


Sommernachtstraum

by LittleWitch, Scarabaes (orphan_account)



Series: Max und Francis [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reale Welt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWitch/pseuds/LittleWitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scarabaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max und Francis treffen sich nach zwei Jahren in London wieder. (Co-Autor: Little Witch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sommernachtstraum

**Prolog**

Es war Sommer, ein Mann lag im Gras eines Parks. Er hatte seine Beine ausgestreckt und seine Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt. Die Nachmittagssonne schien warm und hell auf ihn. Der Mann trug eine schwarze verwaschene Jeans und ein dunkelblaues, nicht weniger verwaschenes T-Shirt. Seine schwarzen zerzausten Haare waren mittlerweile lang genug, um die Hände unter seinem Hinterkopf vollständig zu verbergen.  
Eine Frau näherte sich ihm langsam, ihre Schritte raschelten leise im Gras. Sie betrachtete den Dösenden. Er wirkte sehr entspannt, ein feines Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. Er hatte ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt und fragte ohne die Augen zu öffnen oder sich zu rühren:  
"Ich bin wieder zu spät?"  
Sie räusperte sich kurz. "Ja, bist du."  
Er öffnete träge die Augen und begegnete ihrem spöttischen Blick.  
"Faulpelz!" murrte sie, nicht wirklich verärgert und trat sacht gegen sein rechtes Bein.  
Protestierend stand er auf und fragte: "Wem hast du die Aufsicht überlassen?"  
"Deiner Nichte." erklärte die Frau ruhig.  
Der Mann sah seine Schwester mit gespieltem Entsetzen an. "Dann sollten wir uns beeilen, bevor sie eine Party veranstaltet oder Feuer legt!"  
Sie rollte angesichts seines Amüsements mit den Augen und ging ohne noch etwas zu sagen an ihm vorbei. Sein Lachen folgte ihr.  
  
Ihr Weg führte die beiden über eine geschäftige Straße, an deren Ende sie vor einem Eckhaus hielten. Die Fassade war in einem angenehmen Grünton gestrichen. Die Schaufenster waren dezent verziert. Stilisierte Efeublätter und feine Goldlinien gaben ihnen einen Hauch von Mystischem. Über der Eingangstür war ein hölzernes Schild angebracht.  
  
  
 **„Sommernachtstraum“**  
  
  
stand in verwitterten goldenen Lettern darauf und grünbemalte herausgeschnitzte Blätter umrahmten die Schrift. Die beiden Geschwister betraten das Gebäude. Der Mann ging quer durch den Raum und blieb in der Mitte stehen. Müßig betrachtete er die sorgfältig gedeckten Tische und die Dekorationen an den Wänden. Blätter, überall Blätter. Künstlicher Efeu rankte an sorgsam ausgewählten Plätzen die grüne Wand hoch und brachte die Kunstdrucke von Elfen und anderen Fabelwesen dezent zur Geltung. Wohin man sah, begegnete man etwas grünem. Ob es nun die Tischdecken, der Fußboden oder die künstlichen Bäume waren. Insgesamt hatte man das Gefühl einen Wald und nicht ein Lokal zu betreten.  
"Hör auf dein Werk zu bestaunen!" schimpfte seine Schwester, als sie bemerkte, dass er mitten im Raum stehen geblieben war. Er verbeugte sich spöttisch und nahm seinen Platz hinter der Theke der Bar ein.  
  
Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Kaum einer der Gäste wusste, dass der Besitzer des Restaurants vor ihnen stand und er war froh über diese Anonymität. Nachdem sie geschlossen und die Angestellten das Haus verlassen hatten, nahm er den Fahrstuhl in das oberste Stockwerk. Dort befand sich seine Wohnung. Er ging duschen und beim Abtrocknen, als er mit dem Handtuch über sein Haar rubbelte, dachte er an einen Tag vor zwei Jahren zurück. An einen Tag, an dem sich sein Leben verändert hatte. Endgültig und für immer verändert.  
In Gedanken versunken verließ er das Bad und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Er legte sich ins Bett und zog die riesige Decke über sich. Er träumte. Nicht mehr von dem Schuss. Nein, diese Träume hatten aufgehört, als er wieder nach London gezogen war. Er träumte von Puck dem Kobold, wie er, die letzten Worte aus Shakespeares Stück "Sommernachtstraum" zitierend, durch die Straßen der Stadt tanzte. Grüne Augen funkelten im Licht der Straßenlaternen und lachten ihm zu.  
  
Der junge Mann saß lesend in einem Park, als er plötzlich seinen Namen hörte. Erstaunt drehte er sich um, grinste aber, als er seine drei Freunde Dean, Marc und Michael auf sich zukommen sah.  
"Hey! Was macht ihr denn hier?" rief er.  
"Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht!" sagte Dean, ein fröhlicher muskulöser Hüne mit blondem kurzgeschorenem Haar und ließ sich neben ihm nieder.  
"Ja" rief Michael. "Wir waren sogar im Museum!" Alle lachten.  
Er grinste. "Oh man, ihr seid echt rein gegangen? Und ihr lebt noch?"  
Die drei wohnten zwar wie er in der direkten Nähe des British Museums, gingen aber, im Gegensatz zu ihm, nicht oft hin.  
Marc und Michael setzten sich ebenfalls hin. "Ja. Wir haben eine tolle Überraschung für dich!"  
Jetzt war er erstaunt. Doch dann lachte er. "Auf eure Überraschungen kann ich verzichten. Wieder ein Kerl, mit dem ihr mich verkuppeln wollt?“  
Die drei grinsten. "Quatsch! Wir haben etwas viel besseres." sagte Dean.  
Er machte eine verworrene Handbewegung und hielt plötzlich vier Karten in der Hand.  
  
Der junge Mann griff danach, doch Dean zog die Hand weg. "Wie heißt das Zauberwort?"  
"Dean ..."  
"Falsch!"  
Er griff erneut nach den Karten und es entstand eine kleine Balgerei, bis er sie endlich in der Hand hielt. Er sah sie sich an.  
"'Ein Sommernachtstraum'? Im Theater?" fragte er ungläubig.  
"Ja" riefen seine Freunde im Chor.  
"Du stehst doch auf Shakespeare. Und Marcs Vater hat uns ein paar Karten besorgt."  
Marc, ein junger Mann Mitte 20, mit langem weichen Haar, das ihm über die Schultern wehte, nickte bestätigend. "Es sind auch ganz tolle Plätze, hat er gesagt. Also, wie wär's heute Abend?"  
Er betrachtete nachdenklich die Karten. Dann sagte er zu.  
  
Er ging nach Hause. Nach etwa 10 Minuten betrat er seine 3-Zimmer-Wohnung. Er kochte sich einen Tee, machte sich ein Sandwich und las dann die Zeitung, die auf dem Küchentisch lag. Im Kulturteil wurde er fündig. Groß wurde die Premiere des 'Sommernachtstraums' angekündigt. Lächelnd erinnerte er sich an das erste Mal, bei dem er das Stück gesehen hatte. Es war überhaupt das erste Mal gewesen, dass er ein Theater besucht hatte. Und sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als er an den Ausgang dieses Abends dachte.  
"Der Anfang vom Ende" murmelte er.  
Er räumte die Küche auf und setzte sich dann an den Computer, der in seinem Wohnzimmer auf einem massiven Schreibtisch stand. Kurz checkte er seine Emails, um dann an einer Hausarbeit weiter zu schreiben, die er in zwei Wochen würde abgeben müssen.  
  
Am Abend machte er sich für den bevorstehenden Theaterbesuch fertig. Er rasierte sich, kämmte sein braunes Haar und zog sich an.  
/Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr einen Anzug getragen!/ dachte er grinsend. Er freute sich auf den Abend. Seine drei Freunde Dean, Marc und Michael waren eher die Partytypen. Sie studierten, wie er, an der University of London. Dort hatte er sie auch kennen gelernt. Vor knapp zwei Jahren hatte er hier sein Studium angefangen. Jetzt gehörte er zu den besten seines Semesters. Darauf war er sehr stolz.  
Er rief sich ein Taxi und fuhr zu dem Lokal, in dem er sich mit seinen Freunden treffen wollte. Als er dort ankam warteten sie schon auf ihn. Jeder trug einen Anzug und sie lachten sich fast kaputt darüber, wie lächerlich sie doch aussahen.  
  
Im Theater wurden sie ruhig. Sie hatten von ihrer Loge aus einen guten Blick auf die Bühne. Seine Freunde waren überraschenderweise sehr beeindruckt von dem Stück. Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Das Stück hatte er nun schon fünf Mal gesehen, kannte es fast auswendig. Doch er wurde nie müde, es immer wieder zu lesen oder es sich anzusehen.  
Spät in der Nacht saßen sie in einer Bar und redeten über ihren Theaterbesuch. Sie wirkten etwas fehl am Platz in diesem Lokal, doch keiner der anderen Gäste beachtete sie. Verrückte gab es genug in London. Gegen halb zwei riefen sie sich ein Taxi. Noch auf der Fahrt redeten Marc und Dean über das Stück.  
"Wieso hast du uns nie erzählt, dass es so toll ist?" warf Dean ihm vor.  
"Ich hab es euch gesagt! Ihr habt nur nie zugehört!" verteidigte er sich.  
Endlich waren sie in seiner Straße angekommen. Er stieg aus und verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden.  
"Gute Nacht, Leute. Wir sehen uns dann am Montag in der Uni."  
"Tschüß, Sportsfreund!" riefen sie, als der Wagen losfuhr. Schmunzelnd ging er in das Haus und stieg die Treppen in den dritten Stock hoch, in dem seine Wohnung lag.  
  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Liebe Leserinnen und Leser!  
  
Scarabae: Mach mal bitte immer die Namen davor!  
Little Witch: Können wir nicht erstmal die Leute ansprechen?  
Scarabae: Muss das sein?  
Little Witch: o.O  
Little Witch: Als erstes: Ich bin an dem Ende von "Bodyguard" komplett unschuldig! Scarabae hat mich gezwungen, ich wollte noch weiter schreiben. Aber das es einen zweiten Teil geben wird stand ja schon so gut wie fest. Und… tada… hier ist er: *ein dickes Heft mit der Aufschrift 'Sommernachtstraum' auf den Tisch legt*  
Scarabae: He! Ich konnte Max' Charakter doch nicht einfach über Bord werfen! *schmoll* Dieses Ende musste da einfach hin. Und gegen eine Fortsetzung hab ich mich auch nicht gewehrt.  
Scarabae wendet sich plötzlich den Mitgliedern den Mailingliste zu und legt einen überfreundlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
Scarabae: Übrigens dürft ihr uns jetzt beide hassen. Denn Sommernachtstraum war bereits beendet, als wir anfingen Bodyguard zu posten. Nur um gleich mal dem Glauben vorzubeugen, wir hätten euren Bitten nachgegeben. *fg*  
LW feixt dabei hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
Scarabae wirft ihr einen irritierten Blick zu und räuspert sich bevor sie in ihrer Rede fort fährt.  
Scarabae: Eure lange Leidenszeit hat diverse Gründe. Wir sind nämlich der Ansicht, dass man Geschichten nur dann auf einer Mailingliste veröffentlichen sollte, wenn sie  
a) beendet und  
b) überarbeitet sind.  
Sowohl Bodyguard als auch Sommernachttraum wurden nach ihrem Abschluss Korrektur gelesen und überarbeitet. Fehler findet man trotzdem noch… trotz der ganzen Korrekturdurchläufe. -_-  
Little Witch: Wir sind wohl ein bisschen perfektionistisch. Aber ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, wie man Geschichten postet, bei denen man selbst noch nicht weiß, wie sie weitergehen, alle mehrere Wochen und Monate auf den nächsten Teil warten lässt… Scarabae unterbricht und fängt an zu brabbeln.  
Scarabae: "Urlaub und andere Grausamkeiten", "Trost", "ER", "Der Baum des Lebens",…  
Little Witch: Genau. Da würde ich echt gerne wissen, wie es weiter geht.  
Was wollte ich eigentlich sagen? Ach ja, wir posten eben nur Geschichten, die schon fertig sind. Die Überarbeitung von "Sommernachtstraum" hat sich auch noch ewig in die Länge gezogen, weil ich für einige Monate in Frankreich weilte und da nicht wirklich an PCs rankam und Scarabae mit studieren beschäftigt war. Aber jetzt ist es soweit, wir haben es bestimmt 10 Mal durchgelesen, jetzt in Teile geteilt und unsere Anekdoten angehängt.  
Scarabae: "In Teile geteilt"??? *Thesaurus anwerf* Brocken? Stücke, Bissen, Happen, Portionen, Rationen, … *nach ihrem Synonymwörterbuch greift und den Laptop unbeaufsichtigt lässt*  
Little Witch: Jaaa, in Teile geteilt! Schluss aus Basta!  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen euch allen!  
Scarabae und Little Witch

**01\. Teil**

Max spazierte durch den Park in der Nähe seines Restaurants. Der Morgen war noch jung und nur wenige ebenso hartgesottene Frühaufsteher wie er hatten ihre Betten an einem Samstag so zeitig verlassen. Er hatte nicht mehr schlafen können und gehofft, die frische Luft würde ihm helfen. Es war ein typischer Londoner Morgen, nebelverhangen und trist. Er verließ den Park und schritt ziellos eine der Straßen entlang. Er frühstückte in einem Café und bummelte dann durch die Geschäfte. In einer kleinen Seitengasse entdeckte er einen ihm noch unbekannten Buchladen. Er stöberte seit etwa einer halben Stunde durch die Regale, als sich die Ladentür erneut unter leisem Klingeln öffnete. Max sah nicht auf, sondern las interessiert die Rückseite eines historischen Romans durch.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Francis schon sehr früh auf. Er schob die wilden Träume über verrückte Athener und Elfenköniginnen beiseite und trat auf seinen kleinen Balkon, wo er eine Zigarette rauchte. Dann duschte er, frühstückte etwas und ging ein wenig spazieren.  
Wie durch Zauberhand führte ihn sein Weg in eine kleine Seitenstraße, wo sein Lieblingsbuchladen war. Lächelnd trat er ein, grüßte den Besitzer und stöberte dann in den Regalen. Es war ein weiterer Kunde da, der in einem Buch las. Francis griff zu einem dicken Bildband über die Schlösser und Ruinen Irlands und blätterte darin. Aber ihm war heute irgendwie nicht nach Fotografie oder Bücher über die Historie des Landes, ihm verlangte nach einer schönen seichten Geschichte. Er ging zu den Romanen. Dabei musste er an dem anderen Kunden vorbei.  
"Hallo Max!" rief er im Vorbeigehen und griff nach einem Buch. Er schlug die erste Seite auf, ließ jedoch plötzlich das Buch fallen und drehte sich langsam um.  
"Max?" fragte er verwirrt.  
  
"Hallo Max!" rief eine vertraute Stimme.  
Der Gerufene blickte verblüfft auf. Er sah wie ein junger Mann mit brünetten zerwuschelten Haaren ein Buch ergriff, es aufschlug und dann plötzlich fallen ließ. Grüne Augen trafen die seinen, ein erstauntes "Max?" ertönte. Nach einigen Momenten der Verwirrung erkannte er den jungen Mann. Er musste sich anstrengen, um nicht mit offenem Mund dazustehen.  
"Francis?" sagte er und legte achtlos das Buch zur Seite.  
  
Francis beobachtete, wie Max auf seine Begrüßung reagierte. Die Verwirrung stand seinem ehemaligen Leibwächter ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch schnell wich sie dem Erkennen.  
"Francis?" fragte er ungläubig und legte sein Buch weg.  
Francis wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Seit fast zwei Jahren, seit Max gekündigt hatte, hatte er von diesem Moment geträumt. Und jetzt wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte.  
"Hallo" hörte er sich sagen. Dann schien eine Mauer in ihm eingerissen zu werden, denn er lachte, ging auf Max zu und umarmte ihn herzlich.  
"Gott, ist das schön, dich wieder zu sehen!"  
  
Perplex starrte Max auf den braunen Wuschelkopf und erwiderte die Umarmung.  
"Du siehst so anders aus..." murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst. Er fühlte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht schlich.  
Francis musste grinsen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare.  
"Ich war das blond satt und hab meine Naturfarbe wieder durchkommen lassen."  
"Es steht dir." meinte Max und trat einen Schritt zurück, um seinen ehemaligen Schützling genauer zu betrachten. Er trug einen schwarzen Sommermantel über Jeans und T-Shirt und die frühere Unruhe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.  
"Was machst du in London?" fragte Max.  
"Ich studiere hier!"  
"Studieren?" brachte Max erstaunt hervor. "Seit wann ...?"  
"Ich hab mich beworben, als du noch bei uns warst und wurde auch angenommen. Zwei Wochen, nachdem du..." er zögerte kurz, als suche er nach dem richtigen Wort. "...nachdem du gegangen bist, bin ich nach London gezogen."  
Max entging das Zögern nicht und für einen Moment herrschte betretenes Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Dann riss er sich zusammen und straffte seine Schultern.  
"Ich hab dich damals ziemlich im Stich gelassen." meinte er plötzlich.  
Francis sah ihn überrascht an.  
"Das ist mir erst klar geworden, als ich schon eine Weile weg war."  
Francis‘ Mund klappte kurz nach unten, rasch schloss er ihn wieder, aber bevor er Max fragen konnte, was diese Aussage zu bedeuten hatte, fuhr dieser fort.  
"Und was studierst du? Und wo? Und ... " Er lachte über sich selbst. "Hast du Lust auf Frühstück? Ich hatte zwar schon eines, aber dann könnten wir in Ruhe plaudern."  
Francis stimmte erfreut zu. "Ich hab eigentlich auch schon was gegessen, aber Kaffee ist immer gut."  
  
Sie gingen in ein nahe gelegenes Café, Francis bestellte sich Kaffee, Max Tee und jeder nahm ein Stück Kuchen. Sie suchten sich einen leeren Tisch, setzten sich und der Kellner brachte auch schnell ihre Bestellung. Francis trank einen Schluck.  
"Zu deinen Fragen: Ich studiere an der Birkbeck Geschichte und Literatur. Und was deine Kündigung betrifft. Ich hab lange darüber nachgedacht und bin dir nicht mehr böse, dass du damals gegangen bist. Ich hätte an deiner Stelle wahrscheinlich auch nichts anderes getan. Es war einfach eine verkorkste Situation."  
"Uh..." Max versuchte diese wenig intelligente Bemerkung zu überspielen, indem er sich räusperte. "Das ist schön... Dass du nicht mehr sauer bist. Damals kam ich mir ziemlich schäbig vor."  
Dann wurde ihm etwas klar.  
"Wenn du zwei Wochen nachdem ich weg war nach London gezogen bist, dann hast du ja schon, während ich noch da war, deinen Umzug geplant, oder? Warum hast du mir das nicht... "  
Gedankenverloren rührte Francis in seiner Tasse herum.  
"Ich kann dir nicht wirklich sagen, warum ich dir nichts von meinen Plänen erzählt habe." sagte er dann leise. "Vielleicht, weil ich nicht wusste, ob was daraus werden würde, oder weil ich einfach sauer auf dich war, da du mich einfach so verlassen würdest."  
Er sah Max nicht an. An die letzten gemeinsamen Wochen erinnerte er sich nur noch verschwommen. Die einzige konkrete Erinnerung war ihr Streit. Jedes Wort hatte sich in Francis' Gedächtnis eingebrannt.  
Verlegen sah Max auf seine Hände.  
"Verstehe." sagte er dann. "Und wie läuft dein Studium?"  
Erleichtert über den Themawechsel sah Francis auf.  
"Es läuft ganz gut. Und du? Besuchst du Claire und Sarah-Ann hier?"  
Max sah ihn irritiert an. Dann lachte er flüchtig auf.  
"Nein, ich wohne seit eineinhalb Jahren wieder in London."  
"Hast du hier einen Job?" fragte Francis.  
"Ja." antwortete Max. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, was Francis unter seinem "Job" verstehen musste und fügte schnell hinzu: "Und nein. Ich hab ein Restaurant eröffnet."  
"Restaurant?! Wie kommt das denn?" Francis war ehrlich überrascht.  
Max zögerte und sagte ausweichend: "Ich wollte etwas anderes machen und Claire hatte dann die Idee ein Restaurant zu eröffnen. Das war ein Traum aus meiner Jugend. Mittlerweile läuft es ganz gut."  
Francis nickte begeistert. "Das klingt toll. Wo ist es?"  
  
Er hatte die Unsicherheit in Max' Stimme gehört. Noch immer, obwohl nun schon fast zwei Jahre vergangen waren, reagierten alle seine Sinne sensibel auf Max' Aktionen und Reaktionen. Doch wenn der Ältere ihm etwas nicht erzählen wollte, dann hatte er bestimmt seine Gründe. Also umging Francis diese Unsicherheit und brachte in ihr Gespräch eine kleine Änderung.  
Max nannte die Adresse und Francis brachte ihn dazu, das Restaurant in allen Einzelheiten zu beschreiben. Max brach ab, als er ins Schwärmen geriet.  
"Aber ich rede dich zu. Sicher hast du besseres zu tun, als mit einem alten Freund zu frühstücken."  
Francis lachte. "Ob du es glaubst, oder nicht, aber ich habe tatsächlich nichts anderes zu tun."  
Max wirkte erfreut. "Wo wohnst du eigentlich? In der alten Wohnung?"  
"Nein“, sagte Francis und sarkastisch fuhr er fort: "Zu meiner Überraschung war mein über alles geliebter Vater überhaupt nicht von der Idee begeistert, dass ich in London Geschichte studieren wollte. Er untersagte mir jede Unterstützung und ich hab mir selbst eine Wohnung gesucht. Sie ist ganz hier in der Nähe.“  
Max betrachtete Francis' Gesicht nachdenklich. Sein ehemaliger Schützling wirkte mit einem Mal ganz wie früher, versnobt und kalt.  
"Mit oder ohne Haushälterin?" fragte Max daraufhin spöttisch und zog seine rechte Augenbraue nach oben.  
Francis grinste und erwiderte: "Ich bin ein selbstständiger und verantwortungsbewusster Kerl, der für sich selbst sorgen und der sogar seine Sachen selbst aufräumen kann. Eine Haushälterin könnte ich mir auch nicht leisten!" Er zwinkerte Max verschmitzt zu.  
"Ach ja?" Max grinste zurück. "Ich kann mir, ehrlich gesagt, deine aufgeräumte Wohnung kaum vorstellen. Das müsste ich schon mit eigenen Augen sehen, bevor ich dir glaube, dass es dort ordentlich ist."  
Selbstsicher lehnte sich Francis in seinem Stuhl zurück und lächelte einladend.  
"Wie gesagt, ich wohne hier gleich in der Nähe."  
Max nahm die kleine Herausforderung an.  
"Dann sollten wir gehen." sagte er.  
"Gut!" rief Francis, stand auf und klatschte in die Hände. Dann legte er ein paar Geldscheine auf den Tisch und schritt zur Tür. Max hatte Mühe ihm so schnell zu folgen.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten standen sie vor einer Haustür, die Francis aufschloss. Er führte seinen ehemaligen Leibwächter in den dritten Stock, blieb vor einer weiteren Tür stehen, öffnete auch diese und trat beiseite.  
"Wenn Sie bitte eintreten möchten, Sir." sagte er und verbeugte sich. Max lachte und erwiderte die Verbeugung flüchtig, bevor er ins Innere der Wohnung ging.  
Francis folgte ihm und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Vom Flur führten verschiedene Türen ab. Max fuhr mit tiefernstem Gesichtsausdruck über die Ablageflächen und betrachtete seine Hand nach Staub.  
"OK." meinte er, als dieser Test negativ ausfiel.  
"Küche?" Francis deutete auf die erste Tür von links. Max ging zielstrebig hinein und musterte alles mit einem scharfen Blick. Das Spiel wiederholte sich mit dem Badezimmer; alles wirkte sehr ordentlich und aufgeräumt, aber nicht so steril, wie es eine Angestellte säubern würde. Francis führte ihn als nächstes in das Wohnzimmer und Max trat zu seiner Verblüffung in die Stube eines Gelehrten. Bücher über Bücher füllten die Regale, auf dem Schreibtisch am Fenster lagen Skizzen und Notizen in wüsten Haufen.  
"Willst du das Schlafzimmer auch überprüfen?" fragte Francis. Der spaßhafte Tonfall in seiner Stimme war verschwunden.  
Max zögerte bei den Worten und dem Tonfall, in dem sie ausgesprochen wurden, flüchtig. "Natürlich!" meinte er dann ungerührt und drehte sich mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln herum. "Ansonsten wäre die Inspektion nicht vollständig.“  
Francis verbeugte sich erneut und ging voraus. Max warf nur einen kurzen Blick in den Raum. Er entdeckte eine weitere Tür. "Die Dunkelkammer?"  
Francis nickte schweigend und ging hastig zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
Max folgte ihm. "Ich gebe zu, ich bin beeindruckt." sagte er, als sie schließlich auf dem Sofa saßen.  
"Du hast wohl wirklich alles im Griff."  
Francis lächelte gequält. "Danke. Es hat zwar eine ganze Weile gedauert, aber ich habe es geschafft. Magst du was trinken?"  
Max nickte. Also ging Francis in die Küche und holte Eistee aus dem Kühlschrank.  
/Ich kann es nicht fassen! MAX sitzt in meinem Wohnzimmer! Max, mein Max!/  
Er holte zwei Gläser aus einem Schrank. Seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Er freute sich wahnsinnig, seinen ehemaligen Leibwächter wieder zu sehen und sein Herz machte einen Sprung, wenn der Ältere lächelte. Die verdrängten und vergessenen Gefühle für Max tauchten wieder auf und ein warmes Kribbeln breitete sich in Francis' Magengegend aus. Aber irgendetwas war anders. Er konnte es nicht richtig beschreiben. Klar, er würde sich am liebsten auf Max' Schoß setzen, ihn fest an sich ziehen und ihn abknutschen, aber dann wären sie genau an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem sie sich getrennt hatten.  
  
Er nahm die Gläser und die Flasche und trug sie ins Wohnzimmer. Max saß nicht mehr auf dem Sofa, sondern er stand an der Wand und betrachtete die Fotos, die dort hingen. Sie zeigten alle samt ein und das Selbe: Ein Stück Mauer. Nur erkannte niemand sofort die Gemeinsamkeit. Jedes Foto war aus einer anderen Perspektive oder Entfernung, aus einem andern Winkel oder in einem anderen Licht aufgenommen worden, sodass sie so unterschiedlich wirkten. Die Fotos hatte er in Berlin geschossen, als er mit seiner Studiengruppe für ein paar Tage dort gewesen war.  
  
Als Francis den Raum verlassen hatte, entspannte sich Max. Es war schön, seinen Schützling wieder zu sehen. Zu sehen, dass es ihm gut ging und er sein Leben unter Kontrolle hatte. Als er New York verlassen hatte, war er sehr besorgt um ihn gewesen. Ein paar Mal war er nah dran gewesen ihn anzurufen, hatte es aber nie getan. Er hatte geglaubt, Francis damit nur falsche Hoffnungen zu machen. Langsam erhob sich Max und betrachtete den Raum genauer. An den Wänden hingen einige Fotografien. Er trat näher, aber so richtig konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht auf die Bilder.  
  
/Keine Familienfotos, keine Bilder von Freunden./ erkannte er. In den anderen Räumen hatte er auch nichts dergleichen gesehen. Er hörte, wie Francis zurück in den Raum kam und wandte sich um.  
"Wie geht es Damon und Chris? Hast du noch Kontakt zu ihnen?" fragte er, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten.  
Francis schluckte. Das war sein wunder Punkt.  
"Na ja" sagte er und überlegte, was er erzählen sollte. Sollte er von Chris berichten, der bei einem Autounfall im vergangenen Winter gestorben ist? Oder von Damon, der, nachdem John ihn verlassen hatte, keinen vernünftigen Satz mehr von sich gegeben hatte, nur noch in irgendwelchen Clubs hing, sich betrank, einen Typ oder ein Weib abschleppte und das Geld seiner Eltern verprasste?  
"Wir telefonieren ab und zu." sagte er dann. Das stimmte schließlich auch, selbst wenn die Telefonate schon längst zu seltenen Erscheinungen geworden sind. Francis sah auf und begegnete Max' misstrauischem und mitfühlendem Blick.  
"Ach?" fragte sein ehemaliger Leibwächter und Francis war klar, dass er ihm das nicht abnahm.  
"Wo ihr doch so gute Freunde wart, verwundert mich das doch. Ist Damon noch mit John zusammen?"  
"Nein, ist er nicht!" sagte Francis forscher, als er wollte.  
"Schade, mir schien, John bedeutete Damon viel. Ist ihm sicher schwer gefallen, die Trennung."  
Max beobachte Francis bei diesen Worten achtsam. Francis hatte inzwischen die Gläser auf den Tisch gestellt und füllte sie jetzt. Er konnte ein Zittern seiner Hand nicht verhindern. Tief atmete er durch.  
"Ja, er hatte sehr schwer daran zu kauen."  
"Hm..." Max gab erstmal nach. Er wusste, wann er bei Francis gegen Mauern lief. Außerdem hatte er nicht das Recht sich einzumischen. Komisch, wie schnell man alte Gewohnheiten wieder annahm.  
  
Er brach das folgende Schweigen mit einer ziellosen Frage: "Sind das deine Fotografien?"  
Francis, erfreut über den Themenwechsel, stand auf und ging zu den Fotos.  
"Ja, es sind meine." sagte er. "Kannst du erkennen was sie darstellen?"  
Max folgte Francis zu den Bildern und legte den Kopf schief. Als er Francis gerade gestehen wollte, dass er es nicht erkannte, meldete sich sein Handy mit einem Piepsen zu Wort. Rasch zog er das verhasste Gerät von seinem Gürtel ab, blickte auf das Display und danach schuldbewusst auf seine Armbanduhr.  
"Ich muss los! Tut mir leid. Ich habe mich verquatscht. Meine Schicht im Restaurant beginnt in einer viertel Stunde." Fast erleichtert seufzte Francis auf. Dieser Besuch war ihm etwas unangenehm geworden.  
"Komm doch mal vorbei. Morgen oder so. Ich lade dich ein." sagte Max und war schon auf dem Weg zur Wohnungstür. Francis lächelte.  
"Klar. Mal sehen, wann ich Zeit finde." Sie verabschiedeten sich und Max verließ die Wohnung.  
Aufstöhnend ging Francis ins Wohnzimmer und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Er konnte das ganze noch nicht richtig fassen.  
/Was ist hier nur passiert?/ fragte er sich.  
  
Max starrte noch kurz nach oben zu Francis' Wohnung, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Restaurant machte. Sein "Kleiner" war wohl erwachsen geworden. Die rein optischen Veränderungen waren schon verwirrend genug, aber das gelassene Verhalten fand er noch irritierender. Max eilte zum Sommernachtstraum und dachte über diese Veränderungen nach. Heute würde Francis sicher niemanden mehr als "miesen kleinen Angestellten" bezeichnen. Claire begrüßte ihn verstimmt und hörte erst auf zu murren, als er ihr erzählt hatte, warum er zu spät kam.  
"Der Junge von damals? Der mit bei mir war?" fragte sie aus unerfindlichen Gründen interessiert.  
Max bejahte.  
"Kommt er mal vorbei?"  
"Was meinst du?" Max runzelte die Stirn.  
"Ihr könntet ja mal etwas essen gehen oder ins Kino."  
Max starrte sie an. "Was?!"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nur so eine Idee."  
"Eine blöde Idee!" beschwerte sich ihr Bruder. "Klingt ja, als wolltest du mich verkuppeln!"  
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachtete ihn berechnend.  
"Nicht verkuppeln! Hab ich davon was gesagt? Aber du könntest mal wieder was unternehmen." war ihre abschließende Meinung.  
Etwas verdattert sah er ihr nach und übersah fast einen Gast, der bedient werden wollte.  
  
Francis saß noch eine ganze Weile rauchend in seiner Stube. Dann sprang er plötzlich auf und lief ins Schlafzimmer. Er holte eine Kiste aus dem Schrank, öffnete sie und nahm jede Menge Fotos heraus. Er betrachtete sie. Max in vielen Varianten. Öfters musste er auflachen, als er an eine witzige Episode erinnert wurde. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er noch immer in seinen ehemaligen Leibwächter verliebt war, vielleicht sogar mehr und ernsthafter denn je. Aber was war anders? Er konnte sich das Gefühl nicht erklären.  
  
Seit er in London war, hatte er eine festere Beziehung geführt. Andrew war zwei Jahre älter gewesen und sie hatten sich in einer Ausstellung im Museum kennen gelernt. Er war fasziniert von ihm gewesen und er war sich in der Zeit über vieles klar geworden. Doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, er hatte Max nie vergessen können. Und als er eines Abends auch noch beim Sex mit Andrew den Namen seines ehemaligen Bodyguards gerufen hatte, war es mit dieser Beziehung vorbei gewesen. Dean, Michael und Marc hatten ihn dann mit verschiedenen Typen verkuppeln wollen, doch das hat nie geklappt. Francis hatte die meisten nicht einmal kennen gelernt. Er war einfach nur noch davon genervt.  
Und jetzt war Max wieder da. Francis' großer Wunschtraum schien sich zu erfüllen, jedenfalls was das Wiedersehen und die Freundschaft anging.  
Max erwachte mit höllischen Schmerzen. Nadeln in der Größe von Messern schienen sich in seinen Kopf zu bohren. Fast instinktiv rollte er sich zusammen und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Die ersten zehn Minuten konzentrierte er sich nur darauf zu atmen. Als die erste Welle abgeebbt war zwang er sich aufzustehen und zum Telefon zu gehen.  
  
"Hunter." meldete sich seine Schwester verschlafen.  
"Claire, ich bin es." brachte er hervor. „Ich kann heute nicht arbeiten. Kopfschmerzen.“  
Für einen Moment herrschte am anderen Ende der Leitung Schweigen.  
"Soll ich vorbeikommen?"  
"Nein, aber plane jemand anderen für die Bar ein, ja."  
"Mach ich. Brauchst du irgendwas?" Er verneinte und sie verabschiedeten sich.  
Max ließ sämtliche Jalousienen der Wohnung nach unten und ging in die Küche. Tee, er brauchte dringend einen Tee. Als er im Dunkeln nach dem Wasserkocher tastete erwischte ihn die zweite Welle. Max sank auf den Küchenboden. Er umfasste seinen Kopf zitternd mit den Händen. Leise begann er zu fluchen.  
  
Der Schuss war vom Dach des gegenüberliegenden Gebäudes gekommen. Ein einziger Schuss, der getroffen hätte, wenn Max sich nicht zufällig vor Caleb gestellt hätte. Ein einziger Schuss, der ihn beinahe umgebracht hätte. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er hätte es getan.  
  
Francis schlief an diesem Sonntag aus. Er war am Abend wieder mit Dean und Michael weg gewesen und sie hatten in einer Karaoke - Bar ihren Spaß gehabt. Jetzt war es Mittag durch und er stand auf. Nach einer Dusche und einer Tasse Kaffee fühlte er sich wieder fit und ausgeschlafen. Also stürzte er sich in seine Hausarbeit. Doch seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Max ab. Er wiederholte das Gespräch in seinem Kopf.  
/Dieses Restaurant. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mal vorbei schauen? Es klingt sehr interessant. Aber das sieht dann vielleicht so aus, als würde ich ihm hinterher rennen und das will ich auch nicht. Besser wäre es, wenn ich ein paar Tage warten würde./  
Zufrieden mit seinem Entschluss wandte er sich seiner Arbeit zu. Doch schon zwei Stunden später warf er seinen Entschluss über Bord und machte sich auf den Weg ins Restaurant.  
  
Er lief etwa eine halbe Stunde. Dann stand er vor einem Eckhaus. Er kannte die Gegend, doch das Restaurant war ihm nie aufgefallen. Es wirkte von außen etwas geheimnisvoll. Er betrat das Restaurant und sah sich um. Trotz das es Nachmittag war, war es gut besucht. Fast alle Tische waren besetzt und auch an der Bar saßen einige Leute. Überall waren Ranken von Efeu und alles leuchtete in den verschiedenen Grüntönen. Es sah nicht ganz nach einem Restaurant aus. Eher wie ein Café oder eine Bar. Da kam plötzlich ein Mädchen auf ihn zu.  
  
"Francis?" rief sie laut.  
Er sah sie an. Schwarzes langes Haar, graue Augen, schlank, fast schon dürr und ein breites Lächeln auf den roten Lippen.  
"Sarah-Ann!"  
Sie begrüßten sich und sie führte ihn an die Theke, wo sie ihm eine Cola spendierte.  
"Arbeitest du hier?"  
"Ja, aushilfsweise, sozusagen. Eigentlich hat Onkel Max heute Schicht, aber ihm geht es nicht gut. Also bin ich eingesprungen."  
Francis verschluckte sich an seiner Cola.  
"Es geht ihm nicht gut? Was hat er?"  
"Oh, seit der Sache in Chicago hat er ab und zu diese fiesen Attacken."  
Verwirrt und beunruhigt sah Francis das Mädchen an.  
"Sache in Chicago? Sarah-Ann, du sprichst in Rätseln!"  
Erstaunt blickte sie ihn an. "Hast du es denn noch nicht gewusst?" Francis schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
"Ich hab Max gestern das erste Mal nach zwei Jahren wieder gesehen!"  
"Oh!"  
Sie schlug sich mit der Hand auf den Mund und sah ihn entsetzt an.  
"Dann hätte ich es dir gar nicht erzählen dürfen. Aber ich dachte ..."  
Es klingelte das Telefon unter der Theke und sie ging ran.  
Francis konnte es nicht fassen. Etwas war Max passiert, ihm geht es schlecht, so schlecht, dass er nicht mal arbeiten kann. /Das ist es, was er mir gestern nicht erzählen wollte. Warum er das Restaurant aufgemacht hat./  
  
Kaum hatte sie aufgelegt, wandte Sarah-Ann sich wieder Francis zu. Er trank hastig aus.  
"Wo ist er."  
"Oben, in seiner Wohnung. Aber ich weiß nicht ... Komm!"  
Sie ging durch eine Tür in den hinteren Bereich der Bar, zu einem Fahrstuhl.  
"Im zweiten Stock liegt seine Wohnung. Du kommst mit dem Fahrstuhl direkt in die Diele." Die Türen öffneten sich und Francis stieg ein.  
  
Wenige Augenblicke später stand er in einem Vorraum. Zwei Türen waren zu sehen, auf der einen war ein Schild „Büro“, auf der anderen stand groß "Privat" drauf. Er öffnete letztere und trat in einen abgedunkelten Raum.  
"Claire?" drang eine leise Stimme durch die Finsternis. Tastend suchte Francis nach einem Lichtschalter, fand ihn und machte das Licht an. Dann sah er, wie Max sich, auf dem Sofa liegend, die Hände vor die Augen hielt.  
"Mach das Licht aus." gab er gepresst von sich. Schnell erfüllte Francis ihm den Wunsch und schon hüllte sie die Dunkelheit ein.  
"Ich bin's!" Er machte ein paar Schritte auf die Couch zu. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam aber stetig an die Dunkelheit und er sah Umrisse und Schemen. Am Sofa angelangt setzte er sich davor.  
"Was ist mit dir, Max?"  
  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Little Witch: "Ich hasse abgekürzte Namen. Gut, dass man Francis nicht abkürzen kann."  
Scarabae grinst fies: "Francis... Fran, Franie, Cisi, Francy. Jacobson... Jaja, Cobs, Sony."  
Little Witch: "Wenn du es wagst, meinen Süßen als Fran oder Franie zu bezeichnen, rede ich kein Wort mehr mit dir!!!!!"  
Scarabae grinst weiter fies: "Aber die anderen Vorschläge darf ich verwenden?"

**02\. Teil**

Etwa gegen Mittag ließen die Kopfschmerzen ein wenig nach. Er machte sich etwas zu Essen, bekam aber kaum etwas herunter. Schließlich legte er sich im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch, in der Hoffnung noch etwas Schlaf nachholen zu können. Er wachte auf, als jemand die Tür öffnete.  
"Claire?" fragte er und riss dann die Hände vor das Gesicht, als plötzlich das Licht aufflammte. Es fühlte sich an, wie Eispickel die jemand in seine Augen rammte.  
"Mach das Licht aus." presste er hervor und seufzte erleichtert auf, nachdem die Dunkelheit ihn wieder einhüllte.  
"Ich bin's!" sagte eine erschrockene Stimme und jemand setzte sich in seiner Nähe auf den Boden. "Was ist mit dir, Max?"  
Der Angesprochene hob mühsam die Hände und blinzelte seinen Besucher verwirrt an.  
"Francis?" er klang erstaunt. "Was machst du denn hier?"  
"Ich wollte mir dein Restaurant anschauen, wie versprochen. Und Sarah-Ann hat mich begrüßt. Sie faselte irgendetwas, dass es dir schlecht gehe und dass du seit Chicago ständig Attacken hättest. Dann hat sie mich hier rauf geschickt. Also, wie geht es dir?"  
Max sah Francis hilflos an.  
"Ich hab nur Kopfschmerzen." erklärte er ausweichend und nahm sich vor, ein ernstes Wort mit seiner Nichte zu reden. Sie wusste doch, dass er in diesem Zustand niemanden sehen wollte.  
"Nur Kopfschmerzen?" fragte Francis spöttisch. "Wenn man 'nur' Kopfschmerzen hat, schreit man nicht 'Mach das Licht aus!' und presst sich die Hände vor das Gesicht!"  
Max sah ihn an und seufzte. "Es ist eine Form von Migräne, okay?" gab er dann zu.  
"Die man sich in Chicago holt?"  
"Ja!" knurrte Max und bereute es sofort, als eine kleine Welle Schmerzen durch seine Nerven raste. Er presste seine Hand gegen die Stirn. Francis bemerkte die schnelle Bewegung und sah in Max Richtung. Er konnte zwar nicht genau Max' Gesicht erkennen, aber er spürte, wie dieser sich verkrampfte.  
"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"  
  
"Eigentlich nicht." sagte Max nach ein paar Augenblicken. "Ich kann mich nur von Licht und lauten Geräuschen fernhalten und abwarten. Meistens hält es nicht länger als einen Tag an."  
"Hast du es schon mal mit Massagen probiert?"  
"Massagen?" Max klang kritisch. "Nein, hab ich nicht."  
"Es wäre einen Versuch wert!"  
"Vielleicht..." meinte Max, auch wenn er nicht daran glaubte. "Fragt sich nur, woher ich den Masseur nehme?"  
"Deine Frage ist schon beantwortet, denn er ist bereits hier." sagte Francis und man hörte den Schalk aus seiner Stimme.  
"Ach ja?" Max klang spöttisch. "Seit wann kannst du so was? Abendkurse?"  
"Learning by doing! Mein Freund hatte auch oft Kopfschmerzen."  
Max musste schlucken, als er den Inhalt der Aussage begriff. Francis hatte einen "Freund" gehabt. Plötzlich musste er trotz der Schmerzen grinsen  
"Ein Freund?" Max' Grinsen konnte man in seiner Stimme hören. /Also war es doch keine Phase.../  
"Hat er jetzt keine Kopfschmerzen mehr?" fragte er dann neugierig.  
Das Gespräch strengte ihn zwar an, hatte aber eine interessante Richtung eingeschlagen.  
"Von mir aus kann er jetzt soviel Kopfschmerzen haben wie er will, oder besser noch, wie er nicht will, aber damals hatte er nach meinen Massagen keine mehr."  
"Schon klar." murmelte Max. Für solche Gespräche hatte er jetzt keine Nerven, also gab er nach. "Von mir aus mach. Schaden wird es wohl nicht."  
"Gut." Francis stand auf. "Leg dich auf den Rücken, den Kopf auf die Lehne."  
Max tat, wie ihm geheißen und Francis kniete sich am Kopfende hin. Dann legte er sanft seine Hände an Max' Schläfen.  
"Schließ deine Augen und atme tief und regelmäßig." sagte er leise, während er seine Finger über die Schläfen kreisen ließ. Er fuhr durch das Haar seines ehemaligen Leibwächters und massierte den Kopf.  
"Wie fühlt es sich an?" fragte er nach einer Weile.  
"Angenehm" flüsterte Max. Zwar waren die Schmerzen noch immer unvermindert da, aber zumindest entspannte er sich ein wenig.  
  
Während Francis mit seinen Fingern sanften Druck ausübte und sie über den Kopf Richtung Schläfen wandern ließ wanderten seine Gedanken kurz in die Vergangenheit... Diese Situationen hatten bei ihm und Andrew immer zu weiterführenden Massagen geführt und dann ... schnell schob er die Erinnerungen beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf Max. Er kreiste weiter mit seinen Händen über den Kopf, bis er plötzlich zu einer Unebenheit über der linken Schläfe kam. Kaum berührte er sie zuckte Max zusammen.  
  
Max war jedoch schlagartig wieder munter, als Francis die Narbe berührte. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und stand ruckartig auf, die hämmernden Schläge in seinem Kopf ignorierend.  
"Ähm... willst du vielleicht was trinken?" fragte er, ohne auf seine Reaktion einzugehen.  
  
Francis schaute erstaunt zu Max, der aufgesprungen war.  
"Nein, danke!" sagte er dann.  
Was war passiert? Eben noch lag Max entspannt auf der Couch und jetzt sprang er auf und ging in die Küche?  
"Hab ich was falsch gemacht?" rief Francis ihm hinterher.  
"Nein", antwortete Max kurz angebunden.  
"Was ist dann los? Noch nie ist einer während meiner Massagen aufgesprungen und in die Küche gerannt, um was zu trinken. Na ja, außer einmal, aber da durfte ich in der Küche etwas anderes massieren ..." Seine Stimme war kälter geworden. Abermals verdrängte er die aufkommenden Gedanken.  
Von Max erklang ein kleines Lachen, dann hörte Francis nur noch das Rauschen des Wasserhahns in der Küche.  
  
/Ganz der alte Francis... / dachte Max und wusch sich mit einer Handvoll Wasser das Gesicht. Nach einem Moment der Ruhe holte er ein Glas aus dem Schrank, nahm mit zusammengekniffenen Augen eine Flasche aus dem Kühlschrank und goss sich ein Glas Orangensaft ein. Nach dieser kurzen Bedenkzeit ging er zurück in die Stube.  
"Ja, ich schlage vor, wir reden nicht mehr davon." sagte er und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es zwar noch immer, aber er bemühte sich um eine aufrechte Haltung.  
"Die Massage war gut. Ich danke dir."  
  
Francis beobachtete, wie Max durch das dunkle Zimmer lief und sich in einen Sessel setzte. Er sah, dass es ihm immer noch schlecht ging.  
"Sie scheint aber nicht wirklich geholfen zu haben!" Er stand auf, setzte sich auf die Couch und streckte seine Beine von sich. Durch seine unbequeme Haltung waren sie eingeschlafen und jetzt jagten kribbelnde Schauer durch die Beine. Max antwortete nicht.  
"Wie gefällt dir das Restaurant?" wich er dann aus. Francis überlegte kurz.  
"Die Bar unten gefällt mir. Das Ambiente ist sehr gut. Und die Einrichtung, wie in einem Wald, wie in dem Wald aus dem Theaterstück. Sehr schön. Aber ein Restaurant würde ich das ganze nicht wirklich nennen, Sorry."  
"Warst du denn schon im ersten Stock?" fragte Max.  
"Im ersten Stock? Geht es dort noch weiter?"  
"Ja. Das eigentliche Restaurant ist dort."  
"Das wusste ich nicht."  
"Du kannst es dir ja ansehen, wenn du wieder gehst."  
Francis lachte leise auf. "Ich hab den Wink verstanden." Dann stand er auf, das Kribbeln in seinen Beinen verdrängend, und verließ das Zimmer. Als er an Max vorbei ging, strich er leicht über dessen Kopf.  
"Bis bald. Lass es dir gut gehen." sagte er noch und verschwand dann. Er fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten, verabschiedete sich von Sarah-Ann und ging.  
  
Max war froh, dass Francis fort war und gleichzeitig ärgerte er sich darüber, ihn so einfach rausgeschmissen zu haben. Nicht gerade nett von ihm, aber der Junge war ihm jetzt einfach zu anstrengend. Er würde sich später entschuldigen.  
  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er in der Dunkelheit seiner Wohnung, wie schon viele Tage davor. Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte waren die Schmerzen abgeklungen und er fühlte sich gut. Mit einem Ruck öffnete er seine Fenster und ließ Licht und frische Luft in die Wohnung. Während er seine übliche Schicht am Abend antrat überlegte er, ob er Francis besuchen sollte. Sein Verhalten am Abend zuvor war ziemlich unhöflich gewesen. Er wollte das wiedergutmachen. Einfach bei Francis vorbeizuschauen war eine Möglichkeit. Das war zwar eigentlich nicht Max' Art, uneingeladen irgendwo aufzutauchen, aber schließlich hatte Francis das gleiche getan.  
Bis er schließlich dazu kam wurde es Mittwoch. An diesem Tag war das Restaurant geschlossen und er hatte frei. Er kaufte eine kleine Tüte Knabberzeug zusammen, welches Francis früher gerne gemocht hatte und stand am frühen Abend vor Francis’ Tür. Als er klingelte öffnete niemand. Stirnrunzelnd warf er die einzelnen Packungen in den Briefkasten ein. Was nicht reingepasst hatte, packte er zurück in seine Tasche. Dann schrieb er einen kleinen Zettel:  
  
 _Hi France!  
Ich wollte mich eigentlich für deinen rüden Rausschmiss am Sonntag entschuldigen. Da du nicht da bist, musst du es leider allein übernehmen die Süßigkeiten zu vertilgen. Sei bitte nicht sauer, aber ich fühlte mich gar nicht nach Gesellschaft.  
Max_  
  
Nicht wirklich zufrieden mit seinen Formulierungen warf er den Zettel hinterher und ging zurück nach Hause.  
  
Francis hatte in der nächsten Woche sehr viel zu tun. Langsam aber sicher näherten sich die Abschlussklausuren des Semesters und er hatte einiges zu lernen. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er in der Bibliothek. Oft bis spät in die Nacht recherchierte er und schrieb wie ein Wahnsinniger. Seine Hausarbeit beendete er, sie musste nur noch ausgedruckt, abgeheftet und abgegeben werden.  
Auch am Mittwoch kam er spät nach Hause. Mit zwei Tüten voller Lebensmittel, die er aus einem 24-Stunden-Supermarkt hatte, kam er zu seiner Wohnung. Er wollte sehen, ob er irgendwelche Post bekommen hatte und schloss den Briefkasten auf. Ihm fielen einige Briefe, aber auch Kekse und andere Knabbereien entgegen. Verwirrt schaute er sich um. /Woher kommt das? Was ist das?/  
Er hob die Post auf und fand darunter einen Zettel. Er lächelte, als er die Begrüßung las.  
"France" flüsterte er vor sich her. Er las die Mitteilung von Max und sammelte dann die Leckereien ein.  
/Max weiß noch immer, was ich gerne esse./ lächelte er.  
  
Oben in seiner Wohnung räumte er die Lebensmittel ein. Dann suchte er im Telefonbuch nach der Nummer vom Restaurant. Er wählte sie. Erst nachdem es mehrmals geklingelt hatte, hob jemand ab. Es war Max selbst.  
"Hey, danke für die Süßigkeiten."  
"Bitte"  
"Es war nicht so schlimm, dass du mich rausgeschmissen hast. Ich kann das verstehen."  
"Ich war trotzdem unhöflich zu dir."  
"Die Fressalien kann ich im Moment sehr gut gebrauchen. Ich habe einen Bärenhunger und so muss ich nix zu essen machen." Wie zur Bestätigung stopfte er sich einen Keks in den Mund.  
Max lachte am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Komm doch vorbei. Ich mach uns etwas zu essen. Das Restaurant ist heute geschlossen und ich hab Zeit."  
So, als wolle er zustimmen, knurrte Francis' Magen laut und schon bei dem Gedanken an Max' leckere Omelettes lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen.  
"Es ist schon spät..." wich er aus.  
"Überleg's dir."  
Nach kurzem Zögern gab sich der junge Mann geschlagen und rief: "Okay, überredet. Ich komme."  
  
Sie verabschiedeten sich und Francis machte sich auf den Weg zum Restaurant. Mit der U-Bahn schaffte er den Weg in weniger als einer viertel Stunde. Er ging über den Hinterhof und kam von dort aus, wie von Max beschrieben, durch eine Tür ins Haus und zum Fahrstuhl. Er fuhr nach oben. Kaum hatten sich die Fahrstuhltüren geöffnet, kam ihm ein sehr leckerer Geruch entgegen. Mit genießerisch geschlossenen Augen folgte er diesem und landete schließlich in der Küche, wo Max am Tisch stand und Tomaten schnitt.  
"Hier bin ich!"  
  
Max lief etwas konfus durch die Wohnung und sammelte die herumliegenden Bücher ein. Da in den Regalen kein Platz mehr war stapelte er sie schließlich auf einem Haufen neben der Couch. Dann ging er in die Küche. Zu seinem Glück hatte er heute eingekauft, also war die Auswahl groß. Er überlegte flüchtig, was Francis immer besonders gern gegessen hatte und entschied sich schließlich für Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße. Er schnitt gerade die Tomaten, als ein munteres "Hier bin ich!" erklang.  
  
"Das ging aber schnell!" sagte Max erstaunt. "Setz dich doch."  
Francis setzte sich und sah Max beim arbeiten zu.  
"Entschuldige noch mal." sagte Max schließlich und schob die Tomatenstückchen in eine Schüssel. "Das ich dich einfach rausgeschmissen habe, aber ich bin unausstehlich in dem Zustand."  
Francis machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung, schnappte sich ein Stück Tomate und steckte es sich in den Mund. "Ich hab doch gesagt, es ist ok." sagte er mit vollem Mund.  
Max lachte und drohte Francis mit dem Zeigefinger.  
"Nicht vor dem Essen naschen!"  
"Ja, Onkel Max!" sagte Francis gespielt kleinlaut, schnappte sich ein weiteres Stück und meinte: "Aber die von dir geschnittenen Tomaten schmecken so gut."  
"Danke!" knurrte Max und stellte die Schüssel außerhalb von Francis' Reichweite. Sein ehemaliger Schützling streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Max zog die Augenbraue spöttisch nach oben und gab ihm schließlich lachend ein Stückchen ab. Als er mit den Vorbereitungen fertig war und die Spaghetti kochten, setzte er sich zu Francis an den Tisch. Er fragte nach dem Studium und bekam eine weitschweifende, aber interessante Schilderung von Francis' Alltag. Beim Hinstellen der gefüllten Teller kannte er schließlich die Macken der meisten Professoren. Irgendwann fragte Francis nach dem Restaurant.  
"Das war ein alter Traum von mir." erklärte Max. "Claire hat mich daran erinnert, als ich letztes Jahr nach etwas Neuem gesucht habe. Mittlerweile läuft es ganz gut." Francis fand es ein wenig enttäuschend, dass Max ihm nur so wenig erzählte. Also hakte er nach.  
"Warum hast du mit dem Leibwächtern aufgehört?"  
Max prustete und verschluckte sich fast an seinem letzten Bissen, als er diese Formulierung hörte.  
  
"Leibwächtern?" fragte er grinsend, als er wieder Luft bekam.  
Auch Francis lachte. "Du weißt was ich meine!"  
Max brauchte eine Weile um sich zu beruhigen.  
"Es gab da einen Zwischenfall." meinte er schließlich ernst. "Ich wurde verletzt, am Kopf. Du hast die Narbe berührt, deswegen war ich so erschrocken. Auf jeden Fall bin ich seitdem nicht mehr arbeitsfähig. Die Migräne ist der Hauptgrund."  
"Das tut mir leid." Betreten sah Francis weg.  
"Braucht es dir nicht. So was musste früher oder später passieren." Max winkte ab.  
"Ich könnte jetzt böse sein und sagen, wenn du bei mir geblieben wärst, dann wäre das nicht passiert. Auf mich hat noch niemand geschossen."  
Max lachte. "Nein, geschossen hat niemand. Aber deine ständigen heißen Liebesschwüre wurden mir zu viel, um genauso böse zu sein."  
Francis lief zu Max' Überraschung rot an. Doch dann sagte er: "Ich kann nix dafür! Ich wollte nur ehrlich sein."  
"Ich bin ja froh, dass du es überwunden hast."  
Francis sah ihn ernst an. "Ja, ICH habe es überwunden. Aber was ist mit dir?"  
Max sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was soll ich überwunden haben?"  
Francis grinste. "Na, deine heimliche Liebe zu mir!"  
Max zog die Augenbraue nach oben und sagte: "Um ehrlich zu sein, träume ich jede Nacht von dir. Besser gesagt von einem grünäugigen Kobold, der Shakespeare rezitierend durch Londons Straßen zieht."  
"Und was machst du mit mir in deinem Traum?" sagte Francis. Max Gesichtsfarbe gewann einen neuen Rotton dazu, doch im Gegensatz zu früher gab er nicht einfach auf.  
"Oh, was denkst du denn? Wir tanzen und dann ist es nicht mehr London sondern ein Wald, der uns umgibt."  
Francis beugte sich vor, sah ihm tief in die Augen und hauchte: "Und weiter?"  
  
Max zwang sich Francis' Blick nicht auszuweichen. Die Ebene seiner Träume hatte er bereits verlassen und stand nun auf dem weiten Feld der Anzüglichkeiten. Etwas hilflos fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und fuhr fort. "Du rennst weg und ich folge dir durch die dicht stehenden Bäume."  
"Jaaa?"  
Max holte tief Luft und beobachtete Francis' Reaktion. Sein ehemaliger Schützling lauschte ihm aufmerksam, sein Gesichtsausdruck war überaus amüsiert.  
"Wir kommen an eine Brücke." sagte Max schließlich und ging etwas auf Abstand. "Der Kobold fällt von ihr herunter und bricht sich ein Bein."  
Enttäuscht lehnte sich Francis zurück.  
"Du träumst jede Nacht, dass ich mir ein Bein breche? Wie unromantisch!"  
Max räusperte sich und lachte verlegen auf. Sie kamen auf andere Themen zu sprechen und bald darauf verabschiedete sich Francis. Er hatte am nächsten Tag schon sehr früh Vorlesungen. Max brachte ihn noch bis zum Ausgang.  
"Träum süß!" sagte Francis lachend und verschwand.  
  
Max lachte, als er Francis' Abschiedsworte hörte. Er verschloss die Hintertür und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben. Während er die Küche aufräumte dachte er über Francis nach. Er hatte sich ziemlich verändert. Ruhiger und ernster, obwohl er noch immer zu seinen kleinen Späßen neigte. Max schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. Er hatte mitgemacht. Lachend ging er duschen und rubbelte sich mit dem Handtuch das Haar trocken, bevor er ins Bett fiel. Er konnte ewig nicht einschlafen. Seine Gedanken rasten und er wiederholte die Unterhaltung mit Francis in allen Einzelheiten. Es war schön, Francis wieder zu sehen. Mit ihm zu lachen und auch die Zunge herausgestreckt zu bekommen. Es war schön mit einem Freund zu reden.  
  
Zweieinhalb Stunden nach dem Zubettgehen lag Max noch immer putzmunter in seinem Bett. Sein Kopf war von einer ausführlichen Analyse des Gespräches mit Francis und seines Lebens zu einem quälenden Monolog über seine selbst gewählte Einsamkeit und dem Gefühl nur für die Arbeit zu leben übergegangen. Er hasste es wenn er wegen so was nicht einschlafen konnte. Es war doch sinnlos über dergleichen nachzudenken. Er war nie ein Partygänger gewesen, ganz anders als Claire oder Sarah-Ann. Er hatte das Restaurant aufbauen wollen und dafür auf einen größeren Freundeskreis verzichtet. Was soll's! Wenn er jemanden zum reden brauchte, dann kannte er ein halbes Dutzend Personen, die ihn verdammt gut kannten und jederzeit für ihn da waren. Er warf einen Blick auf den Radiowecker und stöhnte auf, mittlerweile lag er seit vier Stunden im Bett.  
  
/Du musst jetzt schlafen. Hör auf über solchen Mist nachzudenken. Du musst jetzt schlafen. Mach einfach die Augen zu und hör auf zu denken./ ermahnte er sich selbst verzweifelt. Fünf Minuten später dachte er schon wieder über sein Leben nach. Warum kamen ihm ausgerechnet jetzt solche Gedanken. Er war glücklich. Bis auf die Kopfschmerzen lief in seinem Leben alles bestens.  
  
Er schlief erst sehr spät, oder sollte man sagen, sehr früh ein. Er träumte von einem Wald, durch den ein Kobold lief. Die schlanke Gestalt hetzte vor ihm her und er folgte ihr. Sein Atem ging schnell, Äste knackten unter ihm und die Sonne schien gleißend durch das Blätterdach. Er kam der Gestalt vor sich näher, als sie plötzlich aus dem Wald heraus auf eine Lichtung kamen. In der Mitte erwischte er sie schließlich, seine Hände ergriffen die Arme des Fliehenden und rissen ihn herum. Francis' funkelnde grüne Augen trafen die seine, als sie beide das Gleichgewicht verloren. Max kam nach einer wilden Rangelei über ihm zu liegen und starrte hinunter. Ein Kranz aus Eichenblättern umgab den braunen Haarschopf wie eine Krone. Der Kobold lachte laut auf und versuchte, die ihn haltenden Arme abzuschütteln. Doch sein Eroberer hielt die Handgelenke weiter fest.  
"Francis..." gab Max grollend von sich und beugte sich hinab. Als sich ihre Lippen trafen und er die Augen schloss, begann er zu fallen.  
Etwas verschwommen realisierte Max, dass er neben seinem Bett lag und der Wecker penetrant laut klingelte. Genervt knallte er seine Hand auf den Apparat. Das Klingeln verstummte. Max sah sich konfus um. Was war denn das gewesen?  
  
Der nächste Tag begann für Francis sehr früh. Schon um sechs stand er auf und eine Stunde später begann seine Vorlesung. Er versuchte, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was der Dozent erzählte, doch so richtig wollte ihm das nicht gelingen. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu dem gestrigen Abend zurück. Immer wieder dachte er an das Gespräch. Er grinste in sich hinein. So hatte er Max noch nie erlebt. Er hatte früher noch ganz andere Sprüche losgelassen, sein ehemaliger Leibwächter hatte sich aber immer aus der Affäre gezogen und war über seine Bemerkungen hinweg gegangen. Aber gestern war er darauf eingegangen und hatte ihm sogar Paroli geboten.  
Nach dem Mittag hatte er frei und er ging wieder in die Bibliothek, um zu lernen.  
  
Am Samstagvormittag ging er in eine Galerie, die einige seiner Fotos ausstellte. Er hatte die Galeristin auf einer Ausstellung kennen gelernt, hatte ihr seine Arbeiten gezeigt und sie wollte diese unbedingt in ihrem eigenen Studio zeigen. So hingen seit einigen Wochen seine Bilder in “Gina’s Gallery“. Als er ankam wurde er freudig begrüßt.  
  
"Francis, schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen. Wie geht's?"  
Küsschen rechts, Küsschen links, Küsschen rechts. Er plauderte eine Weile und war überrascht, als Gina Farfarello ihm mitteilte, sie habe fast alle seiner Fotos verkauft. Sie händigte ihm einen Scheck aus, auf dem eine fast unverschämt hohe Summe stand.  
Mit diesem Scheck ging Francis zu Max' Restaurant. Er wollte diesen Erfolg feiern. Doch unterwegs traf er den letzten Menschen in London, dem er begegnen wollte. Andrew. Dieser begrüßte ihn mit einer Umarmung und einem strahlenden Lächeln, genau dieses Lächeln, das Francis damals hatte schwach werden lassen.  
  
Andrew hatte wohl beschlossen, Francis ein wenig zu begleiten und sie unterhielten sich. Das heißt, Andrew redete und Francis schwieg. Er konnte die Nähe seines Ex-Freundes nicht ertragen. Heute konnte er nicht nachvollziehen, was er damals so anziehend an ihm gefunden hatte.  
Sie kamen an Max' Restaurant. Andrew war entzückt und kurzerhand betrat er es. Seufzend folgte ihm Francis. Er hoffte, dass Max vielleicht grad keine Schicht hatte, doch sein Glück schien ihn verlassen zu haben. Max stand hinter der Theke und schenkte die Getränke aus. Als er Francis sah lächelte er und nickte ihm zu. Andrew war das natürlich nicht entgangen.  
  
"Du kennst ihn?" fragte er mit dieser rauchigen Stimme, die Francis immer in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte.  
"Ja, er ist ein Freund von mir."  
"Stell uns vor." verlangte Andrew und ging zielstrebig zur Bar, wo er sich setzte.  
"Hallo Francis. Wie geht's?" fragte Max ahnungslos.  
"Ganz gut. Das ist übrigens Andrew, ein Bekannter. Andrew, das ist Max."  
In diesem Moment fiel ihm siedendheiß die Episode ein, in der er mit Andrew geschlafen und während des Höhepunktes Max' Namen gerufen hatte. Andrew schien genau das gleiche zu denken, denn er lächelte süffisant und reichte Max die Hand.  
"Sie sind also Max? Ich hab schon viel von Ihnen gehört."  
  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Scarabae: "Hättest du mich in 'Bodyguard' nicht flachlegen können?"  
Little Witch: "Du wolltest ja nicht! Dann hättest du mich erschossen, oder so!"

**03\. Teil**

Die Woche verging quälend langsam. Die Hitze machte Max zu schaffen und bescherte ihm seltsame Träume. Der Traum mit dem fliehenden Kobold, der sich als Francis entpuppte, war nur der Auftakt einer längeren Reihe solcher wirrer Fantasien. Wälder und Balgereien im Gras waren allgegenwärtig und er erwog langsam, irgendwo an die Küste zu einem Urlaub zu fahren, nur um dem Efeu zu entkommen. Claire enthielt sich jeglichen Kommentars über sein fahriges Verhalten. Er sprach sie am Freitag auf seine Idee von wegen einem Urlaub an und sie bedachte ihn mit einem ernsthaften Blick.  
"Wird auch Zeit!" meinte sie und erklärte bestimmt, dass eine Vertretung kein Problem sei. Sie kämen auch mal ohne ihn zurecht. Ruhiger trat er seine Schicht an der Bar an und konnte sogar recht normal auf Francis reagieren, als dieser mit einem Mann eintraf. Sie kamen zur Bar.  
  
"Hallo Francis. Wie geht's?" fragte er und lächelte den beiden zu. Sein ehemaliger Schützling stellte sie vor und Andrew reichte Max die Hand.  
"Sie sind also Max? Ich hab schon viel von Ihnen gehört."  
Max warf das Handtuch, mit dem er gerade ein Glas poliert hatte, über die Schulter und erwiderte den Handschlag.  
"Ich hoffe nur gutes." sagte er und bemerkte, dass Francis mit einem Mal stocksteif auf seinem Barhocker saß. Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes färbte sich leicht rötlich und er warf ihm und Andrew gehetzte Blicke zu.  
Max runzelte die Stirn und wollte schon fragen, was los sei, als Andrew sagte: "Nun, Sie sind ein alter Freund von Francis und ein ziemlicher Knaller noch dazu."  
Francis sah ihn entsetzt an. Was hat er vor? Dann sah er zu Max.  
"Tatsächlich?" sagte dieser, ohne so recht zu wissen wovon der andere redete und lächelte Francis zu.  
"Ich hätte eher gedacht, dass mich France als einen verknöcherten alten Kerl beschreiben würde, den er einige Zeit auf dem Hals hatte."  
Andrew lachte auf. "Ganz im Gegenteil. Er lief zur Hochform auf, wenn er von Ihnen gesprochen hat."  
Francis sah flehend zu Max, wandte sich aber an seinen Exfreund: "Andrew, bitte!"  
Dieser sah ihn unschuldig an. "Was ist denn, Schatz?"  
  
Max verfolgte das Gespräch interessiert, wusste jedoch nicht so richtig, worum es ging. Bei dem "Schatz" sah er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu Francis. Er hatte es an sich so verstanden, dass sein ehemaliger Schützling solo war. Francis' entsetzter und flehender Blick rüttelte Max auf.  
"Haben Sie eigentlich öfters Kopfschmerzen, Andrew?" fragte er. Bevor Andrew in seiner Verwirrung etwas erwidern konnte, sprang Francis auf, hochrot angelaufen.  
/Weg. Weg! WEG!!!/ schrie alles in ihm. Doch er blieb stehen.  
"Ich habe ein paar Fotos verkauft, stellt euch vor. Und das für jede Menge Geld!" rief er und betete inständig, dass das die beiden von ihrem Thema ablenken würde.  
Andrew lächelte. Dann umarmte er Francis, küsste ihn heftig und sagte: "Hey, das ist ja eine tolle Neuigkeit, Schatz! Ich freu mich so. Das müssen wir feiern. Max, drei Gläser Champagner, bitte!"  
Erleichtert setzte sich Francis wieder. Er war mit Andrews Verhalten nicht einverstanden. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, was dieser erreichen wollte. Seit über einem Jahr, seit sie auseinander waren, hatten sie kein Wort mehr gewechselt, sich nicht mal angesehen, auch wenn sie sich getroffen hatten und nun nannte er ihn wieder "Schatz", küsste ihn, so, als wäre nichts geschehen.  
  
Max lächelte höflich und holte den Champagner. Die Flasche war rasch geöffnet und er goss zwei Gläser voll ein.  
"Geht auf mich, Jungs." meinte er und sah Francis fragend an. "Seit wann verkaufst du denn deine Bilder?"  
Er ignorierte die Frage, die ihm eigentlich auf der Zunge lag.  
Francis trank einen Schluck und berichtete dann von Gina und ihrer Galerie, wie sie sich kennen gelernt haben und wie begeistert sie von seinen Fotos gewesen ist.  
"Ich hab immer gewusst, dass du es mal zu was berühmten schaffst." sagte Andrew und stieß mit Francis an. "Und Gina ist da ganz meiner Meinung. Sie hat ein gutes Händchen für so etwas." Er senkte den Blick und sah Francis durch die Wimpern an, während er erneut einen Schluck trank und sich über die Lippen leckte, bedacht auf seine Wirkung auf Francis.  
Max ließ die beiden allein, ein anderer Gast wollte ein Bier.  
  
"Das ist also der berühmte Max? Wie alt ist der? 40? 45? Ist das nicht ein bisschen zu alt für dich?"  
"Was willst du eigentlich, hä? Was ziehst du hier für eine Show ab? Wir sind seit einem Jahr nicht mehr zusammen, also nenn mich nicht mehr "Schatz" und küss mich nicht."  
Andrew lächelte. "Aber Süßer, das hat dir doch immer gefallen! Oder bist du jetzt etwa mit Max zusammen?"  
"Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich bin solo, falls es dich interessiert."  
Andrews Lächeln wurde breiter. "Und ob mich das interessiert. Das sind sogar hervorragende Nachrichten." Er legte besitzergreifend eine Hand auf Francis‘ Oberschenkel.  
Francis sah ihn an, versuchte herauszufinden, was sein Gegenüber dachte. Doch er las nur Verlangen und Herausforderung in Andrews Augen. So wie früher auch.  
"Max" rief er. "Ich muss los. Ich ... ich muss noch lernen."  
  
Er stand auf und verließ fast fluchtartig das Lokal. Doch Andrew folgte ihm. Francis rannte vor ihm weg, rannte, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her, bis er an seiner Wohnungstür angekommen war. Doch kaum hatte er seine Wohnung betreten, da klingelte es auch schon. Andrew.  
  
Im Hausflur kam es zu einer Auseinandersetzung. Er konnte Andrews Nähe nicht ertragen, wollte nur weg von ihm. Doch dieser schien sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, wieder etwas mit Francis anzufangen. Aggressiv und gleichzeitig verführerisch umgarnte er seinen Exfreund. Abscheu machte sich in Francis breit. Abscheu und Angst. Wie hatte er jemals auf so einen Typen hereinfallen können? Erst nach ihrer Trennung hatte er erkannt, in was er da verstrickt gewesen war und was diese Beziehung in ihm angerichtet hatte. Andrew hatte ihn nur für seine Spielchen missbraucht. Er hatte ihm mehr als nur wehgetan. Und jetzt stand er doch allen Ernstes hier und versuchte, ihn wieder zurück zu gewinnen? Ein Schauer des Ekels schüttelte ihn. Er beschimpfte Andrew auf die übelste Art und Weise, bevor er ihn aus dem Haus warf und die Tür zuknallte. Zurück in seiner Wohnung sank er zusammen, wie nach einem Marathonlauf, und versuchte zur Ruhe zu kommen.  
  
Max schaute Francis besorgt hinterher, als dieser fluchtartig das Lokal verließ. Andrew folgte ihm und Max sah die beiden vor den Fenstern streiten. Er schüttelte den Kopf und widerstand der Versuchung, ihnen zu folgen. Er konnte nicht einfach weg.  
Während er die Gäste bediente, ging er noch einmal das komplette Gespräch durch. Nach einer Stunde des Grübelns gab er zu, dass er sich ziemlich Sorgen machte. Andrews Verhalten hatte auf ihn sehr aufdringlich und besitzergreifend gewirkt. In seiner Pause eilte er in sein Büro und schnappte sich das Telefon. Zähneknirschend stellte er fest, dass er Francis Nummer gar nicht hatte. Er wühlte im Schreibtisch nach dem Telefonbuch und fand zum Glück ein relativ neues. Er wählte die gefundene Nummer. Nach einigen Klingeltönen nahm Francis ab und meldete sich.  
"Ich bin es, Max. Ist alles okay bei dir?"  
  
Francis war so froh, als er Andrew endlich losgeworden war. Nachdem er sich wieder etwas beruhigt und das Zittern aufgehört hatte setzte er sich auf die Couch und betrachtete seinen Scheck. Wieder überkamen ihn die Freude und der Stolz, die er gefühlt hatte, als er ihn bekommen, als er sich zu Max aufgemacht hatte. Doch dann war alles ganz anders gekommen, als er es gedacht, sich gewünscht hatte. Seufzend stand er auf und ging unter die Dusche. Er wollte sich den Ärger abspülen.  
Als er aus der Dusche trat hörte er das Telefon. Er dachte, es wäre Andrew, der ihn weiter nerven wollte, doch es war Max, der ihn überraschenderweise fragte, ob alles in Ordnung bei ihm sei.  
"Aber ja. Warum fragst du?" Erleichtert ließ er sich auf die Kante des Telefontischchens sinken.  
"Ähem ... ich hatte nur so das Gefühl, dass dir Andrews Anwesenheit nicht so recht war."  
Francis lachte kurz auf. "Wem sagst du das. Er kann mir gestohlen bleiben. Noch heute wirft er mir einen Ausrutscher vor, der vor über einem Jahr passiert ist."  
"Na ja, ich hatte mir nur Sorgen gemacht. Aber wenn jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung ist ..."  
"Du machst dir Sorgen um mich? Das brauchst du nicht, ich bin schon ein großer Junge. Und mit Ex-Freunden komm ich noch ganz gut zurecht."  
"Schon klar“, sagte Max und lachte. "Vermutlich nur eine alte Angewohnheit von mir."  
Auch Francis lachte. "Ja ja, immer noch der Bodyguard. Ich warte noch auf den Tag, an dem du dein Schulterholster wieder anlegst."  
"Wofür denn das? Ich denke, bei dir wird nicht geschossen."  
"Der Punkt geht an dich. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, die erste Zeit hat mich deine penetrante Abwesenheit total unsicher gemacht. Ständig hab ich mich umgedreht und dich gesucht, aber du warst ja nicht da."  
  
Er dachte ein wenig lächelnd an seine ersten Wochen hier in London zurück, wie ihm die Stadt so vertraut vorkam und doch so fremd, weil Max nicht da war. Er hatte sich sofort in sein neues Studium gestürzt, um Abwechslung zu finden, doch wenn er an Plätzen war, die er schon mit Max besucht hatte, stieg ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihm auf und er hatte sich wirklich oft umgedreht und wollte seinem Bodyguard ... seinem Freund etwas zeigen oder erzählen, nur um dann festzustellen, dass dieser nicht mehr bei ihm war. Schließlich hatte er sich an die Situation gewöhnt und sich ein eigenes Leben aufgebaut. Seine neuen Freunde hatten viel dazu beigetragen.  
  
Max lachte erneut auf. "In dem Fall kann ich dir ja gestehen, dass ich mich am Anfang auch immer beim Aufwachen gefragt habe, 'Was will Francis heute machen?' "  
"Also haben wir uns beide vermisst. Und jetzt haben wir uns endlich wieder getroffen und telefonieren nur? Willst du nicht vorbeikommen? Meine Erfolgsparty ist etwas dürftig vorhin ausgefallen und ..."  
"Ich würde gerne, aber meine Schicht endet erst gegen sechs."  
Francis schaute auf die Uhr. Es war jetzt erst einmal halb vier.  
"Dann lad ich dich zum Abendessen ein!" schlug er vor. "Ich kenne einen hervorragenden Chinesen direkt hier um die Ecke!"  
"Wenn ich Messer und Gabel benutzen darf." stellte Max seine Bedingung.  
"Ist das ein 'Ja'?"  
"Ich schätze schon“, sagte Max und lächelte breit.  
"Klasse. Dann komm zu mir, sobald du Zeit hast und wir gehen was essen."  
"In Ordnung."  
"Schön. Ich freu mich!"  
  
Max legte auf und starrte auf das Telefon. Das hatte er eigentlich nicht geplant gehabt. Aber etwas mit einem Freund essen zu gehen war auf jeden Fall besser, als mit einer Tasse Tee und einem Buch in seiner Wohnung zu versauern. Vergnügt fuhr er zurück nach unten und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Irgendwann am späten Nachmittag fragte ihn Claire, warum er denn so fröhlich sei. Er sah sie erstaunt an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte keine Lust, ihr alles zu erzählen. Als die Schicht vorbei war eilte er nur schnell in seine Wohnung und zog sich um. Dann nahm er die nächste U-Bahn und klingelte kurz an Francis' Tür, als er endlich angekommen war.  
"Hi!" sagte er lächelnd, als er oben an der Tür seines ehemaligen Schützlings stand.  
  
Francis lief aufgeregt durch die Wohnung, seit er mit Max telefoniert hatte. Wie kam er nur darauf, Max zum Essen einzuladen? Andrew hatte ihm einen großen Schock heute bereitet und das erschien ihm eine gute Möglichkeit, sich davon abzulenken. Er versuchte, sich irgendwie die Zeit zu vertreiben. Seine Schulbücher legte er gleich wieder weg, denn er konnte sich sowieso nicht darauf konzentrieren. Er setzte sich an den PC, aber auch die Spiele ließen die Zeit nicht schneller verstreichen.  
Endlich, etwa halb 5, fand Francis, es sei an der Zeit, sich umzuziehen. Erst nach einer halben Stunde und etwa 20 verschiedenen Kombinationen war er mit seinem Outfit zufrieden.  
Nach halb sieben erklang endlich das erlösende Klingeln. Er eilte aus seiner Wohnung, die Treppe hinunter und trat zu Max auf die Straße.  
"Lass uns gleich gehen. Es ist nicht weit." sagte er und so liefen sie zu dem chinesischen Restaurant. Es lag nur zwei Straßen weiter und sie fanden auch einen schönen Tisch, der etwas abgeschottet war. Der Besitzer lächelte Francis an und fragte ihn, als er ihnen die Karte brachte, wo er denn seine drei Freunde gelassen habe. Francis erwiderte lachend, dass die drei bis über beide Ohren in Arbeit steckten. Dann wandte er sich wieder Max zu.  
  
"Keine Arbeit für dich?" fragte Max, der das Gespräch verfolgt hatte.  
"Eigentlich ja doch. In zwei Wochen sind die Abschlussklausuren. Aber irgendwie hab ich im Moment keinen Nerv zum Lernen."  
"Warum denn nicht?" fragte Max, während er die Karte studierte. Er suchte nach einem Gericht mit möglichst großen Stücken.  
"Keine Ahnung, es liegt vielleicht an der Hitze." antwortete Francis. Er hatte die Karte ungelesen beiseite gelegt. "Oder einfach daran, dass ich keine Lust habe."  
"Ich dachte, dir macht das Studium Spaß. Es klang jedenfalls so in deinen Erzählungen."  
"Es macht mir ja auch Spaß und es ist alles sehr interessant, doch ich hab im Moment einfach keine Lust, den gesamten Stoff des letzten Semesters zu lernen. Ich kann mich nicht wirklich konzentrieren."  
"Wie kommt es denn?" Max legte die Karte weg, er hatte sich für etwas entschieden.  
Francis schnaufte. "Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Mal kann ich mich in die Arbeit stürzen und bis spät in die Nacht lernen. Aber jetzt am Wochenende ... ich will einfach auch mal was anderes machen."  
"Stimmt" meinte Max für einen Moment in Gedanken. "Man sollte nicht nur für die Arbeit leben."  
Francis betrachtete seinen ehemaligen Leibwächter. Ihm entging dessen momentane Abwesenheit nicht. /Was er wohl denkt?/  
  
"Sobald die Klausuren vorbei sind, fahre ich ein paar Tage weg. Raus aus London, irgendwohin, wo es ruhig ist."  
"Ich mache demnächst auch Urlaub." sagte Max und grinste. "Claire war vielleicht verwundert, als ich ihr das gesagt habe! Dass ich Urlaub nehme, daran ist sie gar nicht gewöhnt."  
Francis fiel in sein Lachen ein.  
"Ja, du hast schon immer für deine Arbeit gelebt. Weißt du schon, wo du hinfahren willst?"  
"Noch nicht genau. Ich dachte an ein paar Tagen an der Küste."  
"Du wirst nie erraten, wo ich hinfahre. Ich will wieder nach Stratfort. Ich hab sogar in der gleichen Pension, wie wir damals, ein Zimmer gebucht. Dieses Jahr sollen Shakespeares Stücke auf einer Freiluftbühne aufgeführt werden und das will ich mir nicht entgehen lassen."  
"Ein nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk an dich selbst?" fragte Max. In Gedanken dachte er an ihren gemeinsamen Besuch in Shakespeares Heimatstadt. Francis' Geburtstag, der Kuss und sein darauf folgendes Gefühlschaos. Neugierig warf er Francis einen Blick über die Karte zu und stellte Spekulationen über dessen aktuelle sexuelle Vorlieben an.  
"Ja, so kann man das nennen. Oder eine kleine Belohnung für die ganze Schufterei das Jahr über."  
  
Der Kellner kam, nahm ihre Bestellung auf und Max grübelte immer noch. Francis hatte von einem "Freund", vermutlich Andrew, gesprochen. Konnte aber auch "bi" bedeuten. Max musste über seine eigenen Gedankengänge lachen. Warum machte er sich einen Kopf darüber welche sexuelle Ausrichtung sein ehemaliger Schützling hatte?  
/Weil ich ja ein bisschen dafür verantwortlich bin… Das er es entdeckt hat, wenn er es ist…/  
Kurz darauf wurden auch die Getränke gebracht und Max schaffte es nicht seine Neugier zu überwinden.  
"Du hast von einem Freund geredet. Heißt das, du stehst nur noch auf Männer? Darauf musst du natürlich nicht antworten, wenn du es nicht willst." beeilte er sich hinzuzufügen.  
Francis verschluckte sich kurz an seiner Cola. Dann lachte er auf. "Nun ja, ich glaube schon, dass ich jetzt 'nur noch auf Männer stehe`, wie du das so schön sagst. Ich habe kein Interesse mehr an Frauen, aber frag mich nicht, woran das liegt. Es ist einfach so." sagte er langsam und lächelte Max an.  
"Hm…" gab Max, von seinem Vorstoß verlegen, von sich.  
"Warum fragst du?" grinste Francis.  
"Ich ähm…", er zuckte mit den Schultern und spielte mit seiner Serviette. "Ich war eben neugierig. Wo du doch von einem Freund gesprochen hast und Andrew... Als ich wegging, hab ich gedacht, dass es vielleicht nur eine Phase war."  
  
Das Essen wurde gebracht und unterbrach kurz ihr Gespräch. Nach einigen Minuten hielt Francis inne und sagte dann ernst: "Es hat sich als etwas größeres entpuppt, als nur eine Phase."  
Max lächelte ihm zu, sagte jedoch nichts. Das Essen verlief entspannt. Max hatte von Anfang an Messer und Gabel und Francis konnte nicht umhin ihn deswegen zu necken. Schließlich drohte Max ihm mit einer Frühlingsrolle. Francis fand das brüllend komisch. Er trank aber diesmal nicht so viel wie bei ihrem letzten Essen in einem chinesischen Restaurant. Trotzdem hatte Max ein starkes Déjà-Vu, als er Francis heimbrachte.  
"Kannst du noch den Monolog des Kobolds?" fragte Max schließlich, als Francis die Treppe zu seiner Wohnung hochging.  
"Soll ich für dich den Kobold spielen?" Francis Grinsen war diabolisch.  
Max grinste ebenfalls, machte aber einen Rückzieher.  
"Nein, schon gut. Ich bin sicher du kannst es noch. Schlaf gut!"  
"Willst du vielleicht noch mit reinkommen?" fragte Francis.  
  
Max erstarrte bei der Frage. Er blickte hoch zu Francis, der mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm sah. Wie war das jetzt gemeint. Sollte er fragen? Nein, das würde sich komisch anhören. Francis hatte ja gesagt, dass er nicht mehr in ihn verliebt war. Trotzdem konnte Max die seltsame Stimmung zwischen ihnen nicht leugnen.  
"Nein, ich muss morgen früh raus." sagte er und war froh, dass sein Gesicht im Schatten lag und Francis ihn nicht richtig sehen konnte. "Schlaf gut."  
"Du auch." sagte Francis in neutralem Tonfall, aber sein Gesicht spiegelte seine Enttäuschung wieder.  
  
Max flüchtete halb von dem Hauseingang. In seinem Kopf herrschte ein solcher Wirrwarr, dass er beschloss zu Fuß nach Hause zu gehen. Francis‘ letzte Frage hallte in seinem Kopf wieder. Seltsamerweise hatte sie ein Kribbeln in ihm ausgelöst. Er hatte sich gefragt, ob er es nicht sollte. Mit reinkommen, reden und....  
Gute Frage, was und? Und mit Francis zu schlafen? Max blieb plötzlich mitten auf dem Weg stehen und starrte in die Luft. Seine bislang aufgekratzte Stimmung verflüchtigte sich und ein mulmiges Gefühl in seiner Magengrube machte sich breit. Er fühlte sich plötzlich ganz elend. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er nur gehandelt ohne groß nachzudenken und nun stürzten alle Fragen, Zweifel und Gefühle auf ihn ein. Verwirrt ging er weiter; als er endlich am "Sommernachtstraum" ankam, war es bereits geschlossen.  
Er betrat das Haus durch den Hintereingang und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl in seine Wohnung. Mürrisch ließ er sich in einen seiner Sessel fallen und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
Wieso dachte er über so was nach? Francis hatte das sicher ganz harmlos gemeint. Warum regte er sich so auf? Sie waren was essen gewesen, mehr nicht. Er hatte nur sicher gehen wollen, ob es Francis gut ging. Er hatte sich wegen Andrew Sorgen gemacht. Das schwache Gefühl, was ihn bei diesem Gedanken durchströmte, konnte er kaum näher bestimmen. Es kam ihm fast so vor, als wäre er eifersüchtig gewesen. Max schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf.  
/Eifersüchtig auf Andrew, weil er Francis hinterherlief? So ein Unsinn!/ Er hatte sich um seinen ehemaligen Schützling gesorgt. Alte Angewohnheiten wird man nur schwer los. Frustriert von seinen eigenen Gedankengängen ging er duschen und dann ins Bett. Er war schon viel zu lange wach.  
  
Der Schlaf stellte sich rasch ein, war aber unruhig und voller wirrer Träume. Kobolde und Elfenkönige schwirrten darin herum. Der Kobold lief nicht mehr vor ihm davon, stattdessen umtanzte er ihn spöttisch. Schließlich konnte Max ihn endlich fassen und bemerkte, dass er sich auf einer öffentlichen Straße befand. Statt des Kobolds hielt er Francis fest an den Ellenbogen. Sein ehemaliger Schützling sah mit funkelnden Augen zu ihm auf. Max zog ihn in eine Seitengasse und ignorierte das Lachen seines Fanges. Er presste ihn gegen die Wand und beendete das Gelächter indem er Francis küsste. Er traf auf keine Gegenwehr. Ihre Zungen umspielten sich. Max griff nach den braunen Haaren und zog Francis näher zu sich. Beim Aufwachen hielt er sein Kissen fast krampfhaft fest und hatte seinen Kopf darin vergraben. Halb stöhnend realisierte Max, dass er geträumt hatte.  
  
Francis ging allein in seine Wohnung. Wie gern hätte er Max bei sich gehabt. Dieser Abend war so wunderschön gewesen, er hätte nie enden sollen. Er bildete sich ein, ein leichtes Enttäuschtsein in Max' Stimme gehört zu haben, aber trotzdem war sein ehemaliger Bodyguard gegangen.  
Wenig später lag Francis in seinem Bett und kuschelte sich an ein Kissen. Ihm ging dieser Abend nicht aus dem Sinn. Jedes Wort, das Max gesprochen hatte, wurde in seinem Kopf wiederholt, jede Geste, jedes Lächeln. Francis schloss die Augen und träumte vor sich hin. Träumte von Umarmungen, Küssen, Streicheleinheiten, Max' Körper; von Dingen, die er ihm ins Ohr flüstern wollte, während er über seine Brust strich; von Berührungen, die ihm einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken laufen ließen. Schließlich schlief er lächelnd ein.  
  
In den nächsten Wochen war Francis fast nie zu Hause. Man fand ihn meist in der Bibliothek oder im Museum. Er lernte, recherchierte, besprach, überarbeitete, verinnerlichte den Stoff des vergangenen Semesters. Immer wieder vergewisserte er sich, auch nichts vergessen oder falsch verstanden zu haben. Max schlich sich nur nachts in seine Gedanken, wenn er vom Lernstress abschaltete. Dann träumte er wild und erwachte oft erregt und atemlos und ihm blieb meist nichts anderes, als sich selbst zu befriedigen.  
  
In einem seiner seltenen ruhigen Momente fielen ihm diese Träume und sein Erwachen auf und er versuchte herauszufinden, was es bedeuten könnte. Wie so oft saß er auf seinem Balkon, ein Buch auf dem Schoss und rauchte eine Zigarette.  
  
/Ich träume davon, mit Max zu schlafen. Ich träume von ihm, immer und immer wieder. Was soll das? Verliebe ich mich wieder in ihn, ist es das? Oder ist es einfach sexueller Notstand?/ Gedankenverloren zog er an seiner Zigarette und ließ die letzten Tage seit ihrem Wiedersehen vor seinem inneren Auge passieren. Er hatte sich wahnsinnig gefreut, Max wieder zu treffen. Mit ihm zu reden und ihn ein bisschen zu necken, genau dass hatte er vermisst. Dass er trotz der zwei Jahre noch immer auf ihn reagierte, dass er Kleinigkeiten wahrnahm, die keinem anderen auffallen würden, dass er ihre Treffen genoss, ihre Gespräche, dass alles hatte ihn nicht überrascht, es musste so sein. Dass es aber eher ungewöhnlich ist, war ihm nicht aufgefallen. Doch seit ihrem Essen war irgendetwas anders und Francis konnte beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was es war. Er wollte mehr, mehr von Max, alles von Max.  
Grinsend lehnte er sich zurück. /Hatten wir das nicht schon mal?/  
Doch diesmal war es anders. Es war nicht so verzehrend, so zermürbend wie vor zwei Jahren. Jetzt war es ein Gefühl, ein Wissen, dass es nicht anders sein konnte; es musste einfach so sein, er und Max waren füreinander geschaffen.  
Die Zigarette war inzwischen abgebrannt und er drückte sie im Aschenbecher aus.  
  
Die Prüfungen kamen und jede verließ er mit gemischten Gefühlen. Fast bei jeder dachte er sich, nicht genug oder gar das falsche gelernt zu haben. Das flaue Gefühl hielt an und legte sich auch nicht, als er von anderen Studenten ähnliche Antworten erfuhr, wie er sie geschrieben hatte. Nach jedem überstandenen Test vergrub er sich noch tiefer in seine Bücher und lernte noch besessener für den nächsten. Seinen Freunden ging es ähnlich, auch wenn sie nicht so viel Herzensblut in ihre Arbeit steckten. Doch Francis galt als einer der Besten und diesen Status wollte er sich auf jeden Fall bewahren.  
  
Doch mit jeder vergangenen Prüfung rückte für ihn auch seine geplante Reise nach Stratfort näher. Er freute sich wie ein kleines Kind darauf, den Ort erneut zu besuchen, zu sehen, was sich verändert hatte und neue Dinge zu entdecken. Immer wieder spielte er mit dem Gedanken, Max zu fragen, ob er ihn nicht begleiten wolle, doch er verschob den Gedanken auch immer wieder. Max hatte doch gesagt, er wolle an die Küste, weg von Wald und Efeu. Stratfort lag nun überhaupt nicht an der Küste und hatte auch viele Wälder in der Nähe ... seufzend gab Francis diesen verlockenden Gedanken auf. /Vielleicht ein ander mal./ tröstete er sich und schwieg, wenn er mit Max telefonierte.  
Die letzte Prüfung war überstanden und Michael, Marc, Dean und Francis beschlossen, dies zu feiern. Francis lud alle zu sich ein und sie redeten, tranken, lachten und aßen. Erst spät in der Nacht verließen sie ihn, etwas angetrunken, aber sehr erheitert und Francis lachte, während er sie beobachtete, wie sie auf der Straße standen, auf ein Taxi warteten und Witze über die sinnlosesten Dinge rissen. Dann ging er in sein Bett.  
  
Er war kaum eingeschlafen, da wurde er wieder durch das Klingeln des Telefons geweckt. Verschlafen ging er ran: "Hallo?"  
Ein Schluchzen erklang am anderen Ende der Telefonleitung.  
"Hallo?" fragte er noch einmal.  
"Francis?" Sein Name wurde zwischen zwei Schluchzern hervorgepresst.  
"Wer ist da?" Inzwischen war er hellwach und beunruhigt.  
"Francis, hier ist Susan."  
Er erstarrte. /Susan? Was ist hier los?/  
"Was ist los?" fragte er.  
Susan weinte noch immer.  
"Du musst nach New York kommen!"  
"Was? Wieso?"  
"Damon, er liegt im Krankenhaus!"  
"WAS?" Er saß kerzengerade im Bett.  
"Er hat versucht, sich umzubringen, Francis. Er hat sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten!" Erneut schluchzte sie auf. "Du bist der einzige, der ihm helfen kann, Francis! Er hat in letzter Zeit nur noch von dir gesprochen!"  
Francis fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Seit seinem letzten Telefonat mit Damon waren schon mindestens zwei Monate vergangen. Sie hatten sich nicht mehr viel zu sagen, verstanden sich schon lange nicht mehr so gut, wie früher. Und Chris´ Tod hatte einen weiteren Keil zwischen sie getrieben.  
"Susan, ich werde versuchen, so schnell wie möglich zu kommen."  
"Danke Francis!" Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und er legte auf. Tief seufzend lehnte er sich in die Kissen zurück.  
/Er hat versucht, sich umzubringen! Er hat sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten! Was ist nur in ihn gefahren?/  
Er sah zum Wecker. Es war nun schon halb vier. Gähnend schloss er die Augen und verkroch sich unter seiner Decke. Doch an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Also stand er auf, sprang kurz unter die Dusche und kochte sich Kaffee. Dann rief er beim Flughafen an, ließ sich ein Ticket für die Mittagsmaschine nach NY reservieren und packte seine Sachen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er bleiben würde.  
/Wo soll ich nur wohnen? Zu meinen Eltern geh ich auf keinen Fall! Vielleicht kann ich bei Damon wohnen?/  
  
Er gab seiner Nachbarin seinen Schlüssel, damit sie ab und zu nach dem rechten sehen und die Post hereinbringen konnte. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, Max über seine Abreise Bescheid zu sagen, doch als er mit allem fertig war und schließlich zum Telefon griff, klingelte es an der Tür und sein bestelltes Taxi war bereit. Also verschob er seinen Anruf bei Max auf später und fuhr los. Zwei Stunden später saß er im Flugzeug und versuchte, das ungute Gefühl, das ihn überkommen war, als er das Flugzeug bestiegen hatte, loszuwerden.  
  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Little Witch ist in Frankreich und telefoniert mit Scarabae.  
Scarabae: "Jetzt weiß ich, warum Francis in letzter Zeit so ruhig zu dir ist. Du hast ihn hier gelassen!"  
Little Witch: "Ja, tut mir leid, aber er passte nicht ins Handgepäck!"

**04\. Teil**

Die Träume brachten ihn durcheinander. Es war verrückt, erregt wie ein Teenager aufzuwachen, nur weil er davon geträumt hatte Francis zu küssen.  
Na gut, gestand sich Max ein. Es war eher ein in-Besitz-nehmen als ein Kuss gewesen. Aber warum träumte er ausgerechnet von Francis? Wenn er seine momentane Enthaltsamkeit in seinen Träumen ausgleichen wollte, warum träumte er dann ausgerechnet von Francis?  
In den ihrer "Verabredung", denn so sah Max ihr Treffen mittlerweile, folgenden Wochen wich er jeglichem Nachdenken über dieses Thema aus. Er machte Doppelschichten und wenn er nicht arbeitete ging er spazieren. Gelegentlich telefonierte er mit Francis. Der war im Prüfungsstress und hatte nur selten Zeit. Max war einerseits froh darüber, denn so musste er sich nur mit Francis' Stimme und nicht mit seiner Gegenwart auseinander setzen. Die Telefongespräche fielen ihm schwer genug. Er ertappte sich ständig dabei, sinnlose Dinge sagen zu wollen. So etwas wie: "Was hast du an?", "Hast du schon was gegessen?" und "Lern nicht mehr so lange!".  
  
Nach einem dieser Telefongespräche fiel er abends ins Bett und legte die Hand über den Kopf. Er dachte über den letzten "Koboldtraum" nach. Sie waren im Wald gewesen. Eine kurze Verfolgung, eher gedacht, um das folgende Fangen zu legitimieren, als eine richtige Jagd. Schließlich lag Francis unter ihm, schwer atmend und mit zerwühltem Haar. Max war hindurch gefahren und hatte den Kopf zu sich gezogen. Die lachenden Lippen verschloss er mit einem Kuss und eroberte den Mund mit seiner Zunge. Dann hatte er damit begonnen das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Und der Wecker hatte geklingelt.  
Was hätte er wohl sonst getan? Das Hemd geöffnet und mit den Händen die glatte Brust entlang gefahren? Max verfluchte sich kurz dafür, welche Richtung seine Gedanken mittlerweile genommen hatten, konnte aber nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hätte Küsse darauf verteilt, wäre mit der Zunge über die Haut gefahren. Hätte sie erschaudern gefühlt unter den Berührungen. Wäre tiefer gefahren und ... sein Telefon klingelte. Max zuckte zusammen und öffnete verwirrt die Augen. Das Telefon klingelte erneut in der Stube. Er nahm den Arm von seinem Gesicht und stand auf. Halb wütend lief er zum Apparat und hob ab.  
  
"Bench." knirschte er in den Hörer.  
"Du wärst mit anrufen dran gewesen, mein Lieber." sagte Calebs halb amüsierte und halb verärgerte Stimme.  
"Ähm…" Max rechnete innerlich die Tage nach und sagte dann zerknirscht: "Tut mir leid, ich hab nicht dran gedacht."  
Caleb lachte kurz und schalt ihn dann: "Was war denn so wichtig, dass du MICH vergessen hast?"  
"Keine Ahnung, ich bin … irgendwie durch den Wind… in letzter Zeit." gab Max zu.  
"Na gut, dafür bist du das nächste Mal dran." Calebs Grinsen konnte man aus seiner Stimme hören. "Und jetzt setz dich!"  
Max runzelte die Stirn, tat aber wie ihm geheißen.  
"Warum musst du mir das immer sagen?" grollte er.  
"Weil du es immer vergisst und ich es lustig finde, wenn ich Recht habe." sagte er lachend.  
  
Sie redeten eine Weile. Max berichtete über das Restaurant und Caleb hörte sich halb gelangweilt an wie das Geschäft lief. Max wusste, dass es den Millionär nicht wirklich interessierte, aber Caleb war sein Teilhaber und er fühlte sich dazu verpflichtet ihn darüber auf dem Laufenden zu halten, was mit seinem Geld geschah. Dann erkundigte sich Caleb nach Sarah-Ann und Claire. Max erzählte was in den letzten zwei Wochen passiert war und ahnte warum er gefragt hatte.  
"Was ist mit Sil?" fragte er Caleb, nachdem er fertig war. Er unterdrückte die zweite Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge lag. /Was hat er angestellt?/  
Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte für einen Moment lang Stille.  
  
"Ich hab ihn betrunken im Wohnzimmer gefunden, als ich etwas früher als geplant von einer Geschäftsreise zurückkam." gab Caleb nach einer Weile mit gedrückter Stimme zu.  
"Scheiße", Max seufzte. "Das tut mir leid. Was hat er dir gesagt?"  
"Ich hab nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Ich bin in mein Schlafzimmer gegangen und hätte am liebsten geheult. Jetzt ist der ganze Entzug im Arsch." Der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung klang verzweifelt.  
"Was wirst du machen?" Max' Stimme klang mitfühlend.  
"Ich kann ihn zu nichts zwingen. Ich hab ihn einmal dazu gebracht die Therapie zu machen, aber wenn er jetzt wieder rückfällig wurde. Ich weiß nicht."  
"Sprich erstmal mit ihm, Caleb. Vielleicht gibt es einen Grund, warum er sich betrunken hat. Gib ihn nicht so schnell auf."  
"Ich bin nur so verdammt wütend auf ihn."  
Max redete weiter. Tröstete und sprach beruhigend auf seinen Freund ein. Am Ende ging es Caleb besser und sie verabredeten schon für die nächste Woche ein Telefonat. Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, ärgerte er sich darüber nicht über Francis gesprochen zu haben. Das hätte ihm vielleicht geholfen, sich über seine Gefühle klar zu werden.  
  
Die nächsten Tage wurde er immer fahriger. Er schlief zu wenig und wenn dann träumte er ständig von Francis. Zwar wachte er nach solchen Träumen immer mit einem Grinsen und nicht selten erregt auf, aber im Nachhinein kam er sich wie ein närrischer alter Mann vor. Er war scharf auf Francis. Selbst wenn er es sich im wachen Zustand nicht eingestehen wollte oder konnte, so zeigten ihm seine Träume die Wahrheit.  
  
Claire nannte ihn ein wandelndes Nervenbündel und stellte ihm ein Ultimatum. Entweder er nannte einen festen Termin für seinen Urlaub, oder er redete mit ihr. Da er keine Lust hatte, mit seiner Schwester seine Träume und Phantasien über einen Mann, der halb so alt war wie er, zu diskutieren, befand er sich nun in der Lage zur gleichen Zeit wie Francis Urlaub zu haben. Es fiel ihm erst später auf. Er starrte minutenlang auf seinen Kalender und stöhnte dann auf. War doch idiotisch, sich deswegen aufzuregen. Wovor hatte er denn Angst? Dass Francis ihn mit nach Stratford einlud? Das würde er sicher nicht machen.  
  
Am nächsten Tag führte er ein nervenzerreißendes Telefongespräch mit Francis. Danach ging er ins nächste Reisebüro und reservierte sich ein Hotelzimmer in einem malerischen kleinen Fischerdorf. Mit der Bestätigung in der Hand ging er nach Hause und kam sich total schäbig vor. /Du läufst vor ihm weg!/ erkannte Max und schlich sich an Claire vorbei in seine Wohnung.  
"Ich hab mich ja nicht in ihn verliebt, ich will nur mit ihm schlafen." widersprach Max sich selbst, wenig später in seinem Badezimmer. Er hatte zu lange keinen Sex gehabt und anscheinend kam er in die Midlifecrisis oder so. Bislang hatte er ja noch nie auf sehr viel Jüngere gestanden. Es war keine Liebe, ganz sicher nicht.  
  
Er wollte mit Francis sprechen, herausfinden ob seine Empfindungen auch von dem realen Francis ausgelöst wurden, aber das ging nicht am Telefon und so riss er sich zusammen und blieb während ihrer Gespräche neutral. Außerdem wusste er nicht was Francis empfand. Sein einziger Hinweis war die Einladung in seine Wohnung, nach ihrem Essen und das konnte er auch falsch verstanden haben.  
  
Drei Wochen waren vergangen und mittlerweile vergnügte er sich des Nachts mit dem Kobold auf dem Waldboden. Zerfetzte Klamotten und Küsse, die fast Bisse waren, erfüllten seine Träume. Er kam sich vor wie ein Perverser. Er musste jedoch bei dem Gedanken an Francis' Gesicht, sollte er ihm diese Träume erzählen, grinsen. Das Grinsen verließ ihn, als leichte Zweifel in ihm aufkamen. Vielleicht würde er sich komplett zum Narren machen. Vielleicht hatte Francis nur so mit ihm geflirtet, um ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Er hatte gesagt, dass er "es überwunden hatte".  
  
Er musste mit ihm reden, dringend, aber nicht am Telefon und die Prüfungen sollten vorbei sein. Er wollte Francis nicht ablenken. Er verschob seinen Besuch bei Francis immer wieder und ging das Gespräch in Gedanken tausendmal durch. Er schwankte über eine Woche zwischen dem Verlangen, es bleiben zu lassen und der Möglichkeit, dass es klappen könnte. Am Sonntag riss er sich schließlich zusammen und fuhr am frühen Nachmittag zu Francis' Wohnung. Er hatte vorher nicht angerufen, aus Angst, der Mut würde ihn verlassen. Als er klingelte öffnete niemand. Bedrückt stand er vor der Tür. Warten oder später noch mal kommen? Dank der Nachbarin konnte er sich diese Entscheidung sparen. Sie teilte ihm mit, dass Francis am Mittag überraschend verreist war.  
  
Der Flug war fast eine Qual für Francis. Er wollte den fehlenden Schlaf der letzten Nacht nachholen, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht entspannen. Immer wieder rasten unerwünschte Gedanken durch seinen Kopf. Nach fast zwei Jahren kehrte er wieder nach New York zurück. Nicht einmal zu Chris‘ Beerdigung war er hingeflogen. Unwichtige Klausuren und andere Begründungen hatte er übertrieben dargestellt und vorgeschoben, als Gründe, nicht kommen zu können. Das schlechte Gewissen, an der Beerdigung seines besten Freundes nicht teilzunehmen, nur weil er nicht in seine Heimatstadt wollte, hatte ihn fast aufgefressen. Doch er hatte sich innerlich von New York verabschiedet, wollte nicht mehr hin. Was würde ihn dort erwarten? Er könnte durch Zufall seine Eltern treffen, oder Freunde von ihnen oder einige seiner ehemaligen Freunde.  
Er hatte nur zu wenigen Menschen den Kontakt erhalten. So zum Beispiel zu Susan. Nach dem Vorfall mit Michelle hatten sie eine ganze Weile nicht mehr miteinander geredet. Aber langsam und vorsichtig hatten sie sich wieder aneinander an getastet. Oft haben sie stundenlang telefoniert. Jetzt konnten sie wieder offen miteinander reden.  
Und Damon? Ihre Freundschaft war in dem letzten Jahr sehr erkaltet. Francis konnte einfach nichts mehr mit Damon anfangen. Er hatte sich in eine ganz andere Richtung entwickelt als der Freund und nun hatten sie sich nicht mehr viel zu sagen. Aber er verlangte nach ihm und Francis würde für ihn da sein.  
Warum er so schnell zugestimmt hatte, ihm zu helfen, wusste er nicht genau. Vielleicht wollte er damit sein noch immer vorhandenes schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen. Oder der Hilfeschrei Damons rüttelte ihn auf. Gequält schloss er die Augen und versuchte, Ruhe zu finden.  
  
Nach einigen Stunden Flug landete Francis mit ein wenig Verspätung auf dem New Yorker Flughafen. Er holte sein Gepäck und bestellte ein Taxi. Zuerst fuhr er zu Susan. Er hatte sie am Morgen angerufen und ihr gesagt, wann er ankommen würde. Sie erwartete ihn bereits.  
"Gott sei Dank, Francis, dass du endlich da bist!" begrüßte sie ihn und er umarmte sie. Sie hatte sich in den letzten zwei Jahren kaum verändert, nur dass sie jetzt müde und verspannt wirkte. Sie fuhren in Damons Wohnung, zu der Susan einen Schlüssel hatte. Francis duschte sich und zog sich um. Danach fuhren sie ins Krankenhaus.  
  
Susan führte ihn durch die wirren Gänge und Flure. Francis kannte nur noch Bruchteile des Gebäudes von seinem Aufenthalt hier. Endlich blieb sie vor einer Tür stehen, die wie alle anderen Türen aussah. Leise öffnete sie sie und ging hinein. Francis folgte ihr. Er sah sich im Zimmer um. Alles war weiß und steril gehalten. Es standen nur ein Bett darin, ein Schrank, Tisch und Stühle, eine Kommode und ein Fernseher.  
Im Bett lag eine blasse Gestalt, das Gesicht umrahmt von mattem schwarzem Haar. Damon schien zu schlafen. Sein Gesicht war ihnen zugewandt, doch die Augen waren geschlossen. Susan sah zu Francis und ließ ihn vor. Er ging an das Bett, wagte es kaum zu atmen. Noch nie hatte er seinen Freund in so einem Zustand erlebt. Damon war immer der Kopf ihrer kleinen Clique gewesen, er sprühte vor Ideen und wollte jede einzelne ausprobieren. Sein Kopf war immer mit irgendwelchen Zitaten und Sprüchen gefüllt, die er zu passenden und unpassenden Gelegenheiten losließ. Und jetzt lag er blass da, war nur noch ein Schatten dessen, was er früher einmal gewesen war. Dieser Anblick traf Francis hart und trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Sanft strich er über Damons Wange. Dieser schlug sofort die Augen auf und sah ihn an.  
  
"Francis?" Die Stimme aus dem Kissen war nur ein Hauchen.  
"Ja, Damon. Ich bin's" Francis griff nach Damons Hand, die auf der Decke lag und drückte sie zärtlich.  
Damon lächelte leicht.  
"Was machst du hier?" fragte er, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.  
"Ach weißt du, ich dachte mir, ich komme mal wieder vorbei und besuche dich!"  
"Susan hat dich angerufen?"  
"Ja, gestern. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass du versucht hast, dich umzubringen. Wieso, Damon?"  
Doch dieser schüttelte nur schwach mit dem Kopf. "Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen. Du warst so lange weg!"  
Damon hob die Hand, die Francis hielt, und führte sie an sein Gesicht, dass er dann daran schmiegte. Susan verließ dass Zimmer und Francis setzte sich zu Damon ans Bett.  
  
In den nächsten Tagen erholte sich Damon mehr und mehr, bald konnte er das Krankenhaus verlassen. Francis hatte ihn jeden Tag besucht und unterhalten. Sie hatten so viel geredet und jeder verstand den anderen besser als vorher. Die alte Freundschaft wurde wieder aufgefrischt. Doch den Grund, warum Damon versucht hatte, sich umzubringen, sagte er nicht. Er schwieg beharrlich.  
  
Nachdem Damon entlassen wurde begannen die ruhigen Tage. Die beiden Männer schliefen aus, genossen die Sonne, gingen viel spazieren und Damon blühte mehr und mehr auf. Er wurde fast wieder zu dem alten Damon. Doch nur fast. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu bedrücken. Immer wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, wurde er melancholisch und nachdenklich. Francis betrachtete ihn oft heimlich und fragte sich immer wieder, was mit seinem Freund los sein konnte. In der Öffentlichkeit ließen sie sich kaum blicken. Sooft Susan oder andere Freunde anriefen und sie zu Parties, ins Kino oder zu Videoabenden einluden, sooft sagten sie ab. Damon wollte nicht weggehen und Francis war froh, seinen alten Freunden aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Die beiden verkrochen sich in Damons kleiner Wohnung und genossen ihre Zweisamkeit, so wie sie es früher mit Chris getan hatten. Und später dann mit John. Doch über diese beiden sprachen sie nie. Sie besuchten Chris´ Grab, doch lange hielten sie es nicht aus. Damon brach in Tränen aus und Francis hatte Mühe, ihn wieder aufzurichten, obwohl es ihm selbst sehr schlecht ging.  
Nach zwei Wochen bemerkte er, wie mies er sich fühlte. Damons gedrückte Stimmung riss ihn mit hinunter und er konnte kaum mehr allein aus diesem dunklen Loch heraus. Als letzter Rettungsanker erschien ihm Max. An einem Nachmittag entschloss sich Francis, ihn anzurufen. Er hatte ihm nun doch nie gesagt, dass er nach New York geflogen war. Er ging in eine Telefonzelle, denn er wollte nicht von Damons Wohnung aus anrufen. Dort fühlte er sich seltsam beobachtet.  
  
Er ging also in eine Telefonzelle nahe der Wohnung und wählte die Nummer des Restaurants. Er wusste nicht, ob Max im Moment Schicht hatte und versuchte es deshalb erst einmal dort. Schon nach wenigen Klingeln wurde abgenommen und Claire meldete sich. Francis fragte nach Max und erfuhr, dass dieser seit knapp zwei Wochen im Urlaub sei. Er bedankte sich und legte auf, ohne Claire zu sagen wo er war und wann er wieder zurückkommen würde. Nun, in dem letzten Punkt war er sich selbst nicht richtig sicher. Er wollte bald wieder nach Hause, doch er traute sich nicht, mit Damon darüber zu reden.  
  
Doch dieses Problem schien sich von selbst zu lösen. Denn als er wieder in die Wohnung kam erwartete ihn Damon schon. Er fragte ihn frei heraus, wann er wieder nach London wolle.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Damon."  
"Würde denn jemand auf dich warten?"  
Die ganzen zwei Wochen hatte Francis es nicht geschafft, Damon von Max und ihrem Wiedersehen zu erzählen. "Nein, ich denke nicht, dass jemand auf mich wartet. Aber ... "  
"Du fühlst dich hier nicht wohl, oder?"  
Francis musste über die Offenheit seines Freundes grinsen.  
"Ich befürchte immer, an der nächsten Ecke meiner Mutter oder George oder sonst wem zu begegnen. Es gefällt mir hier einfach nicht. Tut mir leid."  
Damon schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, schon okay. Wann willst du wieder fahren?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe Ferien und dementsprechend Zeit. Aber irgendwie fehlt mir London und ...“  
Er biss sich auf die Zunge.  
"Also gibt es doch jemanden?"  
Francis wand sich unter Damons Blicken.  
"Es gibt jemanden, ja. Aber er wartet nicht auf mich. Er wäre nur als Freund an mir interessiert."  
Sein Blick wurde traurig, wehmütig dachte er an sein letztes Treffen mit Max.  
"Erzähl mir von ihm!" unterbrach Damon seinen Gedankengang.  
"Oh, du kennst ihn bereits. Es ist Max!"  
Verwirrt sah Damon ihn an. "Max?"  
Er überlegte. Doch dann schien er zu verstehen. "Oh Gott, doch nicht etwa immer noch dieser Bodyguard?!"  
Francis nickte. "Wir haben uns vor ein paar Wochen wieder gesehen. Er hat seinen Leibwächter-Job aufgegeben und hat jetzt ein Restaurant. Wir haben uns ab und zu getroffen. Aber seit ich ihn wieder gesehen hab, spukt er mir im Kopf herum. Es ist fast schlimmer, als früher."  
Damon lachte und nahm Francis dann in die Arme.  
"Du kannst ruhig fahren, wenn du willst. Ich hab mich wahnsinnig gefreut, dass du hergekommen bist und die letzten Tage waren einfach toll gewesen."  
"Ich will dich nicht allein lassen. Nicht, bevor du mir erzählt hast, was dich so fertig gemacht hast, dass du keinen anderen Ausweg mehr wusstest und ..."  
Damon schüttelte, wie immer, wenn die Sprache auf dieses Thema kam, den Kopf. Francis streichelte ihn über den Rücken. Er hatte schon in den letzten Tagen bemerkt, wie positiv Damon auf solche Berührungen reagierte.  
"Es ist soweit weg, so lange her! Ich weiß nicht mehr, warum ich es wirklich tat."  
"Aber es muss doch einen Grund gegeben haben." drängte ihn Francis.  
"Es ist lächerlich, Francis. Ich schäme mich; nicht mal mir gegenüber kann ich es wirklich zugeben."  
"Was ist passiert?"  
Damon seufzte resignierend und stand auf. Aus einem Schrank holte er ein Buch, schlug es auf und zeigte auf eine Anzeige, die aus einer Zeitung ausgeschnitten war. Eine Heiratsanzeige. Immer und immer wieder las Francis sie. "John hat geheiratet? Eine Frau?"  
Damon nickte. "Ich habe sie gesehen. Sie haben ein Kind!"  
"Oh Gott, ich dachte, er ist schwul."  
"Das dachte ich auch. Aber er redet nicht mit mir. Seit unserer Trennung geht er mir aus dem Weg und wechselt kein Wort mehr mit mir. Wir haben uns ab und zu in Clubs getroffen, aber nie miteinander geredet." Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Tröstend nahm Francis seinen besten Freund in die Arme.  
  
Drei Tage später standen sie beide und Susan am New Yorker Flughafen und verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Trotz seinem Einverständnis wollte Damon Francis nicht gehen lassen. Immer wieder umarmten und küssten sich die beiden Männer. Damon weinte und Francis versprach ihm alles, nur um ihn irgendwie zu beruhigen. Endlich saß er im Flugzeug und entspannte sich. New York war ihm eindeutig nicht bekommen. Er freute sich auf London, auf seine Wohnung, auf die Treffen mit Max. Er wollte sich alles von der Seele reden, wollte wieder frei und unbeschwert sein, wollte lachen und fröhlich sein können. In New York hatte er es nicht gekonnt. Immer wieder hatte er darauf gewartet, seinen Eltern oder alten Freunden zu begegnet, mit denen er nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte. Von seinen Eltern hatte er sich total abgekapselt, hatte den Kontakt abgebrochen. Damon hatte auch nicht zu seiner guten Stimmung beigetragen. Er war selbst am Boden gewesen und hatte Aufmunterung gebraucht. Aufmunterung, die Francis am Anfang gern gegeben hatte, doch schon in der zweiten Woche wusste er nicht mehr, wie er selbst lustig sein konnte. Über dem Grübeln schlief er ein und wurde von einer Stewardess geweckt, als sie im Anflug auf London waren.  
  
/Verpasst!/ Max ging, mit den Zähnen knirschend, nach Hause. Warum war er nicht früher hingegangen und wohin war Francis verschwunden? Schon nach Stratfort? Einen Tag früher? Solange brauchte man nicht dorthin. Na gut. Das brachte jetzt auch nichts mehr. Er ärgerte sich. Wieso war er nur nicht schon früher hingegangen? Er hatte es doch nur hinausgezögert. Das war sonst nicht seine Art.  
In seiner Wohnung angekommen suchte er ewig nach seinem Schlüssel. Während er zwei Minuten lang versuchte, ihn in das Schloss zu bekommen fing er an, mit seinem Kopf gegen die Tür zu schlagen.  
"Mist, verdammter! Mist!" Max atmete erstmal tief durch und schaffte es dann auch, die Tür zu öffnen. Drinnen starrte er auf seine zwei gepackten Koffer. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust mehr morgen wegzufahren. Verstimmt und besorgt ging er schlafen.  
  
Der Kobold stand auf einer Lichtung und ließ die Sonne auf sein Gesicht scheinen. Max ging langsam auf ihn zu. Keine Flucht diesmal, keine Jagd. Aber als Max ihn schließlich erreicht und an sich ziehen wollte, zerfiel er einfach so in seinen Armen. Das Erwachen war düster. Es regnete und sein Taxi verspätete sich. Am Bahnhof war Chaos ausgebrochen, da diverse Schnellzüge Verspätung hatten. In seiner Wartezeit wählte Max die Auskunft und fragte nach der Nummer der Pension in Stratfort. Zum Glück hatte Francis den Namen vor einer Weile mal erwähnt, ansonsten hätte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnert. Nein, Mister Jacobson hat abgesagt. Am Sonntagvormittag. Nein, sie wusste nicht warum. Max hängte den Hörer mit einem Knall auf.  
/Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!/ Fluchend ging er zu seinem Gleis und wartete auf seinen verspäteten Zug. Die anderen Wartenden mieden den grimmig blickenden Mann.  
  
Das Hotel war schön. Sauber, ordentlich eingerichtet und das Essen schmeckte. Max konnte es nicht genießen. Er rief mehrmals bei Francis' zuhause an, aber nur der Anrufbeantworter sprang an. Max hinterließ beim ersten Mal eine Nachricht mit der Telefonnummer seines Zimmers, aber Francis rührte sich nicht. Er versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, aber es gelang nicht. Weder beim Schwimmen, noch bei Spaziergängen konnte er längere Zeit abschalten. Immer wieder kam er ins Grübeln, wo Francis sein könnte.  
  
Bei einem längeren Spaziergang mit fortgesetzten Grübeleien setzte er sich plötzlich an den Rand des Weges in die Dünen und musste über sich selber lachen. Jetzt musste er wohl nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, was er für Francis fühlte. So viele Gedanken machte er sich bestimmt nicht um "einen Freund". Selbst wenn man total heiß auf diesen Freund war und unbedingt mit ihm schlafen wollte. Irgendwie entspannte ihn das. Er würde seinen Urlaub hier durchziehen. Vielleicht hatte Francis ja bloß seine Pläne geändert und war wo anders hin gefahren. Dann würde er zur gleichen Zeit wie Max zurück in London sein. Und wenn nicht, konnte er ihn schon ausfindig machen. Diese Entscheidungen beruhigten ihn etwas. Er rief noch ein paar Mal bei Francis an und legte immer auf, wenn der Apparat ansprang, aber er konnte zumindest wieder etwas schlafen, ohne von verschwindenden Kobolden zu träumen.  
  
Caleb beschwerte sich bei ihm über seine Unaufmerksamkeit, als sie telefonierten. Aber Max war plötzlich noch nicht bereit, mit seinem Freund über seine Gefühle für Francis zu sprechen, also brachte er das Thema auf Sil und dessen Rückfall. Wie sich herausstellte hatte Calebs Sohn in letzter Zeit eine Menge Schwierigkeiten gehabt.  
"Wir haben miteinander gesprochen, ziemlich lange sogar. Er hat sich nicht getraut mit mir zu sprechen. Er meinte, ich käme ihm immer so perfekt vor. Dann hab ich ihm ein paar Fehler aus meinem Leben erzählt. Er war ganz schön überrascht."  
Als das Telefongespräch endete, war Max erfolgreich um den Grund seiner Unaufmerksamkeit herumgekommen.  
  
Er kam Sonntagnachmittag in London an. Claire holte ihn ab und meinte, er sähe nicht sehr ausgeruht aus. Er sah sie giftig an, das verging ihm jedoch, als sie ihm mitteilte, dass Francis am Samstag angerufen hatte.  
"Wo ist er?!" fragte Max sofort aufgeregt und erntete einen taxierenden Blick.  
"Hat er nicht gesagt."  
Max ließ sich den genauen Wortlaut wiedergeben und sank dann halb erleichtert in den Autositz. Es ging ihm gut. Wie angespannt er war, bemerkte er erst jetzt, als die Anspannung zum Teil von ihm abfiel. Claire sagte nichts dazu.  
  
Das erste, was Max am Montag tat, war Francis anzurufen. Erneut meldete sich nur der Anrufbeantworter. Nach seiner Schicht ging er zu Francis' Wohnung. Auf sein Klingeln reagierte niemand. Als er genervt das Haus verließ sprach ihn plötzlich jemand an.  
  
"Ach, hallo Maaax!"  
Der Angesprochene erkannte Francis' Exfreund Andrew und bemühte sich um ein unbewegtes Gesicht.  
"Andrew." meinte Max und reichte ihm obligatorisch nicht die Hand.  
"Was für ein Zufall dich hier zu treffen!" sagte Andrew grinsend. "Wenn du Francis suchst, der ist nicht da."  
Max runzelte flüchtig die Stirn und überwand dann seine Abneigung gegen den Mann soweit, dass er fragte: "Ich habe es bemerkt. Sie wissen nicht zufällig wo er ist?"  
"Hat er dir denn nicht Bescheid gesagt?" Andrew sah sehr zufrieden aus.  
"Nein." Max fühlte Verärgerung in sich aufsteigen. "Wo ist er denn?"  
"Er ist gleich nach den Prüfungen nach Stratford gefahren. Seine Shakespeare-Besessenheit ist fast lächerlich."  
Max kniff die Augen zusammen. "Francis ist nicht in Stratford. Dort habe ich mich als erstes erkundigt."  
Für einen Augenblick erkannte man eine Spur Unsicherheit in Andrews Augen, doch er fasste sich schnell wieder.  
"Was soll eigentlich dieses überfreundliche Getue? Sie können mich doch offensichtlich nicht leiden." fragte Max regungslos.  
Andrew lachte auf. "Du hast es erfasst. Ich kann dich nicht leiden."  
"Und warum nicht?" Max war mittlerweile ungeduldig. Francis war nicht hier und dieser Typ konnte ihm auch nicht helfen. Aber er wollte erst gehen, nachdem er dies hier geklärt hatte. "Ich habe Ihnen nichts getan."  
"Nichts getan?" Andrews Stimme war bedrohlich leise und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Du hast mir Francis weggenommen!"  
Max ließ sich von Andrews Gebaren nicht beeindrucken. "Francis gehört sich selbst. Dementsprechend kann ich ihn niemandem weggenommen haben. Ich wundere mich allerdings sehr, wie er sich überhaupt mit jemandem wie Ihnen einlassen konnte."  
"Das tut hier nichts zur Sache!" fauchte Andrew. "Die wirklich wichtige Frage hier wäre, wie du darauf gekommen bist, etwas mit einem Typen anzufangen, der halb so alt ist wie du!"  
Max verschlug es die Sprache. Nach einem Moment hatte er sich aber wieder gefangen.  
"Obwohl es Sie nichts angeht, ich habe nie ein Verhältnis mit Francis gehabt."  
"Klar doch!" meinte Andrew sarkastisch. "Deswegen stöhnt Francis auch lauthals 'Maaax!' im Orgasmus!"  
  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Scarabae während des Überarbeitens. Ein breites Grinsen schleicht sich auf ihr Gesicht.  
Scarabae: "Ich weiß, wo die Teile enden werden!"  
Little Witch: "Du bist ein Genie!"  
Scarabae: "Nein! Ich bin gemein!"

**05\. Teil**

Max starrte Andrew wortlos an und beglückwünschte sich selbst für die jahrelange Erfahrung damit, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Innerlich schluckte er hart. Damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet. Sagte Andrew die Wahrheit? Ihm fiel die Unterhaltung mit Francis und Andrew im "Sommernachtstraum" wieder ein. Die damals gefallenen Andeutungen ließen, zusammen mit Francis' Verhalten, nur eine Schlussfolgerung zu. Andrew grinste ihn wütend an. Max bemühte sich um Fassung und unterdrückte den Zwang, den Mann zu schlagen. Ein Teil von ihm jubelte in seinem Inneren lauthals. Francis musste noch etwas für ihn fühlen. Man schrie nicht den Namen von jemandem, für den man nichts empfand, während seines Höhepunktes.  
  
"Vielleicht bringst du es eben nicht und er musste sich jemand mit mehr Stehvermögen vorstellen." meinte er zu Andrew ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
Andrew holte zum Schlag aus. Max fing die Faust jedoch mühelos ab und drehte ihm den Arm auf den Rücken. Dann schubste er den jüngeren Mann weg von sich.  
"Ich hoffe wir sehen uns nicht wieder." meinte er ruhig und drehte sich um. Andrew keifte ihm noch einige Beleidigungen hinter her, die Max geflissentlich überhörte.  
  
Zurück im Restaurant begab sich Max schnurstracks in seine Wohnung und tigerte im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Er bekam die Vorstellung von Francis, der beim Sex seinen Namen rief, nicht aus dem Kopf. Seine Fantasie spielte ihm das Ganze in tausend Varianten vor. Kehlig, rau, erstickt, keuchend,... Irgendwann in diesem Gedankenspiel wurde aus dem reinen Wort eine ganze Bildsequenz, samt Francis' Gesichtsausdruck und dem verschwitzten Körper.  
Über sich selbst erschrocken ging er erstmal in die Küche und suchte verzweifelt nach Arbeit. Er begann sauber zu machen. Er hätte sich am liebsten mit Andrew geprügelt, gestand er sich während des Putzens ein. Dieses arrogante Gesicht und diese schleimige Art. Was hatte Francis nur am dem gefunden?  
/Ich bin eifersüchtig./ realisierte Max beim Wischen.  
Er ging an diesem Abend sehr spät und sehr müde ins Bett. Seine Finger waren von Wasser und Reinigungsmittel aufgeweicht. Aber er schlief ohne größere Grübeleien ein. In seinen Träumen bekam der Kobold endlich eine Stimme. Sie hallte laut durch den Wald und rief ein einziges Wort.  
"Maaaax!"  
  
Der Dienstag begann mit einem kurzen Regenschauer und ähnlich sah Max' Stimmung aus. Francis' Anrufbeantworter war mittlerweile sein Hassobjekt Nummer zwei. Hassobjekt Nummer eins war eigentlich Hasssubjekt Nummer eins, Andrew mit Namen.  
Er grübelte den ganzen Tag über Francis und was dieser wohl für ihn fühlte.  
/Er hat mich in seine Wohnung eingeladen!/ sang eine kleine fröhlich dumme Stimme in seinem Kopf immer wieder, während seine Vernunft tausend Zweifel streute. Als seine Schicht endlich vorbei war flüchtete er erleichtert in seine Wohnung.  
/Das ist total verrückt!/ dachte er und sammelte herumliegende Bücher ein, um sie ins Regal zu stellen. /Ich muss mit Francis reden, dringend, bald! Bitte komm bald nach Hause, Kleiner./  
  
Erschöpft aber glücklich erreichte Francis seine Wohnung. Noch bevor er aufschließen konnte, kam seine Nachbarin und erzählte ihm, dass ein älterer Herr zweimal nach ihm gefragt hätte.  
"Und er hätte sich beinahe auf offener Straße mit Ihrem Freund geschlagen?" fügte sie hinzu.  
Verdutzt sah er sie an.  
"Mein Freund?"  
"Sie wissen schon, der große Blonde. Er war doch vor Ihrem Urlaub auch kurz da gewesen."  
/Andrew! Andrew und Max haben sich fast geschlagen?/  
Er bedankte sich, nahm seine Schlüssel entgegen und betrat seine Wohnung.  
/Was ist da passiert? Wieso sollten sich die beiden schlagen? Das klingt so gar nicht nach Max!/  
Abwesend schaltete er den Anrufbeantworter an und eine nette Computerstimme teilte ihm mit, dass er 25 Nachrichten habe.  
"25???"  
Die erste war von Michael, der ihn zu Ferien auf dem Land bei seinen Eltern einladen wollte. Dann hatte auch einmal Dean angerufen. Und dann Max, der ihn aus seinem Urlaubsort angerufen hatte und fragte, wo er denn sei, er wäre bei ihm gewesen. Danach war immer wieder angerufen und wieder aufgelegt worden. Er lachte. Das konnte doch nicht alles von Max kommen, oder? Er beschloss, am Abend zum Restaurant zu gehen und sich wieder zu melden. Er wollte eh mit Max reden.  
  
Francis packte seine Sachen aus, bestellte sich nebenbei beim Chinesen etwas zu essen und machte es sich in seiner Wohnung gemütlich. Er rief Damon an und sie redeten eine Weile. Dann rief er Dean an, doch bei ihm ging nur der Anrufbeantworter ran, der ihm mitteilte, dass er bis Mitte der Woche nicht zu erreichen sei. Er hinterließ ihm eine kurze Nachricht, wo er gewesen und dass er jetzt wieder zu Hause war. Gegen um fünf machte er sich auf den Weg zu Max. Er hatte ihn nicht angerufen, denn er wollte ihn ein bisschen überraschen. Grinsend packte er das Souvenir, ein Feuerzeug in Gestalt der Freiheitsstatue, ein und machte sich auf den Weg.  
  
Schon bald stand er vor dem hell erleuchteten Restaurant. Es schien voll zu sein, Max würde alle Hände voll zu tun haben. Doch als er es betrat sah er nur Sarah-Ann hinter der Bar. Sie begrüßte ihn lächelnd und erklärte, dass Max oben sei. Lachend bestieg er den Fahrstuhl und fuhr hoch in Max' Wohnung.  
  
Francis klopfte nicht. Beim Eintreten sah er, wie Max neben einem Regal stand und einen Stapel Bücher in der Hand hielt. Er bemerkte Francis nicht, dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit aus, indem er sich an seinen ehemaligen Leibwächter heranschlich und ihm die Augen mit den Händen zuhielt. "Wer bin ich?" fragte er mit verstellter Stimme.  
  
Max sortierte gerade einen Stapel Krimis in das oberste Regalfach, als sich Hände über seine Augen legten.  
"Wer bin ich?" fragte eine hohe Stimme.  
Max ließ die Bücher fallen und griff nach den Händen.  
"Francis!" sagte er und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Er zog den jungen Mann vor sich. Da er nicht wollte, dass sein ehemaliger Schützling seinem Gesichtsausdruck zuviel entnehmen konnte, umarmte er ihn schnell. Ebenso schnell ließ er den jungen Mann los. /Du bist wieder da!/  
"Wo warst du denn?" fragte er. Seiner Stimme hörte man die Erleichterung und Wiedersehensfreude an.  
  
Francis, der eigentlich eine Überraschung bereiten wollte, wurde selbst überrascht. Max hatte ihn an sich gezogen und umarmt.  
"Ich war in New York." sagte er.  
Max' Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Erleichterung.  
"Ist etwas passiert?" fragte er dann. Francis ging zur Couch und setzte sich.  
"Damon hat versucht, sich umzubringen. Ich war in New York, um ihn zu besuchen."  
"Sich umzubringen?!" Max wirkte fassungslos und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel gegenüber von Francis.  
"Warum hat er ...? Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an, aber wenn du darüber sprechen willst ..."  
Francis seufzte. Warum fühlte er sich plötzlich so geborgen und verstanden? Allein Max' Anwesenheit ließ ihn sich entspannen.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht ist ihm alles zu viel geworden. Er hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit von John getrennt, dann ist Chris gestorben und jetzt hat John geheiratet und ein Kind bekommen!"  
Resigniert sah er zu Boden.  
"Chris ist gestorben?"  
Max starrte ihn an. Er stand auf und setzte sich neben seinen ehemaligen Schützling.  
"Wann ist das passiert? Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"  
Francis spürte die Nähe des anderen. Er bemerkte erst jetzt, wie sehr er Max vermisst hatte. Am liebsten hätte er sich an ihn gelehnt und ... doch schnell schob er diese Gedanken beiseite. Der Andere konnte es falsch interpretieren und das wollte er nicht. Es reichte schon, einfach hier neben Max zu sitzen.  
"Im Februar, bei einem Autounfall. Ein Typ hat ihm die Vorfahrt genommen, ist zu schnell gefahren und hat ihn so schlimm erwischt, dass Chris gestorben ist. Seine Freundin ist schwer verletzt worden!" Er atmete tief durch. Es ging ihm noch immer wahnsinnig nahe. Eine Träne lief über seine Wange.  
  
Max sah Francis mitfühlend an. Warum hatte er ihm das nicht erzählt? Er legte seinen Arm um Francis und zog ihn zu sich. Die Träne wischte er mit dem Daumen weg. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
"Das tut mir so leid, Francis." murmelte er schließlich.  
  
Francis spürte den Arm um sich, Max' Arm, der ihn sanft zu sich zog. Er lehnte sich an den Oberkörper des Älteren und seufzte erneut.  
"Ich hab niemandem davon erzählt. Ich wollte es vergessen."  
"Verstehe ich." Max streichelte Francis sacht durch das Haar. "Und wie geht es Damon jetzt?"  
"Besser. Er scheint sich wieder gefangen zu haben. Er brauchte wohl wirklich nur jemand zum reden, der ihn ein bisschen versteht."  
Max sagte nichts mehr, er hielt Francis nur fest im Arm. Francis genoss noch ein paar Augenblicke diese Nähe, bis ihm plötzlich einfiel, was er heute von seiner Nachbarin erfahren hatte.  
  
"Sag mal!" begann er und rückte von Max ab. "Warst du gestern bei mir an der Wohnung?"  
Max sah den jungen Mann erstaunt über den Themenwechsel an. "Ja, wieso?"  
"Und hast du zufällig Andrew getroffen?" fragte Francis unschuldig.  
Max' Wangen färbten sich leicht rötlich, als ihm klar wurde worauf Francis hinaus wollte. "Ja, habe ich leider." Dann runzelte er die Stirn. "Aber woher weißt du davon?!"  
Francis lächelte vergnügt. "Ich habe eine liebenswürdige alte Dame neben mir wohnen, die für ihr Leben gern ihre Nachbarn ausspioniert und es dann anderen auch noch unter die Nase reibt. Und sie sagte mir, ihr hättet euch beinahe geprügelt."  
Max wich Francis' Blick aus und starrte auf den Wohnzimmertisch.  
"Geprügelt würde ich es nicht nennen." rückte er schließlich heraus. "Andrew hat mich angegriffen und ich habe ihn abgewehrt."  
"Warum hat er dich angegriffen?" fragte Francis besorgt.  
Max wehrte ab. Auf keinen Fall wollte er jetzt offenbaren, was er von Andrew erfahren hatte. "Es war ein dummer kleiner Streit. Nicht weiter wichtig."  
Damit gab sich Francis natürlich nicht zufrieden. "Worum ging es in dem Streit?"  
Max seufzte, als er Francis' entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Dann rollte er mit den Augen und sagte liebenswürdig: "Um dich."  
"Um mich?" fragte Francis fassungslos. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Andrew erzählt haben könnte, warum sie beide auseinander gegangen waren. "Was hat er dir gesagt?!"  
Max schluckte und sah in Francis' alarmiertes Gesicht. Sollte er das jetzt wirklich sagen? Er wollte Francis nicht verscheuchen. Andererseits wäre es eine gute Revanche für die kleinen Spitzfindigkeiten von früher.  
"Oh, er hat mir vorgeworfen, dass ich dich ihm weggenommen hätte. Er war wohl ziemlich schockiert darüber, dass du beim Höhepunkt meinen Namen schreist."  
Dann beugte er sich zu Francis und sagte: "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich einen so bleibenden Eindruck bei dir hinterlassen habe."  
Francis' Gesicht nahm einen unnatürlichen Rotton an. Er stand auf und drehte sich um. Dann ging er ein Stück von Max weg. Am Fenster blieb er stehen.  
/Scheiße!/ dachte er nur und krallte sich am Fensterbrett fest, sein ganzer Körper wirkte angespannt.  
  
Max blickte zu ihm. Er biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und stand auf. Er hatte Francis nicht fertig machen wollen. Aber wer konnte schon ahnen, dass der selbstbewusste Francis so reagierte. /Also ist es wahr./ frohlockte er gedanklich. /Ansonsten hätte er darüber gelacht./. Er ging zu Francis und bemerkte, dass dieser sich noch mehr verspannte, je näher er kam.  
"Ich war auch ziemlich überrascht, als ich das gehört habe."  
Francis schwieg weiter und schaute blicklos aus dem Fenster.  
"Dann hat sich etwas in mir ausgeklinkt. Ich habe zu Andrew gesagt, dass er vielleicht so mies im Bett ist, dass du dir jemand anderen vorstellen musst. Dann versuchte er mich zu schlagen."  
Trotz seiner Angespanntheit musste Francis lachen. "Das hast du zu ihm gesagt? Kein Wunder, dass er ausgetickt ist."  
  
Max legte Francis die zärtlich die Hände auf die Schultern. "Ja, kein Wunder." stimmte er zu.  
Francis fragte: "Können wir so tun, als hättest du das nie erfahren?"  
Max legte den Kopf schief und lächelte angesichts Francis' Verlegenheit.  
"Nein, können wir nicht." sagte er dann bestimmt. Er zog den jungen Mann zu sich herum, so dass sie sich ins Gesicht sehen konnten und umfasste es mit beiden Händen. Er lehnte seine Stirn an die von Francis. Erstaunt blickte Francis in die Augen seines ehemaligen Bodyguards. "Ähm... Max... ich... äh... ich ... was machst du da?"  
Max lachte leise über sich selbst. "Ich denke, ich erkläre es sehr schlecht." gab er dann zu. "Vielleicht verstehst du das besser."  
Er beugte sich nach unten und küsste Francis sacht.  
  
Der junge Mann spürte die Lippen des anderen auf den seinen. Zart, leicht, süß. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Hingebungsvoll erwiderte er den Kuss. Eine Hand legte er in den Nacken von Max und zog ihn so näher an sich heran. Er öffnete seine Lippen leicht und ließ seiner Zunge freien Lauf. Mit ihr strich er über Max' Mund. Aufseufzend öffnete der ehemalige Leibwächter seine Lippen. Er vertiefte den Kuss und erforschte Francis' Mundhöhle.  
Tief atmend lösten sie sich von einander. Francis leckte sich über die Lippen und sah verschmitzt in Max' Augen. "Hätte dir das nicht eher einfallen können?"  
Max lachte leise auf. "Ich bin alt, ich bin langsamer!"  
Laut schallend lachte Francis. "Ich hoffe, ich muss nicht noch mal über 2 1/2 Jahre auf den nächsten Kuss warten!" grinste er.  
Max grinste zurück. Er zog Francis näher zu sich und küsste ihn erneut. Während des Kusses wanderten seine Hände um Francis Hüfte und mit der linken Hand fuhr er über Francis' Gesäß.  
Francis schmiegte sich enger an ihn und schlang seine Hände um Max‘ Körper. Die Hand auf seinem Po verursachte ein erregendes Gefühl.  
  
Max wurde klar, dass er sich zusammenreißen musste. Am liebsten hätte er Francis hochgehoben und ins Schlafzimmer getragen. Aber das wäre alles so überstürzt gewesen. Also hob er Francis stattdessen auf das Fensterbrett und löste sich langsam aus dem Kuss.  
"Vielleicht hören wir besser erstmal auf." schlug er dann vor.  
Widerstrebend löste sich auch Francis aus dem Kuss und sah Max zärtlich an.  
"Ich bin nicht ganz deiner Meinung." flüsterte er heiser.  
Max sah ihn glücklich an und sagte dann bedauernd: "Ich muss gleich arbeiten."  
Francis lächelte. Er wusste, dass das wirklich das Beste war. Was immer Max zu diesem Kuss getrieben hatte, er wollte es nicht gleich wieder verlieren, nur weil er zu viel verlangte. Er strich mit den Fingerspitzen über Max' Wange. "Na gut, wenn du meinst."  
Max lehnte seinen Kopf in Francis' Hand. "Hast du morgen schon was vor? Ich habe nämlich frei."  
"Ich habe Ferien“, grinste Francis. "Heißt das, du schmeißt mich jetzt raus?"  
"Ich denke schon“, sagte Max. "Sei nicht sauer. Aber in einer halben Stunde fängt meine Schicht an und ich denke, wir sollten alles in Ruhe besprechen."  
Francis war nicht erfreut über diese Wandlung der Situation. Er wäre liebend gern noch bei Max geblieben und hätte mit ihm geschmust. Doch er sah auch ein, dass dieser wirklich arbeiten musste. Also löste er sich aus Max' Umarmung, holte tief Luft und sagte: "Gut, dann geh dein Geld verdienen. Ich bin zu Hause. Ruf mich an, wenn du etwas unternehmen willst."  
Er hob seinen Kopf und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann war er schon auf dem Weg zur Tür.  
  
Max sah Francis nach und unterdrückte den Drang, hinterher zu rennen. Er folgte Francis bis zum Fahrstuhl und versprach bei der Verabschiedung, ihn morgen anzurufen. Bis der Fahrstuhl das Erdgeschoß erreichte, blieb er vor den geschlossenen Türen stehen und beobachtete die Anzeige. Ein wehmütiges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit.  
  
Francis war, als sei er im Himmel. Er spazierte grinsend aus der Bar, verabschiedete sich überschwänglich von Sarah-Ann und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Hätte er gewusst, dass Max so auf die Nachricht, dass er beim Sex seinen Namen gerufen hatte, reagieren würde, er hätte es ihm schon eher erzählt. Nein, das hätte er nicht, gestand er sich sofort ein. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Er konnte sich diese plötzliche Wendung nicht erklären. Was war nur passiert, während er in New York gewesen war? Das konnte doch nicht nur an Max' Begegnung mit Andrew gelegen haben. Was ist nur mit ihm los?  
  
/Er hat sich immer dagegen gesträubt, etwas mit mir anzufangen, ja, er war nicht mal verliebt in mich. Noch vor Wochen sagte er, wir würden Freunde sein. Und jetzt das?/  
Er grübelte auf seinem Heimweg und auch zu Hause ließen ihn die Gedanken nicht los.  
Er versuchte sich mit einem Buch abzulenken, doch er schaffte es nicht. Schließlich griff er zum Telefon und wählte Damons Nummer. Er musste dringend mit jemanden darüber reden. Und wer war da besser als Damon? Er kannte seine Besessenheit von Max und er kannte Max.  
Er musste nicht lange warten bis Damon ans Telefon ging. Sein Freund war sehr überrascht, schon wieder Francis' Stimme zu hören. Doch er kam nicht dazu zu fragen, was denn sei, denn Francis berichtete ihm hastig, was eben passiert war. Damon hörte aufmerksam zu, versuchte einen Sinn in diesem Gestammel zu erkennen, hörte er doch immer nur "Max" "Kuss" "Streicheln" "Liebe". Nach einigen Minuten unterbrach er Francis.  
  
"Süße, hol tief Luft, ordne deine Gedanken und dann erzähl mir ganz in Ruhe, was passiert ist."  
Francis lachte. Wie sollte er sich beruhigen? Aber er befolgte Damons Rat.  
"Ich war gerade bei Max! Er hat mich geküsst." sagte er dann etwas ruhiger.  
"Wie, er hat dich geküsst?" fragte Damon fassungslos.  
"So, wie ich es sage. Wir haben uns unterhalten und dann hat er mich geküsst. Nicht auf die Wange oder nur so ein Bussi, oder so, sondern ein richtiger Kuss. Ich lag in seinen Armen, ich wollte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen." Francis seufzte auf.  
"Und warum bist du dann zu Hause und telefonierst mit mir?" fragte sein Freund etwas skeptisch.  
"Er hat mich gleich darauf wieder rausgeschmissen!" erwiderte er resigniert. "Er muss arbeiten. Was soll das? Woher kommt das alles so plötzlich?"  
Francis konnte sich kaum beruhigen. Er stellte noch mehr solcher Fragen, die ihm Damon kaum beantworten konnte.  
Sie redeten fast eine Stunde. Beziehungsweise, Francis redete und Damon versuchte, auch ab und zu Wort zu kommen.  
  
Max sah noch eine Weile auf die Türen des Fahrstuhls und ging dann zurück in die Wohnung. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und lächelte. Es war, als könnte er Francis noch immer fühlen. Sein Herz klopfte ziemlich wild in seiner Brust. Er musste über sich selbst lachen. Er hatte Francis tatsächlich ins Schlafzimmer schleifen wollen. Diese Träume ließen ihn wirklich langsam austicken. /Francis!/ dachte er jubilierend und unterdrückte das Gefühl, durch die Wohnung zu tänzeln. Dann zog er sich für seine Schicht um und dachte darüber nach, was er Francis morgen sagen sollte. Sein Kleiner würde eine Erklärung verlangen. Eine Erklärung, die Max eigentlich nicht hatte. /Ich hab mich in dich verliebt, weil ich jede Nacht davon träume, wie ich mich mit dir auf einer Waldlichtung vergnüge./ Das wäre kein guter Anfang. Er atmete tief durch und ging zum Fahrstuhl.  
  
/Ich liebe dich./ dachte er und nickte sich dann selbst zu. Musste er das erklären? Er liebte Francis, musste er begründen, warum? Es ihm zu sagen wäre ein ziemlicher Schritt.  
"Ich liebe dich." sagte Max leise. Er probierte den Klang der Worte bevor sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten und er in das Gewühl des Barbetriebes trat. Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, dass er sie jemandem gesagt hatte, stellte er traurig fest. Aber sie fühlten sich richtig an.  
/Ich liebe dich./ wiederholte er in Gedanken und stellte sich Francis' Gesicht bei dieser Aussage vor. Das brachte ihn zum Lächeln. Er würde ihn anspringen. /Besser in der Wohnung./ entschied Max und begann den nächsten Tag zu planen. Irgendwo Mittag essen und dann am Nachmittag etwas Schönes unternehmen. Was der Abend brachte würde sich schon noch zeigen. Bei dem Gedanken musste er grinsen. Das bevorstehende Treffen brachte ihn dazu, den ganzen Abend überfröhlich seinen Job zu machen. Als er schlafen ging, tat er es mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Am Mittwoch erwachte er mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen. Frustriert und vor Schmerzen aufstöhnend rollte er sich im Bett zusammen. So hatte er den Tag eigentlich nicht verbringen wollen.  
  
Francis hatte kaum geschlafen. Immer wieder war er aufgewacht und erinnerte sich an seltsame Träume. Gegen acht stand er schließlich auf. Er wusste, es war zu früh. Er würde sich höchstens zum Mittagessen mit Max treffen, trotzdem stand er auf und frühstückte. Er las Zeitung und trank Kaffee, rauchte eine Zigarette nach der anderen, nur um sich zu beruhigen.  
Doch erst gegen Mittag klingelte das Telefon. Er rannte hin und ging fast atemlos ran. Max' Stimme klang verkniffen und gequält. Er sagte ab, er habe furchtbare Kopfschmerzen.  
"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" fragte Francis vorsichtig.  
"Nein, nimm es mir bitte nicht übel, Francis. Ich hätte den Tag wahnsinnig gern mit dir verbracht. Sobald es mir besser geht rufe ich dich an."  
Francis nickte. "Okay Max", sagte er und konnte seine Enttäuschung nicht verbergen. “Lass es dir gut gehen."  
Sie verabschiedeten sich von einander und legten auf.  
Francis blieb beim Telefon stehen. Alle seine Pläne und Gedanken waren mit einem Mal geplatzt. Doch sein Ärger wurde sofort von der Sorge um Max vertrieben. Er hatte wirklich nicht gut am Telefon geklungen. Es hatte sich angehört, als ob ihm jedes Wort schwer gefallen war.  
  
Max verbrachte den Mittwoch unter Schmerzen in seinem Bett. Normalerweise stand er trotz der Migräne auf, machte sich Essen, zog sich um und duschte, aber an diesem Tag hatte er keine Lust dazu. Er war frustriert und wahnsinnig wütend über sich selbst. Schließlich schlich er sich ins Badezimmer und schluckte eine seiner Tabletten. Sie machten total müde und deswegen versuchte er sie so selten wie möglich zu nehmen. Aber diesmal begrüßte er die Möglichkeit, einfach in einen von Drogen erschaffenen Schlaf zu fallen. Irgendwann in der Nacht erwachte er schmerzfrei. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es viertel nach drei war. Viel zu spät um noch etwas mit Francis zu unternehmen.  
  
/Viel zu spät./ Max warf sein Kopfkissen wütend gegen die Wand, etwas fiel klirrend zu Boden. Er brauchte eine ganze Weile um wieder einzuschlafen. Seine Träume waren unruhig und wirr. Weder spielten Kobolde darin mit, noch kamen Wälder vor.  
Das nächste Mal erwachte er um sechs. Weiter zu schlafen war sinnlos. Also duschte er und zog sich an. Vom Frühstück bekam er nur wenig herunter, da der Geschmack des Medikaments noch immer vorherrschte. Er dachte zweifelnd darüber nach, was er wegen Francis unternehmen sollte. Hoffentlich dachte sein ehemaliger Schützling nicht, dass er ihn nicht hatte sehen wollen. Nach ein paar Minuten fiel ihm etwas ein. Er holte sich rasch seine Jacke und verließ das Haus. Zum Glück hatte er die Spätschicht. Auf dem Weg zu Francis ging er auf den Markt und kaufte Zutaten fürs Frühstück ein.  
/Hoffentlich ist er schon wach./ dachte Max, als er um halb acht bei Francis klingelte.  
  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Scarabae: "Chris ist tot?!"  
Little Witch: "Ja, Chris ist tot!"  
Scarabae vorwurfsvoll: "Du brauchst den nicht mehr!"  
Little Witch: "Na ja, er ist nicht schwul, also… langweilig."

**06\. Teil**

Francis hatte den restlichen Tag im Museum verbracht. Er stürzte sich in Studien über Archäologie und Ägyptologie. Nicht, das er irgendetwas wirklich verstand, aber es lenkte ihn ab und war tausendmal besser, als die stumpfsinnige Warterei zu Hause.  
Erst spät in der Nacht, nach einem Barbesuch, ging er schlafen.  
Dementsprechend wütend war er, als er früh halb acht durch lautes Klingeln geweckt wurde. Fluchend stand er auf und ging zum Fenster.  
"Welches Arschloch bildet sich ein, mich so früh ..." brüllte er, als er hinunter sah, brach jedoch sofort ab, als er Max erblickte.  
"Max" stotterte er.  
Max stand unten vor der Tür und hob verlegen die Hand.  
"Das Arschloch bin ich!" rief er und lächelte schwach.  
Francis errötete. "Komm rein“, rief er und lief zur Sprechanlage, an der er den Summer betätigte und dann die Wohnungstür einen Spalt öffnete.  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich bin erst spät ins Bett." sagte er, als Max in der Wohnung war. Er trank einen Schluck aus einer herumstehenden Wasserflasche und grinste dann verlegen.  
"Ist ja auch meine Schuld. Ich habe gar nicht daran gedacht, wie früh es noch ist." erwiderte Max.  
Francis winkte ab. "Schon okay. Ich werde lieber von dir geweckt, als von meiner Nachbarin, der früh um sechs einfällt, das Treppenhaus zu wischen."  
Er sah auf den Beutel, den Max in der Hand hielt.  
"Ist da Frühstück drin?" fragte er schelmisch.  
"Ja“, sagte Max erleichtert.  
„Du weißt ja, wo die Küche ist. Ich geh derweil unter die Dusche." sagte der junge Mann grinsend und verschwand im Badezimmer.  
  
Max machte unterdessen Frühstück. Als Francis aus der Dusche kam, sich etwas übergezogen und die Haare abgetrocknet hatte ging auch er in die Küche, aus der es nach Kaffee und frischen Brötchen duftete. Max begrüßte ihn lächelnd.  
"Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger."  
Francis nickte begeistert und setzte sich an den Tisch, der bereits gedeckt war.  
"Schön, das ich wieder jemanden hab, der für mich das Frühstück macht!" lachte er und griff zur Kaffeekanne.  
"Ich dachte, du kannst das jetzt auch?" fragte Max unschuldig und setzte sich Francis gegenüber.  
"Klar, kann ich es, ich bin aber zu faul es zu machen!"  
Max lachte und setzte sich mit an den Frühstückstisch. Er aß zwar nichts, trank aber ruhig einen Tee, während er Francis zusah.  
"Kann ich irgendwie wiedergutmachen, dass ich dich gestern versetzt habe?" fragte Max schließlich während er Francis beim Spülen half.  
"Du konntest doch nichts dafür und ich habe heute genauso Zeit."  
Max wirkte erleichtert. "Ich habe leider nur bis zum Nachmittag frei. Die Spätschicht wartet auf mich. Aber bis dahin können wir ruhig etwas unternehmen."  
"OK." sagte Francis und beobachtete Max genau. "Woran hast du gedacht?"  
Der Ältere wirkte etwas unschlüssig. "Fangen wir doch mit einem Spaziergang an." schlug er vor.  
Francis sah ihn leicht erstaunt an.  
"Klar doch, warum nicht." stimmte er schließlich neugierig zu. Nachdem sie das Geschirr weggeräumt hatten, holte Francis seine Jacke und folgte Max aus der Wohnung. Dem Älteren schien etwas auf der Seele zu liegen.  
  
"Was ist los, Max?" fragte Francis. Sie liefen jetzt schon ein paar Minuten schweigend durch den Park. Max drehte sich zu ihm um. Er wirkte, als wäre er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurden.  
"Ich überlege..." sagte Max.  
Francis sah ihn spöttisch an. "So laaaange?" meinte er stichelnd.  
"Tut mir leid." antwortete Max und fuhr sich abwesend durch das Haar. "Ich wollte dich nicht ignorieren."  
Francis' Blick wurde zärtlich.  
"Schon gut." sagte er versöhnlich. "Worüber hast du denn nachgedacht?"  
Max wirkte mit einem Mal verlegen.  
"Das... ich ... ähm." Er schloss erstmal den Mund und blieb stehen. Weiterzugehen hätte nur dazu geführt, dass er schneller gegangen wäre. Und das wiederum hätte gewirkt, als liefe er vor Francis davon.  
Er sah zu Francis hinab. Das Gefühlschaos in ihm ließ ihn einen Moment lang schweigen.  
"Ich fühle viel für dich." sagte Max schließlich. "Als du so plötzlich weg warst. Ich habe mich furchtbar gefühlt. Ich habe dich vermisst. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."  
Er holte tief Luft und fuhr fort.  
"Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich dich auf Abstand gehalten hatte. Und mir ist klar geworden, dass ich dich …." Er hielt kurz inne und befeuchtete seine Lippen. "Dann hab ich Andrew getroffen und er hat mir das mit meinem Namen gesagt und ich hab innerlich gejubelt, weil du … Weil du ja ähnlich für mich empfinden musst, wenn du bei solchen Gelegenheiten an mich denkst. Was, was ich sagen will ist: Ich … liebe dich."  
  
Francis' Herz machte einen Sprung, bevor es drohte vollkommen auszusetzen. Er konnte Max nur anstarren und sich zwingen ein und aus zu atmen.  
/Wie bitte? Ist das ein Traum? Träume ich etwa? Er liebt mich?/  
Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch er schloss ihn auch gleich wieder.  
/Davon hast du die letzten Jahre geträumt, darauf gehofft. Sag was, Mann! Starr ihn nicht nur an, sag was! SAG WAS!!!/  
Doch er konnte nichts sagen. Nur ein leises "Max" kam von seinen Lippen, bei dem er nicht wusste, ob sein Gegenüber es überhaupt gehört hatte.  
Er räusperte sich und schloss die Augen, um kurz tief durchzuatmen. Dann sah er Max wieder an.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll“, gestand er und grinste schief. In ihm jubilierte alles und eigentlich kam ihm nur ein einziger Gedanke. "Ich liebe dich auch!" sprach er ihn aus.  
  
Max ging mit strahlendem Lächeln einen Schritt auf Francis zu, beugte sich hinab und küsste ihn. Erst zärtlich, dann fordernder. Francis' Lippen öffneten sich ohne Widerwehr, als er mit der Zunge darüber strich. Max fuhr mit den Händen durch das braune Haar und zog sein Gegenüber näher zu sich. Francis' Hände fanden wie von selbst Max' Taille und umschlangen sie. Ihre Körper pressten sich aneinander. Francis genoss jeden Moment ihres Kusses. Er krallte seine Hände in Max' Jacke, nie wieder wollte er ihn loslassen.  
  
Ein plötzliches "Schämen Sie sich nicht?" ließ sie auseinander fahren. Eine alte Frau ging kopfschüttelnd an ihnen vorbei und strafte sie mit strengen Blicken. "Zu meiner Zeit hat es so was nicht gegeben!" zeterte sie. Francis und Max sahen sich an und lachten.  
  
"Wollen wir das vielleicht an einem etwas weniger öffentlichen Ort fortführen?" fragte Max und lehnte seine Stirn an die von Francis. Dieser lächelte zärtlich und stimmte zu. Also machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück in Francis' Wohnung. Unterwegs griff der junge Mann nach der Hand von Max und lächelte zu ihm hinauf. Max erwiderte das Lächeln liebevoll. Das alles war sehr ungewohnt, fühlte sich aber sehr richtig an.  
Sie eilten regelrecht zurück zu Francis' Appartement. Max' Hände waren ständig auf Wanderschaft, erkundeten Francis' Gesäß, seine Hüfte und überhaupt jedes Körperteil, was man in der Öffentlichkeit berühren konnte ohne größeres Aufsehen zu erregen. Kaum hatte Francis die Tür zum Treppenhaus aufgeschlossen, schon drängte sich Max an ihn und umschlang seine Taille mit den Armen.  
  
"Soll ich dich hoch tragen?" fragte er mit einem überdrehten Grinsen. In Gedanken war er bei einer anderen Londoner Wohnung.  
Francis kicherte, war aber zu keiner Antwort zu bewegen. Max delegierte ihn langsam zur Treppe und knabberte dabei an seinem Hals herum. Er roch so gut.  
Francis konnte den Gefühlen in seinem Inneren nicht Herr werden. Seine Haut kribbelte vor lauter Glück und er konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Er griff nach dem Kragen von Max' Jacke und zog ihn mit sich hoch. Vor seiner Wohnungstür kramte er in seinen Hosentaschen nach dem Schlüssel. Endlich fand er ihn und versuchte, ihn in das Schloss zu bekommen. Max beschäftigte sich derweil damit ihm das Hemd aus der Hose zu ziehen und mit den Händen seinen Bauch zu erkunden. Nach ein paar fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen den Schlüssel umzudrehen, die alle daran scheiterten, dass Max' Zunge sich mit einem Mal an Plätzen befand wo sie eigentlich gar nichts zu suchen hatte, schaffte es Francis die Tür zu öffnen und zerrte Max in die Wohnung. Die Tür wurde krachend ins Schloss geworfen und Francis fand sich sogleich dagegen gepresst.  
  
Der Kuss war stürmisch und fordernd. Francis ließ sich ganz von seinen Gefühlen lenken und genoss jeden Augenblick. Schnell fanden seine Hände ihren Weg um Max' Taille und umarmten ihn fest. Er zog an dem T-Shirt, das ihm den Weg zur Haut seines Geliebten versperrte, zerrte es aus der Hose und fuhr darunter. Er fühlte sich selbst gefangen, doch aus diesem Gefängnis wollte er auch so schnell nicht ausbrechen. Spielerisch fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über Max' Lippen, verteilte kleine Küsse über das Gesicht des anderen, bis sich ihre Münder erneut fanden.  
  
Schwer gegen Francis lehnend machte sich Max schließlich etwas los und öffnete fahrig Francis' Hemd, während er gleichzeitig tiefer rutschte und seine Brust mit Küssen überschüttete. Bei den Brustwarzen hielt er inne. Zupfte mit den Zähnen daran, um dann mit der rauen Zunge darüber zu lecken. Als er das Hemd vollständig geöffnet hatte fuhr er mit den Händen über Francis' Hüften, umfasste seinen Hintern und widmete sich mit der Zunge seinem Bauchnabel. Seine eigene Brust drückte gegen Francis' Schritt und so wusste er was der Jüngere fühlte.  
  
Francis stöhnte leise auf, als er die Zunge und Küsse Max' spürte. Hitze wallte durch seinen Körper, raste durch die Adern. Wie von selbst glitten seine Hände über Max' Schultern und Arme. Er wollte jeden Zentimeter des Körpers des anderen erforschen und kennen lernen, herausfinden, wie Max auf welche Berührung reagierte. Wieder zerrte er an dem T-Shirt, brachte so Max dazu, sich wieder aufzurichten und er schob ihm die Jacke von den Schultern. Mit den Lippen strich er über den Hals des Älteren, küsste leicht und knabberte sanft. Der Geruch von Max' Aftershave hing ihm in der Nase, tief sog er ihn ein. Dieser Geruch war ihm fast so bekannt, wie sein eigener, und doch so neu. Die Jacke fiel auf den Boden und auch das T-Shirt folgte schnell. Die erneute Umarmung war inniger denn je und jagte beiden kalte und heiße Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
"Warte." sagte Max mit kehliger Stimme, als Francis anfing sich an seinem Schritt zu reiben. "Bett?" schlug er vor.  
Francis sah ihn an. "Bett?" fragte er erstaunt und atemlos.  
Max lachte über sich selbst und riss sich zusammen.  
"Was ich mit diesem ... überaus intelligenten Kommentar ausdrücken wollte... war, dass wir im Bett weitermachen sollten. ... Du weißt schon, mehr Platz und so..."  
Francis küsste ihn und sagte dann: "Dann lass uns keine Zeit verlieren."  
  
Wie immer war das Bett nicht gemacht. Die Kissen und die Decke lagen verteilt über das große Doppelbett und strömten Behaglichkeit und Gemütlichkeit aus. Solange sie noch standen nutzte Francis die Gelegenheit und machte sich an dem Reißverschluss von Max' Hose zu schaffen. Er spürte die heftige Erregung des anderen und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Endlich hatte er die Hose geöffnet. Mit den Händen fuhr er hinein, direkt unter die Boxershorts und strich verteufelt sanft über Max' Po, während dieser ihm das Hemd auszog.  
  
Max fluchte bei der sachten Berührung kurz. Er fasste Francis an der Hüfte und zog ihn eng an sich. Dann ging er zwei Schritt zurück, versuchte mit der halb heruntergelassenen Hose nicht zu stolpern, und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Francis zog er mit sich. Sobald sie zum liegen kamen rollte er den Jüngeren unter sich und befreite sich von Schuhen und Hose. Francis sah ihm spöttisch lachend zu und zog selbst seine Schuhe aus.  
  
"Du kommst jetzt dran." drohte Max spaßhaft und hockte sich über den Jüngeren. Er küsste Francis auf die Nasenspitze und bemühte sich nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Vom Instinkt her wollte er Francis einfach nur die Hose runterreißen. Stattdessen ging er zu harmlosen Küssen über, die er langsam auf der Haut verteilte.  
Francis wühlte mit einer Hand durch Max' Haar, während er genussvoll die Augen schloss und den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Die Lippen des Anderen auf seinem Körper brachten ihn nahe an die Raserei. Er räkelte sich unter den Küssen, grub seine Hände in Max' dunkles Haar. Je tiefer dieser kam, desto unbeherrschter wurde Francis. Max sah flüchtig nach oben, als er an Francis' Bauchnabel ankam. Der Jüngere hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. Max fing an kleine Kreise um den Bauchnabel zu ziehen.  
  
Francis wurde es zuviel. Bestimmt drückte er Max' Kopf mit den Händen tiefer. Ein dunkles Lachen erklang und endlich machten sich Hände an den Knöpfen seiner Hose zu schaffen. Francis hob sein Gesäß an, als ihm Max die Hose abstreifte.  
"So ungeduldig?" gurrte Max in sein Ohr, als das störende Kleidungsstück verschwunden war und er wieder auf Francis lag.  
  
Als Antwort gab Francis nur einen röchelnden Laut von sich. Seine Haut überzog ein angenehmes Prickeln dort, wo Max ihn berührte. Die Fingerspitzen seines Partners hinterließen brennende Spuren auf seiner Haut. Er drängte seine Hüfte an Max, küsste ihn stürmisch, grub seine Hände in Max' Rücken, nur um die Erregung irgendwie loszuwerden. Doch viel brachte es ihm nicht. Sein Verlangen wurde immer wieder durch Streicheleinheiten erhöht.  
Mit den Fingern der rechten Hand zog er die Wirbel auf Max' Rücken nach, zeichnete Linien und Formen. Dann ließ er die Hand tiefer sinken, bis sie auf dem Po liegen blieb. Wie selbstverständlich wurden die Boxershorts hinunter geschoben. Er vernahm ein Aufkeuchen von Max, das ihn dazu anspornte, weiter zu machen. Also griff er fest an das Gesäß des anderen und drückte so Max' Hüfte näher an die seine. Deutlich spürte er Max' Erektion. Mit leichten, kreisenden Bewegungen der Hüfte drängte er sich an ihn, wurde jedoch mit einem Mal weg geschoben. Er gab einen enttäuschten Laut von sich; genauer zu artikulieren, was er fühlte, dazu war er nicht mehr fähig. Max streifte Francis die Boxershorts ab und zog sich dann wieder nach oben zu dem Gesicht des Jüngeren. Francis' Augen waren weit geöffnet und bettelten stumm nach mehr. Zärtlich strich Max die braunen Haare aus der Stirn und griff dann nach unten. Seine Hand fand das aufgerichtete Glied und umschloss es. Francis presste stöhnend die Augen zu und schob seinen Unterleib nach oben. Max küsste ihn ganz leicht auf den Mund, während seine Hand langsam auf und ab strich. Seine eigene Erregung vernachlässigend verwöhnte er Francis. Mit dem Mund saugte er spielerisch an den Lippen des Jüngeren und mit der Hand rieb er die empfindliche Stelle an der Unterseite des Penis'.  
  
Francis keuchte auf und rief stöhnend Max‘ Namen.  
Verlangen und Gier nach mehr machten sich in ihm breit. Er spürte Max' Hand an seinem Glied, fühlte die sanfte Massage. Mit kehliger Stimme stöhnte er auf. Zu anderen Worten oder gar Gedanken war er nicht mehr fähig. Er fühlte nur noch. All seine Sinne waren auf Max und dessen Bewegungen fixiert. Die Hand an seinem Geschlecht wurde schneller, sein Atem ging flach und unregelmäßig. Er krallte seine Hand in die Bettdecke unter sich und seine Zunge verhakte sich mit der von Max.  
  
Max trieb ihn immer weiter. Er beschleunigte seine Massage, küsste den unter ihm Liegenden wilder, inniger. Francis keuchte und stöhnte unkontrolliert. Sein Herz raste. Bald hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er bog sich Max' Hand entgegen, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und verdrehte die Augen. Das Kribbeln, das sich in seinem ganzen Körper breit gemacht hatte, konzentrierte sich jetzt in seinem Unterleib. Ein lautes "Max" entfuhr ihm, als er den Höhepunkt erreichte. Unter Stöhnen und Keuchen erzitterte sein Körper. Verzückung erfüllte ihn. Erst nach einigen Augenblicken beruhigte er sich wieder und küsste Max intensiv.  
Als Francis' Blick sich wieder klärte konnte Max ihn nur anstarren. Er war einfach zu schön. Der Jüngere sah ihn an und küsste ihn heftig. Max erwiderte den Kuss, als er endete flüsterte er neckend: "Du hattest deinen Spaß... Was bekomme ich dafür?"  
Seine Erektion war mittlerweile fast schmerzhaft. Um seine Situation zu verdeutlichen rieb er seinen Unterleib an Francis' Hüfte.  
  
Francis lachte leise auf.  
"Ein nettes Dankeschön bekommst du von mir." flüsterte er zurück. Wieder küsste er ihn. Während des Kusses drehte er Max um, sodass er wieder über diesem lag. Er streichelte die Arme und Schultern des Älteren, fuhr schließlich mit der Zunge über die Halsbeuge. Erfreut registrierte er, dass Max heftiger atmete. Er ließ seine Zunge weiter über die Haut fahren, hinunter zur Brust. Insgeheim wunderte er sich, wie glatt diese war. Kein Härchen war zu sehen. Er umspielte mit seiner Zungenspitze die linke Brustwarze, während er die rechte mit seiner Hand kitzelte. Max seufzte tief, was wiederum Francis zu neuen Taten anspornte. Er glitt tiefer, verteilte leichte Küsse und sanfte Bisse auf die Haut, saugte sich dann über dem Bauchnabel fest. Mit Lippen und Zähnen behandelte er das Stückchen Haut, das sich schon bald dunkel verfärbte.  
"Francis!" fauchte Max mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Seit Jahren hatte er keinen Knutschfleck mehr gehabt. Kichernd ignorierte Francis den Protest und fuhr mit der Zunge in Max' Bauchnabel. Dann ließ er sie kreisen, während seine Hände weiterwanderten. Er zog Max die Boxershorts aus, warf sie beiläufig zur Seite. Dann richtete er sich kurz auf und sah in das errötete Gesicht des Älteren. Dieser hatte vor Anspannung die Augen geschlossen. Mit einem Lächeln näherte sich Francis der Erektion seines Geliebten. Sanft umschloss er die Spitze des Gliedes mit den Lippen.  
  
Max zuckte und sog laut die Luft ein, als er die Berührung fühlte.  
/Nicht gerade save…/ dachte er, war aber nicht in der Situation sich dagegen zu wehren.  
Eine Zunge fuhr über seine Eichel und Max biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht zu schreien. Francis schien in den vergangenen zwei Jahren einiges gelernt zu haben. Die Zunge des Jüngeren stimulierte Max' Glied an den unterschiedlichsten Stellen und brachte ihn dazu, laut aufzustöhnen.  
Francis ließ sich Zeit. Er hörte immer wieder auf und nahm sich die Zeit für spielerische Küsse und leichtes Lecken. Max legte frustriert die Hände gekreuzt über sein Gesicht und versuchte das Beben seines Körpers zu unterdrücken.  
"Francis, bitte!" brachte er schließlich heiser hervor.  
  
Francis konnte ein erneutes Kichern nicht unterdrücken, doch dann umschloss er wieder Max' Penis mit seinen Lippen und begann zu saugen. Währenddessen strich er mit einer Hand über die Innenseite der Schenkel, sodass sich eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete. Er leckte über den Schaft vom Glied, um es sofort wieder ganz zu umschließen. Intensiver und schneller massierte er das hart aufgerichtete Glied mit seiner Zunge. Er hörte, wie Max immer schneller atmete und gelegentlich aufkeuchte. Leises Stöhnen verriet ihm, dass er kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand.  
  
Max stöhnte leise und nahm die Arme von seinem Gesicht weg. /Francis/ dachte er zusammenhangslos. /Francis, Francis, Francis, Francis,... /  
Er fühlte seinen Höhepunkt nahen. Das zusätzliche Streicheln seiner Schenkel war zuviel für ihn. Er hob sich Francis entgegen, um tiefer in ihn zu kommen. Tiefer, öfter. Max schrie kehlig auf, als er kam. Sein Körper bäumte sich kurz auf und schwer atmend sank er danach zurück auf das Laken. Zu spät fiel ihm ein, dass er Francis hätte warnen können. Zu seiner Verwunderung schluckte dieser protestlos den Samen und richtete sich dann auf.  
  
Francis richtete sich auf und legte sich neben Max. Er kuschelte sich fest an ihn und umarmte seinen Oberkörper. "Wie war das?" fragte er nach einer Weile, als er bemerkte, dass Max' Atem wieder ruhiger ging.  
"Gut..." sagte dieser erschöpft. "Und schön."  
Er küsste Francis' Stirn sanft. "Sehr, sehr schön."  
Nachdenklich sah er auf das ruhige Gesicht an seiner Schulter.  
"Warum hast du geschluckt?" fragte er dann neugierig. "Ich meine,... das machen die wenigsten gern und save war es auch nicht gerade."  
Francis seufzte tief. Er streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen über Max' Brust.  
"Nun ja, Andrew ..." Er holte Luft und begann von neuem: "Er wollte es halt immer und ich dachte, du ..."  
Bei der Erwähnung von Andrews Namen verspannte sich Max kurz. Er sah Francis ernst an und wuschelte durch sein Haar.  
"Nur wenn du es auch willst, France." legte er fest und bemerkte dann stirnrunzelnd: "Und das nächste Mal mit Gummi, okay?"  
  
Francis musste auf Grund dieses Ausdruckes lachen. Aber er stimmte ihm zu.  
Lachend, sich neckend und immer wieder streichelnd tollten sie auf dem Bett herum. Jeder genoss den Kontakt mit dem anderen. Kleine Küsse wurden ausgetauscht, verspielte Zärtlichkeiten gegeben und empfangen.  
  
Francis schwebte wie auf einer Wolke. Er konnte sein Glück nicht wirklich fassen. Immer wieder berührte er Max, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass dieser auch wirklich hier war. Das Geschehene war wunderschön gewesen, schöner, als Francis es sich je erträumt hatte; schöner, als alles, was er je erlebt hatte. Weder mit einem der vielen Mädchen, noch mit Andrew hatte er diese Intensität der Gefühle durchlebt. /Schon gar nicht mit Andrew!/ dachte er und schluckte.  
  
Nachdem sie sich eine ganze Zeitlang gestreichelt hatten zogen sie sich träge wieder an. Max fiel etwas ein und er wandte sich Francis zu, der gerade seine Hose zuknöpfte.  
"Wobei mir einfällt." sagte er mit regungsloser Miene und ging auf seinen Partner zu. "Verpass mir nie wieder einen Knutschfleck!" Er ragte bedrohlich vor Francis auf.  
Francis musste lachen. Er sprang Max an und fiel mit ihm zurück auf das Bett.  
"Wenn ich aber will?" fragte er kichernd und wollte sich am Hals des anderen zu schaffen machen. Max wehrte ihn ab und rollte sich auf ihn. "Kindskopf!" knurrte er hervor. Francis konnte sich vor Lachen kaum beruhigen.  
  
Francis lachte unbeherrscht. Er schien gar nicht mehr aufhören zu können. Max seufzte genervt und dann beugte er sich hinunter. Sein erster Gedanke war es gewesen, Francis zu küssen, um das Lachen zu ersticken, doch nun fiel ihm etwas anderes ein.  
/Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit./ dachte er und machte ein betont ernstes Gesicht, als er seinen Mund an Francis' Hals brachte. Er hatte so was schon lange nicht mehr gemacht.  
Francis' Lachen verstummte abrupt, als ihm klar wurde was der Ältere vorhatte. "Max?! Auu..." er zuckte zurück. Max sah unterdrückt grinsend auf sein Werk.  
"Wie du mir, so ich dir!" spöttelte er.  
  
Francis sah gespielt beleidigt zu Max und wollte ihm schon eine saftige Antwort geben, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Erstaunt blickte er Max an.  
"Wer kann das sein?" fragte er sinnloserweise. Sie standen auf. Max verzog sich ins Wohnzimmer, während Francis in den Flur eilte und die Tür öffnete.  
"Hallo, altes Haus!" tönte ihm eine Stimme entgegen.  
"Dean" brachte Francis heraus.  
"Was ..." er räusperte sich. "Was machst du hier?"  
Sein Freund grinste. "Das klingt, als käme ich ungelegen."  
Dann erblickte er den dunkel werdenden Fleck auf dem Hals von Francis und lachte.  
"Und es sieht auch ganz danach aus. Wer ist der Glückliche?" Sein Blick wurde plötzlich ernst. "Doch nicht etwa …"  
Er drängte sich an seinem Freund vorbei und ging zielstrebig ins Wohnzimmer. Blass vor Schreck machte Francis hinter ihm die Tür zu und ging ebenfalls in die Stube. Dort saß Max auf dem Sofa und stand auf, um den Neuankömmling zu begrüßen.  
"Max, das ist Dean, ein Freund aus dem Studium. Dean, das ist Max. Wir kennen uns aus New York." stellte er die beiden Männer vor.  
"Hallo Max" Dean ging auf Max zu und gab dem Älteren die Hand.  
"Hallo Dean" antwortete Max, schüttelte ihm die Hand und setzte sich wieder.  
Francis' Studienfreund wandte sich zu Francis. "Ist der nicht ein bisschen zu alt für dich?" fragte er etwas zweifelnd.  
Francis wurde rot.  
"Sei ruhig!" sagte er leise. Er wollte nicht, dass Dean wusste, dass er mit Max zusammen war. Schnell fing er sich wieder und fragte: "Also, was willst du hier?"  
Dean hatte sich inzwischen neben Max gesetzt und sah ihn unverwandt an.  
"Was?" Er wandte sich wieder Francis zu. "Oh ja, ich hab mich gewundert, wohin du verschwunden warst. Aber jetzt weiß ich es."  
Sein Grinsen war etwas anzüglich, als er wieder zu Max blickte.  
"Nichts weißt du!" stieß Francis etwas zu forsch heraus. "Ich war in New York. Ein Freund von mir hatte Probleme." sagte er und setzte sich ebenfalls.  
  
Ihm war es mehr als peinlich, wie Dean sich hier aufführte. /Wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen!/ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
"Und da konntest du niemandem Bescheid sagen?" holte sein Freund ihn zurück. Francis schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich bin sehr überstürzt abgereist und hatte einiges zu tun drüben!" wich er aus. Er wollte Dean so schnell wie möglich loswerden.  
"Du willst heute nicht mit mir reden?" fragte Dean, als ob er Gedanken lesen konnte.  
Francis dankte ihm im Stillen für dieses Talent. Er lächelte.  
"Das ist ein sehr unpassender Moment."  
"Schon klar. Ich wollte auch nur kurz sehen, ob es dir gut geht. Und hey, ich fahre übermorgen wieder zu Michael. Er hat uns doch eingeladen. Willst du nicht mitkommen?"  
Irritiert sah Francis zu Max, der einen, nur für ihn erkennbaren Punkt an der Wand anstarrte und schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf.  
"Nein, ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Lust, noch mal Koffer zu packen und wegzufahren. Ich hab auch schon Stratfort gestrichen!" sagte er dann.  
"Schon okay, ich verstehe!" Deans Grinsen war erneut eine Spur zu anzüglich. Er reichte Max die Hand, der wie aus einem Traum gerissen ihn ansah und dann den Gruß erwiderte. Dann stand Dean auf und Francis brachte ihn zur Tür. Er war schon fast draußen, da drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah seinem Freund tief in die Augen.  
  
"Er ist wirklich sehr alt, Francis. Hast du dir das auch wirklich gut überlegt?"  
"Dean, ich weiß, was ich mache."  
"Na gut, aber lass dir nicht wieder wehtun, hörst du?" Er umarmte ihn fest und sah ihn warnend an.  
Francis lächelte. "Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass Andrew hier ist?"  
"Ich weiß nicht. Dieser Fleck …" Er deutete auf Francis' Hals. "sah sehr nach dem Typen aus."  
Verlegen legte Francis die Hand an seinen Hals.  
"Ich hab nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun. Er ekelt mich einfach nur an." sagte er dann.  
  
Die beiden verabschiedeten sich voneinander, etwas verstört schloss Francis die Tür und ging langsam wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Max saß unverändert auf der Couch. Francis betrachtete ihn von der Tür aus.  
/"Dieser Fleck sah sehr nach dem Typen aus!"/ schossen ihm Deans Worte in den Sinn. /Ja, wir waren übereinander hergefallen, als würde es kein Morgen geben. So etwas wollte ich eigentlich nicht mehr und doch habe ich mich so sehr verleiten lassen. Aber ist das hier nicht etwas anderes? Max ist nicht Andrew, er würde mir nie das antun, was Andrew …/ Schnell verdrängte er die aufkommenden Bilder und Szenen. /Ich liebe ihn, jemand besseren als ihn kann es für mich nicht geben!/  
/Das dachtest du bei Andrew auch immer und wohin hat es dich letztendlich gebracht?/ fragte eine hartnäckige Stimme in ihm.  
Er ging zu Max, setzte sich neben ihn und konnte den plötzlich in ihm aufwallenden Gefühlen kaum Herr werden, als er ihn umarmte.  
  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Scarabae: "Ich habe dir meine Liebe gestanden!"  
Little Witch: "Ich habe gesagt, ich liebe dich auch!"  
Scarabae: "Dann los jetzt… poppen!"

**07\. Teil**

Max starrte Francis hinterher, als dieser Dean zur Tür brachte. Das war jetzt ziemlich peinlich gewesen.  
/"Ist der nicht ein bisschen zu alt für dich?"/ Deans Frage hallte in seinem Kopf wieder und er sah nachdenklich auf den Couchtisch. Als Francis sich mit einem Mal neben ihn setzte und ihn heftig umarmte. Max sah verwundert hinunter, legte die Arme um ihn und streichelte über das braune Haar.  
"Ich bin nun mal älter." sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. Francis lockerte seine Umarmung und sah Max erstaunt an.  
"Und?" fragte er dann. Er sah die Zweifel in den Augen seines Geliebten, sah, dass diesen etwas beschäftigte. "Mich stört das nicht, Max!"  
Max seufzte innerlich. "Ich weiß... mich ja auch nicht. Aber ..." Er sprach nicht weiter und sah zu Francis hinunter.  
  
Nach einer Weile fragte er dann: "Und was machen wir heute noch so? Der Tag ist noch jung!" Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr sagte ihm, dass es gerade erst Mittag war. "Spazieren waren wir schon. Sex hatten wir auch schon. Wir könnten einkaufen und du zeigst mir deine Kochkünste?" alberte Max.  
Der junge Mann lachte über diese Aufzählung.  
"Dazu brauchen wir nicht einkaufen gehen“, rief er unter Lachen. "Für Nudeln und Tomatensoße hab ich alles da. Ansonsten habe ich jede Menge Fertigessen. Das macht nämlich meine Kochkünste aus." gestand er dann. "Oh, warte, Rührei kann ich auch noch machen. Und diese komischen Bohnen, die ihr Engländer zu allem esst."  
Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken daran. Max sah ihn missbilligend an.  
"Und das nennst du Essen? Kein Wunder, dass du so klein bist. Wir gehen einkaufen." beschloss er. Francis konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen.  
"Auf die Größe kommt es bekanntlich nicht an!" brachte er hervor.  
  
Sie gingen einkaufen. Max mied entschlossen alle Supermärkte und schleppte Francis stattdessen auf einen kleinen Markt. Obst, Gemüse, Fisch und andere Zutaten. Francis schwindelte es in Angesicht der Fülle von Nahrungsmitteln.  
"Brauchen wir das wirklich alles?" fragte er verwirrt. Max sah ihn nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und gab ihm noch einen Beutel zum Tragen. Francis ächzte gespielt und jammerte weiter. In Wirklichkeit fand er es faszinierend Max zuzusehen. Dieser schien ganz in seinem Element zu sein, er handelte mit den Verkäufern und begutachtete die Waren mit kritischem Blick. Fast, als wären die Lebensmittel feindliche Subjekte, die es einzuschätzen galt. Francis unterdrückte die ganze Zeit sein Gelächter, doch in der Wohnung angekommen klappte er zusammen.  
"Francis!" meinte Max ermahnend. Dieser sah ihn an, während er, noch immer unkontrolliert lachend, auf dem Boden des Korridors inmitten der Tüten saß. Sein Blick drückte so viel Freude aus, dass Max weich wurde. Er hockte sich neben Francis und ließ zu, dass der Jüngere sich an ihn schmiegte.  
"Ich bin so glücklich." japste Francis hervor. "So glücklich." wiederholte er und presste sein Gesicht in Max' Hemd. Der Ältere schluckte. "Francis... " hob er an und verstummte dann.  
  
Während seiner Schicht dachte Max an diesen Moment zurück. Er hatte nichts mehr gesagt und Francis hochgezogen. Er hätte ihm so gern seine Gefühle mitgeteilt, aber nichts kam über seine Lippen. Die Worte waren ihm im Hals stecken geblieben. Ich bin auch glücklich. Das hätte er sagen sollen. Er war glücklich. So glücklich, dass Claire ihn vorhin gefragt hatte, ob er irgendein neues Medikament nehme. Er hatte nur gesagt, dass das Wetter heute schön wäre. Gut, am Nachmittag hatte es angefangen zu regnen. Trotzdem war das kein Grund seinen Geisteszustand anzuzweifeln. Das hatte er ihr auch gesagt, ihr Blick war mehr als skeptisch gewesen. Max ignorierte es geflissentlich und ging, in Gedanken an den vergangenen Vormittag versunken, an die Arbeit.  
  
Das Kochen war sehr lustig gewesen. Francis hatte sich als gar nicht so ungeschickt erwiesen. Allerdings war er die Ungeduld in Person, lange Vorbereitungen waren nichts für ihn. Ständig beschäftigte er sich mit etwas anderem. Mehrmals musste Max Francis' Arme von seiner Taille loseisen; seinen jungen Liebhaber durch die Küche mitzuschleifen, wäre dann doch etwas zuviel des Guten gewesen. Das Essen war ganz passabel geworden.  
  
Danach waren sie irgendwie knutschend auf der Couch gelandet. Max hatte sich losgemacht, bevor es zum Vorspiel ausarten konnte. Sie redeten, Francis erst halb schmollend, aber dann interessiert. Bücher, Ideen, Filme... . Es fing an zu regnen und Francis schlug vor, einen Film anzusehen. Er kramte "Sinn und Sinnlichkeit" aus seinem Regal hervor und sie verbrachten den Nachmittag mit dem Ansehen des Videos. Max lächelte in sich hinein, als er an Francis dachte. Der Jüngere hatte den Kopf auf seinen Schoß gelegt und verträumt auf den Bildschirm gesehen. Max hatte es sich nicht verkneifen können ihn zu kraulen. Erst, als der Film zu Ende war, bemerkte Max, dass Francis eingeschlafen war. Er weckte ihn, um sich zu verabschieden.  
"Ich muss zu meiner Schicht." hatte er erklärt. Francis war mit ihm zur Tür getapst und hatte ihn verabschiedet. Die Küsserei dauerte ziemlich lange und Max war sich sicher, ein seltsames Geräusch hinter der Tür der Nachbarin zu hören. Als er das Francis sagte, hatte dieser nur gelacht.  
"Dann hat sie endlich mal was zum Klatschen." hatte er lachend gemeint.  
Max war gegangen. Der Regen ließ ihn aufgeweicht am Restaurant ankommen. Es machte ihm nichts aus. Er fand es erfrischend, das Wasser wusch alles weg. Die Sommerhitze, ebenso wie seine Grübeleien. Er wollte nicht über Später nachdenken. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, war er glücklich.  
  
Francis legte sich, nachdem Max gegangen war, wieder auf das Sofa, dorthin, wo sein Liebster noch eben gesessen hatte. Die Stelle war noch warm und er genoss es. Dann griff er zum Telefon und wählte blind Damons Nummer. Er musste ihm natürlich haarklein von diesem Tag berichten. Doch Damon schien nicht wirklich zuzuhören. Er gab weder nicht passende Kommentare ab, noch sagte er etwas Ernsthaftes. Er wirkte einfach nur abwesend. Schließlich hielt Francis diese Apathie nicht aus und fragte, was denn los sei. Damon druckste etwas herum, bis er dann doch mit der Sprache herausrückte. John sei bei ihm aufgetaucht. Sie hätten, ohne auch nur ein Wort miteinander zu sprechen, miteinander geschlafen und John wäre dann einfach gegangen.  
Francis wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er hörte ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
  
"Damon" flüsterte er. Sein eigenes Glück kam ihm plötzlich so unbedeutend vor. Doch dann hatte er eine Idee.  
"Damon" rief er erfreut. "Mir ist was Tolles eingefallen. Komm her! Das wäre eine gute Abwechslung für dich. Und ich könnte dir tolle Clubs mit leckeren Jungs zeigen!"  
Damon sagte eine ganze Weile nichts. "Wie bitte?"  
"Ja, komm! Das wäre echt toll."  
"Ich weiß nicht ...“  
"Was weißt du nicht? Was gibt es da zu überlegen?"  
"Er könnte wiederkommen." Damons Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.  
"WAS??? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Vergiss ihn!"  
Damon schluchzte erneut.  
"Komm nach London, Damon! Es wäre wirklich gut für dich!"  
Er redete noch eine Weile auf ihn ein und brachte seinen Freund letztendlich dazu, am Samstag in ein Flugzeug zu steigen und nach London zu fliegen.  
  
Als er aufgelegt hatte legte er sich wieder grinsend auf das Sofa. Damon würde nach London kommen und konnte sich hier entspannen und von diesem John abgelenkt werden.  
Wieder fielen ihm Deans Worte ein. Dean war hier sein bester Freund und er wusste alles, wirklich alles über Francis. Er hatte damals die gesamte Beziehung mit Andrew mitgemacht und kannte Francis' Zweifel und Ängste. /Deshalb macht er sich jetzt Sorgen um mich./ dachte er und kuschelte sich an ein Sofakissen. /Doch mit Max ist das alles anders!/ sagte er sich. /Schließlich liebe ich Max schon seit über zwei Jahren. Er war mein Freund, hat mir geholfen und kennt mich. Er ist nicht so wie Andrew./ versuchte er, die hartnäckige Stimme in seinem Inneren zu besänftigen.  
/Und doch ist er sofort mit dir ins Bett, kaum das er gesagt hat, ich liebe dich!/ rief diese jedoch.  
/Aber zu Liebe gehört auch Sex./ entkräftete er ihren Vorwurf.  
/Aber Sex ist nicht gleich Liebe!/ rief sie höhnisch.  
Ja, Sex ist nicht gleich Liebe. Bei Andrew hatte er das vergessen. Als er es bemerkt hatte, war es schon zu spät gewesen und er war nicht mehr von ihm losgekommen. Er war von Andrew abhängig gewesen, dieser hatte alles mit ihm machen können. Er hatte es schließlich auch gemacht. Mit Grauen dachte er an all die Demütigungen, Beschimpfungen, Schläge, die er von Andrew erhalten hatte. Doch hatte er ihm immer wieder verziehen, ihn sogar angefleht, ihn nicht zu verlassen, als die Sache mit Max' Namen passiert war. Er umarmte das Kissen fester.  
"Mit Max wird alles anders!" sagte er laut.  
  
Francis kam am nächsten Tag wie verabredet am Vormittag zum Restaurant. Max ließ ihn über den Hintereingang hinein und begrüßte ihn lächelnd. Francis zog ihn mit in die Wohnung.  
"Ich muss dir was erzählen." sagte er. "Rate, wer mich besuchen kommt!"  
Max sah ihn irritiert an. Wer ihn besuchen kommt? Nach ein paar Augenblicken des Überlegens, kam er auf den einzig logischen Schluss.  
"Damon?" fragte er.  
"Ja!" rief Francis überschwänglich.  
"Ich musste ihn zwar überreden, aber er kommt. Morgen. Nachmittags."  
Max musste über die überschwängliche Freude lächeln. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.  
"Ach, du hast, nachdem ich gegangen bin, mit Damon telefoniert?" seine Stimme klang spöttisch.  
"Natürlich!"  
Max unterdrückte ein Lachen und seine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. Francis verstand seine Frage offensichtlich nicht.  
"Schön, dass er kommt." sagte er schließlich noch immer amüsiert. "Wir können ihm ja London zeigen."  
Dann hielt er kurz inne. Das "wir" klang noch sehr ungewohnt in seinen Ohren.  
  
"Das müssen wir sogar!" meinte Francis. Er bemerkte die kurze Anspannung des Anderen nicht. "Und auf jeden Fall müssen wir mit ihm ins FAKE!"  
"FAKE?" Max runzelte die Stirn. Sollte ihm das etwas sagen?  
Francis lachte. Er hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass Max diesen Laden kannte.  
"Aber ja! Das FAKE! Ein klasse Laden, mit vielen leckeren Jungs."  
Max verstand. "Ach so..." meinte er unbehaglich.  
Der Gedanke, mit Francis in einen Schwulentreff zu gehen, gefiel ihm nicht. Woran das lag konnte er nicht sagen. Innerlich wand er sich aber bereits. Laute, moderne Musik und ausgeflippt gekleidete junge Leute. ... Er würde sich uralt vorkommen, aber es war sicher genau das richtige für Damon. Bei dem Gedanken musste er lächeln.  
"Wenn es denn sein muss." gab er nach.  
Francis umarmte ihn stürmisch und küsste ihn. "Etwas anderes wäre auch nicht in Frage gekommen!" sagte er.  
Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Danke, Max" sagte er und küsste ihn erneut.  
  
"Und was machen wir heute so? Wieder spazieren gehen, Sex, essen und Video gucken? Oder diesmal eine andere Reihenfolge?" fragte er, als sie sich wieder von einander lösten. Doch kaum hatte er es gesagt, fiel ihm auf, wie bitter das klang. So, als wären sie von höheren Mächten irgendwo eingesperrt und müssten sich gegenseitig ertragen. [1] Er lächelte entschuldigend, wusste aber nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte. Max sah ihn erschrocken an.  
  
"Bist du wütend, weil wir gestern Sex hatten?" fragte er nach einem Moment zögernd.  
"Aber nein!!!" rief Francis. "Es war so schön und ich habe es sehr genossen. Aber vielleicht war es doch etwas übereilt?" fügte er etwas leiser an. Er sah Max nicht an bei diesen Worten. Er bereute nichts, nicht eine Minute des gestrigen Tages. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah Max wieder an. Dann winkte er ab.  
"Ignorier mich einfach. Ich labere nur noch Blödsinn in letzter Zeit. Ich bin nur der, der brabbelnd in der Ecke sitzt." Max starrte ihn an.  
"Wieso Blödsinn?" Er runzelte die Stirn. "Du hast ja Recht, es war alles sehr übereilt. Wenn du dich nicht wohl dabei fühlst wenn wir ... wenn wir Sex haben, dann gehen wir es doch für eine Weile ruhig an."  
"Nicht wohl fühlen? Weißt du, was du da redest? Ich habe mich sehr wohl gefühlt. Ich fühle mich immer wunderbar in deiner Nähe. Ich bereue keine Minute von gestern. Es sollte auch nicht so klingen, als würde etwas nicht stimmen. Ich hab doch nur aufgezählt, was wir gemacht haben."  
"Es klang aber sehr verbittert." sagte Max, seine aufkeimende Unsicherheit unterdrückend.  
"Das sollte es aber nicht!" rief Francis. Er stieß einen derben Fluch aus. "Glaub mir, Max, es war anders gemeint, als es klang." Sein Blick war flehend. Max lächelte verzeihend und zog Francis an den Schultern zu sich.  
"Schon ok." murmelte er und musste über seine aufkommenden Gefühle lachen.  
"Du bist so furchtbar!" warf er Francis vor. "Du brauchst nur so kläglich zu schauen und schon habe ich das dringende Bedürfnis, dich in den Arm zu nehmen und zu beschützen."  
Francis zog einen Schmollmund und blickte noch flehentlicher. Er glich fast einem kleinen Hund, der die Schuhe seines Herrchens zerfleddert hatte, bestraft wurde und nun mit eingezogenem Schwanz wieder zurückkam. Max lachte auf und umarmte ihn. Wer sollte diesem Blick auch widerstehen können?  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten ließ Max ihn wieder los und zog ihn am Kragen zur Tür.  
"Komm!" meinte er. "Wir gehen aus. Irgendwas machen. Vielleicht läuft etwas Schönes im Kino. Ich wollte auch noch in die Buchhandlung und etwas bestellen."  
Francis ließ sich mitschleifen, maulte allerdings: "Ich will nicht ins Kino."  
"Dann machen wir eben etwas anderes. Aber in die Buchhandlung muss ich!" bestimmte Max, als sie in den Fahrstuhl stiegen.  
"Was denn?" fragte der Jüngere gelangweilt. Er wollte lieber oben in der Wohnung bleiben, ein wenig schmusen und kuscheln.  
"'Cave Canem' und 'Das Duell'." sagte Max ohne weitere Erklärung.  
Francis riss sich los und blickte seinen Freund entgeistert an. "HÄ??? Was hast du mit Hunden zu schaffen?"  
Er begriff nicht, worauf Max hinauswollte.  
Dieser grinste. "Das sind Fortsetzungen von 'Felidae'." antwortete er.  
/Felidae? Muss ich das kennen?/ "Ist das was zu essen?"  
Max blinzelte verblüfft, dann wandte er sich langsam zu Francis. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck nach schien er wirklich nicht zu wissen, worum es ging. Max schüttelte gespielt enttäuscht den Kopf.  
"So wenig interessieren dich also meine Geburtstagsgeschenke?" fragte er und sah Francis mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.  
/Geburtstagsgeschenke? Was für .../  
  
"Das Buch!" rief er plötzlich und lief rot an. "Das Buch, das du mir geschenkt hast." sagte er leiser. Sie betraten die Straße. Max würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Francis tappte hinter ihm her. Nach einer Weile glaubte Max, das Spiel weit genug getrieben zu haben und ließ sich zurückfallen, um neben Francis zu laufen. Sein Arm fand fast automatisch die Schulter des Jüngeren und zog ihn an sich.  
"Ist doch nur Spaß, Francis!" murmelte er und drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf den Haaransatz. "Ich habe dir das Buch damals nur geschenkt, um dich zu ärgern. Es handelt nämlich von einem schwarzen kleinen Kater namens Francis, den immer alle Klugscheißer nennen." Bei der letzten Aussage musste er grinsen.  
"Ich hatte es damals einfach weggelegt und weiß nicht einmal, wo es jetzt ist. Ich glaube, ich hab’s mit hierher genommen ... Tut mir leid, Max." Er sah auf und blickte in die wunderschönen blauen Augen seines Freundes. Max lachte angesichts des Blickes.  
"Ist doch egal Francis!" wischte er dessen Gewissensbisse fort.  
"Wirklich?" fragte Francis kleinlaut.  
Max funkelte ihn an.  
"Hörst du wohl damit auf?! Das ist nicht wichtig!"  
  
Er legte seinen Kopf im Gehen an Francis' Stirn und schmuste ihn kurz. Francis erwiderte die kurze Zärtlichkeit. Kurz darauf erreichten sie die Buchhandlung. Max nahm seinen Arm von Francis' Schulter und öffnete die Tür. Es war ein kleiner gemütlicher Laden. Der Besitzer, ein älterer Italiener, begrüßte Max herzlich. Max stellte Francis vor.  
"Francis, das ist Antonio, ein Freund von mir. Antonio, das ist mein Freund Francis. Er studiert übrigens Geschichte."  
Er wandte sich an Francis.  
"Antonio hat ein Buch über eine geschichtliche Epoche geschrieben. Frag mich nicht welche, ich kann es mir einfach nicht merken."  
  
Antonio war sofort Feuer und Flamme. Er stellte Francis Fragen über Fragen und schon bald waren sie in eine, für sie beide, interessante Diskussion vertieft. Am Anfang konnte sich Francis nicht richtig darauf konzentrieren, was Antonio sagte. Er hörte nur immer wieder, wie Max ihn vorstellte.  
/"Das ist mein Freund Francis. Mein Freund. Mein Freund."/  
Max zwinkerte ihm zu und ging in den hinteren Ladenteil, um ein wenig zu stöbern. Ein ungeheueres Glücksgefühl durchströmte Francis und er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er sich ganz Antonio zuwandte.  
  
Max hatte drei Bücher gefunden, die ihn interessierten, als er zur Kasse zurückkehrte. Dort saßen Francis und Antonio und diskutierten über Heinrich VIII und dessen Eskapaden. Francis‘ Augen leuchteten. Er hielt ebenfalls zwei Bücher in der Hand, die ihm mit Garantie Antonio aufgeschwatzt ... äh empfohlen hatte.  
  
Max unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Er war froh, dass sich Francis gut mit Antonio zu verstehen schien. Dann bestellte er noch seine Bücher und sie bezahlten jene, die sie bereits ausgesucht hatten. Beim verlassen des Ladens erinnerte ihn der Buchhändler noch an ihr Schachspiel.  
Francis sah ihn fragend an, als sie auf die Straße traten.  
  
"Schach?"  
"Wir spielen alle zwei Wochen eine Partie." erklärte Max.  
"Und wie spielst du? Ich hab das auch mal gelernt, aber nie wirklich begriffen. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr als zwei Züge im Voraus denken ... Da spiele ich lieber Poker!" grinste er.  
Max' Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Ja, das passt eher zu dir." meinte er. "Wie ich spiele? Ich weiß nicht... Mal gewinne ich, mal verliere ich. Es macht mir auf jeden Fall Spaß. Pokern kann ich aber auch nicht schlecht, wie du dich erinnern solltest."  
Er zwinkerte Francis zu.  
Lachend erinnerte sich Francis an ihren Wochenendtrip mit Chris' Yacht, bei der Max John fast alles Geld aus der Tasche gezogen hatte, das dieser besessen hatte. Doch plötzlich wurde er ernst.  
Max bemerkte dies und fragte: "Was ist los?"  
"Ich musste nur gerade daran denken, da hab ich dich aufgezogen, du wärst eifersüchtig und dann diese Szene in dem Restaurant ... oh Gott." Er schlug sich eine Hand vor die Augen.  
Max schmunzelte.  
"Ja, das war sehr... peinlich." sagte er und seine Mundwinkel zuckten.  
"Peinlich ist das richtige Wort dafür." sagte Francis nickend.  
  
Sie gingen zurück ins Restaurant. Jedenfalls nachdem Francis' lange genug herumgejammert hatte, dass er keine Lust hätte irgendetwas zu machen. Max blickte auf die an ihn geschmiegte Gestalt herunter und musste lächeln. Francis sah so friedlich aus.  
  
"Was willst du noch mit Damon unternehmen?" fragte er schließlich. "Wie lange will er eigentlich bleiben?"  
"Ich weiß nicht. Auf jeden Fall will ich ihn ablenken, das hat er am nötigsten. Weißt du, John ist bei ihm aufgetaucht und sie haben miteinander geschlafen. Jetzt ist Damon natürlich total fertig. Da hab ich ihm gesagt, er soll herkommen. Wir können ihn quer durch die Stadt schleifen. Madame Toussaud's wird ihm bestimmt gefallen und das Gruselkabinett. Die Einkaufsmeilen, die Szeneläden ... gut, das ich solche ausgeflippten Freunde hab, die mich ständig in die angesagtesten Clubs schleifen. An Sightseeing braucht man bei Damon gar nicht denken. Außerdem würde ich da bloß wieder zuviel reden, euch mit Daten und Fakten langweilen und am Ende irgendwo hängen bleiben ..."  
Max lachte unterdrückt. "Francis, der Gelehrte." meinte er spaßend.  
Dieser sah ihn eingeschnappt an, woraufhin Max erst recht lachen musste.  
"Ach, komm!" sagte er und küsste Francis' Schläfe. "Nicht böse sein."  
Francis setzte seine arroganteste Miene auf und sagte hochnäsig: "Ich kann ja schließlich nichts dafür, dass ich so intelligent bin!" Dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus, in das Max schließlich einfiel.  
  
Sie gingen zurück zum Restaurant und Max legte die neuen Bücher neben das Sofa auf den Boden.  
"Antonio schafft es irgendwie immer, dass ich etwas mitnehme. Er sieht so harmlos aus, aber er ist raffiniert!" warnte er Francis.  
Dieser sah auf seinen eigenen Bücherstapel, den er in der Hand hielt und grinste. "Das habe ich bemerkt. Ich sollte auf mein Geld achten …"  
"Oh ja…" lachte Max und ging in die Küche. "Wie wäre es Mittagessen? Wünsch dir was!"  
"Wie wär's mit Chili con Carne? Darauf hätte ich echt Lust. Scharf und lecker." schlug er vor.  
"Eurer Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Sir." alberte Max aus der Küche. "Aber ich habe keine Bohnen da. Ersatzweise könnte ich dir Reis mit Currysoße machen. Wäre das meinem Meister recht?"  
"Es ist mir genehm, Bursche. Doch nun hinfort. Mich hungert." rief Francis zurück, während er interessiert vor Max' Bücherregal stand und ein bisschen darin stöberte.  
  
Max lachte erneut und machte sich ans Kochen. Während Reis und Soße köchelten ging er ins Wohnzimmer und sah nach Francis. Sein Kleiner lag ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa und blätterte interessiert in einem Bildband mit schwulen Aktaufnahmen. Max wurde rot. Das Teil hatte ihm Caleb letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Ob Francis die Widmung gelesen hatte?  
  
Francis fand diesen Bildband und schlug ihn auf. Es waren interessante Fotografien darin abgebildet, kleine Kunstwerke, die zwar erotisch, jedoch nicht obszön oder anrüchig waren. Im Gegenteil, sie zeigten Liebe und Vertrauen. Die Bilder rührten etwas in ihm, er sehnte sich fast danach, ebenfalls so berührt und geliebt zu werden.  
  
Max eilte zu Francis und schnappte ihm das Buch weg.  
Erschrocken und verwundert gab dieser ein protestierendes "He!" von sich und sah zu wie Max das Buch oben auf eines der Regale legte. Der Ältere drehte sich um und bemühte sich sichtlich um eine beherrschte Miene.  
"Das ist nichts für anständige Jungs." sagte er verlegen.  
"Wie bitte?" fragte Francis noch immer verwundert. "Was hast du dagegen, dass ich mir das Buch ansehe? Es hat mir ausgesprochen gut gefallen. Wie heißt der Fotograf?" Er war aufgestanden und zu Max gegangen. Jetzt versuchte er, an diesem vorbei zu langen und das Buch wieder zu bekommen.  
"Tom Bianchi und es sind auch gute Bilder. Nur bitte sieh dir DIESES Album nicht unbedingt genauer an. Da hat nämlich ein seniler alter Mann, mit dem ich mal zusammen war, was Fieses rein geschrieben." meinte Max und schnappte sich Francis' Hände.  
"Ein seniler, alter Mann? Mit dem du mal zusammen warst? Verschweigst du mir etwas, Max?" lachte Francis und versuchte, seine Hände wieder frei zu bekommen. Doch Max hielt sie fest und drückte ihnen einen Kuss auf.  
"Ja, ein sexgeiler Mann, der einfach unanständig ist. Lass es bitte auf sich bewenden, Kleiner. Du willst gar nicht lesen was er da notiert hat." Er sah Francis flehentlich an.  
Francis lachte auf. "Na, das muss ja etwas ganz unanständiges sein. Aber wenn dir so viel daran liegt." Er gab sich geschlagen und küsste Max leicht auf das Kinn. Erleichtert, dass sein Freund aufgegeben hatte, zog Max ihn in die Küche und bestand darauf mit ihm die Soße abzuschmecken. Irgendwann während des Tischdeckens und Kochens verschwand Max mal kurz mit der Entschuldigung, er müsse auf Toilette und ließ das Buch hinter einem Schrank verschwinden.  
  
[1] Gastauftritt der Autorinnen  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Scarabae schreibt was. Little Witch liest es entsetzt.  
Little Witch: "Weißt du, was das jetzt wieder für Probleme aufwirft? Ich muss jetzt in die Seele dieses Kerls kucken!"  
Scarabae: "He! Ich hab da einen 44jährigen am Hals!"  
Little Witch: "Ja, aber der weiß wenigstens was er will! Ich hab da diesen 22jährigen pubertierenden Jungen!!!"

 **08\. Teil**  
  
Das Essen verlief ruhig und entspannt. Sie redeten über unwichtige Themen und aßen mit Appetit. Unter dem Tisch tauschten sie kleine Zärtlichkeiten mit den Füßen aus, was sie beide zum Lachen brachte. Der Abwasch verlief ähnlich. Max wusch das Geschirr ab, während Francis neben der Spüle auf der Arbeitsplatte saß und abtrocknete.  
Als Max fertig war mit dem Aufwasch, ließ er das Wasser abfließen, stellte sich vor Francis und legte die Hände neben ihm auf die Arbeitsfläche. Ungerührt davon trocknete dieser weiter ab und tat so, als bemerke er Max nicht.  
Der Ältere starrte ihn weiter an.  
  
"Du bist schön." flüsterte er mit plötzlichem Ernst.  
Erschrocken sah Francis auf und hätte beinahe den Topf fallen gelassen. "Danke" sagte er dann leise. Er war Komplimente einfach nicht gewöhnt und wusste nie, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.  
Max nahm ihm den Topf ab und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.  
"Wunderschön, Francis. Kein Wunder, dass dir die ganzen Mädchen nachgerannt sind. Vermutlich ging es dir mit den Männern genauso. Aber du hast dich aus unerfindlichen Gründen für mich entschieden. Ich bin ein Glückspilz." sagte er völlig ernst.  
Francis legte seine Arme um Max' Hals und küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen. "Tja, wo die Liebe hinfällt." sagte er und lächelte. "Aus irgendwelchen unverständlichen Gründen hast du dich ja auch für mich entschieden."  
Max grinste. "Oh, ich hab viele Gründe. Zum Beispiel die hier…" Er küsste Francis` Augenlider. "Und dann noch den…" Wanderte zu seinem Mund und platzierte auch dort einen flüchtigen Kuss. "Aber der wichtigste Grund ist hier." Er legte Francis die Hand auf die Brust. Auf die Stelle, an der dessen Herz schlug.  
Francis' Lächeln wurde weich und er schaute Max verliebt an. "Womit habe ich dich verdient?" hauchte er. "Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?" fragte er dann etwas lauter.  
"Ja, gestern." Max lachte und machte sich ein Stück von Francis los. Ihm war gerade bewusst geworden wie seltsam die ganze Situation hier aussah. Verlegen strich er mit der Zunge über die Lippen und hob Francis mit einem Satz hinunter. "Und ich liebe dich auch."  
  
Als Francis auf dem Boden stand drängte er sich an Max und hob seinen Kopf, um ihn zu küssen. Er intensivierte die Umarmung und streichelte Max' Nacken und durch dessen Haar. Ein langer zärtlicher Kuss war genau das, was er jetzt wollte. Schnell fanden sich ihre Zungen und umspielten sich. Max übernahm rasch die Oberhand und malträtierte Francis' Gaumen mit der Zunge. Aus dem reinen Küssen entwickelte sich bald mehr. Max' ließ seine Hände wandern und streichelte langsam über dessen Oberkörper. Nach einiger Zeit fand es Max im Stehen zu unbequem und beendete den Kuss. Francis sah ihn eingeschnappt an.  
"Wir suchen uns immer die unbequemsten Orte aus." meinte der Ältere.  
"Dann lass uns bequemere suchen. Wo wäre es dir denn genehm?" fragte er schelmisch.  
"Sofa oder Bett, mir ist es egal. Wobei das Bett vermutlich zu weiteren Ausführungen des Themas führt, also sei vorgewarnt. Die Entscheidung überlasse ich dir." er grinste etwas hinterhältig.  
  
Ein Schatten überlief Francis' Gesicht bei Max' Worten. /Bett! Sex!/ flüsterte die kleine Stimme in ihm. Doch Max' Augen sahen ihn so verdammt liebevoll an und glitzerten wie die Sterne. Wer konnte dem schon widerstehen? /Und es muss ja nicht gleich zu Sex kommen. Wir können ja vorher aufhören./ redete sich Francis ein.  
"Ich weiß nicht, Max …", flüsterte er dann. Die streichelnde Hand in seinem Rücken ließ ihn die Zweifel fast vergessen.  
"Okay", Max lachte leichthin. "Dann Sofa. Kann ich dich mit irgendwas unterhalten?"  
"Erzähl mir von Francis!" forderte der Student lachend, während sie in die Stube gingen.  
"Hä?" Max sah ihn verwirrt an.  
"Na, dieser Kater aus dem Buch. Francis, der Klugscheißer." lachte Francis.  
"Oh, ja klar, warum nicht." Sie machten es sich auf der Couch bequem, während Max anfing zu erzählen. Ein Kater, der eine Geschichte erzählt, über eine Mordreihe unter seinesgleichen und die Grausamkeit der Menschen. Francis lauschte interessiert und musste grinsen, als Max über die Gedanken des Katers über seinen Halter berichtete.  
"… die Menschen, das sind 'Dosenöffner' und …"  
"'Dosenöffner'? Das klingt wirklich nach einer Katze." lachte er und lehnte sich zurück. Sobald er wieder zu Hause sein würde, würde er nach diesem Buch suchen und es lesen.  
  
Sie redeten noch eine Weile über Bücher und allgemeine Themen. Sie lachten viel, fanden immer wieder etwas neues, dass zu diskutieren sehr interessant erschien, wärmten alte Geschichten ihres früheren Londonaufenthaltes auf und vertieften sich in die Erinnerungen. Am späten Nachmittag machte sich Max für seine Schicht fertig. Währenddessen schaltete Francis den Fernseher ein und entdeckte, dass gerade seine Lieblingsserie kam. Diese konnte er natürlich nicht verpassen.  
Max fand ihn abwesend auf den Bildschirm starrend vor, als er aus dem Schlafzimmer kam.  
"Willst du noch bleiben?" fragte er spöttisch.  
"Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?" fragte Francis zurück.  
"Von mir aus …" Er wuschelte Francis noch einmal kurz durch das Haar und ging zu seiner Schicht.  
  
Francis sah seine Serie und machte es sich dabei auf dem Sofa gemütlich. Ein Gefühl des Glücks durchströmte ihn. /Ich bin in seiner Wohnung./ dachte er grinsend und fuhr mit der Hand über den Stoff der Couch, als wäre es die Haut seines Geliebten.  
Die Serie war zu Ende und Francis sah sich ein wenig suchend im Zimmer um, was er denn jetzt machen könnte. Wieder fiel ihm der Kater Francis ein und er stand auf, um im Regal nach dem Buch zu suchen. Doch als er davor stand fiel ihm wieder dieser Bildband ein. Neugier packte ihn und er suchte mit den Augen die obere Kante des Regals ab, fand jedoch nichts. Schnell lief er in die Küche, holte sich einen Stuhl und kletterte hinauf. So konnte er direkt auf das Regal schauen, doch auch so fand er nichts weiter als etwas Staub.  
Er suchte die Fächer ab, fand "Felidae", jedoch nicht den Bildband.  
Ein wenig enttäuscht brachte er den Stuhl zurück in die Küche, setzte sich dann wieder auf die Couch und begann zu lesen.  
Im Laufe des Abends schlief er über dem Buch ein.  
  
Als Max irgendwann gegen zehn eine kurze Pause machte, fand er Francis auf der Couch liegend vor. Er hatte "Felidae" auf der Brut liegen und schlief anscheinend.  
"Schlafmütze…" meinte Max, sah auf das entspannte Gesicht und streichelte durch sein Haar.  
Francis öffnete schlagartig die Augen und grinste.  
"Ich schlafe gar nicht!" protestierte er.  
Max lachte, setzte sich neben ihn und fragte: "Willst du heute Nacht hier bleiben?"  
Der junge Mann lächelte.  
"Ich würde gern, aber ich brauche ein paar frische Sachen."  
"Dann geh" sagte Max ebenfalls lächelnd.  
"Das würde aber bedeuten, dass ich dein kuscheliges Sofa aufgeben und mich von dir trennen müsste."  
"Dann bleib, aber ich muss bis mindestens um zwei arbeiten."  
"Dann hab ich also eh nicht viel von dir heute Nacht. Da kann ich auch zu Hause schlafen."  
"Dann geh" erwiderte Max. Das Spiel begann ihm Spaß zu machen.  
"Aber ..." versuchte Francis zu widersprechen. "Aber dann kann ich nicht mehr mit dir schmusen!"  
"Dann bleib" Das Grinsen in Max' Gesicht wurde breiter.  
  
Es ging noch eine ganze Weile so hin und her, bis Max, dessen Pause sich dem Ende neigte, einen Vorschlag machte. Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche und zog einen Schlüsselbund hervor. Diesen drückte er Francis in die Hand. "Hier hast du den Schlüssel für die Wohnung. Geh nach Hause, hol dir ein paar Klamotten und was du noch so alles brauchst und dann komm wieder. Um zwei komme ich dann auch. Ist das ein Angebot?"  
Francis lächelte, umarmte Max und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Er küsste ihn leicht und nickte dann. "Okay, dann geh ich gleich." sagte er.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Max ging wieder in die Bar.  
  
Max ging widerstrebend zurück an die Bar. Sein Angebot, Francis den Schlüssel zu überlassen, hatte ihn selbst überrascht. Verträumt lächelnd ging er zurück und übernahm die Bar wieder. Heute war viel Betrieb und er kam kaum zum Stehen. Um eins schloss die Bar und gegen dreiviertel zwei kam er geschafft in die Wohnung. Fast schlafwandelnd ging er ins Schlafzimmer und fand Francis auf dem Bauch liegend und in das Buch vertieft im Bett vor. Max schlich sich ans Bett und zog an dem Fuß, der unter der Decke hervorragte.  
"Hey, Darling." meinte er lächelnd. "Du bist ja noch wach."  
  
Francis hatte sich Zeit gelassen. Nachdem Max gegangen war hatte er noch ein wenig gedöst, um wieder wach zu werden und erst eine halbe Stunde später war er zu sich nach Hause gegangen. Dort hatte er noch schnell die Stube ein wenig aufgeräumt, herumliegende Bücher wieder in die Regale sortiert und die Couch ein wenig gemütlicher gestaltet. Schließlich sollte ab morgen Damon darauf schlafen. Denn er glaubte nicht, dass er, so wie sie es in New York getan hatten, in einem Bett mit seinem besten Freund schlafen konnte, wenn vielleicht auch Max da sein würde.  
Er zog sich kurz um, packte ein paar Wechselklamotten in eine Tasche und seine Zahnbürste und ging dann wieder zu Max.  
  
Ihn überkam eine Welle von Stolz, als er in seine Hosentasche griff und den Schlüssel herausholte. Es war, als wäre es nie anders gewesen, als wäre er schon ewig mit Max zusammen und nicht erst zwei Tage.  
Gegen halb eins ging er ins Bett. Dieses duftete frisch und sauber, doch der unverwechselbare "Max-Duft" haftete an ihm. Francis las ein wenig. Schließlich hörte er, wie die Tür aufgemacht wurde. Max kam herein und zog ihn an dem Zeh.  
"Hey Darling, du bist ja noch wach."  
Francis drehte sich lächelnd um. "Ich habe auf dich gewartet." sagte er.  
  
"Stimmt!" meinte er gespielt erstaunt. "Das war nett."  
Dann lachte er, lehnte sich über Francis' Bauch und schmiegte sich an ihn. Dann schloss er einfach die Augen und blieb in dieser Lage. Francis' Bauch erschien ihm als sehr bequemes Kissen.  
"Willst du nicht auch ins Bett kommen?" wechselte dieser das Thema. Er zupfte an dem Hemd, das Max trug. Er selbst hatte nur Shorts an.  
Max sah ihn träge an. Das Hemd auszuziehen kam ihm wie ein riesiger Kraftakt vor.  
"Hm..." murmelte er und quälte sich aus dem Bett. Kurz verschwand er ins Bad und putzte sich die Zähne. Als er auf dem Waschbecken einen fremden Zahnputzbecher samt Bürste entdeckte musste er ein Lachen unterdrücken.  
Zurück im Schlafzimmer ließ er dem jedoch freien Lauf.  
"Du richtest dich ja schneller hier ein, als ein Hausbesetzer." spaßte er und zog sich rasch seine Schlafanzughose an.  
"Warum nicht?" fragte Francis schelmisch. "Du hast mich schließlich eingeladen. Aber sei unbesorgt, morgen bin ich wieder verschwunden!"  
Max kroch zu ihm unter die Decke und zog ihn einfach an sich, das Buch flog in einem kleinen Bogen aus dem Bett. "Schade, " meinte Max. "Nichts zum kuscheln."  
Francis konnte sich ein spitzbübisches Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
"Dann soll ich also bleiben? Doch was machen wir dann mit Damon? Ihn allein in meiner Wohnung lassen?"  
Er kuschelte sich in Max' Arme, genoss die Wärme und bemerkte, wie sehr er sie den ganzen Abend vermisst hatte. "Hm..." murmelte Max. Er war am Einschlafen.  
Francis grinste. Er strich über Max' Haut und küsste ihn sanft auf den Kopf. Dann schloss auch er die Augen und sie schliefen selig ein.  
  
Max wachte auf und stellte fest, dass das Bett leer war.  
/Francis?/ Verwirrt sah er sich um. Der Wecker auf dem Nachttisch sagte, dass es elf Uhr morgens war. Er quälte sich aus dem Bett und fand irgendwie ins Badezimmer. Kein Francis. Nach einer kurzen Wäsche und flüchtigem Kämmen zog er sich im Schlafzimmer um. In einer schwarzen Trainingshose und einem dunkelblauen Shirt ging er ins Wohnzimmer. Kein Francis.  
Von der Küche schwebte ihm der Geruch von Kaffee und Toast entgegen. Er trat in den Raum und fand Francis am Herd stehend vor.  
"Morgen." sagte er.  
Francis strahlte ihn an. "Guten Morgen, Schatz." rief er und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Rührei zu.  
Max sah sich misstrauisch um, es roch gar nicht verbrannt....  
Mit unschuldiger Miene setzte er sich an den Tisch.  
"Heißt das, ich werde bedient?" fragte er neugierig, sein Magen knurrte laut.  
Francis nahm die Pfanne vom Herd und füllte zwei Teller, die neben ihm standen. Dann trug er sie zum Tisch und stellte einen davon vor Max.  
"Eigentlich wollte ich ja mit dir im Bett frühstücken, aber wenn du schon mal wach bist..."  
  
Er stellte die Teller, Tassen, Besteck und anderen Dinge, die er auf einem Tablett platziert hatte, auf den Tisch und holte den Kaffee. Dann setzte er sich Max gegenüber.  
"Hast du gut geschlafen, Schatz?" fragte er und stopfte sich den Mund mit Rührei voll.  
/Schatz./ Max überlief ein leichter Schauder, als er das Wort hörte. Er lächelte Francis zärtlich an.  
"Ja." Nach einem Schluck Kaffee fragte er: "Wann willst du Damon abholen?"  
Francis kaute an einem Stück Toast, bevor er antwortete: "Halb drei landet sein Flugzeug in Heathrow. Also sollte ich spätestens um eins losfahren. Wollen wir bis dahin noch was machen?"  
Er grinste etwas anzüglich.  
Max sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an.  
"Kindskopf!" brummte er und trank einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee.  
"Mieser kleiner Angestellter!" grinste Francis zurück.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Einen Moment funkelten sie sich an, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.  
  
Sie frühstückten in Ruhe und beim Abwasch fragte Francis: "Willst du nicht mitkommen zum Flughafen? Dann muss ich nicht so allein dort warten."  
Max blickte zu Francis, der gerade einen Teller abtrocknete. Der junge Mann sah konzentriert auf seine Arbeit.  
"Natürlich", hörte Max sich sagen. "Wenn du mich dabei haben willst?"  
Ein Strahlen stahl sich in Francis' Augen. "Klar will ich dich dabei haben! Und Damon freut sich bestimmt auch darauf dich wieder zu sehen."  
Max sah Francis skeptisch an, beschloss aber nichts zu der letzten Bemerkung zu sagen. Ihm selbst wurde etwas mulmig bei dem Gedanken an eine Begegnung mit Damon.  
"Dann komme ich mit zum Flughafen." meinte er wenig begeistert.  
Francis entging der fehlende Enthusiasmus nicht. Zweifelnd sah er Max an.  
"Du musst nicht mitkommen, wenn du nicht magst."  
Max fühlte wie sich sein Unterkiefer verspannte. Er hasste solche Gespräche.  
"Ich dachte nur, dass es Damon ja im Moment nicht so gut geht. Vielleicht wäre es besser, du redest erstmal allein mit ihm. Ich meine,... äh." Verlegen rieb er mit dem Schwamm an einer Tasse.  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln beobachtete Francis die verlegen wirkende Geste seines Freundes. Er wusste, dass Max Recht hatte. Und er wusste auch, dass Damon alles andere als erfreut sein würde, wenn Francis mit seinem ehemaligen Bodyguard am Flughafen erscheinen würde, auch wenn sie jetzt zusammen waren.  
"Ich weiß", sagte er dann.  
  
"Wie wäre es, wenn ihr heute Abend ins Restaurant kommt?" schlug Max versöhnlich vor und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit von der Tasse auf Francis.  
"Dann lernt Damon schon mal eine Sehenswürdigkeit in London kennen." Max grinste.  
"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. So gegen sieben?" Sie machten einen Zeitpunkt aus und Francis brachte Max sogar dazu, sie einzuladen.  
  
In den nächsten zwei Stunden fingen sie an, Damons Aufenthalt in London zu planen. Sie saßen über einen Stadtplan gebeugt und diskutierten die einzelnen Sehenswürdigkeiten.  
Um eins verließ Francis die Wohnung und machte sich auf zum Flughafen. Max hatte ihn zum Abschied tief und innig geküsst und Francis war es schwer gefallen, in den Fahrstuhl zu steigen und runter zu fahren.  
Jetzt stand er im Ankunftsterminal des Heathrow Flughafens und sah auf der Anzeigetafel, dass Damons Flug gerade gelandet war. Wenige Minuten später erblickte er seinen besten Freund, der mit einem Wagen voller Koffer auf ihn zukam. Lachend fielen sie sich in die Arme. Dann sah Francis auf die drei großen Koffer, die Damon mitgebracht hatte.  
"Wie lange willst du eigentlich bleiben?" fragte er gespielt misstrauisch.  
  
Sie nahmen sich ein Taxi und ließen sich zu Francis' Wohnung fahren. Dort schleppten sie das schwere Gepäck nach oben. Endlich angekommen ließen sie sich auf das Sofa fallen und schnauften.  
"Mensch, tolle Wohnung." rief Damon nach einer Weile.  
"Danke" sagte Francis und stand auf. Er holte etwas zu trinken für sie.  
"Du schläfst auf der Couch, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht." sagte er dann.  
Damon sah ihn an. "Ich dachte, ..."  
Francis errötete leicht. "Ich weiß, aber Max wird vielleicht ..."  
"Vielleicht sollte ich in ein Hotel ziehen, dann seid ihr ungestört."  
Erschrocken sah Francis ihn an. "Nein, du kannst hier bleiben!" rief er dann.  
Damon lachte auf. "Hey Süße, das war nur ein Scherz!"  
Im Verlauf des Nachmittages räumten sie die drei Koffer aus und die Sachen in einen Schrank. Der schwerste Koffer enthielt tatsächlich nichts als Bücher. Skeptisch sah Francis seinen Freund an.  
"Was soll das denn?" Damon zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Die will ich lesen!" sagte er dann. Francis lachte.  
Am Abend machten sie sich auf in Max' Restaurant.  
  
Max sah noch minutenlang auf die verschlossenen Fahrstuhltüren. Auf seinen Lippen hatte er noch Francis' Geschmack. Vielleicht hätte er doch mitgehen sollen. Andererseits fürchtete er sich ein wenig vor Damon. Wie würde sich Francis' engster Freund ihm gegenüber verhalten. Würde er gegen die Beziehung sprechen, oder dafür? Nachdenklich und mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen schaute er noch kurz im Restaurant vorbei. Zwei Tische waren noch frei, er reservierte einen für die beiden jungen Männer. Claire erwischte ihn, als er gehen wollte. So verbrachte er den verbleibenden Nachmittag damit Papiere durchzusehen und mit Geschäftspartnern zu telefonieren.  
  
Seine Schicht an der Bar begann er etwas früher. Patty lächelte ihm schelmisch zu, als er sie ablöste.  
"Na, Chef!?" Sie legte ihre Schürze ab. "Du siehst so anders aus, so... verliebt?"  
Max sah sie perplex an. "Wa..? Woher?"  
Leise glucksend amüsierte sie sich über den geschockten Blick.  
"Ich habe euch gestern auf dem Hof gesehen und vorhin sah ich ihn gehen." Sie zwinkerte fröhlich.  
Max lachte etwas gezwungen und Patty stutzte, als sie das bemerkte.  
"Tut mir leid." sagte sie. "Ich wollte nicht indiskret sein. Wenn es ein Geheimnis ist...?" Fragend sah sie Max an.  
"Nein, nein." wehrte dieser ab. "Kein Geheimnis. Ich war nur überrascht."  
Er konnte endlich zurücklächeln. Der erste Schock war abgeklungen. Innerlich fragte er sich, ob Claire Francis' Besuch auch bemerkt hatte. Doch dann hätte sie ihn sicher darauf angesprochen, oder? Er musste demnächst mit ihr über die Situation reden.  
Patty fragte ihn noch ein wenig über Francis aus. Als Max glaubte, ihre Neugier müsste langsam gesättigt sein, verscheuchte er sie lachend und widmete sich wieder den Gästen.  
Am Abend kam Francis. Max entdeckte ihn sofort und beobachtete dann versonnen, wie er mit Damon eintrat. Damon wirkte abgespannt. Früher war der junge Mann schlank gewesen. Jetzt war er schlaksig und seine Gesichtsfarbe ziemlich ungesund.  
  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Little Witch und Scarabae diskutieren über die Zusammenhänge von "Bodyguard" und "Sommernachtstraum".  
Little Witch stutzt auf ein Mal: "Gott, jetzt fangen wir schon an unsere eigenen Geschichten zu interpretieren."

**09\. Teil**

Francis steuerte zielstrebig den Tresen an, hinter dem er Max entdeckt hatte.  
"Hallo" sagte er und lächelte. Er wollte ihn am liebsten anspringen und wild abküssen, doch er wusste, dass Max eher ablehnend reagieren würde. Jedenfalls hier in der Öffentlichkeit. Daher begnügte er sich mit einem Lächeln.  
"Da sind wir." sagte er und setzte sich an die Bar.  
"Hallo, ihr zwei. Damon, schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen."  
Er reichte dem jungen Mann die Hand über den Tresen.  
Dieser erwiderte den Gruß. "Du hast also jetzt ein Restaurant? Was ist aus deinem Leibwächter-Job geworden?" Francis schluckte.  
"Den habe ich aufgegeben", antwortete Max. "Zu viele nervtötende Milliardärssöhnchen."  
Damon lachte auf. "Gib doch zu, du hattest deinen Spaß!"  
"Manchmal" antwortete Max und warf Francis einen liebevollen Blick zu.  
"Ich hab euch übrigens einen Tisch reserviert. Geht ruhig hoch, man wird euch dann bedienen." sagte er nach einer Weile und nahm dann die Bestellung eines Gastes entgegen.  
"Danke" sagte Francis strahlend. "Vielleicht kommst du dann auch mal hoch?" fragte er.  
"Ich versuch's." Ein erneutes liebevolles Lächeln streifte den jungen Mann.  
  
Francis stand auf und mit Damon ging er in das obere Stockwerk. Bewundernd sah er sich um. Das Restaurant kannte er selbst noch nicht. Ein Kellner begrüßte sie und führte sie an einen Tisch. Er reichte ihnen die Speisekarten und nahm ihre Getränkebestellungen entgegen.  
  
Damon fühlte sich unwohl. Er hatte sich gefreut, hier in London, bei seinem besten Freund zu sein. Es war eine Abwechslung von New York. Doch Francis hatte fast den ganzen Nachmittag nur von Max geredet. Es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und er hätte den Sex in allen Einzelheiten beschrieben. Und jetzt saßen sie in Max' Restaurant. Er hatte die Blicke, die zwischen den Beiden hin und her geflogen waren, bemerkt und Eifersucht keimte in ihm. Er wollte Francis für sich haben. In New York waren sie so glücklich gewesen.  
Doch dann schimpfte er mit sich selbst. Er freute sich für seinen Freund. Schließlich war dieser schon seit über zwei Jahren in Max verliebt und nun war er am Ziel seiner Träume. Das Glück strahlte nur so aus ihm heraus. Lächelnd sah er zu seinem Freund, der konzentriert die Speisekarte studierte.  
/Er liebt dich, so wie immer. Sonst hätte er dich nie nach London eingeladen!/ sagte er sich und wandte sich dann selbst der Karte zu.  
Sie bestellten sich das Essen und stießen dann mit Wein auf ihre Freundschaft an. Sie redeten und tranken und nach einer halben Stunde wurde ihr Essen gebracht. Mit Heißhunger machten sie sich darüber her.  
  
Während des Nachtisches kam Max und setzte sich zu ihnen.  
"Ich hoffe, es schmeckt euch." sagte er.  
Francis nickte begeistert, während er kaute. Damon griff zum Weinglas und prostete Max zu.  
"Auf den edlen Spender und seinen Meisterkoch." sagte er.  
Max lächelte schwach. "Ich werde es ihm ausrichten." Dann unterdrückte er ein Gähnen.  
Francis strich über Max' Hand.  
"Bist du müde?" fragte er überflüssigerweise.  
  
Bei diesen Worten versteifte sich Damon leicht. Mit starrem Blick sah er auf seinen Teller.  
Max bemerkte die Anspannung in Damons Zügen und winkte Francis ab.  
"Geht schon." meinte er und lächelte Damon dann fast entschuldigend zu.  
Überrascht bemerkte Damon Max' Blick. Diesem schien sein Unwohlsein aufgefallen zu sein. Etwas unbeholfen lächelte er zurück.  
Francis winkte den Kellner heran und bestellte einen Tee.  
"Du hast doch noch so lange Zeit, oder?" fragte er dann.  
"Für Tee immer." erklärte Max. /Und für dich/ fügte er im Stillen hinzu. Dann blinzelte er überrascht über den eigenen Gedanken.  
Francis' Lächeln vertiefte sich. Gedankenverloren strich er noch immer zärtlich über Max' Hand, als er zu Damon blickte. Etwas erschrocken realisierte er, dass dieser krampfhaft auf seinen Teller starrte und mit der Gabel Muster auf die Tischdecke zeichnete.  
  
"Hey, Damon? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er.  
Damon sah verwirrt auf.  
"Klar", log er. Er wollte Francis diesen Moment nicht zerstören, auch wenn alles in ihm ihn dazu drängte, schreiend aus dem Lokal zu rennen.  
Der Tee wurde gebracht und Max lenkte das Gespräch auf Damons Reise. Dieser entspannte sich wieder ein wenig. Er erzählte von New York und dieser nervtötenden alten Frau, die während des Fluges neben ihm gesessen hatte. Die drei Männer lachten. Dann verabschiedete sich Max jedoch. Er reichte Damon die Hand und drückte seine Freude über ihr Wiedersehen aus. Dann beugte er sich kurz zu Francis hinüber und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange. Der Moment war vorüber, bevor ihn jemand realisieren konnte. Dann ging er wieder runter in die Bar.  
  
Damon und Francis blieben noch eine Weile sitzen und tranken die Flasche Wein aus. Dann gingen sie nach Hause.  
Auf dem Heimweg war Damon sehr schweigsam. Francis, vom Wein redselig geworden, sprach von seinen Plänen für Damons Aufenthalt in London und was er ihm alles zeigen wollte. Ihm fiel erst in seiner Wohnung auf, dass sein Freund auf dem Weg kein Wort gesprochen hatte.  
"Was ist los mit dir? Du bist so schweigsam."  
Damon sah ihn forschend an. Konnte er es wagen und ihm sagen...  
"Nichts" log er jedoch.  
Francis holte aus seinem Schlafzimmer das Bettzeug für Damon und begann, die Couch auszuziehen.  
  
"Das stimmt doch nicht." sagte er, als er das Betttuch über die Couch warf.  
Damon sah ihm zu. "Francis", begann er, doch etwas hinderte ihn daran, seine Gedanken auszusprechen.  
"Ja?" Francis sah auf.  
"Weißt du, ich freu mich wirklich, dass du mit Max zusammen bist, aber ..."  
Francis richtete sich vollständig auf und sah seinen Freund alarmiert an.  
"Aber was?" fragte er beunruhigt.  
"Weißt du, ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass du mich total ignoriert hast, kaum das Max da war."  
Francis setzte sich hin und sah seinen Freund unverwandt an. "Aber ..."  
"Du hattest plötzlich nur Augen für ihn!" fiel ihm Damon ins Wort.  
  
Francis wandte seinen Blick ab. Vor sich sah er, wie die drei im Restaurant gesessen und sich unterhalten hatten. Er hatte seinen Blick nicht von Max ablenken können, hatte nicht mal wirklich gehört, was Damon gesagt hatte. Schuldbewusst sackte er in sich zusammen.  
"Du hast Recht" gab er dann leise zu.  
Damon setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Ein tiefes Gefühl der Liebe überkam ihn plötzlich.  
"Ich wollte damit nur sagen ..." aber weiter kam er nicht. Ihm versagte die Stimme. Er hatte ein unbändiges Verlangen, Francis zu küssen. Schnell schob er diesen Wunsch zur Seite.  
"Damon, es tut mir leid. Aber seit Max und ich zusammen sind, .... . Du weißt, wie das ist."  
Damon senkte den Blick. Johns Bild stieg vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Er schluckte die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter und wandte sich wieder Francis zu.  
"Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Max mitkommt, wenn wir etwas unternehmen, aber ich möchte auch ab und zu von dir beachtet werden. Lässt sich das einrichten?"  
Francis lächelte verlegen. "Klar doch!" sagte er dann.  
  
Eine Stunde später lagen sie in ihren jeweiligen Betten. Francis hatte sich kaum hingelegt, da war er auch schon eingeschlafen. Doch Damon lag noch wach. Er lauschte auf die Geräusche der fremden Stadt und war mit seinen Gedanken im Nebenzimmer. In den letzten Tagen war er so aufgekratzt gewesen, weil Francis wieder weggefahren war und ihn dann nach London eingeladen hatte. Er hörte noch immer die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er stöhnte gequält auf und drehte sich um.  
Seit er das Gesicht seines Freundes im Krankenhaus gesehen hatte, wusste er nicht mehr, was er fühlte. Zuerst war da unbändige Freude ob des Wiedersehens gewesen, dann das Gefühl der Verbundenheit, dass sie schon seit ihrem Kennen lernen fühlten, und schließlich Liebe und Verlangen, von denen er nicht wusste, woher sie kommen. Wie oft hatte er in New York wachgelegen, neben sich den warmen Körper von Francis gespürt. Wie oft hatte er ihn im Schlaf beobachtet, ihn sanft gestreichelt. Und immer wieder hatte er sich vorgeworfen, dass dies falsch sei, ein Fehler! Francis war sein bester Freund. Wenn er jetzt etwas mit ihm anfing, setzte er die Freundschaft aufs Spiel. Und dann war da noch Max... Erneut drehte sich der junge Mann um.  
Francis war nur ein Zimmer weiter. Er konnte sowieso nicht schlafen, da konnte er doch auch mal schnell rüber gehen ... Er hatte den Gedanken noch nicht zu Ende gedacht, da war er schon aufgestanden und zur Tür gegangen. Sie war nur angelehnt und als er sie anstieß ging sie langsam auf. Francis lag ruhig im Bett und schlief. Wie in Trance ging Damon zum Bett und hockte sich daneben. Er strich Francis eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Seine Finger glitten sanft über die Haut seines Freundes, der plötzlich aufseufzte und verträumt lächelte. Damon zuckte zurück. Schläft er vielleicht doch nicht? Doch Francis rührte sich nicht weiter.  
  
Damon konnte nicht widerstehen und ließ seine Finger erneut auf Wanderschaft gehen. Er strich die Lippen nach, glitt über den Nasenrücken, zeichnete die Augenbrauen nach.  
Wieder seufzte Francis auf.  
"Max" flüsterte er, griff nach Damons Hand und streichelte sie. Dann zog er mit seiner anderen Hand den überraschten Damon zu sich und küsste ihn.  
Nach der ersten Schrecksekunde ließ sich Damon in den Kuss fallen. Zart und süß, leicht und begehrlich lagen Francis' Lippen auf den seinen. Er zog seinen Freund näher zu sich, wühlte in dem Haar, vergaß alles um sich herum. Mit einem Aufseufzen beendete er den Kuss und sah zu seinem Freund. Dieser lächelte und öffnete die Augen.  
  
Francis spürte im Schlaf, wie ihn jemand streichelte. Er dachte an Max und genoss die Zärtlichkeiten. Im Traum sah er ihn vor sich. Er griff nach dessen Gesicht, zog ihn näher heran und küsste ihn. Es war wie der Himmel auf Erden. Mit einem Aufseufzen löste sich Max von ihm. Francis öffnete die Augen, wollte in Max' wunderschöne blaue Augen sehen, ihm zuflüstern, wie sehr er ihn liebte ... doch dann erkannte er, dass es nicht Max war, den er vor sich sah. Mit einem Aufschrei fuhr er zurück.  
  
Auch Damon fuhr erschrocken zurück. Entsetzt sahen sie sich an. Keiner der beiden konnte etwas sagen. Damons Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er fuhr sich an die Lippen, fühlte noch immer Francis' an seinen.  
"Verdammte Scheiße, Damon!" rief Francis, der endlich seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. Er konnte nicht glauben, was da gerade passiert ist.  
"Was sollte das, zum Teufel!" rief er, noch immer aufgebracht.  
Damon konnte nur entschuldigend mit dem Kopf schütteln. Seine Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet, er war blass und sein Körper bebte.  
/Was habe ich getan?/ fragte er sich ungläubig.  
Francis beruhigte sich wieder. Aber er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was da gerade passiert war. Sein bester Freund hatte ihn geküsst.  
/Halt, DU hast ihn geküsst!/ rief eine böswillige Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
/Weil ich dachte, dass sei Max!/ rief er zurück.  
Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und blickte zu Damon, der noch immer an dem Regal kauerte und ihn entsetzt ansah.  
"Damon" sagte er leise.  
  
Der Angesprochene zuckte bei seinem Namen leicht zusammen. Er bemerkte, dass Francis wieder ruhiger geworden war. Doch das beeinflusste nicht im Geringsten den Aufruhr in seinem Inneren.  
"Ich ... ich ..." stammelte er. "Es tut mir leid." flüsterte er dann.  
"Was sollte das?" fragte Francis.  
"Ich weiß nicht, Francis. Ich ... ich ... das war in New York schon so. Ich habe Gefühle für dich, Gefühle ... ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie beschreiben soll. Eine Sehnsucht, dich immer bei mir zu haben. Ein Verlangen ..." gestand er dann. Er wich dem Blick seines besten Freundes aus.  
Francis war geschockt. /Warum???/  
"Francis, es tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht." flehte Damon.  
Er stand auf und kam zum Bett, wo er sich hinsetzte. Er griff nach Francis' Hand. Dieser entzog sie ihm aber. "Wieso?" war das einzige, was er sagen konnte.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, wirklich nicht. Ich weiß nur, wie sehr ich mich gefreut habe, dich wieder zu sehen, dass du zu mir gekommen warst, dass wir wieder zusammen waren. Die Sache mit John hat mich so sehr runter gezogen. Und dann warst du wieder da und hast mir zugehört. Du hast mir geholfen."  
Francis atmete tief durch. "Aber das ist doch kein Grund, dass ... Damon, wir sind Freunde, sind es immer gewesen. Da ist es doch selbstverständlich, dass ich dir helfe."  
Damon nickte. Er wusste, dass Francis Recht hatte. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht.  
"Ich weiß", flüsterte er. "Und ich denke, ich hab mir das alles nur eingebildet. Dass ich in dich verliebt wäre oder so..." Sein Lachen klang gezwungen.  
Francis sah ihn unverwandt an. Konnte er glauben, was er da hörte? Wie oft hatte er Damon lügen gehört. Und wie oft hatte er selbst gelogen, um aus so einer dummen Situation raus zukommen.  
"Damon, sag mir die Wahrheit!" forderte er schließlich.  
  
Damon schloss gequält die Augen. Francis kannte ihn einfach zu gut.  
"Ich versuch's ja. Aber wie soll ich die Wahrheit sagen, wenn ich sie nicht kenne? Ich weiß, dass ich nicht in dich verliebt sein soll. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es bin. Du bist mein bester Freund, wir haben schon viel durchgemacht. Jetzt habe ich alles zerstört."  
Francis hörte die Traurigkeit in Damons Stimme. Am liebsten würde er ihn in die Arme nehmen, doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab.  
"Hör zu, vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn ... wenn wir die Nacht nicht zusammen hier schlafen. Wir brauchen wohl beide etwas ... hm ... Abstand und Zeit zum Nachdenken." stammelte er.  
Er stand auf und griff fahrig nach seiner Hose, die auf einem Sessel lag.  
"Ich werde zu Max gehen, dort schlafen. Morgen reden wir dann miteinander."  
Damon beobachtete, wie Francis sich hektisch anzog. Was hatte das jetzt zu bedeuten?  
Francis war wieder in seinen Klamotten und ging jetzt schnellen Schrittes in die Stube zum Schreibtisch.  
"Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder?" fragte sein Freund fassungslos und folgte ihm.  
Francis schrieb etwas auf einen Zettel, den er dann Damon reichte.  
"Das ist Max' Telefonnummer. Wenn etwas sein sollte, ruf einfach dort an." Dann zog er seine Jacke an.  
"Der Haustür- und Wohnungsschlüssel hängt hier. Ich nehme meinen mit. Tschüß, schlaf gut."  
Dann verließ er panikartig die Wohnung.  
  
Er rannte die Treppen hinunter und aus dem Haus. Erst nachdem er ein paar Minuten gerannt war, blieb er schwer atmend stehen. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, wütend wischte er sie weg. Er sog die frische Luft ein und bekam langsam ein klares Bild. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu Max. Dieser würde noch arbeiten müssen, doch das machte nichts. Hauptsache, er war erstmal aus der Wohnung raus, weg von Damon.  
  
Damon sah auf die geschlossene Tür. Er wollte Francis hinterher rennen, doch er hörte die schnellen Schritte seines Freundes im Treppenhaus und blieb daher in der Wohnung.  
Er stand einfach nur da und sah auf die Tür. Der Zettel mit der Telefonnummer fiel aus seiner Hand. Eine Träne lief ihm über die Wange, doch dann stieg Wut in ihm auf. Ein unkontrollierter Schrei entfuhr ihm. Er wütete in der Wohnstube und schrie sich und einem imaginären Francis wütende Vorwürfe zu. Erst nach einer halben Stunde setzte er sich erschöpft hin und ein Gedanke machte sich in ihm breit, der ihn ängstigte. /Jetzt habe ich ihn verloren!/  
  
Es klingelte durchdringend und Max schreckte hoch. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er sich erst vor einer knappen halben Stunde hingelegt hatte. Halb schlafend stieg er aus dem Bett und rutschte auf seinen Hausschuhen aus. Er landete bäuchlings auf dem Teppich. Wieder klingelte es endlos.  
"Ja, verdammt!" fauchte Max gegen den entfernten Besucher und stand auf. Bis er die Sprechanlage erreicht hatte, klingelte es noch einmal.  
"Ja?!" brachte er hervor.  
"Max! Ich bin es, Francis. Kann ich hochkommen?" Francis klang aufgewühlt.  
Max betätigte den Summer, ohne noch etwas zu sagen und ging zum Fahrstuhl.  
  
Francis stieg in den Fahrstuhl und wartete ungeduldig, bis er endlich oben angekommen war. Kaum öffneten sich die Türen stürmte er auch schon heraus, direkt in Max' Arme. Er umarmte ihn fest und verbarg sein Gesicht an der nackten Schulter.  
"Was ist denn los?" fragte Max, der eigentlich erwartet hatte, auch Damon zu sehen. "Ist etwas mit Damon?"  
Francis schluckte. "Ja" sagte er dann.  
Er löste sich von seinem Freund und ging in die Wohnstube, wo er sich auf die Couch fallen ließ.  
"Er ist in mich verliebt!" stieß er hervor.  
"Was?!" Max sah Francis an, ohne dessen Worte völlig zu verstehen. "Damon ist in dich verliebt?"  
Verblüfft hielt er einen Moment lang inne und versuchte wach zu werden. Er fuhr sich durchs Haar und setzte sich neben Francis. Der junge Mann wirkte ziemlich aufgelöst.  
"Was ist denn passiert?" fragte er.  
"Ich weiß es nicht! Ich hab geschlafen und da merkte ich, dass mich jemand streichelt. Im ersten Moment dachte ich, es sei ein Traum, aber es war so real. Ich hab an dich gedacht und hab dich im Halbschlaf vor mir gesehen und ich hab dich geküsst. Doch als ich die Augen aufgemacht habe, warst nicht du da, sondern Damon, der sich über die Lippen leckte. Seinen Blick hättest du sehen sollen. Wir haben uns dann nur angestarrt, bis er endlich mit der Sprache rausrückte. Er sei in mich verliebt, seit ich in New York gewesen war. Gott, wenn ich daran denke. Wir haben bei ihm jede Nacht in einem Bett geschlafen. Ständig waren wir zusammen."  
Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken.  
"Wir sind doch Freunde!" rief er und sprang auf. "Da geht doch so was nicht!"  
  
Max sah Francis hilflos an.  
"Francis, komm!" sagte er schließlich, stand auf und zog den jungen Mann an sich.  
Francis ließ es geschehen und sah ihn mit verzerrtem Gesicht an. "Er ist doch mein bester Freund."  
"Und dein bester Freund hat in letzter Zeit eine Menge durchgemacht." erinnerte er Francis und streichelte über dessen Haar. "Er war sicher sehr einsam und du warst für ihn da. Vielleicht hat er nur mehr in eure Beziehung hinein interpretiert?"  
Francis presste sich an Max. Er umarmte ihn, während er sich dessen Worte durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Sie machten Sinn. Er war schließlich überstürzt nach New York gefahren, um bei Damon zu sein, er hatte ihm geholfen, irgendwie.  
"Doch das ist verdammt noch mal kein Grund, sich in mich zu verlieben!" rief er.  
  
Er machte sich von Max los und stapfte durch das Zimmer.  
Doch plötzlich hielt er inne. Seine eigene Stimme erklang in seinem Ohr: /"Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass du so nett zu mir warst, so verständnisvoll, oder weil du anders bist, als jeder, den ich kenne, oder einfach nur an deinen Augen oder deinem Lächeln."/ Das hatte er damals zu Max gesagt, um irgendwie zu begründen, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Aber da hatte noch mehr dahinter gesteckt. Ein Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit, des Verstehens, etwas, das er nicht richtig beschreiben konnte.  
Er starrte zu Max, tief in seinen Gedanken versunken. Er kam sich plötzlich so schäbig vor. Damon machte er Vorwürfe und selbst hatte er nichts anderes getan, als er so in Max verliebt gewesen war.  
"Oh Gott", Er stöhnte gequält auf und sackte in sich zusammen.  
  
Während Francis ruhelos im Zimmer herumgetigert war, stand Max abwartend neben der Couch. Auf Francis' Gesicht zeigte sich schließlich Verständnis und dann Reue. Max ging langsam auf ihn zu und fasste ihn an den Ellenbogen.  
"Willst du zurückgehen und dich mit ihm aussprechen?" fragte er.  
Francis schüttelte den Kopf und rief: "Ja! Nein! Ich weiß nicht!"  
Max seufzte. "Wie wäre es, wenn ich Damon kurz anrufe und ihm sage, dass es dir gut geht. Dann schlafen wir und morgen früh gehst du zu ihm und ihr sprecht euch aus?"  
Dankbar sah Francis ihn an und nickte. Das war genau das, worauf er gehofft hatte. Max wuschelte ihm flüchtig durchs Haar.  
"Dann geh dich umziehen. Ich telefoniere noch mit Damon."  
Francis ging ins Schlafzimmer und suchte seine Schlafsachen vom letzten Mal heraus. Max hatte sie unter dem Kopfkissen verstaut. Dann tapste er hin und her gerissen zwischen seinen Gefühlen ins Badezimmer. Aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte er Max' ruhige Stimme.  
  
Max stellte zu seiner Verblüffung fest, dass er Francis Telefonnummer nicht nachschlagen musste, er konnte sie auswendig. Damon meldete sich sofort.  
"Francis?!" platzte er heraus.  
"Ähm... nein. Ich bin es, Max."  
Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
"Ich wollte nur sagen, dass Francis bei mir ist. Damit du dir keine Sorgen machst. Er bleibt bis morgen früh und kommt dann zu dir."  
Damon seufzte hörbar auf. "Wie geht es ihm?" fragte er dann leise.  
"Er ... er ist ziemlich durcheinander und ich glaube, er hat Angst seinen besten Freund zu verlieren." antwortete Max.  
Damon schwieg erneut. Nur tiefes Atmen war zu hören. Dann endlich sagte er: "Mir geht es genauso."  
"Das renkt sich sicher wieder ein, Damon." tröstete ihn Max.  
"Hoffentlich." erwiderte Damon, bevor er Max eine gute Nacht wünschte und auflegte.  
  
Francis stand im Bad und sah sich im Spiegel in die Augen. Er konnte die Stimme, seine eigene Stimme, nicht aus seinem Kopf bekommen.  
/Ich habe meine Liebe zu Max fast genauso begründet. Weil er nett zu mir war, weil er mich verstand. Gibt es denn da nichts anderes?/  
Er wandte den Blick ab, konnte sein Spiegelbild nicht mehr ertragen. In seinem Inneren forschte er nach einer Antwort auf diese Frage. Er wusste, dass eine da sein MUSSTE, nur fand er sie nicht. /Ich liebe Max, aber warum?/  
  
"Seit wann braucht Liebe eine Begründung?" fragte er sich laut. "Wieso muss man Gefühle begründen können?" Er setzte sich auf die geschlossene Toilette und starrte vor sich hin.  
"Philosophische Diskussionen auf der Toilette?" fragte Max plötzlich von der Tür aus.  
Wider Willen musste Francis lächeln. "Mich beschäftigt eben etwas und das muss ausdiskutiert werden."  
"Was haben die Fliesen geantwortet?" fragte Max biederernst.  
"Nichts." sagte Francis ebenso ernst. "Sie weigern sich strikt mir zu antworten. Es ist, als würde ich gegen eine Wand reden."  
Max stutzte erst, dann stieg ein Lachen in ihm auf. Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen. Francis fiel in darin ein.  
"Du hast sehr arrogante Fliesen." sagte er schließlich und begann sich auszuziehen.  
Max drehte sich höflich um und antwortete: "Ich denke eher, sie sind ziemlich müde. Morgen haben sie dir vielleicht mehr zu sagen."  
Francis zog sich seine Pyjamahose an und umarmte Max von hinten.  
"Redest du wenigstens noch mit mir?" fragte er mit der Stimme eines kleinen Kindes.  
Max schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und drehte sich zu Francis um.  
"Hm..." murmelte er und fühlte, wie ihn die Müdigkeit wieder in Beschlag nahm.  
"Also du auch nicht." sagte Francis resigniert und tappte, selbst heftig gähnend, ins Schlafzimmer. Max folgte ihm müde. Auf halbem Weg schlang er einen Arm um Francis und hob ihn hoch. Er trug den überraschten jungen Mann zum Bett, legte ihn darauf ab und kroch daneben.  
"Ich rede morgen wieder mit dir, einverstanden?" sagte er, während er die Decke über sie zog.  
Francis kuschelte sich an seinen Freund und gähnte erneut.  
"Hm..." murmelte er verschlafen und schloss die Augen.  
  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Scarabae telefoniert mal wieder mit Little Witch, welche in Frankreich ist.  
Little Witch: "Und? Wie geht’s Max und Francis?"  
Scarabae: "Na ja, die sitzen in der Ecke und sehen mich vorwurfsvoll an."

**10\. Teil**

Nach einer eher unruhigen Nacht erwachte Francis recht früh. Es war erst um acht, doch er war munter und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Der Arm, den Max im Schlaf um ihn gelegt hatte, ließ ihn lächeln. Er drehte sich um und sah in Max' entspanntes Gesicht. Sanft strich er mit dem Handrücken über Max' Wange. Plötzlich wusste er die Antwort auf seine Frage.  
/Warum ich ihn liebe? Weil er Max ist und niemand anderes!/  
Er hauchte einen Kuss auf die Lippen des Schlafenden und kroch dann aus dem Bett. Im Badezimmer wusch er sich und zog sich an, um dann in der Küche ein kleines Frühstück zu machen. Max wollte er nicht wecken, so bemühte er sich, leise zu sein. Er aß etwas.  
Als er die Küche wieder aufgeräumt hatte, schrieb er Max eine kurze Nachricht, in der er ihm mitteilte, dass er wieder nach Hause gehen und sich im Laufe des Tages melden würde.  
  
Auf dem Heimweg ging er alle möglichen und unmöglichen Situationen durch, wie er mit Damon reden würde. Keine erschien ihm richtig, doch irgendwie würde er es hinter sich bringen müssen. Er wusste nur, dass er Damon als Freund nicht verlieren wollte.  
  
Vor seiner Wohnungstür hielt er inne und holte tief Luft. Dann schloss er die Tür auf und trat ein. In der Wohnung herrschte absolute Stille. Francis ging in die Stube und sah Damon auf der ausgezogenen Couch liegen. Er schlief fest. Francis lachte leise. Er ging auf ihn zu und weckte ihn sacht.  
  
Verschlafen schlug Damon die Augen auf und schaute, wer ihn da störte. Er wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wo er war, doch dann erkannte er Francis und alles fiel ihm wieder ein. "Francis" stammelte er.  
  
"Guten Morgen" grinste Francis und stand auf. "Magst du Frühstück?"  
Damon gähnte und sah seinem Freund hinterher.  
"Dein Rührei war fabelhaft in New York. Wie wäre es damit?" rief er.  
Francis lachte und stimmte zu. Er kochte Kaffee und bereitete das Rührei zu. Damon kam nach einer Dusche ebenfalls in die Küche. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und er aß, während Francis an seinem Kaffee nippte.  
"Willst du nichts essen?" fragte Damon schließlich.  
Francis schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab bei Max gefrühstückt."  
Erneutes Schweigen herrschte zwischen ihnen.  
"Damon"  
"Francis"  
  
Beide hatten zur gleichen Zeit angefangen zu sprechen. Jetzt lachten sie auf und sahen sich verlegen an. "Du zuerst." sagte Francis dann.  
Damon schluckte und holte tief Luft.  
"Ich wollte nur noch mal sagen, wie leid es mir tut, was gestern passiert ist. Ich hab darüber nachgedacht und ich denke ... nein, ich weiß, dass ich nicht in dich verliebt bin. Du warst da, als ich dich gebraucht habe. John hatte mich verlassen, Chris ist gestorben, ich brauchte einfach jemanden, mit dem ich zusammen sein und reden konnte. Und du bist extra nach New York gekommen und hast dich um mich gekümmert. Da habe ich wohl etwas überreagiert."  
Francis beobachtete seinen Freund genau, als dieser sprach.  
"Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich dich verstehe, Damon, aber ein bisschen kann ich dir nachfühlen. Du hast viel durchgemacht. Und deshalb habe ich dich ja auch nach London eingeladen, damit du ein bisschen Abstand gewinnst. Du sollst hier abschalten können und dich wohl fühlen."  
Damon lächelte verlegen. "Danke, Kumpel."  
Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und grinste dann. "Was hast du heute mit mir vor?"  
  
Max wachte auf und stellte fest, dass das Bett leer war. /Francis?/ Verwirrt sah er sich um. Der Wecker auf dem Nachtisch sagte, dass es zehn Uhr morgens war. Er quälte sich aus dem Bett und fand irgendwie ins Badezimmer. Kein Francis. Nach einer kurzen Wäsche und flüchtigem Kämmen zog er sich im Schlafzimmer um. Angezogen ging er ins Wohnzimmer. Kein Francis. Er sah in der Küche nach. Kein Francis. Dafür lag ein Zettel auf dem Tisch.  
  
 _Guten Morgen Liebling!  
Ich bin los, um mit Damon zu reden und melde mich im Laufe des Tages.  
Francis_  
  
Max lächelte beim Lesen. Dann faltete er den Zettel und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Beim Frühstück grübelte er kurz über Damon und Francis. Hoffentlich rauften sich die Beiden wieder zusammen. Es hatte wehgetan Francis so traurig zu sehen. Er seufzte und räumte sein Geschirr weg. Dann setzte er sich ins Büro. Gestern war ihm aufgefallen, dass er noch einiges abarbeiten musste. Claire saß dort bereits und arbeitete am Computer. Als er hereinkam begrüßte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln.  
  
"Willst du an den Schreibtisch?" fragte sie.  
"Lass nur!" Er winkte ab. "Ich nehme meinen Kram mit in die Wohnung. Dann stören wir uns nicht."  
Sie nickte und er sammelte einige Blätter zusammen. Fast nachdenklich sah sie ihm dabei zu.  
"Störe ich dich, kleiner Bruder?" sie sah ihn fragend an.  
Max wandte sich ihr stirnrunzelnd zu. "Was meinst du?"  
Sie legte den Kopf schief.  
"Das ganze Personal redet von deinem neuen jungen Freund." erklärte sie ruhig.  
Max sah sie sprachlos an.  
"Oh", brachte er schließlich hervor. "Ich wusste nicht .... Ich meine, ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass die Leute es bemerkt... äh."  
Claire sah ihn an und unterdrückte ein Grinsen.  
"Ganz ruhig, Max! Ich reiße dir schon nicht den Kopf ab. Ich dachte nur, du erzählst mir so was."  
Sie klang eingeschnappt, lächelte aber breit.  
Max starrte sie kurz an und setzte sich dann.  
"Es ging alles ziemlich schnell." erklärte er. "Ich wollte erst ein wenig darüber nachdenken."  
  
Dann erzählte er ihr von Francis und den Sorgen, die er sich gemacht hatte. Er erzählte von Andrew und wieder von Francis. Sie hörte geduldig zu und neckte ihn dann wegen seiner Überschwänglichkeit.  
"Überschwänglich? Ich bin nicht überschwänglich!" protestierte ihr Bruder.  
Claire lachte. "Ach ja!? Francis hier und Francis da. Vielleicht hätte ich nicht fragen sollen? Schwärmereien habe ich mir noch nie gerne angehört."  
"Ich schwärme nicht!" Max sah sie fast böse an.  
Claire sah ihn nur skeptisch an. Sie redeten noch eine Weile. Normalerweise redeten sie wenig. Sie hatten einander immer ohne Worte verstanden und das seit dem Tag ihrer Geburt. Aber heute war es gut die Stimme des anderen zu hören. Beim Gehen vergaß Max beinahe die Papiere, aber es hatte gut getan mit seiner Schwester zu sprechen. Jetzt wusste er, dass sie nichts gegen die Beziehung mit Francis hatte. Sie waren sogar beide bei ihr zum Essen eingeladen.  
  
Francis machte mit Damon eine Stadtrundfahrt. Sie saßen in einem der Busse und ließen sich mit Informationen berieseln. Ab und zu musste Francis leise seinen Senf dazugeben und extra Fakten erzählen. Schließlich landeten sie am Tower. Francis wollte natürlich unbedingt hinein, doch Damons Bedürfnis nach Kultur war für einen Tag ausreichend befriedigt. Also gingen sie eine Kleinigkeit essen.  
Sie saßen in einem kleinen Straßenimbiss, als plötzlich etwas Blaues auf sie zukam. Sarah-Ann. Sie umarmte Francis und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
"Hallo, Onkel Francis!" rief sie und grinste verschmitzt.  
Francis sah sie verdutzt an. Dann realisierte er, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte.  
"Woher ...?"  
Sarah-Ann lachte. "Sei mir nicht böse, aber ein Hilfskoch hat dich und Onkel Max gesehen und jetzt redet das ganze Restaurant über euch."  
Francis wurde rot. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es so offensichtlich war.  
Damon grinste diabolisch. "Onkel Francis? Das klingt irgendwie süß."  
Jetzt wandte sich Sarah-Ann Francis' Freund zu.  
"Hallo, ich bin Sarah-Ann, Max' Nichte."  
Damon lachte. "Das habe ich mir fast gedacht. Ich bin Damon, ein Freund von Francis aus New York!"  
"New York?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich. "Wie kommst du an einen Freund in NY?" fragte sie Francis.  
Dieser sah sie verwirrt an. "Ich komme aus New York!" sagte er dann erstaunt. "Das weißt du doch!"  
Das Mädchen schlug sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn.  
"Jaaa, ich vergaß. Du kamst ja aus NY. Ich Trottel. Und was macht ihr hier so schönes? Weiß Onkel Max denn etwas von deinem Besuch?"  
Francis grinste, dann wurde er ernst.  
"Oh Gott, nein, Sarah-Ann. Und bitte sag ihm auch nichts, ich weiß nicht, wie er darauf reagieren würde ..." sagte er leise. Damon konnte sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen.  
Das Mädchen sah Francis erstaunt an, dann lachte sie laut. "Scherzkeks" rief sie.  
Sie begleitete die beiden auf einer kleinen Shoppingtour durch "all die angesagten Läden", wie sie es ausdrückte. Sie kleidete sich neu ein, so schien es, während Damon und Francis kopfschüttelnd die grellbunten Tops und zerfetzten Hosen begutachteten. Abends brachten sie Sarah-Ann ins Restaurant, die mit ihrer Mutter nach Hause fahren wollten. Sie blieben nur kurz, um Max von ihrem Gespräch und dem Tag zu berichten und verschwanden dann auch schnell wieder. Sie wollten in das chinesische Restaurant in Francis' Straße gehen.  
  
Etwas geknickt sah Max Francis nach. Er war froh darüber, dass sich die beiden wieder vertragen hatten. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde ihm klar, warum er sich so fühlte. Die Nacht gestern hatte ihm trotz, oder besser wegen, der Unterbrechung sehr gefallen. Es war schön gewesen neben Francis zu schlafen. Wehmütig lächelnd widmete er sich wieder ganz den Gästen.  
Sie schlossen sehr spät. Zu Max' Erleichterung wechselte er ab morgen die Schicht mit Patty. Dann würde er abends mehr Zeit haben. Stirnrunzelnd schloss er den Eingang. Francis würde in diese Disco gehen wollen. Das FAKE. Vielleicht war die Abendschicht doch nicht so schlimm. Dann musste er über sich selber lachen.  
"Partymuffel!" murmelte er leise und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben. Er würde mitgehen. Er hatte es Francis versprochen.  
  
Bevor er schlafen ging rief er Caleb an. Er hatte jetzt schon eine Weile nichts von seinem Freund gehört und wollte wissen, wie es dessen Sohn ging. Außerdem wusste Caleb noch nichts von Francis. Als Caleb abnahm klang er etwas außer Atem.  
"Ich bin's, Max. Störe ich?" fragte er besorgt.  
"Nein", Max konnte das Grinsen in Calebs Stimme regelrecht hören. "Ich hab mich schon gefragt wann du anrufst und beichtest."  
"Beichtest?" Max stutzte. "Was beichten?"  
Am anderen Ende der Leitung erklang ein Lachen, dann wurde plötzlich in wohltönendem Bariton gesungen.  
"Max hat 'nen Freu-eund!"  
Nach einem perplexen Schweigen seitens Max und Amüsement seitens Caleb, fragte Max verknatzt: "Bist du unter die Hellseher gegangen?"  
Erneut lachte der andere Mann.  
"Nein, aber deine wundervolle Schwester und ich haben vor kurzem telefoniert und dabei ist ihr irgendetwas über einen 'Francis' rausgerutscht. Sag mal, war das nicht das Jüngelchen in New York? Das du beschützt hast, meine ich." Max saß verspannt in seinem Sessel und grummelte vor sich dahin.  
"Das hätte sie dir nicht einfach sagen dürfen!" murrte er.  
"Sie wusste nicht, dass ich es nicht weiß." beschwichtigte ihn Caleb. "Aber jetzt nicht ablenken! Was ist mit diesem Jungen?"  
"Der 'Junge' ist ein Mann und ja, es ist der aus New York!" meinte Max aufgebracht.  
Ein kurzes Schweigen, dann antwortete Caleb im ernsten Tonfall:  
"Max, beruhige dich! Ich mach doch nur Spaß! Und ich habe nichts dagegen. Falls du dir deswegen Sorgen machst. Wir sind kein Paar mehr. Wir sind nur Freunde, die gelegentlich Sex haben."  
"Hatten." verbesserte Max.  
"Es ist dir wirklich ernst?" fragte Caleb.  
"Ja." antwortete Max. "So ernst wie seit Jahren nicht mehr."  
"Dann erzähl mal."  
  
Und das tat Max. Etwa zwei Stunden und sehr viele Worte später ging er ins Bett. Er schlief schlecht ein, ihm fehlte Francis. Die Kissen rochen noch leicht nach ihm. In seinen Träumen saß der Kobold auf einem Baum und er vermochte nicht nach oben zu gelangen.  
  
Francis und Damon gingen an diesem Abend früh ins Bett, der Tag war für beide anstrengend gewesen. Francis wurde das Bild von Sarah-Ann nicht los, die ihn "Onkel Francis" genannt hatte. Lächelnd drehte er sich um.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen standen sie erst gegen zehn auf und frühstückten ausgelassen. Sie wollten den Tag etwas ruhiger angehen und wussten noch nicht recht, was sie machen wollten.  
Francis setzte sich an seinen Computer und checkte seine Emails, bevor er in das Klausurenverzeichnis seiner Uni ging und nachschaute, ob die Ergebnisse der Prüfungen schon online gestellt wurden. Aber nur die Prüfungsnote in Latein war veröffentlicht worden. Eine zwei Plus. Etwas enttäuscht ging Francis offline und machte den Computer aus. In Latein hatte er ein ganz gutes Gefühl gehabt. Schnell rechnete er die Endzensur aus. Er schwankte zwischen eins und zwei ... "Mist!" entfuhr es ihm.  
Damon hatte sich lesend auf den Balkon zurückgezogen. Jetzt setzte sich Francis zu ihm und sie rauchten schweigend ihre Zigaretten.  
"Wir könnten heute Abend weggehen." unterbrach Francis das Schweigen.  
Damon zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hast du etwas Besonderes vor?"  
Francis schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht wirklich. Wir könnten ins Kino gehen. Und dann noch was trinken."  
"Hmmm ... können wir. Was kommt denn?"  
"Keine Ahnung!" erwiderte Francis. Er war auch zu faul, aufzustehen und die Zeitung zu holen.  
Am späten Nachmittag rief Max an und fragte, ob sie denn schon etwas für den Abend vorhatten. Er hatte mit Patty die Schicht gewechselt und somit den Abend frei. Francis erzählte ihm von der Idee mit dem Kino. Max stimmte zu und wollte gegen acht bei ihnen sein.  
  
Max war pünktlich. Er klingelte an der Tür und ignorierte den stechenden Blick von Francis' Nachbarin, als diese gerade in diesem Moment zufällig ihren Müll herausbrachte.  
Damon öffnete und sagte: "Dein Schatz kann sich nicht entscheiden, was er anziehen soll."  
Max zog spöttisch die Augenbraue nach oben.  
/Ganz wie früher./ dachte er und trat ein. Er fand Francis im Schlafzimmer inmitten eines Berges aus Kleidungsstücken.  
  
"Du bist schlimmer als Sarah-Ann." meinte Max leise von der Tür und schüttelte den Kopf verständnislos. Francis, der vor dem geöffneten und fast ausgeräumten Schrank stand, drehte sich erschrocken um.  
"Ich hab nix anzuziehen!" jammerte er.  
Max stand ratlos in der Tür und blickte dann auf den Haufen. Mit ein paar Schritten hockte er davor und zog eine weiße Lederhose heraus.  
"Wie wäre es hiermit." schlug er vor und warf Francis das Kleidungsstück zu.  
Dann suchte er noch ein weißes T-Shirt hervor.  
"Das wird dir sicher sehr gut stehen." sagte er.  
Damon, der Max' Platz in der Tür eingenommen hatte, grinste hämisch.  
"Wie ein Engel! Ein schwuler Engel!"  
"Daaaamon!" heulte Francis auf.  
Max sah Francis todernst an. "Das bist du doch auch." meinte er dann.  
Francis stieß einen leisen Fluch aus und scheuchte beide aus dem Zimmer.  
"Das ist todernst hier!" rief er und knallte ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zu. Das Gelächter drang durch das Holz hindurch.  
  
Nach einer endlos erscheinenden Viertelstunde tauchte Francis endlich auf. Er hatte das weiße T-Shirt angezogen, aber eine weinrote Stoffhose dazu gewählt. Er sah skeptisch an sich herunter und betrachtete immer wieder diese Kleiderkombination. Max lächelte liebevoll. In seinen Augen sah Francis wunderschön aus. Doch Damon konnte sich einen Kommentar natürlich nicht verkneifen.  
"Sag mal, Süße, hattest du das nicht schon vor einer halben Stunde an?" fragte er gehässig.  
Francis warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und verschwand im Bad  
  
Mit zwanzig Minuten Verspätung machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Kino. Francis hakte sich bei Max ein und strich ab und zu leicht über den Arm. Damon überlegte und diskutierte, welchen Film sie sich ansehen sollten.  
"Wie wär's denn mit 'Moulin Rouge‘? Liebe, Musik, der Himmel voller Geigen?"  
Max hob seine Augenbraue und sah dann zu seinem Freund. Francis schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf.  
"Ich wäre ja eher für 'Gladiator'. Der soll klasse sein."  
Damon verzog missmutig sein Gesicht.  
"Russel Crow? Den mag ich nicht, arroganter Miesmacher! Was ist mit 'Spiderman'?"  
Erneut widersprach Francis. "Den kenn ich schon. Was ist mit 'Schlaflos in Seattle'? Der läuft im Apollo wieder."  
Max lachte auf. "Den hab ich gesehen, als er neu in die Kinos kam. Nein danke."  
Francis und Damon sahen ihn an. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in Max breit. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? Wieso sahen sie ihn so an. War das Ablehnung, Unverständnis in Damons Blick? Energisch beschleunigte er seinen Schritt.  
Sie rätselten noch eine Weile rum. Vor dem Kino angekommen entschieden sie sich für 'Men in Black II', was lustig und leicht war.  
  
Das Kino war überfüllt und sie mussten sich zwischen einen einzelnen Jugendlichen und ein knutschendes Pärchen quetschen. Francis setzte sich in die Mitte, umrahmt von Damon und Max. Max betrachtete grinsend den Popcorneimer, über den sich die beiden Jüngeren mit Genuss hermachten.  
"Willst du auch?" fragte Francis mit vollem Mund.  
Max zog die Augenbraue nach oben. "Denkst du denn, es reicht auch noch für mich?" flaxte er.  
"Klar" mampfte Damon, der wie gebannt auf die Leinwand starrte und die Werbung für ein neues Auto betrachtete. Also griff Max in den Eimer und nahm sich eine Handvoll Popcorn.  
  
Der Film begann und im Kino wurde es ruhig. Wenigstens für die ersten Minuten, denn bald brachen alle in lautes Lachen aus. Damon und Francis konnten sich kaum noch beruhigen und auch Max amüsierte sich köstlich. Nur das ewig knutschende Pärchen neben ihm störte ihn. Francis sah einmal zu ihm hinüber und bemerkte den nachdenklichen Blick, den Max dem Pärchen zuwarf. Francis grinste, beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Was die können, können wir schon lange!" und griff nach der Hand seines Freundes.  
  
Francis beugte sich zu ihm und küsste Max. Überrumpelt fühlte Max Francis' Lippen auf den seinen. Und schließlich eine Zunge, die stupsend Einlass begehrte. Ein Schauer fuhr durch Max' Körper. Er öffnete den Mund und lehnte sich zurück. Fast passiv legte er den Kopf nach hinten an den Sitz. Hätte seine Hand nicht nach der Francis' gegriffen, dieser hätte geglaubt Max wäre der Kuss nicht recht.  
  
Sie wurden sehr unsanft von Damon unterbrochen, der Francis schmerzhaft anstieß.  
"Lasst das! Habt ihr kein Zuhause?" fragte er grummelnd.  
Francis grinste. "Doch, aber da stört immer einer."  
Er griff nach dem Popcorneimer und wandte sich wieder dem Film zu.  
  
Max sah etwas belämmert zu Francis und war für einen Moment in Versuchung, den jungen Mann zu sich zu ziehen. Er bekam nur die Hälfte von dem Wortwechsel zwischen Damon und Francis mit. Beide wandten sich dann wieder dem Film zu. Max tat es ihnen nach und sah zurück auf die Leinwand. Seine Hand tastete nach der von Francis. Der junge Mann fühlte die Hand von Max an der seinen und ergriff sie. Ein liebevolles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
Der Film war zu Ende und sie verließen das Kino.  
"Und nu?" fragte Damon und sah Max und Francis erwartungsvoll an.  
"Ich hätte etwas Hunger. Wollten wir nicht sowieso was trinken gehen? Da kann ich auch gleich was essen! Irgendwas, das NICHT süß ist!" sagte Francis.  
"Wie wär's mit deiner Bar, Max? Hat die noch offen?" fragte Damon.  
  
"Klar", meinte Max und zuckte mit den Schultern, was sich ziemlich schwierig gestaltete, da Francis an seinem Arm hing. "Wenn ihr wollt, können wir dort hin gehen." Er klang nicht gerade begeistert.  
  
Francis sah skeptisch zu Damon: "Warum willst du unbedingt in den "Sommernachtstraum"? Es gibt so viele tolle Bars ..."  
Damon zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wollte euch nach Hause schaffen, dir den Schlüssel ablocken und dann allein in deine Wohnung gehen. Dann habt ihr eure Ruhe ..." gab er zu.  
"Wieso sollten wir ... Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Manchmal möchte ich echt zu gern in deinen Kopf gucken und sehen, ob da noch alles rund läuft."  
Francis machte sich von Max los und stupste Damon an die Stirn.  
"Aber wenn du unbedingt willst, gehen wir eben zu Max! Du hast doch nichts dagegen, Schatz?"  
Fragend sah er Max an.  
Max ließ sich sein Unbehagen über den Verlauf des Gespräches nicht anmerken und erwiderte Francis' Blick.  
"Klar, gehen wir." sagte er und drehte sich um. An der Straßenkante blieb er stehen, blickte zurück und zog sich sein Jackett an. "Was ist? Kommt ihr?"  
Francis bemerkte sehr wohl, dass Max nicht ganz damit einverstanden war, doch ging er zu ihm und Damon folgte ihm.  
  
Auf dem kurzen Weg zur Bar redeten sie nicht viel. Francis griff wieder nach Max' Hand und Damon sonderte sich etwas ab. Bald wurde Francis dieses Eigenbrötlerische zu viel und er hakte sich bei seinem besten Freund unter. So gingen sie zu dritt auf dem Gehweg und lachten, wenn sie von anderen Passanten etwas schief angesehen wurden.  
  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Scarabae: "Mir fällt gerade auf… Wenn man France sagte, sagt man eigentlich 'Franz' auf Englisch."  
Little Witch: "Ich hab mich immer gegen France gewehrt!"  
Scarabae: "Hä? Aber Francis hat nie was zu Max gesagt, dass er es lassen soll!"  
Little Witch: "Ich (!) habe mich immer dagegen gewehrt! Dass Francis das nicht hat liegt daran, dass er kein Deutsch kann."

**11\. Teil**

Die Bar war fast leer. Patty stand hinter dem Tresen und unterhielt sich mit einem der Gäste, als Max, Francis und Damon eintraten.  
"Hallo Chef. Was machst du denn hier? Ich habe doch heute Schicht!" begrüßte sie die drei.  
"Ich kann mich einfach nicht von der Arbeit trennen." spöttelte Max und setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker. Francis bedachte er mit einem Seitenblick bei diesen Worten. Dann übernahm er die Vorstellung.  
  
Francis kannte Patty schon von seinen früheren Besuchen in der Bar, doch er wusste nicht ihren Namen. Jetzt grinsten sie sich an, als sie sich die Hände schüttelten. Damon dagegen wirkte plötzlich etwas verschüchtert. Er setzte sich neben Francis und bestellte ein Wasser.  
Francis wunderte sich über dieses ruhige, ungewohnte Verhalten von Damon. Doch sein Magen befahl ihm, etwas zu essen zu bestellen, sodass er den Gedanken nicht mehr weiterführen konnte.  
  
Die quirlige Patty verwickelte bald alle in ein fröhliches Gespräch, fragte Francis aus, woher er kam und wie er Max kennen gelernt habe. Diese Frage verunsicherte Francis ein wenig. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Er konnte doch unmöglich sagen, dass er von seinen Eltern einen Bodyguard verordnet bekommen hatte und der dann Max war. Das er eigentlich hetero gewesen war, sich dann in Max verliebt hatte und sich dann lieber dem männlichen Geschlecht zugewandt hatte.  
Doch Max kam ihm zu Hilfe. "Wir haben uns in New York getroffen. Ich habe für seine Eltern gearbeitet. Aber nicht sehr lange." sagte er und umschrieb so die verkorkste Situation, ohne zu lügen. Dankbar sah Francis ihn an.  
Patty brachte die Getränke und bald darauf wurde auch das Sandwich für Francis gebracht. Er aß mit Heißhunger. Damon verkroch sich hinter seinem Wasserglas und Max griff nach einem Lappen, um die Theke zu wischen. Francis griff gleichzeitig mit Patty nach Max' Hand.  
"Chefchen!" rief die junge Frau vorwurfsvoll und Francis grinste: "Lass den Lappen los, Max! Du arbeitest heute Abend nicht!" Aufseufzend gab Max den Lappen Patty und erwiderte den Händedruck von Francis.  
  
Patty redete munter weiter und erzählte von ihrem Urlaub in New York. Sie erwähnte, dass sie immer im Russian Tearoom gegessen habe. Da blickten sich Damon und Francis an und grinsten. "Unser Stammlokal" riefen sie wie aus einem Munde.  
Und schon waren sie in ihre schönsten Erinnerungen vertieft. Sie konnten eine Geschichte nach der anderen darüber erzählen, wie sie die Kellner zur Weißglut gebracht haben, wie sie immer wieder nicht die Rechnung bezahlen mussten, oder wie viele Mädchen sie dort kennen gelernt hatten. Damon gab seine erfolgreichsten Anmachsprüche zum Besten, Zitate aus den verschiedensten Werken von großen Autoren.  
Patty sah ihn skeptisch an. "Und da drauf sind die Mädels reingefallen?" fragte sie.  
Francis lachte laut. "Reihenweise! Sie fanden ihn so düster und intelligent und begabt, da war jede schnell Wachs in seinen Händen!"  
  
Damon beugte sich über die Theke, ergriff Pattys Hand und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Dann sagte er im Flüsterton: "Entweihet meine Hand verwegen dich, o Heil'genbild, so woll ich's lieblich büßen. Zwei Pilger, neigen meine Lippen sich, den herben Druck im Kusse zu versüßen." [1]  
Patty grinste ihn an und antwortete mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln:  
"Ich fühl' es wohl, dass mich der Herr nur schont,  
Herab sich läßt, mich zu beschämen.  
Ein Reisender ist so gewohnt,  
Aus Gütigkeit fürlieb zu nehmen;  
Ich weiß zu gut, dass solch erfahrnen Mann  
Mein arm Gespräch nicht unterhalten kann." [2]  
  
Max und Francis lachten laut auf. Damon dagegen blieb still, sah Patty weiterhin in die Augen und schien zu überlegen. Erst als seine beiden Freunde sich wieder beruhigt hatten und ihm wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkten setzte er zu einer Antwort an: "Soll ich jetzt erst lernen beben wie ein Weib? Beben vor einem Weib? Nein, ein Weib erschüttert meine Mannheit nicht!" [3] stieß er hervor und funkelte das Mädchen hinter dem Tresen an.  
  
Francis beobachtete fasziniert die Miene von Damon. Dieser fühlte sich herausgefordert und er wollte auf keinen Fall versagen. Schon oft hatte jemand versucht, ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen, doch nie hatte es funktioniert. Mal sehen, wie weit dieses Mädchen es schaffte. /Sie ist süß, ihre Augen sind phänomenal, ein Leuchten geht von ihr aus./ erkannte er mit Fotografenblick.  
  
Patty antwortete aus dem Stehgreif mit einem ziemlich verschlungenen Vers. Klang für Max nach irischer Lyrik. Er grinste und Francis begann bei Damons Anblick herzhaft zu lachen. Sein Barhocker schwankte beachtlich und Max umfasste stützend seine Taille.  
  
"Nicht vom Stuhl fallen, Kleiner." flüsterte er Francis ins Ohr. Seine Lippen streiften kurz die weiche Haut am Hals. Francis kuschelte sich leicht an Max' Schulter. Er ergriff die Hand an seiner Taille und strich mit dem Daumen darüber. Seinen Blick konnte er jedoch nicht von Damon und Patty abwenden. Diese bekeiften sich geradezu und warfen mit Zitaten berühmter Leute um sich. Schon nach der vierten Runde konnte Francis nicht mehr folgen. Er schaute Max fragend an, als er bemerkte, wie er sich zurückzog und dabei unruhig zu diesem Gast blickte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass der Mann an der Theke sie missbilligend ansah. Herausfordernd streckte sich Francis und warf dem Typen geringschätzige Blicke zu. Demonstrativ griff er erneut zu Max' Hand, die auf der Theke lag und streichelte sie.  
  
Patty versorgte den Gast mit dem bestellten Bier und wandte sich dann wieder den drei Männern zu. Sie redeten über Gott und die Welt und auch Max entspannte sich wieder, nachdem der Gast gegangen war. Er erwiderte sogar die kleinen Zärtlichkeiten, die Francis austeilte.  
Nach Mitternacht versuchte er immer öfter ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Er war müde und wollte nur noch in sein Bett. Die meisten Gäste waren schon gegangen, nur noch ein paar Jugendliche saßen in einer Ecke.  
  
Max beugte sich zu Francis und legte seine Stirn auf dessen Schulter ab. Francis sah ihn erstaunt an und bemerkte die Müdigkeit.  
"Müde?" fragte Francis sanft.  
"Hm..." murmelte Max.  
"Sollen wir jetzt gehen?" Francis klang etwas belustigt angesichts von Max' offensichtlicher Müdigkeit.  
"Hm...", wiederholte Max und sah entschuldigend auf.  
Francis küsste ihn leicht auf die Stirn und flüsterte: "Okay"  
Der junge Mann rutschte von seinem Barhocker und eiste Damon von Patty los.  
"Lass uns gehen!" drängte er seinen Freund zum Aufbruch und zerrte an dem Ärmel des T-Shirts. "Es ist schon spät."  
Damon sah ihn verwirrt an. "Jetzt schon?" fragte er missmutig.  
"Ja jetzt!" maulte Francis. "Ich bin müde."  
Damon sah ihn abschätzend an und bemerkte dann Max' müden Blick.  
"Verstehe!" meinte er grinsend und verneigte sich flüchtig vor Patty.  
"Nun genug! Fort ist Sprung!  
Trefft mich in der Dämmerung!" zitierte er Shakespeare. [4]  
"Sei's lebend oder tot, ich komme, wenn ich kann." [5] antwortete Patty grinsend ebenfalls mit Shakespeare. Francis griff nun an den Gürtel von Damons Hose und zog ihn endgültig vom Hocker. Damon lachte laut und ließ sich zur Hintertür schleifen, wo bereits Max stand. Dieser führte sie durch einen Flur zum Ausgang.  
  
Kaum hatten sie den Hinterhof betreten und wollten sich verabschieden, als Damon plötzlich aufschrie, er hätte etwas vergessen und in die Bar zurück rannte. Francis sah ihm wissend hinterher und auch Max' Miene war amüsiert.  
"Da besorgt sich wohl gerade jemand eine Telefonnummer." meinte Francis. Sein Grinsen reichte von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
"Ich zweifle, ob sie ihm die gibt." sagte Max skeptisch.  
Francis sah ihm in die Augen und sagte: "Hätte er die nicht auch von dir kriegen können?"  
Max' Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe. Amüsiert beugte er sich etwas tiefer, verharrte jedoch knapp vor Francis' Gesicht.  
"Warum sollte ich für Damon Kuppler spielen?" neckte er.  
"Kuppeln macht Spaß!" antwortete Francis schelmisch.  
"Woher weißt du das? Ich kann mich dran erinnern, dass du mich mal mit Damon verkuppeln wolltest!" sagte provozierend.  
In Francis' Augen blitzte der Schalk. "Aber nur, um ihn von meiner Mutter abzulenken." begann er.  
  
Max sah ihn leicht panisch an, als der junge Mann anfing das Thema auszuführen. Darüber dass Damon schon seit seiner Kindheit scharf auf Elizabeth gewesen war und Francis das einfach total eklig fand. Max konnte angesichts des Wortschwalles nur überrumpelt blinzeln.  
"Francis!" hob er leise an. Eigentlich wollte er dieses Thema nicht ausführlich diskutieren. Der junge Mann ließ sich nicht unterbrechen. Max schnappte sich Francis' Arme und zog ihn zu sich.  
"Halt doch mal die Klappe!" brummte er aufgebracht.  
Irritiert stoppte Francis und sah zu Max auf. Dessen fast wütender Blick traf ihn. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte hatte ihn Max schon gegen die Mauer hinter ihm gedrückt und seine Lippen auf Francis' gelegt. Ein harter, wilder Kuss begann. Aufstöhnend kam Francis Max' drängender Zunge entgegen.  
  
Max' Wut ließ während des Kusses nach. Francis hatte ihn gerade furchtbar an den reichen, verwöhnten Jungen von vor zwei Jahren erinnert. Statt der Wut überflutete ihn nun Lust. Er lenkte sich von der Erinnerung mit kleinen dreckigen Fantasien ab und plötzlich war da der Kobold in seinem Kopf. Tanzte über die Waldlichtung und reizte ihn. Max zog Francis näher, seine Hände wanderten fast selbstständig nach unten. Mit der rechten umfasste er Francis' Hintern und mit der linken hob er das Bein des jungen Mannes an.  
  
Francis fühlte sich etwas überrumpelt, doch schnell ließ er sich von seinem eigenen Verlangen leiten. Er krallte sich mit einer Hand an Max' Nacken fest und ließ die andere unter das T-Shirt wandern. Seinen Unterkörper drängte er gegen Max' und ließ ihn leicht kreisen. Schon jetzt ging sein Atem stoßweise.  
Max drückte ihn noch härter an die Wand und hob ihn hoch. Francis umschlang seine Hüfte mit den Beinen und ließ so keinen Platz mehr zwischen ihnen.  
Max ließ seinen Mund zum Hals des jungen Mannes wandern und fluchte leise, um Beherrschung ringend.  
"Oh Gott ... lass uns hochgehen ... lassen wir Damon einfach hier stehen." brachte er dann hervor.  
Francis lachte leise und verschmitzt. "Okay" stöhnte er auf, als er Max' Erregung an seiner spürte.  
  
Sie küssten sich erneut wild und ließen ihren Händen freien Lauf. Genau in diesem Moment hörten sie einen lauten Schrei direkt neben ihnen. "Hey!"  
Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander und sahen zur Seite, direkt in Damons grinsendes Gesicht. "Soll ich noch mal kurz reingehen und euch ein paar Minuten lassen?" fragte er lachend, als er die Röte in den Gesichtern sah. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, während er die verräterische Position der beiden eingehend betrachtete.  
  
Max löste seine Hände von Francis und ließ den jungen Mann von seinen Hüften gleiten. Am liebsten wäre er im Boden versunken, als ihm die Peinlichkeit der Situation klar wurde.  
"Brauchst du nicht." brachte er schließlich hervor.  
Francis warf Damon einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Wie hatte er es auch wagen können genau in diesem Moment aufzutauchen und sich auch noch darüber lustig zu machen?  
/Arschloch!/ dachte er.  
"Sieht aber so aus." sagte Damon mit einem Blick in Richtung Max' Unterleib. Max' Gesicht nahm einen ungesunden Rotton an.  
"Gott verdammt!" fluchte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. "Ich hoffe, du reist bald wieder ab!"  
Damon lachte auf, dann ging er zu Max und schlang ihm einen Arm um den Hals. Er musste sich etwas aufrichten, um dem Älteren direkt in die Augen sehen zu können.  
"Ich werde noch lange hier bleiben!" flüsterte er und ließ dabei seinen heißen Atem an Max' Wange entlang kriechen. "Und ich werde dein schlimmster Alptraum sein!" fügte er hinzu.  
Francis löste sich aus seiner vorübergehenden Starre und riss Damon von Max los.  
"Lass ihn in Ruhe!" stieß er hervor.  
Damon hob abwehrend die Hände, aber das unverschämte Lächeln blieb weiterhin auf seinem Gesicht.  
"Ich mach doch gar nichts!" sagte er unschuldig.  
  
Max wurde es zuviel. Er zog Francis' Kopf kurz an seine Wange und flüsterte: "Ruf mich morgen an."  
Laut sagte er: "Ich muss gehen!"  
Dann ging er zur Tür. Damon konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen und rief: "Kalt duschen?"  
Als Antwort hörte man nur den lauten Knall, als die Tür wütend zugeworfen wurde. Francis griff nach Damons Arm und zog ihn aus dem Hinterhof.  
"Klasse Auftritt!" murmelte er.  
  
Auf dem Heimweg konnte Damon nicht eine Sekunde ruhig sein. Erst nahm er alles auseinander, das er gesehen hatte, als er Max und Francis im Hof erwischt hatte, dann redete er nur noch von Patty. Er hatte sie regelrecht überreden müssen, bis sie ihm ihre Nummer gegeben hatte. Doch sie wollten sich einmal für einen Abend verabreden und vielleicht etwas trinken gehen.  
  
Francis hörte nur mit dem halben Ohr zu. In Gedanken war er immer noch bei dem Vorfall im Hof. Was war nur in Max gefahren, dass er ihn so überfallen hatte? So unbeherrscht hatte er den Älteren erst einmal erlebt. Das passte eigentlich nicht zu ihm. Es war pures Verlangen gewesen, das sie beide so weit hatte gehen lassen. Verlangen, das er oft in Max' Blick sah, das er sich oft nicht erklären konnte. Wie Ertrinkende fielen sie sich immer an, als wäre der andere, nein, der Sex die einzige Rettung für sie. War nun doch das eingetreten, dass sie vermeiden wollten. Waren sie nur wegen dem Sex zusammen?  
Okay, sie hatten erst einmal miteinander geschlafen. Aber sie hatten es sehr schnell getan, viel zu früh, um eine Beziehung aufzubauen.  
  
Wie in Trance bemerkte er, dass sie inzwischen bei ihm zu Hause angekommen waren und schloss die Tür auf. Er stieg die Treppen hinauf und öffnete die Wohnungstür. Damon redete noch immer. Er zog sich die Jacke und Schuhe aus und stapfte in die Küche. Aus dem Kühlschrank holte er zwei Flaschen Bier und stellte sie auf den Stubentisch. Damon hatte sich gesetzt und sah seinen Freund erwartungsvoll an. Dieser beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern trank in Gedanken versunken sein Bier.  
"Hey" rief Damon. "Bist du mir immer noch böse?"  
Erschrocken sah Francis Damon an. "Was?"  
"Ob du mir noch böse bist, hab ich gefragt."  
"Warum sollte ich dir böse sein?" fragte Francis verständnislos.  
"Weil ich euch vorhin gestört habe?" Damon sah seinen besten Freund verwirrt an. Was ging nur in dessen Kopf vor?  
"Ach, schon vergessen!" murmelte Francis und widmete sich seinem Bier. Kaum hatte er es ausgetrunken verschwand er auch schon im Bad und ging nach einer Dusche ins Bett.  
  
Max schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Das war so peinlich gewesen. Was war nur über ihn gekommen, Francis einfach anzufallen? Er stieg rasch in den Fahrstuhl. Zum Glück war er niemandem mehr begegnet. Das letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte war ein Gespräch mit irgendjemand. Er brauchte... eine kalte Dusche, stellte er fest. In Gedanken verfluchte er Damon. Francis' Freund hatte seinen Zustand ziemlich gut erkannt. Kaum in seiner Wohnung ging er schon ins Bad und zog sein T-Shirt aus. Was war nur über ihn gekommen?  
  
/Francis.../ dachte er und öffnete seine Hose. Francis mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht. Max stöhnte auf, als er mit der Hand über seine Erregung fuhr. Seine Fantasie gaukelte ihm Bilder des Kobolds vor. Bilder von einer Lichtung und Klamotten, die er dem Kleineren vom Leib riss. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und zog sich gänzlich aus. Dann trat er unter die Dusche und drehte das Wasser auf. Lauwarme Tropfen rieselten auf ihn herab und umhüllten seinen Körper mit einem Schild aus Wasser. Er umschloss mit der Hand sein Glied. Er musste die Erregung loswerden, ansonsten käme er heute nicht zum schlafen. Sonst würde er nur träumen, von dem Kobold, Francis.  
  
Max ließ seiner Fantasie freien Lauf. Während seine Gedanken zu der Lichtung und den wärmenden Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne glitten, streichelte seine Hand seine Erregung. Der Kobold im Traum vermischte sich mit dem wahren Francis und dem Sex, den sie miteinander gehabt hatten. Max drehte den Kobold in seiner Vorstellung auf den Rücken. Heiseres Stöhnen erfüllte sowohl die Duschkabine, als auch die Traumlichtung, und endete mit einem rauen Schrei. Max öffnete die Augen und sah sich fast verwirrt um. Das Wasser fiel noch immer auf ihn und die Kühle holte ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Er sank erschöpft in der Dusche zusammen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Francis auf und schaute grimmig aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne schien hell in das Zimmer und Damon hantierte schon im Wohnzimmer herum. Grummelnd zog Francis die Decke über seinen Kopf, als wollte er sich vor der Welt verstecken. Es ging ihm im Moment total dreckig. Der letzte Abend, der Vorfall im Hof ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Und vor allem konnte er Max' Gesichtsausdruck nicht vergessen, die Geilheit, die sie beide überfallen hatte. Er kam sich plötzlich so benutzt und dreckig vor. Er umschlang seinen Körper mit seinen Armen und kuschelte sich in die Decke.  
  
/Als wäre ich nur ein Lustobjekt./ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. /Nichts weiter, nur jemand, mit dem man vögelt!/  
Erinnerungen an ähnliche vergangene Situationen mit Andrew und an einen Abend mit diesem fremden Mann kamen in ihm hoch. Auch damals hatte er sich so schlecht und benutzt gefühlt.  
Diese Gedanken rissen ihn noch weiter hinunter. Bald war er in seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken vertieft und bemerkte nicht, wie Damon das Zimmer betrat und ihn wecken wollte. Erst als die Decke von ihm weggezogen wurde, wachte er auf.  
  
"Geh weg!" keifte er seinen besten Freund an.  
"Ich hab Kaffee gekocht!" verkündete Damon freudestrahlend.  
Francis riss die Decke wieder an sich und brummte: "Ich will keinen Kaffee!"  
Er konnte diese gute Laune nicht ertragen. Eigentlich sollte er sich für seinen Freund freuen, denn der hatte schon lange nicht mehr so strahlend und froh ausgesehen. Doch er konnte sich nicht freuen. Er hatte schlechte Laune und Max benutzte ihn nur! Nur Sex! Keine Liebe! Nur Verlangen! Kein Zusammensein! Erneut zog er die Decke über seinen Kopf.  
Damon versuchte, ihn irgendwie aus dem Bett zu kriegen, doch nichts funktionierte. Er lockte ihn mit Frühstück, doch Francis hatte keinen Hunger. Er brachte die Zeitung ans Bett, doch Francis schmiss sie weg. Er bot ihm eine Zigarette an, machte Musik und den Fernseher an, las ihm etwas vor, erzählte Geschichten, doch Francis rührte sich einfach nicht mehr. Gegen Mittag hatte es Damon satt und gab auf. Er bestellte sich eine Pizza, die er auf dem Balkon aß und beachtete Francis einfach nicht mehr.  
  
Endlich hatte er Ruhe. Damon war ihm den ganzen Vormittag auf den Geist gegangen, wo er doch einfach nur seine Ruhe haben wollte. Immer wieder rief er sich den gestrigen Abend in Erinnerung und immer wieder erschienen ihm Dinge, die verdeutlichten, dass Max ihn nur im Bett haben wollte. Wie konnte er seine Liebe nur so missbrauchen? Francis steigerte sich in diese Depression regelrecht hinein und wollte auch nicht wieder heraus. Er blieb den gesamten Tag im Bett und rührte sich nicht. Ab und zu sah Damon nach ihm, einmal hielt er ihm sogar einen Spiegel unter die Nase, um festzustellen, ob er noch lebe. Dann setzte er sich wieder mit einem Buch auf den Balkon.  
  
Damon machte sich große Sorgen um seinen Freund. Er hatte Francis so noch nie erlebt.  
/Was ist nur in ihn gefahren? Ist es noch wegen gestern Abend? Hab ich ihm irgendwie wehgetan?/ Er konnte sich keinen Reim auf dieses Verhalten machen.  
Am Abend war er der Verzweiflung nahe. Francis hatte sich den ganzen Tag nicht gerührt und keinen Ton von sich gegeben. Er wollte eben wieder nach ihm sehen, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte. Er nahm ab und stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als er Max' Stimme vernahm.  
  
Max war völlig übermüdet aufgewacht. Am vergangenen Abend war er zwar rasch eingeschlafen, aber in der Nacht hatte er wirr geträumt. Weniger von Kobolden und Sex, aber sehr viel von früher. Von der Zeit mit Francis in New York und später in London.  
Seine Schicht war hektisch und er kam kaum zum Stillstehen. Patty löste ihn schließlich um achtzehn Uhr ab. Er ging in seine Wohnung und duschte sich den Zigarettengeruch ab. Dann machte er sich etwas zu essen. Gegen dreiviertel sieben saß er unruhig am Küchentisch und aß. Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen er lustlos in seinem Essen gestochert hatte, erkannte er, woher die Unruhe kam. Francis hatte noch nicht angerufen. Max sah stirnrunzelnd auf die Uhr und stand dann auf. Mal sehen, wie die beiden den Tag verbracht hatten.  
  
Damon meldete sich am Telefon.  
  
"Hi Damon! Ich bin es, Max. Wie geht es euch? Anstrengenden Tag gehabt?" Er bemühte sich um einen neutralen Tonfall. Die Szene vom gestrigen Abend hing ihm noch im Gedächtnis.  
Damon seufzte am anderen Ende der Leitung erleichtert auf.  
"Max! Gut das du anrufst! Du könntest vielleicht mal ganz kurz nebenbei vorbeikommen. Bitte! Bitte!" er klang verwirrt.  
Max runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist los?!"  
"Komm einfach vorbei, dann zeige ich es dir!" schlug Damon vor und legte auf.  
  
Max starrte perplex auf den Hörer und legte ebenfalls auf. Was hatte das jetzt zu bedeuten? Das Essen in der Küche war vergessen. Stattdessen schnappte er sich sofort seine Jacke und eilte aus dem Haus. Ob es Francis nicht gut ging? War vielleicht etwas passiert? Aber das hätte ihm Damon doch gesagt, oder? In der U-Bahn starrte er nervös um sich. Sein Sitznachbar setzte sich, nachdem Max sicher drei Mal hin und her gerutscht war, auf einen anderen Platz. Zum Glück dauerte die Fahrt nicht lange und so stand er endlich vor Francis' Wohnung und klingelte. Damon riss die Tür auf und zerrte ihn in die Diele.  
  
"Was ist los?" fragte Max misstrauisch.  
"Irgendwas stimmt mit Francis nicht!" sagte Damon und schob den verdutzten Max durch die Stube in das Schlafzimmer. Dort lag Francis noch immer eingekuschelt in seinem Bett.  
"So liegt er schon den ganzen Tag und sagt kein Wort, rührt sich nicht mal!" fuhr Damon fort.  
Max sah Francis entsetzt an. Damon völlig ignorierend ging er zum Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante. Francis hatte sich unter der Decke verkrochen.  
"Francis?" fragte Max leise. "Was ist los? Fühlst du dich nicht gut?" Er zog an der Decke und enthüllte Francis' Kopf.  
  
Francis hatte schon aus der Diele gehört, dass Max gekommen war. Er zog die Decke über seinen Kopf. Max war nun wirklich der letzte Mensch, den er sehen wollte. Und der setzte sich jetzt auch noch auf sein Bett und zog die Decke weg.  
  
"Geh weg!" keifte er den Älteren an und wollte wieder zur Decke greifen.  
"Francis?" Total verwirrt sah Max auf Francis. Die Decke gab er jedoch nicht frei. "Ist was passiert? Ist was mit deinen Eltern? Oder ist einem deiner Freunde was geschehen?"  
"Denkst du nicht, dann hätte er mir etwas davon erzählt?" schaltete sich Damon ein, der an der Tür stand.  
"Zu seinen Eltern hat er keinen Kontakt mehr, schon lange nicht mehr! Nein, er war gestern Abend schon so komisch drauf!"  
Max sah genervt zu Damon. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass dieser noch an der Tür stand. Francis nutzte Max' Unaufmerksamkeit und verkroch sich wieder unter der Decke. Max starrte auf das Stoffknäuel auf dem Bett. Er streichelte den Jüngeren durch die Decke hindurch.  
"Francis?" versuchte er es erneut. "Kleiner? Was ist mit dir?"  
  
Francis überlief eine Gänsehaut, als er Max' Zärtlichkeiten durch die Decke fühlte. Ekel machte sich in ihm breit, doch auch der Wunsch, Max solle weitermachen. Innerlich schüttelte er sich und hasste sich für seine Zwiespältigkeit.  
  
"Geh doch endlich weg!" stieß er hervor.  
Die Worte drangen nur gedämpft zu Max durch. Der ältere Mann drehte sich zu Damon um und sah ihn nach Hilfe suchend an. Doch auch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
"Das ist mehr, als er den ganzen Tag zu mir gesagt hat. Ich weiß von überhaupt nix!"  
Das war keine große Hilfe. Max lehnte sich an Francis' Rücken und wollte ihn trösten. Doch kaum hatte er den Arm um Francis gelegt, da sprang der junge Mann wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Bett und funkelte Max böse an.  
"Rede ich seit Neuestem japanisch, oder warum verstehst du mich nicht? GEH WEG!!!"  
Max war sprachlos. Für einige Augenblicke konnte er ihn einfach nur anstarren.  
"Was...?" hob er dann an.  
"Nicht 'was'! GEH WEG!" Francis fauchte regelrecht.  
Max blinzelte und sagte dann: "Nein. Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit dir und ich will wissen, was! Rede mit mir!"  
"Was nicht mit mir stimmt? Das werde ich dir sagen! Ich bin nicht gewillt, den Lustknaben für dich zu spielen!"  
Das Wort "Lustknabe" spukte er angewidert aus.  
Max blickte ihn perplex an, dann sah er zu Damon. Dieser zog es, zu Max' Erleichterung vor, sich in die Wohnstube zurückzuziehen und die Tür hinter sich zu schließen.  
  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Nach dem Sehen eines Filmes versuchen sich Scarabae und Little Witch wieder aufs Schreiben zu konzentrieren. Little Witch hat Probleme damit.  
Scarabae: "Also Max spricht zu mir. Er spricht seltsame Sachen aber er spricht zu mir."  
Little Witch: "Francis ist tot!" *heul*

**12\. Teil**

Max stand auf und näherte sich Francis etwas. Er hielt jedoch einen gewissen Abstand.  
"Lustknabe?" fragte er leise. "Wovon redest du?"  
Francis konnte seine Wut bei dieser Bemerkung kaum noch zügeln. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Wutschnaubend machte er einen Schritt auf Max zu, hielt aber sofort wieder inne.  
"Wovon ich rede? Das weißt du ganz genau! Bei dir dreht sich alles nur um Sex! Ständig fällst du über mich her!" keifte er.  
"Nur um Sex?!" Max sah ihn ungläubig an. Woher kam das jetzt?  
"ICH falle über DICH her?! Äh... darf ich dich an einige Episoden von vor zwei Jahren erinnern? Wer ist hier bitte über wen hergefallen?"  
Francis schnappte erbost nach Luft.  
"Wie bitte?" fragte er zweifelnd. "Ich spreche doch nicht von dem, was vor hundert Jahren passiert ist. Ich rede von JETZT!"  
Max brauchte einen Moment zum Nachdenken. Er ging zurück zum Bett, setzte sich und fuhr mit den Händen durch sein Haar.  
"Du redest über das gestern auf dem Hof?" versicherte er sich.  
"Wow!" stieß Francis aus. "Der Herr versteht! Ja verdammt, es geht um gestern und um Donnerstag."  
Max unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen. Darum ging es also.  
"Zum Sex gehören zwei. Du hast nicht gerade protestiert!" versuchte er es mit Vernunft.  
Doch damit kam er im Moment nicht sehr weit bei Francis. Dieser hatte sich in seine Wut verrannt und keifte: "Natürlich nicht! Ich hab ja auch nicht gesagt, dass ich KEINEN Sex haben will! Ich will aber auch nicht NUR Sex!"  
"'Nur' Sex?" Max fühlte sich, als wäre ihm der Boden unter den Füßen entzogen wurden.  
"Tut mir leid, wenn du das so siehst." antwortete er schließlich.  
"Wie soll ich es denn deiner Meinung nach sonst sehen?" schrie Francis aufgebracht.  
Max' Gesicht zeigte Unverständnis.  
"Ich schlafe nicht mit jemanden, den ich nicht liebe." erklärte er. Er wusste nicht was Francis wollte. Wusste nicht wieso der Jüngere so aufgebracht war.  
"Oha, das sind ja ganz neue Töne! Du liebst mich also? Und sag jetzt nicht, dass du das nur im Bett zeigst!" höhnte Francis.  
"Du benimmst dich kindisch!" wollte Max abwiegeln und stand auf.  
"Was? Ich benehme mich kindisch? Ich bin nicht kindisch! Ich bin einfach nur wahnsinnig wütend!" Francis funkelte ihn an.  
"Jaaa! Ein kleiner wütender Junge! Wie lange sind wir zusammen? Seit einer Woche? Da kann man ja auch große Seelenverwandtschaft erwarten! Du hast so eine verklärte Vorstellung." brach es aus Max hervor.  
  
Francis schluckte. Er trat einen Schritt auf Max zu. "So, denkst du? Ich bin aber der Meinung, das man nach zwei Jahren, die wir uns nun schon kennen, und nach einem halben Jahr permanentem Aufeinanderhockens einschätzen kann, ob man jemanden liebt oder ob man nur mit ihm schlafen will!"  
Max fühlte sich in die Enge gedrängt. Er hatte Francis gesagt, was er fühlte. Was erwartete der Junge jetzt? Eine große romantische Geste? Hilflos breitete er die Arme aus.  
"Natürlich! Jetzt weißt du wieder nichts zu sagen. Und am liebsten würdest du gehen, so wie damals!" Francis wandte sich ab.  
Max griff nach Francis' Schultern und zwang ihn leicht, sich umzudrehen. Seine Stimme klang sanft.  
"Francis, ... . Damals war ich dein Bodyguard. Ich durfte nichts fühlen. Es war schon schwer genug, eine Freundschaft mit dir aufzubauen. So verzogen, wie du damals warst."  
Francis schlug nach Max' Händen und ging wieder ein paar Schritte von ihm weg.  
"Und doch hast du was gefühlt. Denn sonst wärst du nicht weggegangen! Aber darum geht es hier nicht!"  
Er gestikulierte wild mit den Händen.  
"Natürlich geht es darum." herrschte Max ihn an. "Du hast mir damals nicht geglaubt, dass ich nichts fühle, weil es dir nicht in den Kram passte. Und heute glaubst du mir nicht, dass ich dich liebe, weil ... ja, was weiß ich, warum!"  
"Ich komme mir vor, wie dein Sex-Spielzeug. Als ob du irgendwelche Fantasien an mir auslebst! Deshalb glaube ich nicht, dass du mich liebst!" erwiderte Francis und drehte sich wieder zu Max.  
Dieser schluckte. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Es abzustreiten wäre einer Lüge gleichgekommen. Aber es stimmte nicht wirklich. "Du bist kein Spielzeug." Er klang nicht wirklich überzeugend.  
  
Francis starrte ihn an. Er beobachtete angestrengt Max' Mienenspiel.  
"Oh Gott" flüsterte er dann entsetzt. "Das kannst du nicht mal dir selber vormachen!" Er ging an Max vorbei zur Tür. "Das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht, Max! Verdammt, anscheinend muss ich immer an die falschen Männer geraten. Aber diesmal lass ich nicht so mit mir umspringen. Einmal hat mir gereicht. Ich habe dich wohl falsch eingeschätzt." Er griff zur Türklinke.  
"Francis warte!" sagte Max im dringlichen Tonfall. Er ging ebenfalls zur Tür, lehnte sich mit einer Hand dagegen und verschloss somit den Ausgang.  
"Du verstehst mich nicht." flüsterte er halb verzweifelt. Was machte er nur falsch? War er wirklich so, wie Francis ihn darstellte.  
"Es tut mir leid, wenn du denkst ich will nur Sex von dir." lenkte er ein. "Es tut mir leid."  
Mehr brachte er nicht heraus. Er wusste nicht, was er mehr hätte sagen sollen. Er wusste nur, dass er drauf und dran war Francis' zu verlieren.  
Francis drückte die Klinke nach unten. Er ließ die Augen nicht von Max.  
"Geh!" flüsterte er. "Wenn das alles der Wahrheit entspricht, was du gesagt hast, wenn du auch nur halb soviel Schmerz empfindest, wie in deinen Augen steht, dann beweise es mir. Ich hab schon lange keinen Bock mehr auf leere Worte! Die durfte ich mir jahrelang anhören." Sein Gesicht war zu einer Maske erstarrt. Seine Augen waren kalt.  
  
Max starrte ihn hilflos an. Er hoffte auf einen Funken Verständnis in Francis' Augen, sah aber nur bittere Enttäuschung. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch die Worte blieben in seinem Hals stecken. Schließlich nickte er, seine Tränen unterdrückend. Am liebsten wollte er sich an Francis schmiegen und ihm immer und immer wieder seine Liebe beteuern. Aber das wären nur Worte gewesen und nicht der Beweis den Francis forderte.  
"Tut mir leid." sagte er erstickt und ging aus dem Zimmer. Damons fragenden Blick ignorierte er beim Hinausgehen.  
  
Francis schmiss die Tür hinter Max zu und stampfte, einen Fluch ausspuckend, mit dem Fuß. Den ganzen Tag hatte er sich Gedanken über Max gemacht, über ihre Beziehung, ihre Liebe. Immer wieder war er auf das gleiche Ergebnis gekommen. Max wollte nur mit ihm spielen. Und nun hatte Max es bestätigt! Wie konnte er nur?  
Fluchend ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und versteckte sein Gesicht in einem Kissen. Tränen der Wut und der Enttäuschung stiegen ihm in die Augen.  
"Francis?" Damons Stimme ließ ihn aufschrecken. Mit Tränenverschleiertem Gesicht sah er auf.  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte Damon ihn.  
"Er liebt mich nicht!" stieß Francis hervor. "Er liebt mich nicht!"  
"Wie kommst du darauf?" Damon war verunsichert. Max und Francis waren doch bis gestern noch glücklich gewesen.  
"Ach" schniefte Francis und richtete sich auf. "Er will nur Sex!"  
"Das ist doch gut! Stell dir vor, er wolle keinen!" grinste Damon.  
Francis schlug nach ihm. "Blödmann! Ich will aber nicht nur Sex! Ich will mehr!"  
"Was 'mehr'?"  
"Liebe!"  
"Liebe? Was verstehst du von der Liebe?" spöttelte Damon.  
"Jedenfalls mehr als du!" wehrte sich Francis. "Aber das ist jetzt auch egal. Max liebt mich nicht und ..." Ein neuer Strom Tränen ließen ihn schweigen. Damon umarmte seinen Freund und zog ihn an sich.  
  
Er flüchtete fast aus der Wohnung. Der ganze Streit wiederholte sich unaufhörlich in seinem Kopf. Jedes Wort und jede Geste erschienen ihm so endgültig. In der U-Bahn setzte er sich in eine Ecke und rang um Beherrschung. Er konnte die unterdrückten Tränen in sich spüren, sie schnürten ihm die Luft ab. Am "Sommernachtstraum" angekommen, schlich er sich über den Hintereingang hinein und verkroch sich in seiner Wohnung. Erst nach einer guten Stunde des Brütens konnte er endlich weinen. Er hatte es verpatzt und es tat weh, es tat so verdammt weh. Er kam sich total schäbig vor. Nur konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, es wieder gutzumachen.  
  
"Was willst du jetzt tun?" fragte Damon schließlich, als sich Francis wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.  
"Ich weiß es nicht!" flüsterte dieser resigniert. "Ich kann ihn nicht verlieren! Ich liebe ihn doch!"  
"Du liebst ihn? Das sieht aber nicht danach aus!" stellte Damon bitter fest.  
Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Weißt du, wie du dich im Moment aufführst? Wie der alte Francis aus New York. Du hast ihm wehgetan und zugleich auch dir. Du sagst, du liebst ihn, willst auch nur Liebe von ihm, er soll sie dir zeigen, ja beweisen. Aber du krümmst keinen Finger, machst keine Anstalten, ihm selbst deine Liebe zu zeigen!"  
"Ich zeig ihm meine Liebe nicht?" Francis sprang von seinem Bett auf und funkelte Damon wütend an.  
"Was soll ich denn noch tun? Ich sage ihm, dass ich ihn liebe. Ich schlaf mit ihm, ich geh mit ihm weg, ich verbringe meine gesamte Zeit mit ihm. Er ist in meinem Kopf, ständig und ohne Unterlass. Was soll ich denn noch tun?"  
"Wie wär's mit ein klein wenig Verständnis? Warum muss sich alles um dich drehen? Warum versuchst du verdammt noch mal nicht herauszufinden, warum Max mit dir zusammen sein will, aber nicht wirklich kann. Er liebt dich, davon bin ich überzeugt. Denn wenn nicht, dann würde er nicht so reagieren, wie er es heute getan hat. Aber du bist mit Blindheit beschlagen, siehst nur dein eigenes Leid, nicht das der anderen."  
"Ach, was weißt du schon!" Francis wollte aus dem Zimmer stürmen, doch Damon hielt ihn zurück.  
"Anscheinend viel mehr, als du. Hast du Max auch nur einmal wirklich angesehen? Hast du seinen Schmerz gesehen? Er leidet genauso, wie du."  
Damit stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer. An der Tür warf er noch einen letzten Blick auf seinen Freund.  
  
Max rief schließlich Claire an und sagte ihr, dass er morgen nicht kommen würde. Auf ihre Fragen reagierte er verschlossen. Ja, er blaffte sie fast an. Er fing an seine Bücher umzusortieren. Als er alle auf dem Boden hatte und begann über die neue Ordnung nachzudenken, verließ ihn die Lust. Die Bücher blieben liegen. Max starrte fast wütend darauf. Eigentlich könnte er den ganzen Kram auch einfach aus dem Fenster schmeißen. Es war sowieso nicht wichtig. Er unterdrückte den Drang und boxte stattdessen in eines seiner Sofakissen.  
  
Frustriert sah er sich um und entdeckte seine Fotoalben inmitten des Buchhaufens. Nachdenklich zog er sie hervor und blätterte darin. Kindheitserinnerungen. Postkarten, Fotos, eine Strähne von Claire und seinem Haar. Ein Taschentuch mit Blut, von dem Tag, als er vom Klettergerüst gefallen war. Er legte das Album weg und starrte unruhig aus dem Fenster.  
Innerlich sah er Francis' anklagenden Blick wieder vor sich. Er wollte doch nicht nur Sex. Er wollte mit Francis zusammen sein, weil... weil er von einem Kobold auf einer Lichtung träumte, der wie Francis aussah und mit dem er hemmungslosen Sex hatte. Max stöhnte auf. Nein, er wollte nicht nur Sex. Er wollte Francis, mit Haut und Haaren. Er wollte bei ihm sein, er würde es nicht ertragen ihn jetzt zu verlieren, wo sie sich gerade erst gefunden hatten.  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Max sah erschrocken auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, versuchte Tränenspuren und Erschöpfung fort zu wischen.  
"Ja." krächzte er und erschrak über den Tonfall seiner Stimme. Claire trat ein, ließ die Tür offen stehen und sah sich misstrauisch um. Max richtete sich etwas auf.  
"Was ist los?" fragte seine Schwester.  
"Ich..." er zögerte kurz und bat sie dann stumm sich zu setzen. Zu seinem Erstaunen hockte sie sich neben ihn auf den Boden, statt auf der Couch Platz zu nehmen. Für eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da.  
  
"Ich hatte Streit mit Francis und ich schätze wir sind nicht mehr zusammen." fasste Max schließlich die Situation zusammen.  
Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und fragte dann nur: "So schnell?"  
Max lachte selbstironisch auf.  
"Du hast das also schon erwartet?" fragte er bitter.  
Sie legte den Kopf schief.  
"Befürchtet." verbesserte sie ihn. "Ich dachte aber ihr haltet länger durch. Auch wenn es nichts für die Ewigkeit ist."  
"Wie? Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Max geschockt. Seine Schwester zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte sich zu erklären.  
"Seit du aus den Staaten zurück bist, hast du dich kein einziges Mal um eine Beziehung oder auch nur Sex bemüht. Wenn man von Calebs Besuchen absieht." stellte sie fest.  
Max wurde bei der letzten Bemerkung rot.  
"Das ist ja nicht schlimm. Ich meine, du wärst beinahe gestorben und hast dein ganzes Leben umkrempeln müssen. Ich dachte, der Junge und du, das wäre deine wiedererwachende Libido." Sie hob ihre Hand und streichelte tröstend seine Wange auf der noch ein paar Tränenspuren waren. "Aber du fühlst wirklich was für ihn, oder?"  
  
Max hatte ihr fast sprachlos zugehört. Sie hatte das gleiche gedacht, was Francis ihm zum Vorwurf machte. Das er nur auf Sex aus sei.  
"Natürlich fühle ich was für ihn! Ich liebe ihn!" protestierte er. "Ich hätte nicht mit ihm geschlafen, wenn ich ihn nicht lieben würde! Wieso glaubst du das? Wieso glaubt Francis das?"  
"Hat er dir das vorgeworfen?" fragte Claire neugierig. Max nickte und seine Schwester lehnte sich etwas zurück.  
"Dazu kann ich eigentlich nichts sagen. An deiner Stelle würde ich mal mit Caleb darüber reden. Wenn jemand dein sexuelles Verhalten kennt, dann doch er, oder?"  
Max starrte auf den Boden und stimmte mit einem "Hm" zu.  
  
"Aber sag mal", fuhr Claire ehrlich neugierig fort. "Was findest du an dem Jungen?"  
"Er ist kein 'Junge'!" knirschte Max. Sie reagierte nicht darauf, sondern wartete seine Antwort ab. Max dachte nach. Was fand er an Francis?  
"Er lacht über mich, wenn ich versuche mit Stäbchen zu essen." fiel ihm als erstes ein. "Er ist so unbeschwert und wenn ich mit ihm zusammen bin, dann lasse ich mich davon anstecken. Er ist so impulsiv..." Max' Gedanken schweiften ab.  
Claire beobachtete ihn besorgt. Ihr Bruder ballte unbewusst die Fäuste und presste seine Zähne fest zusammen.  
  
"Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Trainingskampf?" schlug sie vor. Verwirrt sah er sie an. "Besser, als wenn du deine Wohnung weiter verwüstest." fügte sie hinzu und sah mit einem bezeichnenden Blick auf das herrschende Chaos. Er nickte nach kurzem Nachdenken.  
"Vielleicht keine schlechte Idee." stimmte er zu. Wenige Minuten später hatte er das Haus bereits verlassen und ging zu seinem Trainingscenter.  
  
Zu Max' Glück war Tilly da. Die große Frau war eine der wenigen Kickboxer im Center, die wirklich etwas drauf hatte. Eine Zeit lang hatte sie seines Wissens professionell gekämpft. Der Kampf war gut. Schnelle Bewegungen waren ebenso wie schnelle Reaktionen gefordert. Gleich während der ersten Runde hörte Max auf über Francis und die verfahrene Situation nachzudenken. Er musste sich völlig auf seine Gegnerin konzentrieren. Tilly beäugte ihn nach dem Kampf misstrauisch.  
"Du hattest ganz schön Dampf, was?" fragte sie und trocknete ihr Gesicht mit einem Handtuch. "Ärger mit der Freundin?"  
"So was in der Art." murmelte Max ausweichend und verschwand in der Dusche.  
  
Der nächste Tag begann mit einem für London typischen Regenguss. Francis kam das gerade recht. Es passte zu seiner trübsinnigen Stimmung. Damon verbreitete geradezu krankhafte gute Laune. Francis hätte ihm teilweise einfach nur an die Gurgel gehen können. Damon versuchte Francis ein wenig aufzuheitern. Nach stundenlangen Überredungen hatte er ihn soweit mit ihm abends wegzugehen.  
"Wie war das mit dem FAKE?" lockte er Francis. "Du hast doch gesagt da laufen viele schnuckelige Jungs rum."  
Francis warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
"Ich denke, wir mögen Patty?!" stichelte er.  
Damon grinste anzüglich. "Das heißt nicht, dass ich etwas gegen eine kleine Safari im Bett einzuwenden hätte."  
Francis lachte. "Du bist unverbesserlich."  
Damon verbeugte sich spöttisch. "Geh lieber schon mal Klamotten aussuchen, Primadonna. Ich will nämlich vor Mitternacht los!"  
"Haha, sehr witzig." antwortete Francis sarkastisch, tapste aber gehorsam in sein Schlafzimmer.  
  
Zurück im Restaurant setzte er sich in seine Leseecke und versuchte zu lesen. Es klappte nicht sehr gut. Immer wieder merkte er, dass er schon zehn Minuten an einem Satz zu tun hatte. Schließlich legte er das Buch weg und starrte statt auf eine bedruckte Seite auf sein Telefon. Aber was sollte er Francis sagen? Der Jüngere hatte nicht so gewirkt, als wolle er jemals wieder mit ihm sprechen. Max ging in die Küche und räumte ein wenig auf, um Zeit zum nachdenken zu bekommen. Als seine Konserven alphabethisch sortiert waren, die Töpfe und ihre Deckel nach Größe geordnet, die Teller nach Farbe in den Schrank gestellt und seine Gewürze nach dem ABC aufgereiht waren ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und wählte entschlossen Francis' Nummer. Der Anrufbeantworter schaltete sich an und Max warf den Hörer frustriert auf. Er hasste dieses Ding! Er überlegte was er darauf sprechen sollte, wählte dann mit verbissener Miene erneut und lauschte dem wohlbekannten Text.  
  
"Hi Francis, hier ist Max." fing er an und befeuchtete noch schnell seine Lippen. "Ich weiß, du bist wütend. Ich weiß nicht warum. Ich versteh es nicht wirklich. Bitte… können wir uns vielleicht treffen und darüber reden? Ich will nicht, dass das alles so endet. Bitte sag mir Bescheid, ob du mich sehen willst. Ich liebe dich." Mit einem Kloß im Hals legte er auf und blickte den Hörer mindestens zehn Minuten lang reglos an. Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er innerlich auf einen Rückruf wartete, schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf und ging ins Bett.  
  
Der Club war laut und ziemlich voll. Damon war sofort in seinem Element. Er zerrte Francis an die Bar und zwinkerte dabei einem halben Dutzend Männern zu. Schon bald hatten sich einige an dem Tresen eingefunden, die mit Freuden den beiden jungen Männern bunte Drinks mit Schirmchen ausgaben. Francis ließ sich überraschend schnell von der guten Stimmung anstecken und nach zwei drei Drinks flirtete er heftig mit einem Typ, der trotz seiner pinkfarbenen Haare und grellorangenen Hose kaum im Club auffiel. Sie redeten, soweit sie sich verstanden und tanzten eng bei Schmusesongs. Der Alkohol hatte Francis schon längst im Griff, als er sich heftig knutschend im Eingangsbereich wieder fand. Die Hände seines Gegenübers gingen auf Wanderschaft und Francis ließ ihn gewähren, ja, er machte sogar mit.  
Nach vielen erregenden Küssen, Berührungen und Bewegungen entschlossen sie sich, kurz nach draußen zu gehen, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Doch kaum waren sie in einer kleinen Nebengasse in der Nähe der Disko begann das stimulierende Spiel erneut.  
Der Sex war hastig, verschlingend und sehr schnell vorbei. Sie ordneten ihre Kleider und gingen wieder in den Club ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen oder ihre Namen dem anderen zu verraten.  
  
Francis fand Damon in einer Ecke, wo er mit zwei deutlich jüngeren Typen im Zungenklinsch lag. Francis lachte und stupste Damon an.  
"Hey" schrie er, um die Musik zu übertönen.  
Damon sah ihn aus verschleierten Augen an.  
"Sind sie nicht süß? Darf ich sie behalten?" fragte er und klang dabei wie ein kleines Kind, das einen Hund von den Eltern wollte.  
Francis lachte erneut und nickte.  
Die Nacht war wild und laut. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden betraten die beiden Freunde wieder die Wohnung. Erschöpft und ausgepowert ließen sie sich auf die Couch fallen und schliefen fast augenblicklich ein.  
Gegen drei Uhr am Nachmittag erwachte Francis und fand sich in einer innigen Umarmung mit Damon wieder. Grinsend und an letzte Nacht denkend kuschelte er sich enger an seinen Freund und schlief erneut ein.  
  
Max' Tag verging ruhig. Er schlief aus und erwachte mit dem erdrückenden Gefühl, dass etwas total falsch war. Als ihm der Streit mit Francis einfiel verkroch er sich aufstöhnend in seine Kissen. Schließlich rang er sich dazu durch aufzustehen und besuchte Antonio. Bei dem üblichen Schachspiel verlor er kläglich. Seine Gedanken weilten woanders. Bei jemand anders. Die Nacht hatte er kaum schlafen können. So sehr hatte er über die verfahrene Situation gegrübelt. Antonio fragte natürlich, wie "seinem Freund" die Bücher gefallen hätten. Max druckste ein Weilchen herum und erklärte dann ehrlich, dass er es nicht wisse.  
  
Erst nach fünf am frühen Abend standen Damon und Francis auf. Sie hatten allerdings auch nur elf Stunden geschlafen. Jedenfalls war das in ihren Augen wenig. Sie duschten nacheinander,  
dann setzten sie sich in die Küche und aßen, sich ständig dümmlich angrinsend, etwas Toast und Rührei. Sie lachten und scherzten. Nach dem Abendessen verdonnerte Francis Damon zum Küchendienst, während er sich an den PC setzen und seine Emails kontrollieren wollte. Auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer fiel ihm der blinkende Anrufbeantworter auf. Er schaltete ihn an und Max' Stimme ertönte. Geduldig hörte sich Francis die kleine Rede an, dann drückte er auf die "Löschen" Taste. /Mich mit ihm treffen? Reden? Niemals!/ Er sah auf die Uhr. /Seine Schicht müsste schon vorbei sein./ sinnierte er. Er griff zum Hörer, als Damon dazu kam.  
"Was ist?" fragte dieser grinsend.  
"Max hat angerufen. Er will sich mit mir treffen und reden. Nicht mit mir!"  
"Warum nicht?"  
"Ich will nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Ein so ein Typ hat mir gereicht!"  
Er wählte kurz entschlossen Max' Nummer. Nach einigem Klingeln ging auch bei ihm nur der Anrufbeantworter ran. Francis wartete das Sprechsignal ab und sagte dann nur ein Wort: "Nein!" und legte auf.  
  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Scarabae diktiert: "Max reichte Damon die Hand."  
Little Witch: "Damon lacht sich tot! Das ist typisch englisch… diese Zurückhaltung."  
Scarabae: "Das ist eher so ein Männerding und nicht so ein Engländerding."  
Little Witch: "Ja, ich weiß! Aber: Damon. Ist. Kein. Mann."

**13\. Teil**

Nach einem weiteren verlorenen Spiel ging Max nach Hause. Sein Anrufbeantworter erwartete ihn mit einem roten Leuchten. /Francis!/ Max stürzte sich darauf und hörte ihn ab. Bei dem einen Wort, was der Jüngere aufs Band gesprochen hatte, gaben seine Knie nach. Er setzte sich in den Sessel neben dem Telefon und legte die Hand an die Stirn.  
"Nein" wiederholte Max leise und unterdrückte die aufsteigenden Tränen. Warum wollte er nicht mit ihm sprechen? Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Er liebte ihn doch. Ein Schluchzen stieg in ihm auf und er konnte es nicht aufhalten. Nach dem Weinkrampf fühlte er sich noch schlechter als zuvor.  
  
Den Rest des Tages wandelte er wie ein Zombie durch die Wohnung. Er analysierte innerlich jedes Gespräch, das er mit Francis geführt hatte. Versuchte herauszufinden was schief gelaufen war. Was er falsch gemacht hatte. Er kam zu keinem eindeutigen Ergebnis. Er hatte sich nicht immer korrekt verhalten, aber Francis' Reaktion konnte er nicht nachvollziehen. Das einzige was ihm das Grübeln brachte, war das ihm noch elender zumute war. Er versuchte eher schlafen zu gehen, lag aber ewig wach. Als er endlich einschlief träumte er von der Waldlichtung und dem Kobold. Im Traum forderte ihn Francis zu einem Schachspiel auf. Max verlor das Spiel. Seine Figuren wurden reihenweise vom Brett gefegt. Als Francis seinen König Schach matt setzte beugte er sich vor und zog eine Eichel aus seiner Blätterkrone.  
"Warum hat die Eichel einen Hut und die Kastanie eine Rüstung?" fragte er Max. Verwirrt glitt dieser in einen anderen Traum.  
  
Nach diesem kurzen "Telefonat" ging Francis, wie vorhin gewollt, zu seinem Computer, um seine Emails zu lesen. Ihn traf fast der Schlag, als er eine Nachricht seiner Mutter in seinem Briefkasten vorfand. Er hatte seit seinem Auszug in New York nichts mehr von seinen Eltern gehört und jetzt schrieb ihm seine Mutter.  
Elizabeth erzählte hauptsächlich von nebensächlichen Dingen, die ihn nicht im Geringsten interessierten. Doch zum Schluss schrieb sie:  
  
 _Ich habe jetzt so viel erzählt, vielleicht sollte ich endlich mal zum Anlass meiner Email kommen. Wie Du vielleicht noch wissen wirst, machen Dein Vater und ich im Sommer immer ein paar Wochen Urlaub. Und ich würde gerne einmal bei Dir vorbeikommen und sehen, wie es Dir geht. Deinem Vater wird das nicht gefallen, aber er wird in Südfrankreich abgelenkt sein, sodass ich mir ein paar Tage frei nehmen kann. Was hältst Du davon?-_  
  
Geschockt rief er nach Damon. Dieser las sich die Email mehrmals hintereinander durch, konnte aber nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.  
"Nach über zwei Jahren will sie hierher kommen und dich besuchen?" fragte er ungläubig. Francis konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken.  
Er beschloss, nicht zu antworten und löschte die Email schnell. Aus den Augen aus dem Sinn.  
  
Am nächsten Tag verschlief Max fast und hetzte gereizt hinunter ins Restaurant. Strahlender Sonnenschein hatte die Menschen aus den Häusern gelockt. Die Straßen waren überfüllt und so mancher Samstagsspaziergänger fand sich auf ein Bier im Sommernachtstraum ein. Max war fertig, als Patty schließlich kam. Trotzdem beschloss er nach einem leichten Essen noch trainieren zu gehen. Der kleine Kampf von gestern hatte ihm deutlich gemacht wie sehr er aus der Form geraten war. Er sollte sich wieder regelmäßig betätigen.  
Tilly war nicht da und mit einem der Anfänger hätte es keinen Spaß gemacht, also trainierte er allein. Ziemlich k.o. kam er nach zwei Stunden heim und duschte. Auf sich selbst wütend fiel ihm auf, dass er während seines gesamten Abendessens über Francis nachdachte. War doch sinnlos. Francis Antwort war ja eindeutig gewesen. Er wollte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben.  
  
Damon telefonierte in den nächsten Tagen ständig mit Patty. Die beiden verstanden sich immer besser und am Mittwoch gingen sie das erste Mal miteinander aus. Damon führte sie in ein teures Restaurant. Das Essen konnte man eher verkrampft nennen, denn ein richtiges Gesprächsthema kam nicht auf. Oft saßen sie sich stumm gegenüber und versuchten ab und zu mit Höflichkeitsfloskeln das Schweigen zu brechen.  
  
Doch kaum hatten sie das Restaurant verlassen, taute Patty auf und schleifte ihn in einen Irish Pup, wo sie jeder zu kennen schien. Sie tranken zur Aufwärmung ein Guinness, um sich dann mitten ins Getümmel zu stürzen. Der Abend gipfelte in einem Trinkwettkampf, dem Damon zuversichtlich entgegen sah, um schließlich haushoch von Patty geschlagen zu werden. Irgendwie schafften es die beiden gerade noch in Pattys Wohnung, wo sie lachend und irische Volkslieder singend ins Bett krabbelten und in einen komaähnlichen Schlaf fielen.  
  
Francis dagegen vergrub sich immer mehr in seine Gedanken. Er konnte oft stundenlang regungslos auf einem Stuhl sitzen und einen Punkt anstarren. Manchmal sprach Damon ihn an und versuchte, seinen Freund aus seiner Lethargie zu befreien, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
Max hasste es. Er verbrachte seine Tage mit sinnlosen Grübeleien und seine Nächte mit verwirrenden Träumen. Der Kobold war nicht länger seine Beute. Max fühlte sich vielmehr wie das Opfer. Der Traum-Francis hielt ihn auf Abstand und entzog sich ihm von Nacht zu Nacht immer mehr. Er wachte ständig eher auf. Erst an seinem freien Tag gelang es ihm etwas länger im Bett zu bleiben. Dafür gab ihm der Kobold ein neues Rätsel auf. "Wo wäre dein Herz besser aufbewahrt, als in deinen Händen?" fragte er. Max verstand es nicht. Er wollte den Kobold nach der Lösung fragen, aber der Traum verblasste bereits.  
  
Beim Frühstück dachte er immer wieder daran.  
"Wo wäre mein Herz besser aufbewahrt, als in meinen Händen?" murmelte er zu sich selbst.  
Er fand die Lösung nicht. Mangels einer besseren Beschäftigung ging er zu Antonio und spielte eine Runde Schach mit ihm. Er fragte den Buchhändler nach dem Rätsel. Dieser schaute ihn skeptisch an und meinte, dass Max allein auf die Antwort kommen würde, wenn er richtig nachdenken würde.  
  
Am Nachmittag ging er trainieren und erstickte seine Grübeleien in körperlicher Betätigung. Trotzdem kreisten seine Gedanken immer wieder um Francis. Frustriert schlug er auf den Sandsack ein. Es war so eine blöde, verfluchte Situation. Seine Schläge hagelten schneller auf den Sandsack nieder. Der Typ, der ihn festhielt sah erschrocken zu. Tilly löste ihn nach einer Weile ab. Ihre Augen suchten kurz die von Max. Dann nickte sie und bat ihn inne zuhalten. "Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Kampf?" schlug sie vor. Max grinste. Dagegen hätte er nichts einzuwenden.  
  
Total zerschlagen kam er nach Hause und haute sich auf die Couch. Regungslos blieb er liegen. Er glaubte nicht, dass er noch einmal hochkommen würde. Er vermisste Francis, gestand er sich ein und vergrub sein Gesicht in einem Kissen. Er fühlte sich so verdammt zerrissen.  
  
Max besprach am nächsten Tag mit Claire einige geschäftliche Sachen. Sie verbrachten ein paar Stunden im Büro und schließlich ging er früher hinunter in die Bar. Patty sah furchtbar aus. Als er sie ansprach murmelte sie nur leise etwas über "letzte Nacht", "Damon" und "Kampftrinken".  
"Wer hat gewonnen?" fragte Max. Patty warf ihm einen eindeutigen Blick zu.  
"Natürlich ich!" fauchte sie und stellte zittrig ein Glas auf den Tresen. Max übernahm den Rest von ihrer Schicht und schickte sie, den Protest ignorierend, nach Hause.  
Am nächsten Tag ging es ihr schon besser. Damon holte sie ab und wechselte ein paar höfliche Worte mit Max.  
  
Dieser sah den beiden ihr Glück an und blickte ihnen schwermütig lächelnd hinterher. Das Bild blieb in seinem Kopf hängen und verfolgte ihn bis in seine Träume. Der Kobold ging mit einer gesichtslosen Gestalt von ihm und der Lichtung fort. So sehr Max sich auch bemühte er konnte ihm nicht folgen. Die Bäume bildeten eine Mauer um ihn herum. Er blieb allein zurück und fühlte sein Herz in seiner Brust schmerzlich schlagen.  
  
Beim Aufwachen dachte er an diesen Teil des Traumes zurück und lächelte schwach.  
/Wo wäre dein Herz besser aufbewahrt, als in deinen Händen?/ hörte er die Frage erneut.  
"In meiner Brust." gab er sich selbst die logische Antwort.  
  
Francis' Frustration hielt an. Damon hatte kaum noch für ihn Zeit, jeden Abend ging er mit Patty weg und tagsüber war er in Träumen und phantastischen Zukunftsplänen vertieft, für die Francis kein Verständnis aufbringen konnte.  
Er dagegen stürzte sich wieder in seine hobbyartigen Studien der Ägyptologie. Bücher, Bildbände, Ausgrabungsberichte, Lageskizzen der Ausgrabungsorte, Restaurierungsberichte, Forschungsakten und ähnliches schleppte er mit Beharrlichkeit in die Wohnung und hockte stundenlang darüber. Die Tage verbrachte er im Museum, die Nächte in Bibliotheken.  
  
Damon machte sich etwas Sorgen um seinen Freund. Er sah Francis schon verstaubt und mit Spinnweben an seinem Schreibtisch kleben, in ein Buch vertieft. Francis aß kaum noch etwas, hatte abgenommen, als würde er auf eine Filmrolle als erster männlicher Bulimiekranker hinarbeiten.  
  
Das erzählte er auch Max, als er ihn zwei Wochen später im Restaurant traf, wo er Patty abholte.  
Max sah Damon verwirrt und leicht besorgt an.  
"Tatsächlich? Was ist mit ihm?" fragte er in der Hoffnung auf mehr Informationen.  
"Er merkt nicht, wie schlecht es ihm eigentlich geht. Nimm ihm seine Bücher weg und er müsste anfangen, nachzudenken!" meinte Damon bitter.  
Max nickte und sagte dann bedrückt: "Er hat sehr deutlich klar gemacht, dass er mich nicht sehen will."  
"Das war im Eifer des Gefechts, Max. Jetzt sieht es ganz anders aus. Das weiß ich!" beteuerte Damon.  
Max blickte auf die Theke und wischte darüber, um Damon nicht ansehen zu müssen.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Damon. Ich weiß nur, dass er mich rausgeschmissen hat, ohne uns eine Chance zu geben darüber zu reden." Aufgebracht sah er auf. "Wobei ich noch nicht mal weiß, worüber wir überhaupt reden müssten."  
Damon seufzte. "Ich weiß auch nicht richtig, was genau sein Problem ist, aber es beschäftigt ihn mehr, als alles andere. Es frisst ihn regelrecht auf. Und er vermisst dich. Wahnsinnig!" sagte er nach einer Weile.  
"Ich vermisse ihn auch, aber ich weiß nicht… Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen…" er schüttelte den Kopf und in dem Moment kam Patty, um mit Damon zu gehen.  
  
Max machte sich Sorgen. Den ganzen Tag, bis hinein in seine Träume.  
Der Kobold erwartete ihn zum ersten Mal seit Wochen auf der Lichtung. Max lief fast glücklich auf ihn zu und erschrak, als er das eingefallene Gesicht sah.  
"Was?" flüsterte er ängstlich und streichelte dem Traum-Francis das schlaffe Haar aus der Stirn.  
"Ich habe kein Herz mehr." antwortete ihm dieser tonlos.  
Max verstand nicht und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Der Kobold blickte nach oben in seine Augen.  
"Ich habe es dir geschenkt." hauchte er und glitt dann zu Boden.  
"Francis?" flüsterte Max schmerzerfüllt und legte die Arme um die regungslose Gestalt.  
Er wachte auf und fühlte Tränen über seine Wangen laufen.  
Er kämpfte seinen ganzen freien Tag damit, ob er nicht bei Francis anrufen sollte. Konnte sich dann aber nicht dazu durchringen.  
  
Am nächsten Abend blieb Damon einmal zu Hause, da Patty mit einer Freundin in ein Konzert gehen wollte. Er saß lesend auf dem Sofa, konnte sich aber nicht wirklich konzentrieren. Das Gespräch mit Max ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Sinn. Er litt genauso, wie Francis. /Die beiden vermissen sich, doch jeder ist zu stolz, den ersten Schritt zu machen./ stellte er verärgert fest.  
Francis kam vom Balkon, auf dem er vor sich hinstarrend die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte, und ging in die Küche.  
  
"Francis?" rief Damon ihm hinterher.  
"Hm?" fragte der Gerufene und kam mit zwei Flaschen Bier zurück.  
"Wollen wir heute Abend was unternehmen?"  
"Nein, ich habe keine Lust!" lehnte Francis ab und wollte wieder gehen.  
"Ich habe gestern übrigens Max getroffen." sagte Damon beiläufig und stellte befriedigt fest, dass Francis stehen blieb.  
"Und?" fragte er. Man merkte, dass er unbeteiligt klingen wollte, doch die Neugier war deutlich zu hören.  
"Ach, na ja. Wir haben nicht viel geredet. Aber es sieht nicht so aus, als würde es ihm gut gehen." erwiderte Damon gedehnt.  
"Es geht ihm nicht gut? Was ist mit ihm?" Francis sah seinen Freund mit großen Augen an und setzte sich ebenfalls auf die Couch.  
"Na, du weißt schon, zu viel Arbeit, zu wenig Schlaf, Stress mit den Gästen, Liebeskummer … so was eben." Damon spielte mit der Flasche in seiner Hand, beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln jedoch seinen Freund. Dieser wurde blass, dann rot. Die Sehnsucht und Sorge strahlte förmlich aus ihm heraus. Dann wurde sein Gesicht hart.  
"Schadet ihm nicht!" stieß er hervor.  
"Francis!" rief Damon aufgebracht. "Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst. Willst du etwa weiterhin die beleidigte Leberwurst spielen?"  
Francis funkelte ihn wütend an. "Ich spiele nicht die 'beleidigte Leberwurst', wie du es so nett ausdrückst. Er hat mir sehr wehgetan und ich kann ihm das nicht verzeihen! Warum soll nur ich leiden?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, auf welchem Planeten du gerade lebst, aber komm wieder auf die Erde zurück! Und zwar sofort! Du liebst ihn doch! Und er liebt dich. Er würde alles tun, um sich wieder mit dir zu versöhnen. Was hat er denn verflucht noch mal falsch gemacht? Ich versteh dich nicht!" rief Damon ebenso wütend.  
  
Francis wollte aufstehen und gehen, doch Damon hielt ihn zurück. "Wenn du schon nicht mit Max redest, dann rede mit mir!" verlangte er.  
"Das geht dich nichts an!" fauchte der Festgehaltene.  
"Ach nein? Entschuldige bitte, ich bin ja nur dein längster Freund!" Damon ließ ihn los und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich kann das nicht richtig erklären, Damon." versuchte es Francis.  
"Dann versuche es!" verlangte Damon.  
"Es ist eine lange Geschichte. Mein Ex-Freund, Andrew, … er hat … na ja, er hat mich mehr als nur einmal ver … " Er holte tief Luft. "Es ging immer nur um Sex. Er liebte nicht mich, sondern nur meinen Körper. Und den hat er nicht sehr liebevoll behandelt. Bei Max habe ich das Gefühl, es läuft genau auf das gleiche hinaus. Immer nur Sex und nichts anderes."  
Damon starrte seinen Freund an. Log ihn dieser etwa an? Warum hatte er nie etwas von diesem Andrew erzählt? Okay, sie hatten, seit Francis in London war, nicht mehr den engen Kontakt gehabt, doch dass er ihm nicht einmal erzählt hatte, dass er so furchtbare Zeiten durchgemacht hatte.  
  
"Das verstehe ich, Süße. Aber Max ist bestimmt nicht so. Wenn es so wäre, dann hätte er dich schon in New York ins Bett gezogen. Und Dir nicht erst eine großartige Liebeserklärung gemacht. Es würde ihm jetzt nicht mal halb so schlecht gehen."  
Francis sah ihn trotzig an. "Warum ruft er dann nicht an?" fragte er laut.  
"Hallo-ho!? Du hast mit ihm Schluss gemacht, hast ihn niedergebrüllt, ihn rausgeschmissen und seinen Versöhnungsversuch zunichte gemacht! Denkst du nicht, es wäre an der Zeit, dass du dich bei ihm meldest?"  
Francis sah seinen Freund erschrocken an. Er dachte angestrengt nach. Dann stellte er die Flasche Bier auf den Tisch, holte seine Jacke und ging.  
  
Natürlich führten seine Schritte ihn direkt zum 'Sommernachtstraum', obwohl er absolut nicht mit Max reden wollte und konnte. Damon hatte Recht, in allem, was er ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Doch er konnte einfach nicht zu Max gehen und … sich entschuldigen.  
Dass es Max ebenfalls mies ging, nahm er mit Sorge auf. Er wollte nicht, dass es ihm schlecht ging. Er konnte sich Max auch gar nicht mit Liebeskummer vorstellen.  
Mehrmals ging er an dem Restaurant vorbei. Max war nicht an der Theke, wahrscheinlich hatte er keine Schicht. Erleichtert atmete Francis auf. Sarah-Ann bediente die Gäste. Als sie einmal aufsah, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Erfreut winkte sie ihm zu. Erschrocken ergriff Francis die Flucht und rannte wieder nach Hause. In seiner Wohnung sperrte er sich in seinem Schlafzimmer ein und verbrachte dort die Nacht.  
  
Max träumte Nacht für Nacht. Sein Kobold starb, wurde zunehmend blasser und schmaler. Er weinte im Traum. Bettelte, flehte Francis an, ihm zu sagen was er tun könne, um ihm zu helfen. Er erwachte mit Tränen auf den Wangen, aber ohne eine Antwort. Noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben war er so sehr von Emotionen beherrscht worden wie in der letzten Zeit. Ihm war natürlich klar, wofür die Träume standen. Er wollte mit Francis zusammen sein. Er liebte ihn. Tagsüber spukten ihm die Worte des Kobolds im Kopf herum.  
"Ich habe kein Herz mehr. Ich habe es dir geschenkt." Und dann, an einem Morgen, während er seinen Tee aufgoss, fand er die wahre Antwort auf das Rätsel.  
/Wo wäre dein Herz besser aufbewahrt, als in deinen Händen?/ "Bei dir." flüsterte Max fast ehrfürchtig. Ihm war als wäre eine schwere Last von ihm genommen worden. Als es Zeit war zu arbeiten ging er mit einem Lächeln hinunter und wurde von Sarah-Ann begrüßt.  
  
"Francis war hier!" erklärte sie ihm aufgeregt, kaum dass er hinter der Theke stand.  
"Was?! Wann? Was hat er gesagt?" er starrte sie an und musste sich beherrschen, um seine Nichte nicht durchzuschütteln. Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an.  
"Er hat nix gesagt, er stand nur vor dem Fenster, hat rein gesehen und als ich gewunken habe ist er weg." erklärte sie.  
/Was bedeutet das?/ raste es Max durch den Kopf. /Hat er mich besuchen wollen? Will er reden?/  
"Ich komm gleich wieder, Sarah-Ann. Ich muss noch was erledigen." sagte er kurz entschlossen und eilte aus der Bar zum Fahrstuhl. Zurück in seiner Wohnung rief er bei Francis an. Damon ging ran.  
"Hi, Damon. Hier ist Max. Ist Francis da?" fragte er atemlos.  
"Ja, er ist da, aber ich denke … warte mal kurz …" Man hörte, wie der Hörer zur Seite gelegt wurde.  
  
Damon ging zu Francis' Schlafzimmertür und klopfte an. "Francis?" rief er.  
Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen erklang. "Geh weg! Ich will nicht reden oder jemanden sehen!" rief Francis nach einer kurzen Weile.  
Damon seufzte, doch er erkannte, dass Francis wirklich nicht herauskommen würde. Also ging er wieder zum Telefon.  
"Max? Er hat sich eingeschlossen und ich denke, er kommt so schnell nicht wieder raus." berichtete er.  
Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
"In Ordnung", kam es dann bedrückt. "Dann sag ihm, dass ich angerufen hab … und dass ich ihn liebe."  
"Mach ich, Max. Wie geht es dir?" fragte er dann eilig, um das Gespräch nicht so schnell enden zu lassen.  
"Ich … er war hier. Und … Sarah-Ann hat's mir gesagt."  
Verblüfft riss Damon die Augen auf. "Er war bei dir? Gerade eben? Hat er mit dir geredet?" fragte er fassungslos.  
  
"Ja. Nein." antwortete Max konfus. "Er war da. Ich hatte noch keine Schicht und Sarah-Ann hat ihn gesehen. Er ist sofort wieder gegangen, als sie ihm gewunken hat."  
Damon war zwischen Stolz auf sich selbst und Überraschung hin und her gerissen. Er hatte irgendwie Francis erreicht, sonst wäre dieser nicht zu Max gefahren. Aber warum hat er es gemacht, wenn nicht, um mit ihm zu reden?  
Er seufzte. "Ich hab vorhin mit ihm gesprochen, oder besser gesagt, ihm die Leviten gelesen. Anscheinend hat es etwas gebracht. Ich weiß in etwa auch, was … los ist, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir sagen darf."  
Wieder schwieg Max und sagte dann: "Damon … Ich muss zu meiner Schicht. Wir reden ein andermal."  
"Gut Max. Ich werde morgen bestimmt da sein und Patty abholen."  
Sie verabschiedeten sich kurz und legten auf.  
  
Damon rauchte erst einmal eine Zigarette. Er versuchte zu verstehen, warum Francis zu Max gegangen war, um dann sofort wieder zu gehen, ohne mit ihm gesprochen zu haben. "Angst" fiel ihm ein Grund ein. Doch ein bisschen konnte er sich auf die Schulter klopfen. Seine Rede schien Früchte getragen zu haben, sonst hätte Francis nicht diesen Versuch gestartet.  
Er machte seine Zigarette aus und griff wieder zu seinem Buch. Von seinem Telefongespräch mit Max wollte er erst morgen berichten.  
  
Francis erwachte viel zu früh. Ihm tat alles weh, vor allem sein Herz. Er versteckte sich unter seiner Decke, doch seinen Gedanken konnte er nicht entfliehen. Der Streit mit Damon hatte ihn getroffen und er hatte den anklagenden Worten und Blicken seines Freundes entfliehen wollen. Also war er gegangen. Direkt zu Max. Was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, wusste er nicht.  
/Gott sei dank hatte er keine Schicht. Wenn er da gewesen wäre, hätte ich nicht gewusst, was ich machen sollte./ Na ja, anders als es abgelaufen ist, wäre es wahrscheinlich auch nicht gekommen. Er hätte erst recht die Flucht ergriffen, hätte Max einen Schritt auf ihn zugemacht. Warum konnte er nicht mit ihm reden?  
  
Er wälzte sich noch eine Weile in seinem Bett herum, doch seine Blase machte ihn auf ein dringendes Bedürfnis aufmerksam. Also stand er auf und ging leise ins Bad.  
Damon wachte trotzdem auf und sah ihm hinterher. Auch er stand auf und ging in die Küche, um schon mal die Kaffeemaschine anzumachen. Dann wartete er auf Francis.  
Dieser kam frisch geduscht aus dem Bad, begrüßte grummelnd seinen Freund und verschwand wieder in seinem Zimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Der Kaffeeduft lockte ihn in die Küche und er machte sich daran, das restliche Frühstück zuzubereiten.  
Bald kam auch Damon dazu und sie setzten sich an den Tisch. Das Essen verlief schweigend, bis Damon es nicht mehr aushielt.  
"Max hat gestern angerufen. Ich soll dir sagen, dass er dich liebt."  
Vor Schreck verschluckte sich Francis an seinem Kaffee. "Was?" fragte er hustend.  
"Ja, kurz nachdem du wieder nach Hause gekommen bist. Ich wollte dich rufen, doch du bist ja nicht raus gekommen." Damon biss seelenruhig von seinem Toast ab.  
"Er hat angerufen? Was wollte er?" Francis sah sein Gegenüber mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
"Mit dir reden, vermute ich. Du kannst doch nicht einfach bei ihm aufkreuzen, wieder gehen und denken, dass er darauf nicht reagiert."  
"Woher …" fragte Francis dümmlich.  
"Sarah-Ann hat es ihm wohl gesagt. Was wolltest du da?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ihn ansehen?" Er versteckte sich hinter seiner Tasse.  
Damon lachte auf. "Ihn von weitem anhimmeln?"  
Francis seufzte auf. "Was bleibt mir anderes übrig?"  
"Mit ihm reden?" schlug er grinsend vor.  
Francis antwortete nicht.  
  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Scarabae ist mit Schreiben fertig und reicht Little Witch den Laptop.  
Scarabae: "So, ich hab meinen Teil eingefügt und hol was zu essen." *geht zur Tür* "Und vergiss nicht, dass du (Damon) dir (Francis) sagen musst, dass ich (Max) angerufen habe." *fg* "Und du musst dir auch noch überlegen wie du (Francis) auf deine (Damon) Nachricht reagierst."  
Little Witch: "Ich hasse dich!" *grummel*

**14\. Teil**

Max ging nach dem Telefongespräch hinunter in die Bar und übernahm seine Schicht. Die fragenden Blicke seiner Nichte ignorierte er. Während der ganzen Arbeitszeit grübelte er. Francis war hierher gekommen. Damon meinte, dass er ihn vermisste, aber warum wollte er dann nicht mit ihm reden? /Ich will so sehr mit ihm reden!/ dachte Max. /Ich will ihn wiederhaben. Ich will ihn sehen. Ist mir egal was ich machen muss./ Aber was er machen konnte, das fiel ihm während der ganzen acht Stunden nicht ein, die er hinter der Bar stand.  
  
Am Abend rief Caleb an. Am Anfang versuchte Max die ganze Trennungsgeschichte herunter zu spielen, aber dafür kannte ihn der andere zu gut. Am Ende klagte ihm Max sein ganzes Leid. Ließ sich trösten und jede Schuld von sich weisen. Wie es eben beste Freunde für einen taten, wenn man sich elend und einsam fühlte.  
"Wenn du ihn liebst und zurückhaben willst, dann musst du auch was dafür tun!" sagte Caleb schließlich.  
"Ich kann doch nicht… Er hat deutlich gemacht…" stammelte Max verzagt.  
"Max, deine britische Zurückhaltung kann ja manchmal recht reizvoll sein, aber wenn du den Jungen wiederhaben willst, dann wirf sie über Bord!"  
Calebs Worte verfolgten Max bis in die Träume und in den nächsten Tag hinein.  
  
Wie verabredet holte Damon Patty im 'Sommernachtstraum' ab. Doch er war etwas eher gekommen, um vielleicht noch kurz mit Max zu reden. Dieser stand tatsächlich schon an der Bar und redete mit Patty. Als Damon zu ihnen trat sah Max kurz auf und fragte dann: "Wollt ihr noch was trinken?"  
Patty sah etwas verwirrt zu Max und dann zu Damon. Sie hatten für diesen Abend eigentlich nichts Bestimmtes vor. Dieser nickte kaum merklich und beobachtete Max aus den Augenwinkeln.  
"Warum nicht." bestimmte er und setzte sich.  
Während Max die Gläser füllte, flüsterte er Patty zu: "Ich bin gespannt, was jetzt kommt."  
Dann wandte er sich Max zu, als dieser die Gläser auf den Tisch stellte, und fragte: "Worum geht es denn?"  
"Ich... ähm... ich wollte mit euch reden. Über Francis." sagte Max und wischte einen imaginären Fleck von den Tresen.  
Damon grinste. "Das habe ich mir gedacht."  
Patty stieß ihn den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. "Reiß dich zusammen!" zischte sie.  
"Warum?" fragte Damon laut.  
Max unterdrückte den Drang zu flüchten.  
"Das fällt Chefchen schwer genug, du brauchst ihn nicht auch noch zu quälen!" antwortete sie in der gleichen Lautstärke.  
Max' Wangen färbten sich leicht rötlich und er hob, nachdem sich die beiden eine Weile angefunkelt hatten, wie ein Schüler die Hand.  
"Ähm!" verlangte er die Aufmerksamkeit zurück.  
  
"Ja, bitte?" antworteten sie ihm synchron und wandten ihm ihre Köpfe zu.  
Max war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, die beiden um Rat zu fragen. Er ließ die Hand sinken und sagte zögernd: "Ihr wisst ja, dass Francis und ich nicht mehr so richtig zusammen sind...."  
"Wie 'nicht mehr so richtig'? Gar nicht!?" warf Damon ein. Max ignorierte ihn.  
"Ich würde das gern ändern." sagte er schließlich an Patty gewandt.  
"Oho!" rutschte es Damon heraus. Ein weiterer Tritt von Patty folgte.  
"Und wie können wir dir helfen?" fragte sie Max.  
Er sah unschlüssig zu ihr und dann zu ihrem Freund.  
"Wenn ich bei ihm vorbeischaue und die Schlafzimmertür aufbreche, damit er mit mir reden muss, das würde wohl nicht die erhoffte Wirkung erzielen, oder?" versicherte er sich der Idiotie seines ersten Gedankens.  
Damon lachte auf. "Ich könnte ihn für dich an einen Stuhl fesseln und dann knebeln. Dann muss er dir zuhören." witzelte er.  
Max lachte mit und wurde dann wieder ernst.  
  
"Damon, ich muss wissen was mit ihm los ist. Wenn du sagst es ist vertraulich, okay. Aber vielleicht kannst du mir einen Hinweis geben? Er hat gesagt, dass er das Gefühl hätte es ginge mir nur um Sex. Ich will nicht abstreiten, dass wir ziemlich überstürzt im Bett gelandet sind und ich nicht unschuldig daran war, aber diese extreme Reaktion… Ich kann das nicht nachvollziehen, auch wenn ich Francis' Stimmungsschwankungen kenne."  
Damon rutschte unruhig auf seinem Hocker hin und her und wog ab, ob er Max von Francis' Ex-Freund erzählen sollte. Schließlich entschloss er sich dazu.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob er dir von seinem Ex-Freund erzählt hat. Der hat … nun, er hat sich nicht gerade wie ein Gentleman verhalten und … er muss Francis wohl vergewaltigt haben." Als er die erschrockenen Blicke von Max und Patty sah, wehrte er ab. "Ich weiß nichts genaues, doch es hat ihn sehr mitgenommen. Und es ist wohl nie um Liebe gegangen, jedenfalls nicht von Andrew aus. Er hat France wohl nur benutzt für seine perversen Phantasien. Und jetzt hat er Angst, dass du auch nur seinen Körper willst und ihn nicht wirklich liebst." Er holte tief Luft und sah Max gespannt an.  
  
/Andrew!/ knirschte Max geistig. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl und sein Kleiner. Max musste sich zusammenreißen.  
"Das wusste ich nicht." flüsterte er. Ein Gast wollte ein Bier und Patty sprang vom Stuhl hoch, um sich darum zu kümmern. Man sah Max an, dass er eine Pause brauchte.  
"Das wusste ich nicht. Er hat nichts gesagt, nicht mal angedeutet und auch beim Akt habe ich nichts bemerkt…" er legte seine Unterarme auf die Theke und lehnte sich darauf. "Das… Das kann ich nicht einfach… Ich bin kein Psychologe, aber um so etwas zu überwinden braucht es Zeit und Nähe. All das was Francis mir nicht zugesteht." Max hatte das dringende Bedürfnis bei Francis zu sein, ihn umarmen zu dürfen und ihn zu trösten. Einfach nur für ihn da zu sein.  
Damon schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, wie man das ändern kann. Man müsste irgendwie seine Aufmerksamkeit wecken, ihn neugierig machen. Oder so …" sinnierte er.  
"Ich muss darüber nachdenken. Das ist ein schwerer Brocken." sagte Max und blickte Damon an. "Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast." Er reichte ihm die Hand.  
Lachend erwiderte Damon den Gruß, schnappte sich Patty und sie verließen das Restaurant.  
  
Nach der Arbeit ging Max in seine leere Wohnung und betätigte sich mit knurrendem Magen in der Küche. In Gedanken bei Francis und dessen vermaledeiten Exfreund sammelte er die Zutaten für ein Omelett zusammen. Er wäre so gern für Francis da. Am liebsten würde er jetzt bei ihm vorbeischauen. Und ihm vielleicht ein Omelett machen. So wie früher. Gott, wie konnte er ihn nur so sehr vermissen? Ihm war, als habe man ihm das Herz herausgerissen.  
/"Kann ich was abhaben?"/ hörte er Francis in Gedanken fragen. Die Frage, die ihm der Neunzehnjährige gestellt hatte, als sie damals in London angekommen waren.  
"Nein, ich koche immer zwei Portionen für mich alleine." antwortete er in der leeren Küche und wünschte sich, dass Francis hier wäre. Bei ihm in der Wohnung, wie in diesen Nächten, als er bei ihm übernachtet hatte.  
  
Damon und Patty waren in heller Aufregung. Pattys Schwester wollte heiraten und so hatte die Kellnerin vor, für zwei Wochen nach Irland zu fahren, natürlich mit Damon. Sie teilten Francis ihren Plan mit. Dieser war nicht wirklich davon begeistert, doch auf der anderen Seite, sagte er sich, hatte er dann mehr Ruhe und die Wohnung für sich. Kein nerviges Pärchen, das ihn ständig von seinen Studien ablenkte, seine Bücher verlegte oder ihn mit eindeutigen Geräuschen um den Schlaf brachte.  
  
Francis ging in diesen Tagen Damon aus dem Weg. Der war eh nur damit beschäftigt, seine Reise nach Irland zu planen und langweilte ihn mit Vorbereitungen und Erzählungen. Oft erzählte er ihm auch, dass er Max im Restaurant getroffen habe, dass irgendetwas mit dem Älteren nicht stimme, denn er habe in letzter Zeit so viel zu tun, dass er kaum noch in der Bar arbeitete.  
Natürlich wurde Francis neugierig nach diesen Worten, aber er bezwang sie und las lieber noch intensiver einen Bericht von Howard Carter.  
  
Am Freitag brachte er Damon und Patty zum Bahnhof. Sie schleppten Koffer und Pakete über den Bahnsteig und verfrachteten diese in ein Abteil des Zuges. Als der Zug abfuhr winkten sie aus dem Fenster und Damon rief seinem besten Freund zu: "Halt die Ohren steif, Kumpel."  
Francis winkte ihnen zurück.  
  
Die nächsten Tage nutzte Francis seine Freiheit. Er schlief lange, verbreitete seine Bücher in der ganzen Wohnung, fühlte sich nach langer Zeit mal wieder heimisch.  
Am Mittwoch stand er voller Tatendrang auf. Er wollte heute eine umfangreiche Internetrecherche starten, die ihm neue Erkenntnisse über den Synkretismus zwischen den griechischen und ägyptischen Gottheiten bringen sollten.  
Doch vorher ging er zu seinem Briefkasten und holte seine Post heraus. Nichts interessantes, Rechnungen, Post von seiner Bank, Werbung für ein neues Staubsauger - Mixer-Gerät, blablabla. Da fiel ihm eine Karte in die Hand. Sie zeigte das British Museum und ein eingezeichneter Pfeil deutete auf eine der Säulen. Irritiert drehte er sie um. Dort stand nur ein Satz: "Geh doch mal dorthin."  
"Geh doch mal dorthin?" fragte er sich laut. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
/Damon!/ schoss es ihm sofort in den Kopf, doch als er den Satz noch einmal durchlas, fiel ihm auf, dass es gar nicht Damons Schrift war. Es war eher ... "Max!" stieß er hervor.  
Sofort zog er sich eine Jacke an und verließ die Wohnung in Richtung British Museum.  
  
Claire stand ruhig in mitten der Menschenmassen vor dem Museum und behielt eine bestimmte Säule im Blick. Sie hatte schon seit einiger Zeit dort gestanden und war froh, als der von ihr erwartete Francis endlich auftauchte. Seine Haltung drückte Anspannung aus, suchend blickte er sich um. Wie zufällig schlenderte sie zu ihm und sprach ihn an.  
"Hallo Francis. Wir haben uns ja lange nicht mehr gesehen!" sagte sie.  
  
Francis war zum Museum gerannt, in der Hand hielt er noch immer die Karte. Er brauchte nicht lange bis er endlich vor dem Eingang stand. Die Säule war auch schnell gefunden, doch nirgends war Max zu sehen. Dafür tauchte Claire plötzlich auf und sprach ihn an.  
Genervt sah er zu ihr und antwortete flüchtig: "Ja, ist schon eine Weile her."  
Noch immer suchte er mit den Augen den Eingangsbereich des Museums ab, um Max zu entdecken.  
  
Mit gezielten Fragen zu seinem Studium verwickelte sie ihn in ein Gespräch. Wie nebensächlich setzte sie sich an den Rand der Säule. Francis beobachtete sie verwirrt. Hatte sie ihn etwa kommen lassen? Das fragte er sie auch. Fast anklagend hielt er ihr die Karte entgegen. Sie nahm die Karte und betrachtete sie von allen Seiten.  
"Nein, hab ich noch nie gesehen." sagte sie und legte die Karte auf den Stein neben sich.  
Francis folgte ihrer Bewegung mit den Augen und bemerkte, dass dort noch etwas lag. Eine Schutzhülle für einen Fotofilm. Er wollte Claire fragen, was das alles zu bedeuten habe, doch als er aufsah war sie schon verschwunden.  
Neugierig nahm er die Hülle und schüttelte sie. Ein leichtes Klappern erklang, doch es war kein Film drin. Er öffnete sie und fischte ein gefaltetes Stück Papier heraus. Bei näherer Betrachtung erwies es sich als einen Garderobenschein eines Theaters. Auf der Rückseite stand handschriftlich die Adresse vermerkt.  
  
Francis nahm die U-Bahn, um zu der angegebenen Adresse zu kommen. Vor dem Gebäude stehend stutzte er für einen Moment. Das kam ihm bekannt vor. Siedendheiß fiel ihm ein, wann er hier schon mal gewesen war. Hier hatte er sich mit Max "Sommernachtstraum" angesehen. In Erinnerungen versunken betrat er das Theater und ging direkt zur Garderobe. Er musste sich laut räuspernd bemerkbar machen, damit jemand kam.  
Die ältere Frau lächelte ihn an und schien auch nicht verwundert, als er ihr den Schein entgegenhielt. Schnell holte sie eine Jacke. Es war ein Jackett eines schwarzen Anzuges.  
/Eines Anzuges, wie ihn Max früher immer getragen hatte!/ dachte Francis, noch immer in Erinnerungen vertieft. /Wie Max???/ Stutzend blieb er stehen und blickte sich gehetzt um. /Was ist hier los?/  
Er wunderte sich, was er jetzt mit dieser Jacke anfangen sollte. Flüchtig untersuchte er sie. In der Innentasche fand er einen weiteren Zettel und ein Taschenmesser. Auf dem Stück Papier stand eine weitere Adresse. Die Adresse seiner alten Wohnung hier in London. Der Wohnung, wo er mit Max gelebt hatte. Wieder sah er sich um.  
/Was für ein Spiel wird hier gespielt? Wer verarscht mich hier?/ Seine erste und einzige plausible Antwort war noch immer DAMON!  
  
Francis rief sich ein Taxi und fuhr zu dem Haus, in dem die Wohnung gelegen war. Während der Fahrt untersuchte er erneut die Gegenstände, die er mit sich herumschleppte. Die Postkarte, die Filmhülle, die Jacke, den Zettel und das Messer. Was sollte er damit anfangen? Sobald er Damon sehen würde, würde er ihn killen.  
Er dachte sich tausend qualvolle Tode für seinen Freund aus, bis das Taxi hielt. Er bezahlte den Fahrer und stieg aus.  
Fasziniert sah er sich um. Er war hier schon ewig nicht mehr gewesen und viele Erinnerungen stürmten auf ihn ein, als er das Haus wieder sah. Am liebsten wäre er hinaufgegangen und hätte sich die Wohnung angesehen, doch schon an der Haustüre scheiterte er. Sie war abgeschlossen und auf sein Klingeln reagierte niemand. Suchend drehte er sich um. Was sollte er denn hier, wenn er nicht in die Wohnung konnte?  
  
Sein Blick streifte den Eingang des Parks auf der anderen Straßenseite und blieb an etwas grellbuntem hängen. Irgendetwas hing an dem eisernen Tor des Parkeinganges. Neugierig ging er näher. Als er erkannte, worum es sich handelte brach er in lautes Gelächter aus. Es handelte sich um einen der kitschigen Rahmen, die er Max zusammen mit den Jogging-mit-Brötchentüte-Fotos geschenkt hatte. Ein paar alte Damen begutachteten tratschend das Bild. Er drängte sie beiseite und betrachtete es. Nach dem gescheiterten Versuch, das Foto irgendwie abzumachen wusste er plötzlich, wozu das Taschenmesser gut war. Er holte es heraus und machte den Rahmen los. Ein Umschlag fiel zu Boden und ein metallisches Geräusch erklang.  
Gespannt hob er ihn auf und öffnete ihn. Darin lagen noch ein Zettel und ein kleiner Schlüssel. Der Zettel führte ihn zu dem nächsten Bahnhof und dort zu einem Schließfach.  
  
Francis fand das ganze schon lange nicht mehr witzig. Irgendjemand wollte ihn hier tierisch verarschen. Und wenn er diesen Jemand - Damon - erwischte, dann könne der sein blaues Wunder erleben. Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht und leise Flüche ausstoßend steckte er den Schlüssel in das Schloss und öffnete so das Schließfach. Darin lag ein großer weißer Umschlag. Er stieß einen unterdrückten Schrei aus.  
  
Damon und Patty saßen in einem kleinen Café in der Nähe der Schließfächer. Sie beobachteten die Leute, versteckten sich allerdings hinter einer großen ausländischen Zeitung. Endlich erblickten sie einen wutschnaubenden Francis. Kichernd sahen sie ihm zu, wie er das Fach öffnete und beim Anblick des Umschlages unterdrückt schrie.  
Schnell schnappte sich Damon sein Handy und wählte eine Nummer.  
  
Francis starrte auf den Umschlag, als dieser zu klingeln anfing. Wütend griff er danach und fetzte das Papier auf. Es befand sich ein klingelndes Handy und eine Schachtel Zigaretten, samt Feuerzeug darin. Er sah auf das Display, doch keine Nummer wurde angegeben. Fuchtig nahm er ab.  
"Was?!" brüllte er. Die umstehenden Passanten sahen ihn verängstigt an.  
"Hallo Süße!" erklang eine bekannte Stimme.  
"Damon" stieß Francis hervor. "Wo bist du?"  
Damon lachte. "Überall und nirgends" sagte er mehrdeutig.  
"Du bist tot! Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege ..."  
Damon lachte lauter. "Bist du wütend? Ich hab hier jemanden, der will unbedingt mit dir sprechen!" Und er gab das Handy an Patty weiter.  
"Hi Francis!" sagte sie und wartete gespannt auf dessen Reaktion.  
Doch dieser gab nur ein wütendes Schnaufen von sich.  
"Beruhige dich und rauch erstmal eine Zigarette." schlug sie vor.  
Irritiert sah Francis auf die Zigarettenschachtel. Es war die Marke, die er immer rauchte.  
"Ich will mich nicht beruhigen! Was zum Teufel ist hier los?" schrie er das Mädchen an.  
"Wenn das Nikotin nicht hilft, ich kenne da einen Ort. Da geht Chefchen auch immer hin, wenn er sich abregen will!" sagte sie süffisant und nannte den Namen des Trainingscentres, in das Max immer ging.  
"Und was soll ich da?" fragte Francis genervt, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Patty hatte bereits aufgelegt.  
Fluchend schmiss er das vermaledeite Mobiltelefon in den nächsten Papierkorb und stampfte mit einem Fuß auf.  
Hinter der Zeitung erklang neues Kichern.  
  
Francis atmete erst einmal tief durch und dachte darüber nach, was er jetzt als nächstes machen sollte. Zur Unterstützung seines Denkvermögens rauchte er tatsächlich eine Zigarette.  
Das Naheliegenste wäre das Trainingscentre. Doch was erwartete ihn dort. Noch so ein verfluchter Zettel? Grummelnd machte er sich auf den Weg.  
Er war nur ein paar Minuten gegangen, da kam ihm eine Idee.  
/Ich könnte einfach nach Hause gehen!/  
Dann käme er sich wenigstens nicht mehr so verarscht vor. Doch andererseits würde er dann vielleicht niemals herausfinden, worum es hier überhaupt ging.  
"Ich hab aber keinen Bock mehr, sinnlos durch die Gegend zu latschen und Zettel zu sammeln!" fauchte er und warf die Zigarette weg.  
Trotz dieser Gedanken ging er weiter. Er wollte den Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Noch immer dachte er, dass Damon dahinter steckte. Doch was hatte sein EHEMALIGER bester Freund davon, ihn quer durch die Stadt zu jagen, von Ort zu Ort, die ihn in irgendeiner Weise mit Max verbanden. Und woher zum Teufel hatte er das Foto? Das hatte er damals nur Max geschenkt.  
Plötzlich blieb er stehen.  
"Hilft Max ihm etwa???" fragte er laut.  
/Verdammte Scheiße! Reicht es nicht, dass Damon mich hier zum Narren hält? Und jetzt macht Max auch noch mit ihm gemeinsame Sache! Wenn ich die erwische!/  
"Was soll der Scheiß?" knirschte er. Er stand kurz davor, wirklich nach Hause zu gehen, doch da sah er nicht weit entfernt das Trainingscentre.  
Er rannte förmlich darauf zu und war ganz außer Atem, als er es betrat.  
  
Er atmete heftig und sah sich um. Es war nicht ganz Mittag und dementsprechend war noch nicht viel los. Nur eine einzige Frau saß in einer Ecke und las. Sie sah auf, als sein Blick sie streifte. Musternd betrachtete sie ihn, erhob sich und kam auf ihn zu. "Hallo! Bist du Francis?"  
Der junge Mann war zu erstaunt, um sie wütend anzufahren.  
"Ja" sagte er schließlich.  
"Das ist gut. Ich habe hier etwas für dich. Max hat das vergessen. Er hat vorhin angerufen und gesagt, du würdest es abholen und zu diesem ... ähem ... Antony sowieso bringen!" Sie drückte ihm eine Figur und - Francis konnte seine Wut kaum unterdrücken - einen Zettel in die Hand. Er wollte schon etwas Passendes sagen, da wandte sie sich von ihm ab und begrüßte einen Kunden. Francis stand da und starrte auf die Figur.  
  
Es handelte sich um die Dame eines Schachspiels. Eines sehr edlen Schachspiels, wie er bemerkte Doch was sollte er damit? Zu Antony bringen? Wer war verfluchtnochmal dieser bekloppte Antony?  
Da fiel ihm plötzlich die Buchhandlung ein, in der er vor einer Weile mit Max gewesen war. Der Besitzer hieß Antonio und oft, so hatte Max erzählt, spielte er mit ihm Schach.  
Max! Max! Immer wieder Max! Langsam drehte er durch! Steckte der etwa hinter dieser ganzen Farce? Jetzt wollte er es wissen. Diesem Antonio würde er ein paar unangenehme Fragen stellen!  
  
Also machte er sich auf den Weg zu Antonios Buchladen. Dieser war nicht weit entfernt. Auf dem Weg dahin ging Francis all die Fragen durch, die er dem Mann stellen wollte. Und als er in den Laden kam, war er noch wütender, als vorher. Er wollte den Buchhändler schon anschreien, als dieser ihm lächelnd entgegen kam.  
"Hallo. Wie geht's?" fragte der ältere Mann und schaute ihn freundlich an.  
Francis schluckte mehrere Beleidigungen hinunter und schmiss die Figur und den Zettel auf den Tisch.  
"Ich finde das alles nicht mehr lustig! Sagen Sie mir, was hier gespielt wird!" fauchte er Antonio an.  
Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern, nahm aber die Dame.  
"Danke, die hab ich schon gesucht. Max steckt ständig irgendetwas von mir ein und vergisst, es mir wiederzugeben." Dann nahm er den Zettel und faltete ihn auseinander. "Ah, der Abholschein!" sagte er nur und verschwand im Hinterraum des Ladens.  
  
/Abholschein? Was sollte ich hier abholen? Ein Buch mit einem Zettel drin, der mir sagt, ich soll nach Timbuktu fliegen und dort eine Flasche Milch in einem trockengelegten See versenken?/  
  
Antonio kam mit zwei Büchern wieder.  
"Da haben wir es ja. 'Cave Canem' und 'Das Duell' von Akif Pirinci. Du bringst es Max, ja?"  
Er reichte ihm zwei Bücher mit einem wissenden Lächeln.  
Wie betäubt nickte Francis. Das waren die Bücher, die Max bestellt hatte, als sie hier gewesen waren. Und er sollte sie jetzt zu Max bringen?  
Steckte Max also doch hinter all dem Gerenne? Was bezweckte er damit?  
Noch immer in Gedanken versunken verließ er das Geschäft.  
  
Der junge Mann wandte sich wieder der Straße zu, nachdem er die Bücher genauer betrachtet hatte, und ging zum Restaurant. Unterwegs grübelte er darüber nach, was hier vor sich ging. Max steckte also hinter dem Ganzen. Aber was wollte er damit erreichten, dass er ihn quer durch London jagte, nur um diese Scheiß-Bücher abzuholen? War das etwa seine Art, ihm zu sagen, dass er...? Ja, was wollte er ihm damit sagen?  
Er ging in Gedanken noch einmal die einzelnen Punkte durch. Eine Postkarte, die ihn zum British Museum gelockt hatte. Claire, die ihn zum Theater gelotst hatte. Ein Zettel, der ihn zu ihrer ehemaligen gemeinsamen Wohnung geführt hatte. Das Foto, das ihn zum Schließfach gebracht hatte. Patty, die ihm das Trainingscentre ans Herz gelegt hatte. Die Frau, die ihn zu Antonio geschickt hatte. Und jetzt sollte er zu Max? Wo war der Zusammenhang???  
  
Am Restaurant angekommen fand er es verschlossen vor.  
/Stimmt, heute ist ja Mittwoch!/ fiel ihm ein.  
Also ging er in den Hinterhof. An der Tür, die angelehnt war, bemerkte er mit einem flüchtigen Blick, dass Max' Namensschildchen sowohl am Briefkasten, als auch an der Klingel fehlten.  
/Hä? Ist er etwa umgezogen? Wo soll ich ihn da finden? Wehe, da oben liegt noch ein Zettel. Dann werde ich zum Mörder!/  
  
Er betrat den Hausflur und wandte sich dem Fahrstuhl zu. Seine Kinnlade klappte herunter, als er Sarah-Ann sah.  
"Hi France" lachte sie und verbeugte sich spöttisch.  
Francis konnte das Mädchen nur geschockt anstarren. Ihre Haare waren grasgrün und verwuschelt. Ihren Kopf zierte eine pinkfarbene Plastikblätterkrone und sie steckte in einem Peter-Pan-Kostüm. Sogar die Elfenschuhe waren vorhanden und mit lustigen kleinen Glöckchen versehen.  
"Darf ich bitten?" fragte der Sarah-Ann - Peter-Pan - Verschnitt lächelnd und deutete in den Fahrstuhl.  
"Was. Ist. Hier. Los?!" forderte Francis zu wissen. Er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.  
Das Mädchen deutete erneut in den Fahrstuhl. "Nicht so ungeduldig, junger Mann! Du wirst schon sehen!"  
Als er sich immer noch nicht bewegte, schnappte sie ihn am Handgelenk und zerrte ihn in den Fahrstuhl. "Rein da!" Sie stellte sich neben ihn und gemeinsam fuhren sie nach oben.  
"Da wären wir!" sagte sie sinnloserweise, als sie im zweiten Stock ankamen.  
Die Türen öffneten sich und sie schubste ihn raus. Er drehte sich um und wollte erneut wissen, was hier vor sich ging, doch die Türen hatten sich bereits geschlossen und er stand allein da.  
  
Fluchend wandte er sich Max' Wohnungstür zu. Sie war offen und ein breites rotes Band, das mitten im Vorraum anfing, führte hindurch. Seufzend nahm er es und begann, es aufzuwickeln.  
Die Spur führte ihn durch das Wohnzimmer, direkt auf eine Treppe hinzu. Die ganzen mitgeschleppten Dinge warf Francis auf die Couch und sah dann stirnrunzelnd nach oben. Da war er noch nie gewesen, Max hatte ihm auch nie gesagt, ob sich dort etwas befand. Es konnte eigentlich nur der Dachboden sein.  
  
Das Schleifenband weiter aufwickelnd ging er nach oben, durch eine andere Tür und fand sich in einem hellen und großen Schlafzimmer wieder. Das Band lief in einer geraden Linie auf den Balkon zu, auf dem - welch eine Überraschung - Max stand, ihm aber den Rücken zuwandte.  
"Gottverdammtes Arschloch!" stieß Francis zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Scarabaes Kommentar zur Schnitzeljagd.  
Scarabae: "Ich weiß, es ist unlogisch … " *bg* "Aber es hat solchen Spaß gemacht."

**15\. Teil**

Francis holte die Post gegen halb zehn aus seinem Briefkasten. Max blieb auf seinem Platz sitzen und wartete ab. Eine viertel Stunde später kam der junge Mann aus dem Haus und eilte die Straße entlang. Erleichtert atmete Max auf. Hürde Nummer eins war genommen. Hibbelig ging er zurück zum Restaurant. Kaum war er in seiner Wohnung angekommen klingelte auch schon das Telefon. Claire war dran.  
"Er ist unterwegs." sagte sie spöttisch. "Er war ganz schön geladen. Bist du sicher, dass es eine gute Idee war?"  
"Er beruhigt sich auch wieder." beschwichtigte er sie, auch wenn er sich selbst nicht entspannen konnte. Es war riskant, aber Damon hatte ihm zugestimmt, als er den Plan erklärt hatte, Francis würde sich wieder beruhigen. Teilweise war Damon sogar überzeugter als Max gewesen.  
Jahre später, wie es ihm vorkam, meldete sich Patty.  
"Er hat Gift und Galle gespuckt und gibt Damon die Schuld." meinte sie amüsiert.  
"Einmal bin ich unschuldig und mein bester Freund verdächtigt mich trotzdem!" posaunte Damon im Hintergrund melodramatisch.  
  
Max beendete das Gespräch rasch und tigerte dann kurz aufgeregt im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Sarah-Ann unterbrach seine Grübeleien und meldete sich "zum Dienst", wie sie es nannte. Grinsend präsentierte sie ihm ihr Outfit. Max nickte, ein Lachen unterdrückend. Sie war wie immer übers Ziel hinaus geschossen. Er schickte sie auf "ihren Posten" und machte sich selbst fertig. Das Band war schon ausgelegt und so konnte er sich eigentlich nur auf den Balkon stellen, seine Rede üben und hinunter auf die Straße starren. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kam endlich Francis. Am verschlossenen Eingang drehte er um und marschierte um die Hausecke zum Hoftor. Max unterdrückte den Drang nervös mit dem Fuß auf und ab zu wippen und wartete.  
Schließlich fühlte er, wie jemand an dem Band zog, dessen Ende er in seiner Hand hielt. Rasch umschloss er das Kästchen zwischen dem Stoff fester. Nicht, dass es ihm später noch aus dem Griff gerissen wurde. Francis trat in den Raum und Max bezwang seine Panik.  
"Gottverdammtes Arschloch!" wurde er angeblafft und er musste schmunzelnd.  
Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte er sich um.  
  
"Damon meinte, du bräuchtest dringend etwas zu tun." flaxte er.  
Francis gab unverständliche Laute von sich.  
"Dann hast du also alles eingefädelt?" fragte er schließlich.  
"Ja" gestand Max ohne ein Anzeichen von schlechtem Gewissen. "Ich wollte dich mal wieder sehen."  
Francis schüttelte resignierend mit dem Kopf.  
"Hast du schon mal was von der Erfindung des Telefons gehört? Damit kann man Leute anrufen und sich mit ihnen verabreden!" sagte er, nur schwer die Wut unterdrückend, die er empfand. Da war er stundenlang durch die Stadt gehetzt und hatte sinnlose Zettelchen gesammelt, war dummen Anweisungen gefolgt und alles nur, weil Max ihn wieder sehen wollte? Der Mann hatte nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank!  
/Aber, verdammt, es tut so gut, ihn zu sehen!/ stöhnte er innerlich auf.  
"Ich habe angerufen." meinte Max spitzfindig.  
"Ich auch!" erwiderte Francis patzig.  
"Tja, und dann habe ich noch mal angerufen, das heißt, ich habe gewonnen!" sagte er grinsend.  
Francis verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Aber auch erst nachdem ich hier gewesen bin." sagte er erhaben. Max lächelte nachgiebig.  
"Womit wir zum Thema kommen." sagte er. "Da du dich geweigert hast, mit mir am Telefon zu sprechen und mich trotzdem aufsuchst, nehme ich an, dass du doch noch nicht so fertig mit mir bist."  
  
Francis' Selbstsicherheit war wie weggefegt. Er brach innerlich zusammen. Er senkte seinen Blick und starrte auf Max' Schuhe.  
"Jedenfalls hoffe ich das. Ansonsten mache ich mich gleich furchtbar lächerlich. Ich will dich nämlich um etwas bitten. Ich hab auch eine kleine Rede dafür vorbereitet, die sich, als du rein kamst, aus meinem Kurzzeitgedächtnis verabschiedet hat, aber worum es so ungefähr ging weiß ich noch." Max trat auf Francis zu. Er öffnete die Hand mit der Schleife darin, das rote Stoffende fiel zu Boden und ein kleines Kästchen wurde enthüllt.  
Verwundert betrachtete Francis die kleine Schatulle. Sie war ebenfalls rot und in der Größe, das eigentlich nur ein Ring hineinpassen konnte. Ein Ring? Panik bemächtigte sich seiner. /Er macht mir doch jetzt keinen Heiratsantrag? Er wird doch wohl nicht etwa .../ Sein Verstand setzte aus und eine Flutwelle von den unterschiedlichsten Emotionen überrollte ihn. Doch ein Gefühl kristallisierte sich heraus und es überwältigte ihn dermaßen, dass er nichts sagen konnte.  
  
Max lächelte.  
"Für den Anfang: Ich liebe dich!" er kam noch einen Schritt näher. "Und ich will dich um etwas bitten. Die Bitte, sei vorgewarnt, ist genauso überstürzt, wie alles andere in unserer Beziehung bisher. Ich weiß, dass ich dich völlig überrollt habe und es jetzt auch wieder tue… Ich kann es nur damit begründen, dass ich mich so Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt habe. Ich konnte gar nicht mehr klar denken seitdem."  
Dann senkte er kurz den Blick und lachte verlegen.  
"Ich rede ziemlich konfus, tut mir leid." Er holte tief Luft und sah Francis in die Augen. "Damon hat mir von dir und Andrew erzählt. Ich verstehe jetzt warum du so ausgerastet bist. Mein Verhalten muss für dich sehr erschreckend gewesen sein. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nie wehtun. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist und ich will dich bei mir haben. Ich will, dass du ein Teil meines Lebens bist. Du musst meiner Bitte nicht nachkommen. Es ist verrückt, aber was ich vor allem nicht will ist: Sperr mich nicht wieder aus!"  
Er trat ganz dicht an Francis, ging in die Knie und öffnete das Kästchen. Ein silbern glänzender Schlüssel lag darin. "Zieh bei mir ein!" bat er.  
Mit abwartendem Blick sah er nach oben.  
  
Francis hörte Max zu. Er beobachtete ihn. Und als Max sich vor ihm hinkniete, dieses winzige Kästchen öffnete und ihn bat, bei ihm einzuziehen, wäre er am liebsten gestorben. Vor Überraschung ließ er das rote Schleifenband, das er noch immer in der Hand hielt, fallen. Es ergoss sich wie eine rote Flut über Max.  
"Ich ... Was? ... Du ... Wir? ... " Er konnte nicht geradeaus denken, wie sollte er da antworten? Schließlich atmete er tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er ging ebenfalls auf die Knie, nahm Max' Gesicht in beide Hände, sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
"Liebend gern!" flüsterte er.  
  
Eine Träne der Freude rann über seine Wange.  
Max konnte nur glücklich lächeln und fragte dann: "Gibst du mir mal deinen Schlüsselbund?"  
Francis lachte gequält auf, kramte aber schnell in seiner Hosentasche herum, aus der er mit einigen Schwierigkeiten die Schlüssel herausholte. Er reichte sie Max, der, noch immer lächelnd, den neuen Schlüssel daran anbrachte. Dann sah der ältere Mann auf und seine Augen leuchteten warm. Er lehnte seine Stirn an Francis'. Allmählich ließ das Zittern in seinen Knien nach. Er atmete erleichtert aus.  
„Ich hab gedacht, du erwürgst mich mit der Schleife.“ gestand er und sah in Francis' wundervolle grüne Augen.  
Diese verengten sich kurz und der Jüngere sagte: „Ich hatte andere Tötungsarten im Kopf.“  
Max lächelte verlegen. „Jetzt auch noch?“ fragte er neckend.  
Francis schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
„Nicht für dich“, raunte er, lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft.  
Max legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und erwiderte den Kuss. Francis legte seine Arme um Max' Hals und zog ihn noch näher zu sich. Max dagegen umfasste Francis an der Taille.  
  
Francis war im Himmel. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an. Er lag in den Armen seines geliebten Max' und küsste ihn. Der Mann, den er über alles liebte, hatte ihn gefragt, ob er bei ihm einziehen wolle. Gab es etwas Wunderbareres? Konnte es mehr Glück als in diesem Moment geben? /Nein!/ gab er sich selbst die Antwort.  
  
Der Ältere beendete den innigen, liebevollen Kuss nach einer Weile atemlos und legte sein Gesicht in Francis' Halsbeuge. "War das Gerenne sehr schlimm?"  
Francis lachte leise auf. "Du hast keine Vorstellung!" sagte er.  
Sanft kraulte er Max im Nacken. Er verteilte kleine Küsse auf Hals und Wange seines Geliebten, konnte nicht genug von diesem bekommen. Lächelnd ging er im Geiste die kleine Rede durch. Da erstarrte er. "Damon hat dir von Andrew erzählt?" fragte er alarmiert.  
Das Strahlen in Max' Gesicht ließ nach. Mit mitfühlendem Blick streichelte er Francis kurz über die Schultern.  
"Ja, er hat mir erzählt, was du ihm gesagt hast. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich daran erinnert habe." sagte er bedauernd.  
Francis schluckte hart. "Entschuldige bitte, ich hab mich schrecklich aufgeführt. Aber ich hatte Angst, dass … sich alles wiederholt." sagte er dann leise.  
"Das verstehe ich", antwortete Max. "Ich verspreche dir, das wird es nicht."  
Francis nickte und küsste ihn erneut. "Danke" flüsterte er.  
  
Er wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, doch ein Knurren seines Magens unterbrach ihn. Max lachte unterdrückt.  
"Stimmt, du hast noch nichts gegessen." er klang reuevoll. "Wünsch dir was!"  
"Hmmm ..." Francis schien zu überlegen. "Ich hätte ja mal wieder Lust auf ..."  
"Omelett?" unterbrach ihn Max mit spöttischem Tonfall.  
"Nein" rief Francis. "Wie wär's mit Kartoffelauflauf?" fragte er nach einer Weile.  
"Okay." sagte Max und stand mit Francis' Hilfe auf. Den Jüngeren an der Hand mitziehend ging er in die Küche. Francis setzte sich an den Küchentisch und himmelte Max an, während dieser Zutaten zu Recht schnitt. Gelegentlich schaute sich der Ältere um, als müsse er sich versichern, dass Francis wirklich dort saß. Nachdem er den Auflauf in den Ofen geschoben hatte ging er zurück zu Francis.  
  
"Ich hab ein Zimmer für dich geräumt. Willst du es dir ansehen?" Er klang ein bisschen aufgeregt. "Während der Auflauf im Ofen steht."  
"Hast du dort noch mehr Überraschungen für mich, oder warum muss ich mir unbedingt ein leeres Zimmer anschauen, das morgen eigentlich auch noch da ist?" lachte der junge Mann.  
Max zog einen Schmollmund. "Schon klar! Ich baue und räume seit zwei Wochen und du willst es dir nicht mal ansehen!" klagte er gespielt eingeschnappt.  
"Oh, mein armer, armer Max." Er stand auf und strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange. "Da bin ich so böse zu dir. Also zeig's mir!"  
  
Max griff nach Francis' Hand und zog ihn aus der Küche. Im ehemaligen Schlafzimmer blieb er stehen und blickte seinen Freund gespannt an. Francis rannte aufgeregt hin und her und begutachtete jedes Detail.  
Max hatte bereits eine Wand in das Zimmer gezogen, sodass eine kleine Kammer entstanden war. Der Rest war leer und kahl. Trotzdem überschlug sich Francis fast mit Freudensprüngen und -ausbrüchen. Schließlich lachte er laut und ging wieder zu Max. "Ganz toll" sagte er japsend.  
"Sehr lustig!" knirschte Max und umarmte Francis kräftig, um das Gelächter abzuschalten.  
"Tut mir leid" lachte Francis noch immer. "Aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich zu einem leeren Zimmer sagen soll. Ich kann dich dann ausführlich loben, wenn du es eingeräumt hast!" grinste er frech.  
  
Max konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und Francis fester an sich drücken. Er fühlte sich total überschwänglich und musste das irgendwie zum Ausdruck bringen. Also hob er Francis hoch und wirbelte ihn durch das Zimmer.  
Francis quietschte vor Vergnügen und lachte laut. Als Max plötzlich stehen blieb und ihn runterließ schlang er seine Arme um dessen Nacken und sah ihm in die Augen.  
"Ich bin so glücklich!" sagte Francis.  
"Ich auch!" hauchte Max an sein Ohr.  
Sie blieben eine ganze Weile so stehen, bis Francis plötzlich fragte: "Was hättest du eigentlich getan, wenn ich "nein" gesagt hätte?"  
"Die Wohnung vermietet und umgezogen." antwortete Max ohne nachzudenken.  
"Wirklich?" fragte Francis kleinlaut.  
"Ich hätte hier nicht bleiben können." gestand Max.  
"Und das Restaurant?" fragte Francis weiter.  
"Claire." antwortete Max nur und löste sich plötzlich von Francis. "Ich muss mal telefonieren."  
"Sag Damon einen schönen Gruß von mir!" sagte Francis nur grinsend. "Und er ist tot, wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege!"  
"Äh... okay. Aber es war wirklich so ziemlich alles meine Idee." sagte Max, als er schon in der Tür stand.  
Francis schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist mir egal! Er hat mitgemacht und das reicht, um einen Mord an ihm zu rechtfertigen!"  
Lachend folgte er Max in das Wohnzimmer. Max setzte sich in einen Sessel und griff nach dem Telefon. Francis setzte sich auf den Schoß seines Freundes und legte einen Arm um dessen Schultern.  
  
"Hi Damon!" sagte Max und hielt dann rasch den Hörer von seiner Ohrmuschel weg, als dieser brüllte: "Maaax! Wie sieht es aus? Ist alles okay? Claire! Es ist Max!!!"  
Francis grinste.  
"Uns geht es gut." sagte Max.  
"Euch geht es gut?" fragte Damon etwas leiser. "Einzelheiten, Mann! Wie war der Sex?"  
Max reichte Francis den Hörer.  
  
"Wie war der Sex?" wiederholte er die Frage.  
Francis lachte. Er ergriff den Hörer. "Das geht dich gar nichts an, Kerl! Nachdem, was du heute verzapft hast, rede ich eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr mit dir!" warf ihm Francis vor. Doch dann fügte er hinzu: "Danke, Kumpel!"  
Damon lachte am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Immer wieder, Süße! Es war eine Wonne, dich schreiend und stampfend zu sehen!"  
Francis stutzte. "Du hast das gesehen?"  
"Klar. Patty und ich waren am Bahnhof höchstens fünf Meter von dir entfernt!"  
Francis errötete leicht. "Ich werde dich töten!" warnte er seinen Freund.  
Max nahm Francis nach dieser Bemerkung den Hörer ab und bat Damon: "Gib mir bitte Claire."  
"Klar. Lady, dein Bruder will dich sprechen!" rief er in den Raum. Claire sagte nichts, als sie an den Apparat ging.  
"Danke." flüsterte Max.  
"Schon gut. Viel Spaß noch!" antwortete seine Schwester und legte auf.  
  
Max brachte es nicht so richtig über sich Francis jetzt in die Augen zu sehen.  
"Ich hoffe, wir kommen dir nicht wie eine große Verschwörerbande vor." sagte er betreten.  
Francis kuschelte sich an ihn und streichelte durch das dunkle Haar. "Aber das seid ihr doch! Nur eine wahnsinnig liebe Bande!" raunte er.  
Max genoss die Berührung und zog Francis' Kopf näher zu sich. Ihre Lippen berührten sich zögernd. Max fuhr federleicht mit der Zunge über Francis' Mund. Dieser öffnete ihn und schon wenige Momente später umspielten sich ihre Zungen genießerisch. Max zog ihn noch näher an sich, so nah, dass Francis fast die Luft ausging.  
  
Nach Atem ringend trennten sie sich voneinander und Francis lehnte seine Stirn an Max'. Ihre freien Hände spielten verträumt miteinander und sie hauchten sich sanfte Luftküsse zu.  
"Der Auflauf" warf Max schweren Herzens ein.  
"Vergiss den Auflauf!" verlangte Francis und küsste Max erneut, nur war der Kuss diesmal verlangender, inniger. Sein Magenknurren unterbrach sie erneut.  
"Lieber nicht." sagte Max grinsend. "Du bist jetzt schon ganz dünn."  
"Soll ich etwa so fett werden, wie du?" fragte Francis frech und wollte in ein Speckröllchen an Max' Bauch kneifen. Doch da war keins...  
Max sah ihn spöttisch an und streichelte mit der flachen Hand über Francis' Bauch und Rippen. "Die pieksen schon, Schatz." murmelte er besorgt. Francis sah furchtbar dünn aus.  
"Haben sie das vorher nicht?" fragte er herausfordernd. "Aber ich denke, ein paar Wochen deiner Kochkünste und ich hab mehr Pfunde drauf, als dir lieb sein wird!"  
"Mehr zum Knuddeln." freute sich Max.  
"Wenn das der einzige Weg ist, dich zum knuddeln zu bewegen ..." Er sprang auf und rannte in die Küche, aus der es schon verführerisch roch.  
Max folgte ihm lachend. Francis hatte sich Messer und Gabel aus dem Schrank geholt und saß, mit diesen auf den Tisch klopfend, da. Max schaute skeptisch.  
"Sind wir überdreht?"  
"Also, ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich bin es nicht!"  
"Sicher..." spöttelte Max und sah nach dem Auflauf.  
  
Max war eher mit seiner Portion fertig und legte dann das Kinn auf seine Hände, welche auf der Tischplatte lagen. Er beobachtete Francis verträumt.  
"Wollen wir gleich los und deine Sachen holen oder wie...?" er ließ die Frage offen. Francis aß den letzten Bissen. Dann lehnte er sich aufseufzend zurück und klopfte sich auf seinen Bauch.  
"Das war jetzt genau das Richtige." Max lächelte und wiederholte seine Frage.  
"Wollen wir deine Sachen holen gehen, France?"  
"Wie denn?" fragte Francis. "Wir sollten vorher ein Auto mieten."  
Max Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe.  
"Oder den Kleinbus des Restaurants nehmen." schlug er vor.  
"Oder den Kleinbus des Restaurants nehmen." wiederholte Francis nachdenklich. "So viel werde ich ja auch nicht mitnehmen. Die meisten Möbel kann ich in der Wohnung lassen. Oje, die Wohnung. Was mach ich dann mit der? Heutzutage kauft doch keiner mehr eine Wohnung. Besonders nicht mitten in London!"  
"Vermieten?" schlug Max fragend vor. Er platzte fast vor Glück, als er Francis' Überlegungen vernahm.  
"Ja, das wäre eine Idee." sagte Francis weiter in diesem nachdenklichen Ton. Dann sah er in Max' vor Glück strahlenden Augen und fügte hinzu: "Darüber kann ich auch ein ander Mal nachdenken." Max lächelte ihn nur stumm an.  
  
Als sie wenig später in Francis' Wohnung standen begann er im Geiste, das Packen zu organisieren. Max stand abwartend im Zimmer. Francis konnte sich nicht verkneifen Max immer wieder mit Anweisungen zu überhäufen. "Die Bücher sind nach Gebieten geordnet. Beachte das bitte!" oder "Geh bloß nicht an den Schreibtisch! Das mach ich schon." Max konnte es sich auch nicht verkneifen bei diesen Befehlen zackig zu salutieren und begann ihnen nachzukommen. Francis machte sich in Gedanken eine Liste, was er alles mitnehmen würde. Die wichtigsten Sachen verfrachteten sie innerhalb von wenigen Stunden in Kisten und Max fuhr damit zu seiner Wohnung, wo er sie in das leere Zimmer stellte.  
  
Am Abend standen sie in der leeren Wohnstube. Sie hatten die Regale abgebaut und den Schreibtisch und Computer schon in den Transporter gebracht.  
"So, das war's, oder?" fragte Max und rieb sich vor Erschöpfung über die Augen.  
"Noch nicht! Ich brauche noch den Fernseher und etliches aus dem Schlafzimmer und der Küche."  
"Wozu brauchst du einen Fernseher? Ich hab doch einen?" fragte Max verwirrt.  
"Scherzkeks, für das Schlafzimmer, natürlich?"  
Max musste sehr verständnislos ausgesehen haben, denn Francis lachte laut.  
"Du arbeitest oft bis spät in die Nacht. Was soll ich da machen? Ich schau einen Porno und hol mir einen runter!" flaxte der junge Mann.  
Max' Kinnlade klappte herunter. Mit einem lauten Knack schloss er sie wieder. Er setzte mehrmals zu einer Antwort an, während sein Gesicht einen intensiven Rotton annahm.  
Francis lachte und ging auf ihn zu. Er umarmte seinen Freund und küsste ihn leicht auf das Kinn.  
"Du kannst auch gern mitmachen." flüsterte er.  
Ein Schauder durchlief Max. Dann lehnte er seinen Kopf an Francis' und flüsterte dem Kleineren ins Ohr: "Ich werde mich bemühen, das es dazu nicht kommt!"  
"Davon bin ich überzeugt!" hauchte Francis und küsste Max auf die Lippen.  
  
Am Restaurant angekommen schleppten sie die restlichen Möbel und Geräte nach oben und stellten sie in das leere Zimmer. Morgen wollten sie es aufbauen und einräumen. Francis gähnte und streckte sich ausgiebig.  
"Das war's für heute. Ich bin so fertig!" rief er und schmiss sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer.  
"Du kannst auch im Bett schlafen!" meinte Max und wuschelte dem Jüngeren kurz durchs Haar.  
"Hmmm ... ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen!" murmelte dieser. Er schrak kurz zusammen, als ihn Max mit einem Mal an der Taille umschlang und hochhob. Dann hielt er sich, innerlich grinsend, an Max fest. Der Ältere trug ihn die Treppe hoch, ins Schlafzimmer, wo er ihn auf das Bett drückte.  
  
"Vielen Dank für diesen netten Service!" grinste Francis und räkelte sich auf dem Bett.  
Max lachte kopfschüttelnd und meinte: "Lass mir ein bisschen Platz, ja!? Ich muss noch unten das Licht ausmachen." Ungern ließ Francis ihn los und sah ihm nach, wie er durch die Tür verschwand. Kaum hatte Max das Zimmer verlassen, sprang er auch schon auf und zog sich aus. Dann kroch er wieder ins Bett und kuschelte sich in die Decke. So fand ihn Max vor, als er zurückkam. Der Ältere hatte sich schon unten ausgezogen und legte seine Klamotten auf einen Stuhl ab, um dann nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet ins Bett zu steigen. Francis umarmte ihn und Max zog den Jüngeren nah an sich. Francis schnurrte leise in Max' Ohr, was einen kleinen Lachkrampf bei diesem auslöste. Irgendwann schliefen sie eng umschlungen ein.  
  
Francis erwachte. Die Sonne schien durch die Gardinen ins Zimmer und kitzelte ihn vorwitzig. Er kräuselte die Nase und blinzelte. Zuerst wusste er nicht, wo er war, doch dann fiel ihm der letzte Tag ein. Grinsend schlug er die Augen auf. Neben ihm lag Max, friedlich schlummernd.  
Francis drehte sich auf die Seite und sah ihn an. Seine Züge waren entspannt, eine Strähne des schwarzen Haares lag in seiner Stirn, seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Francis konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und strich die Strähne zurück. Dann streichelte er leicht über das Gesicht, über die Wangen mit den sich andeutenden Bartstoppeln, über die Lippen.  
/Er sieht so schön aus. Mein Max!/ Er lächelte.  
  
In Gedanken spielte er den letzten Tag noch mal durch. Seine Rennerei quer durch London. Er war so wütend gewesen, das er sogar irgendwelche Leute angemotzt hatte. /Ich werd mich bei Antonio entschuldigen müssen./  
Bis zum Schluss hatte er nicht gewusst, worum es ging. Er hatte nur gedacht, dass ihn jemand - Damon - verarschen will. Und dann war er hier gelandet, im neuen Schlafzimmer und Max hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn liebe, dass er möchte, Francis solle bei ihm einziehen. Sämtliche Wut war vergessen, geblieben war nur Liebe und Glück.  
Doch jetzt schaltete sich die kleine nervende Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder an.  
  
/Wieso will Max so plötzlich, dass du bei ihm einziehst?/ fragte sie und Francis musste ihr zustimmen. Er hatte ihm bei ihrem letzten Treffen viel an den Kopf geworfen; Dinge, die er im Nachhinein bereute, aber es war die Wahrheit gewesen. Er war sich benutzt vorgekommen. Schlechte Erinnerungen an Andrew waren wieder aufgetaucht. Dieser hatte ihn mehr als nur einmal als Spielzeug oder zum abreagieren benutzt.  
/Und Max ist auch so!/ stichelte das Stimmchen. Energisch schüttelte Francis den Kopf! /Nein, ist er nicht. Er liebt mich!/ Doch die Stimme gab keine Ruhe. /Hat Andrew das nicht auch immer gesagt? Und hast du es ihm nicht auch immer wieder geglaubt?/ Francis stöhnte gequält auf. Ja, so war es gewesen. Andrew hatte sich hundertmal entschuldigt, ihn mit den ungewöhnlichsten Sachen überrascht und Francis hatte ihm immer wieder geglaubt.  
/Aber Max ist nicht so!/ rief er dem stichelnden Stimmchen zu.  
/Beweis es mir! Beweis es mir!/ höhnte diese jedoch lachend. Francis schloss die Augen und verkrampfte sich. Ein Murmeln und eine Bewegung neben ihm ließ ihn die Augen wieder öffnen. Max wachte auf.  
  
Keine Träume, keine Kobolde. Max erwachte mit einem Gefühl der Irritation. In den letzten Wochen hatte er ständig geträumt. Warum heute nicht? Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und blickte genau auf das Gesicht des Kobolds. Nach kurzem Zweifel lächelte er verträumt und murmelte ein "Guten Morgen!". Francis lächelte zurück.  
  
"Guten Morgen!" antwortete dieser. "Gut geschlafen?" Die Stimme in seinem Kopf wurde von seiner eigenen übertönt.  
Max' Lächeln wurde strahlender. "Sehr gut“, antwortete er. "Du lagst ja neben mir."  
Francis grinste. "Alles andere hätte mich auch gewundert!" sagte er. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf gewann an Lautstärke, wurde jedoch strikt ignoriert.  
Max bemerkte den schwachen Zweifel in Francis' Augen und seufzte. Er griff mit der Hand zu Francis' Kopf und streichelte über dessen Wange.  
"Ich habe dich ganz schön überrollt, oder?"  
Überrascht und erschrocken über diese Frage konnte Francis erstmal nichts sagen. Dann nickte er. Das Streicheln intensivierte sich und Max rückte näher zu Francis.  
"Ich hatte Angst, dass du mir, wenn ich einfach zu dir gehe, die Tür vor der Nase zuschlägst." gestand er.  
Francis musste grinsen. "Ich denke nicht, dass ich das getan hätte. Schließlich wollte ich ja auch wissen, wie es dir geht."  
Max wirkte mit einem Mal verlegen. "Da war ich wohl im Vorteil. Damon hat mich auf dem Laufendem gehalten."  
Francis' Miene verdüsterte sich. "Mir hat er nur ein bisschen was erzählt. Dass es dir mies geht. Somit hat er mein schlechtes Gewissen noch schlechter werden lassen."  
Max fuhr genießerisch durch das braune Haar und meinte: "Vielleicht wollte er sich nicht verplappern. Ich hatte alle zur Geheimhaltung verpflichtet."  
  
Francis griff nach der Hand und streichelte sie. Ihre Finger verhakten sich ineinander. /Merkst du nicht wie er ablenkt?/ fragte die Stimme gehässig. Francis schüttelte unbewusst den Kopf.  
Max sah ihn verwirrt an und zog Francis zu sich. Mit einem Ruck fand sich der junge Mann plötzlich auf Max liegend vor und wurde an die breite Brust gepresst.  
"Was ist los, France? Warum so abwesend?" fragte Max und drückte sein Gesicht in Francis' Halsbeuge. Francis schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Dann richtete er sich auf und setzte sich auf Max' Schoß.  
"Wie bist du eigentlich auf diese Idee gekommen?" fragte Francis.  
"Ich dachte, du findest es schön, dass wir zusammenziehen ... " er stutzte kurz und verbesserte sich dann.“...zusammen gezogen sind."  
Francis seufzte. "Natürlich finde ich es schön! Aber ich würde gern wissen, wie du auf diese Idee gekommen bist!? Denn es war ja doch reichlich ungewöhnlich."  
Max sah zu Francis auf und schmunzelte. "Ich hab an früher gedacht." fing er an. "An unsere Zeit hier in London und unser Zusammenleben. Ich habe dich vermisst."  
"Ich habe dich auch vermisst." flüstere Francis. "Aber ich verstehe nicht ganz... Es kam wie aus heiterem Himmel."  
Verlegen sah Max an Francis vorbei zur Decke. "Ich kann es dir nicht wirklich erklären." gestand er schließlich. "Ich wollte mich mit dir versöhnen. Ich wollte bei dir sein. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich deine Anschuldigungen widerlegen könnte. Und dann kam alles zusammen und ich hatte die Idee mit dem Zusammenziehen."  
Francis sah ihn glücklich strahlend an. Das Stimmchen schien nicht befriedigt, doch die Jubelschreie und Geigenmusiker in Francis' Kopf vertrieben sie.  
"Wie wäre es mit Frühstück im Bett?" fragte Max schließlich nach einer Weile des gegenseitigen Angrinsens.  
"Klingt gut!" sagte Francis grinsend und krabbelte von Max herunter. Dieser gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss aufs Ohr und verschwand dann aus dem Raum.  
  
Vielleicht eine viertel Stunde später kam er mit einem riesigen Tablett zurück. Das Frühstück verlief recht still. Beide sahen sich immer wieder mit fast ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck an. So als könnten sie nicht ganz fassen, jetzt wirklich hier zu sitzen. Wenn der andere sie dabei ertappte blickten sie rasch weg. Erst beim Tee- und Kaffeetrinken fingen sie an den restlichen Tag zu besprechen. In Anbetracht der noch ausstehenden Einräumarbeit brachte es Francis schließlich über sich das warme Bett zu verlassen.  
"Ma-ax!" rief er seinem Freund hinterher, als dieser mit dem Tablett die Treppe hinunter ging. "Wir müssen heute noch meinen Kleiderschrank herbringen! Meine ganzen Klamotten passen nie mit in deinen Schrank." Zum Glück war Max bereits am Ende der Stufen angekommen, so konnte Francis nicht sehen, wie er ein stummes Stoßgebet gen Himmel schickte.  
  
Claire saß im Büro und tippte auf die Tastatur des Computers ein, als Max hineinkam. Sie lächelte ihn an.  
"Wie läuft das Einräumen?" fragte sie.  
"Ich darf den Kleiderschrank herbringen!" klagte Max scherzhaft. Sie sah ihn spöttisch an und dann hinter ihn. "Hallo Francis!"  
  
Der Angesprochene lehnte grinsend am Türrahmen. "Ich kann auch eine Umzugsfirma beauftragen." schlug er vor. Max drehte sich verlegen zu ihm um.  
"Nein, schon gut! Ich mache das gern!"  
"Dann ist ja gut!" flötete Francis und ging wieder aus dem Büro.  
Claire und Max sahen sich an. Claire wirkte, als müsste sie ein Lachen unterdrücken.  
"Bist du sicher, dass er derjenige ist?" fragte sie.  
Max seufzte nur ergeben und nahm den Autoschlüssel vom Haken.  
  
In seiner Wohnung angekommen übernahm Francis erneut das Kommando. Max konnte gar nicht so schnell ja sagen, wie ihm die Aufgaben übertragen wurden. Am Ende saß er tatsächlich vor dem riesigen Kleiderschrank und nahm ihn auseinander. Francis saß daneben und legte seine Klamotten zusammen. Max wurde mit einer gewissen Ehrfurcht bewusst, dass Francis vermutlich mehrere Monate lang keine Wäsche waschen musste, wenn er es nicht wollte.  
Die Klamotten in Koffern verpackt und im Auto verstaut fuhr Francis zurück in sein neues Zuhause, während sich Max weiter mit dem Schrank beschäftigte. Auf dem Rückweg hielt er bei einem Chinesen und bestellte Ente süß-sauer zum Mitnehmen. Grinsend verlangte er Stäbchen dazu. Er hatte kein Besteck mehr in seiner Wohnung und freute sich schon auf Max' Verrenkungen beim Essen.  
  
Max hatte mit Müh und Not den riesigen Kleiderschrank auseinander genommen und die Bretter gestapelt, als Francis wiederkam. Er stellte die Tüte mit dem Essen auf das Bett.  
"Ich hab uns was zum schnabulieren mitgebracht." grinste er und holte die Becher mit dem Essen und die Stäbchen heraus. "Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger!"  
Max starrte ihn an. Dann starrte er auf die Stäbchen, dann wieder auf seinen Freund. Schweigend setzte er sich neben den Jüngeren und griff nach der Schachtel. Die Stäbchen ließ er unberührt liegen. "Guten Appetit" knirschte er und griff würdevoll mit Daumen, Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger in das Essen.  
Francis krümmte sich fast vor Lachen.  
  
Nach dem für Francis ziemlich erheiternden Essen räumten sie die Bretter hinunter. Irgendwie hatte der Jüngere das Gefühl, dass ihm ständig die größeren Stücke zugeteilt wurden. Auf Rache sinnend ertrug er es.  
Wieder in Max' Wohnung räumten sie die Bretter nach oben in das Schlafzimmer, wo sich Max an den Wiederaufbau machte. Francis dagegen ging in sein neues Arbeitszimmer und packte einige Kartons aus. Nach dem Frühstück hatten sie schnell die Regale aufgebaut und so konnte Francis sich schon ein wenig einrichten. Beim Auspacken stieß er auf ein großes Plakat.  
"Jetzt kannst du was erleben, Max!" grinste er und stapfte nach oben.  
"Schau mal, was ich gefunden hab. Das passt doch perfekt über das Bett, oder?" Francis krabbelte auf das Bett und rollte an der Wand das Plakat auf. Darauf war der Torso eines nackten Mannes zu sehen, der sich lasziv auf einem Laken rekelte.  
  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Beim Schreiben des Sexes.  
Little Witch: "Hä? Wie stellst du dir das vor?"  
Scarabae: "Ähm… ich bräuchte jetzt zwei Ken-Puppen."

 **16\. Teil**  
  
Max' Gesicht blieb regungslos, während er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf das Plakat sah. "Soll ich dann unten auf der Couch schlafen, damit ihr zwei eure Ruhe habt?" fragte er schließlich.  
"Wenn du magst?" sagte Francis. "Wir hatten schon viele amüsante Nächte miteinander. Ashley ist nur so schweigsam."  
Max' Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch. "Gut, dann brauchst du mich ja nicht mehr." Er wandte sich zur Tür um. Francis sprang vom Bett und holte Max an der Tür ein. Er umschlang ihn von hinten mit seinen Armen und rief:  
"Nicht doch! Du kannst mich doch mit dem halbfertigen Kleiderschrank nicht hier so sitzen lassen!"  
Lachend befreite sich Max aus der Umarmung und drehte sich dann mit drohendem Gesichtsausdruck um.  
"Ach, dafür bin ich gut, was? Aber über das Bett hängen wir... Ashley?" Er stupste Francis leicht am Bauch an.  
Francis grinste anzüglich. "Wir könnten ja mal... ein eigenes Foto-Shooting machen! Dann hänge ich dich über das Bett. Natürlich in dieser Pose."  
"Reicht es nicht, dass du mich IM Bett hast?" fragte Max daraufhin ernst, ohne auf die Anspielung einzugehen. Francis seufzte resignierend.  
"Wo wir wieder beim Thema wären, was soll ich machen wenn du bis Nachts um zwei arbeitest."  
Max warf hilflos die Arme in die Luft und stöhnte: "Wie wäre es mit schlafen und träumen?"  
"Ach, du bist doch einfach nur feige!" warf ihm Francis vor.  
Der Ältere sah ihn genervt an. "So was ist nichts für mich, Francis. Andere spielen vielleicht gerne das Nacktmodell, aber ich..."  
Plötzlich hielt er inne und starrte auf das Plakat, welches halb ausgerollt auf dem Bett lag. "Hat dafür Andrew Modell gelegen?" platzte er dann heraus.  
Verwirrt sah Francis seinen Freund an. Dann folgte er dessen Blick zum Plakat und begriff. Er lachte laut auf. "Keine Ahnung. Das Plakat hat Dean mir letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag geschenkt." sagte er.  
Was die Aufforderungen zu einem Foto-Shooting ohne alles nicht geschafft hatten, schaffte dieser Satz. Max' Gesicht nahm einen unnatürlichen Rotton an.  
"Ach so" murmelte er und erwog die Flucht.  
  
Schließlich überlebte er die Situation indem er sich wieder dem Schrank widmete. Francis ging ins Arbeitszimmer. Nach einigen Stunden des Kartons Öffnens, Sachen anschauen und Einräumens ging er ins Schlafzimmer. Der Schrank war inzwischen aufgebaut, doch Max war nirgends zu sehen. Er schaute unten in der Wohnung nach und fand seinen Freund schließlich in der Küche. Max stand am Herd und rührte in einem Topf.  
Francis lehnte seine Stirn an Max' Rücken und fasste mit seinen Händen an dessen Taille.  
"Kriege ich auch etwas ab?" fragte er bettelnd.  
"Weiß nicht ..." murrte Max halb spaßend, halb ernst. "Muss ich das Schlafzimmer mit Ashley teilen?"  
Francis schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Hey, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du ein Buch von nackten Männern, die es miteinander treiben. Und da hat ein seniler sexsüchtiger Mann irgendetwas rein geschrieben, das ich nicht lesen darf." warf er Max halb spaßend vor.  
"Das Buch hängt nicht an der Wand!" verteidigte sich Max.  
"Aber es steht für alle sichtbar im Regal. Mein Plakat würde im Schlafzimmer hängen. Da kommt keiner rein."  
Max drehte sich um und sah ihn einfach nur an.  
Francis überspielte seine Unsicherheit indem er fragte: "Was kochst du da eigentlich?"  
"Gemüsesuppe" antwortete Max. Er zwinkerte ihm zu und wandte sich wieder dem Herd zu.  
  
Das Essen verlief eher schweigend. Doch die Blicke, die sie sich zuwarfen, waren zärtlich. Danach erledigten sie den Aufwasch und trockneten ab.  
"Meine Klamotten räume ich morgen ein. Heute hab ich keine Lust mehr." sagte Francis nach einer Weile und stellte die Teller in den Schrank.  
"Was wollen wir dann heute noch machen?" fragte Max.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Duschen und dann ... irgendwas, wobei man sich nicht bewegen muss." seufzte Francis.  
"Fernsehen?" fragte der Ältere. "Immerhin haben wir jetzt einen Apparat im Schlafzimmer."  
Francis lachte. "Au ja, das klingt doch nach was." grinste er breit.  
"Wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen?" fragte Max verwirrt.  
"Na, so kann ich dir beweisen, dass der Fernseher ganz gut im Schlafzimmer aufgehoben ist. Man liegt gemütlich im Bett, lässt sich ein bisschen berieseln und schläft schließlich ein." antwortete Francis. Innerlich schlug er sich anerkennend selbst auf die Schulter, weil er so ein tolles, überzeugendes und vor allem NICHT anzügliches Argument gefunden hatte.  
Max schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken im Lichte des Fernsehers einzuschlafen und nickte nachgebend. Francis zuliebe ließ er sich darauf ein.  
  
Francis schlief ziemlich schnell ein. Max lag wie auf glühenden Kohlen und zog sich, kaum das er sicher war, das Francis schlief, die Fernbedienung heran. Dann schaltete er das Gerät aus. Schon fühlte er sich ruhiger. Der warme Körper, der sich vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegte tat sein übriges. Seine Träume waren ruhig und ohne Kobolde.  
  
Francis erwachte am nächsten Morgen sehr früh. Er fühlte sich erholt und voller Tatendrang. Ein Blick auf Max bestätigte ihm, dass dieser noch fest schlief. Er befreite sich aus Max' Umarmung und stand auf. Die Balkontüre öffnete er weit und ließ so ein wenig frische Luft in das Zimmer. Mit einem letzten zärtlichen Blick auf seinen schlafenden Freund schnappte er sich frische Klamotten aus einem Karton und ging duschen. Dann machte er sich in der Küche zu schaffen.  
Er kochte Kaffee und Tee, wärmte Brötchen auf und machte sogar Rührei. Alles stellte er auf ein Tablett, das er erst nach einigem Suchen auf dem Küchenschrank fand und balancierte es nach oben ins Schlafzimmer.  
Max war immer noch nicht wach. So stellte Francis das Tablett auf das Nachtschränkchen und kroch zu Max ins Bett. Schnurrend kuschelte er sich an den Älteren und streichelte ihm durch das Haar und über den Nacken. Max erwachte von den liebevollen Berührungen.  
  
Leichte Liebkosungen weckten ihn. Ein schnurrendes Geräusch ertönte in seinem Ohr. Max lächelte unwillkürlich und griff schlaftrunken nach dem Verursacher von Geräusch und Berührungen. Ein schwacher Protestlaut erklang und dann hielt er Francis eng umschlungen. "Morgen" brachte Max undeutlich hervor.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Schatz. Wie wär's mit Frühstück im Bett?" fragte Francis grinsend und spielte mit Max' Fingern.  
"Wird das zur Gewohnheit?" fragte Max gähnend.  
"Nur, wenn ich auch ein Wörtchen mitzusprechen habe." antwortete der Jüngere.  
"Die armen Laken..." meinte Max noch halb schlafend und gähnte dann.  
"Was kümmern mich die Laken, wenn ich dich jeden Morgen so verwöhnen kann." schnurrte Francis und griff hinter sich. Er holte die Teetasse und stellte sie vorsichtig neben Max auf das Nachtschränkchen.  
Max rappelte sich etwas auf und begab sich in eine aufrechtere Position. Das Frühstück verlief gemütlich und danach ging Max ins Badezimmer, während Francis das Tablett wegräumte.  
  
Als Max zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam, um sich anzuziehen, sah er Francis vor dem leeren Kleiderschrank sitzen und einen der riesigen Koffer öffnen, wo die Kleidung des Jüngeren verstaut war. Max verschwand rasch nach unten. Lieber schloss er Francis' Elektronik an, als beim Einräumen zuzusehen. Das würde sicher eine Weile dauern. Nach zwei Stunden sah er mal wieder im Schlafzimmer vorbei. Das Bett war mit Kleidungsstücken übersät. Francis stand in einer weißen Seidenhose und einem roten Shirt vor dem Spiegel. Max eilte wieder nach unten und arbeitete ein paar Sachen im Büro auf. Zwischendurch schaute er immer wieder mal nach dem Schlachtfeld, was sich sein Schlafzimmer nannte. Er konnte keine nennenswerten Veränderungen feststellen. Um die Mittagszeit brachte er Francis eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen. Dann legte er sich auf die Couch und versuchte noch ein bisschen Schlaf zu bekommen.  
  
Francis hatte sich vorgenommen, seinen Kleiderschrank einzuräumen. Doch weit kam er nicht. Ständig fand er neue Sachen, bei denen er nicht mehr wusste, woher er sie hatte oder ob sie überhaupt noch passten. Schließlich zog er sich ständig um, um zu probieren, was noch zu Tragen ging und was nicht. Er bemerkte am Rande, dass Max ab und zu ins Schlafzimmer kam und schnell wieder kopfschüttelnd verschwand.  
  
Am Nachmittag war auch diese Arbeit getan und zufrieden und natürlich ohne ein Stück weggeschmissen zu haben ging Francis runter. Er suchte nach Max und fand ihn auf der Couch liegend und schlafend. Verträumt lächelnd beobachtete er seinen Liebsten eine Weile. Plötzlich machte sich eine Idee in seinem Kopf breit. Er wollte sich irgendwie bei Max bedanken oder erkenntlich zeigen oder ... na ja, seine Freude über diese Wendung in ihrer beider Leben kundtun. Er beschloss, Max schlafen zu lassen und ging in sein neues Arbeitszimmer, um dort noch ein wenig System hineinzubringen. Erfreut stellte er fest, dass Max seinen Computer angeschlossen hatte. Doch als er ins Internet wollte bekam er keinen Zugang. Entnervt schaltete er den PC wieder aus und machte sich im Kopf eine Notiz, dass er mit Max über den Anschluss reden wolle.  
Er sortierte seine Hefter und Bücher in den Schreibtisch, ordnete die Fotoalben und richtete schließlich seine Dunkelkammer ordentlich ein. Die Fotos, die er gerne an die Wand hängen wollte, ließ er auf dem Schreibtisch liegen. Auch darüber sollte er mit Max reden.  
  
Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass es inzwischen Abend war. Er schlich in die Stube, wo Max noch immer schlief und ein Kissen umarmend leise Unverständliches murmelte.  
Grinsend schnappte sich Francis das Telefon. Er bestellte in einem Restaurant ein Abendessen für sie beide. Den Lieferanten fing er schon unten im Hof ab, damit Max nicht geweckt wurde. Er richtete das Essen in der Küche an, holte einige Kerzen aus einem Schrank und legte sie daneben.  
Dann lief er leise ins Schlafzimmer, zog sich um und richtete das Bett her. Er legte grinsend Kondome und die mitgebrachte Gleitcreme in Reichweite und schloss die Vorhänge. Er wollte diesen Abend unvergesslich machen. Er wollte mit Max schlafen. Ein Ziehen in seinem Magen brachte seine Unsicherheit zum Ausdruck. Er redete sich ein, es sei Vorfreude. An etwas Schlechtes wollte er heute nicht denken. Er wollte mit Max schlafen, ihm seine Liebe zeigen. /Und zu Liebe gehört nun mal auch Sex./ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
Wieder in der Küche brachte er die Teller und alles andere leise in die Stube und stellte es auf den niedrigen Tisch. Er zündete die Kerzen an und machte leise Musik an. Dann setzte er sich zu Max' Füßen auf den Couchrand und strich sanft über die Beine seines Geliebten. Grinsend wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Max schon wieder an diesem Tag weckte.  
/Und schon wieder mit etwas zu essen./ lachte er.  
  
Max' Schlaf war unruhig. Die Wärme ließ ihn sich hin und her drehen. Mehrmals war ihm, als würde er beobachtet, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen die Augen zu öffnen. Dann fiel er nach einer Weile wieder in den Halbschlaf. Vage war ihm bewusst, dass Zeit verstrich. Schließlich hörte er leise Geräusche um sich herum und fühlte dann eine Berührung an seinen Beinen. Tief atmend zwang er sich die Augen zu öffnen und sah nach unten. Francis saß bei ihm auf der Couch. Der Jüngere war ganz in weiß und wurde von Kerzenlicht beschienen. Er grinste schelmisch und fragte lachend: "Willst du was zu essen?"  
  
Max blinzelte verwirrt und sah zum Tisch. Darauf stand liebevoll arrangiert ein Mahl.  
"Ja! Das sieht toll aus." Die Frage, bei wem Francis es bestellt hatte, verkniff er sich. Er kämpfte sich hoch und stellte irritiert fest, dass er ein Kissen umarmt hielt. Rasch legte er es weg. Francis rückte näher zu ihm. Max sah ihn verschlafen an.  
"Du hättest mich schon früher wecken sollen!" protestierte er nach einem Blick auf die Uhr.  
"Du sahst so entspannt aus." sagte Francis und blickte ihn intensiv an. "Lass uns essen!"  
Wie zur Bestätigung knurrte Max' Magen.  
Das Mahl verlief recht still. Nach anfänglichem Alltagsgerede verfielen sie in Schweigen. Max wunderte sich über das weiße Outfit. Das T-Shirt war mit einem Gazestreifen über der Brust und er konnte Francis' Brustwarzen deutlich erkennen. Der Jüngere warf Max unter gesenkten Lidern verwegene Blicke zu.  
  
Als er mit dem Essen fertig war lächelte er Francis an.  
"Danke fürs Kochen, Schatz!" meinte er und zwinkerte.  
"Immer doch, Schatz!" erwiderte Francis lachend.  
Max wollte aufstehen und die Teller in die Küche bringen, doch Francis griff nach seiner Hand und zwang ihn sanft, sich wieder zu setzen. Erstaunt sah Max ihn an.  
Francis rückte ein Stück näher an Max und sah diesem in die Augen. Dann lehnte er sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn sanft. Ihre Lippen berührten sich nur leicht. Mit einer Hand strich Francis über Max' Wange. Schließlich beendete er den zärtlichen Kuss und sah dem Älteren tief in die Augen.  
"Max, ich will ..." Er stockte. ... mit dir schlafen? Wie klingt das denn?  
"Ich liebe dich!" hauchte er stattdessen. Er war sich bewusst, dass das auch nicht besonders intelligent klang, doch besser, als das erste.  
  
Ein jähes Gefühl von unbändiger Freude wallte in Max auf, als er Francis' Liebeserklärung hörte.  
"Ich liebe dich auch." flüsterte er zurück und küsste Francis auf die Wange. Dann konnte er nicht widerstehen und raunte: "Und ich will auch..."  
Francis lächelte und nickte leicht.  
"Ich auch" flüsterte er zurück. Er lehnte sich an Max und ließ seine Hand in dessen Nacken wandern. Seine Finger strichen über den Hemdkragen und Francis bemerkte, wie Max eine leichte Gänsehaut bekam.  
"Wollen wir ..." flüsterte er und leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen. "Wollen wir das neue Schlafzimmer einweihen?"  
Max lachte leise auf und bemühte sich um Beherrschung. Sein Körper spielte ein bisschen verrückt. Jede Berührung von Francis, das schwache Streicheln der schlanken Finger an seinem Nacken, der Oberschenkel an seinem, ließ ihn zittern.  
"Hm..." brachte er hervor und schlang seine Arme um Francis' Taille. Das Zittern verschlimmerte sich.  
  
Francis registrierte das Beben und grinste. Er umschlang Max' Nacken jetzt mit beiden Armen und zog sich noch näher an ihn heran. Sie versanken erneut in einem Kuss, intensiver und verlangender als der erste. Francis beendete ihn und sagte leise: "Dann lass uns gehen."  
Francis stand auf und zog Max mit sich zur Treppe. Der Ältere stolperte hinter ihm her. Kaum das die Stufen überwunden waren umfasste Max Francis rasch von hinten und schmiegte sich fest an ihn.  
  
"Du riechst so gut." stellte er fest und vergrub sein Gesicht in Francis' Haar.  
Francis schnurrte als Antwort und stieß die Schlafzimmertür auf. Es war dämmrig in dem Zimmer, die Vorhänge wehten leicht im Wind.  
Francis legte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und küsste Max auf die Wange. Selbstvergessen streichelte er die Hände, die sich um ihn geschlungen hatten. Dann drehte er sich um und umarmte Max erneut. Er vertiefte den Kuss und ließ seine Hand über den Rücken des anderen gleiten.  
  
"Die Rennerei hat sich allemal gelohnt." flüsterte er jetzt an Max' Lippen.  
Diese verformten sich zu einem Lächeln.  
"Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das so siehst." sagte Max und überwand den Abstand zwischen ihren Mündern. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zart. Max durchlief erneut ein Zittern. Es schüttelte ihn regelrecht. Francis' Zunge fuhr über seine Lippen und verlangte Einlass. Max öffnete den Mund und ihre Zungen begannen sich zu umspielen.  
Irgendwann, als sie beide dringend Luft brauchten, trennten sie sich wieder. Heftig atmend streichelte Max über Francis' Taille.  
Dieser drängte seine Hüfte näher an Max'. Er zog ihn sanft aber bestimmt mit zum Bett. Kaum hatten sie dieses erreicht, ließ sich der Jüngere hinunter gleiten. Ohne den Blick von Max zu lassen, setzte er sich auf das Bett und robbte dann etwas höher. "Komm her" hauchte er und öffnete seine Arme, um Max zu umfangen.  
  
Max lachte angesichts der Pose und zog schnell sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Es landete unbeachtet auf dem Boden. Dann folgte er Francis in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung ins Bett. Er fasste nach Francis' Nacken und küsste den Jüngeren heftig. Francis ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Max setzte sich neben ihn und streichelte mit den Händen über Francis' Brust. Die Brustwarzen unter dem durchsichtigen Stoff wurden hart, als Max' Finger sie stimulierten.  
  
"Nettes Shirt." flüsterte Max.  
Francis hatte die ganze Zeit Max beobachtet. Er hatte das Gesicht des anderen studiert, es sich in sein Gehirn eingebrannt. Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihm, als er die erregenden Hände an seinen Brustwarzen spürte. Er griff in Max Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter, um ihn wieder zu küssen.  
  
Küssen. Max hatte das Gefühl ewig damit weitermachen zu können. Er konnte nicht genug bekommen von dem Geschmack seines Geliebten. Während des Kusses fuhren seine rechte Hand unkontrolliert über Francis' Oberkörper und landete schließlich am Saum des Shirts. Er begann es ziemlich ungeschickt hochzuschieben. Schließlich half ihm Francis, indem er sich kurz aufrichtete und das Oberteil auszog. Es landete neben Max' auf dem Teppich.  
/Viel besser./ dachte Max und fuhr mit der flachen Hand über Francis Oberkörper. Dann ließ er den Mund folgen. Seine Lippen hinterließen eine warme Spur auf Francis' Haut. Er knabberte und küsste sich zärtlich über den Hals hinab zum Bauchnabel.  
  
Francis lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück und genoss die Zärtlichkeiten. Die Augen geschlossen, die Hände in Max' Haare vergraben spürte er die Erregung in sich wachsen. Mit jedem kleinen Kuss, den Max auf seinem Oberkörper verteilte wuchs auch sein Verlangen. Eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus, durchfuhr ihn in jedem Körperteil. Doch schnell wandelte sie sich in die alles verbrennende Hitze, die Francis immer in Max' Nähe überkam. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen machte er seinen Gefühlen Luft.  
Max blickte auf, als das Stöhnen erklang. Einen Augenblick später küsste er Francis sacht auf den Mund. Der Körper unter ihm wand sich leicht. Beruhigend strich er dem Jüngeren durchs Haar und küsste ihn auf die Augenlider und die Wangen und die Ohrläppchen und die Halsbeuge und die Schulterknochen. Max' rechte Hand wanderte derweil tiefer, legte sich auf Francis' Schoß und verharrte dort reglos. Mit seinem Mund umschloss er die Brustwarzen seines Liebsten. Max' raue Zunge leckte darüber. Ein heftiges Ausatmen von Francis folgte und der Unterleib presste sich kurz gegen seine flache Hand.  
  
Max führte dieses Spielchen eine Weile fort. Er leckte, zupfte und biss Francis' Brustwarzen und fühlte dessen Erregung spürbar wachsen. Dann ließ er seine Zunge tiefer wandern und verteilte hauchzarte Küsse auf Francis' Bauch. Die Muskeln unter der Haut spannten sich an und ab. Er nahm seine Hand endlich von Francis' Erektion und griff nach dem Bund der Hose. Dank dem Gummizug darin war sie schnell entfernt. Ihr folgten die Shorts.  
  
Mit Erstaunen bemerkte Francis die geübten Bewegungen, mit denen er ausgezogen wurde. Schließlich lag er vollkommen nackt unter Max und räkelte sich unter dessen Blicken. Max schien nicht die Finger von ihm lassen zu können. Er umschloss Fancis' hart aufgerichtetes Glied und strich über dessen Spitze. Ein Keuchen entfuhr Francis' Kehle und er verkrampfte sich, um sich sofort wieder zu entspannen.  
  
Währenddessen widmete sich Max mit der Zunge erneut Francis' Bauch und fuhr langsam um den Bauchnabel des Jüngeren. Francis atmete stoßweise. Er vergrub seine Hände in Max' Haaren und zog ihn zu sich nach oben. Hungrig küsste er seinen Geliebten, während er sich über ihn rollte und öffnete die Hose. Er versuchte sie Max irgendwie auszuziehen, doch nach einigen gescheiterten Versuchen gab er auf.  
„Hilf mir“, sagte er grinsend.  
Max lachte leise und hob sein Gesäß an. Mit vereinten Kräften und einigen Verrenkungen gelang es ihnen Max zu entkleiden.  
Francis setzte sich auf Max' Schoß und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Sanft streichelte er über das Gesicht seines Freundes; über die Wangen, den Hals, die Haare, die Schultern, die Brust, den Bauch. Er lockte ihn mit fast schüchtern wirkenden Bewegungen seiner Hüften, rieb sein Geschlecht an Max' erhitzter Haut. „Ich habe dich so vermisst“, hauchte er und strich mit den Fingern über die Arme des geliebten Mannes, bis sich ihre Hände trafen und ineinander verhakten. Ihre Küsse wurden inniger und ruhiger. Sie genossen jeden Augenblick, vergaßen die Welt um sich herum.  
  
„Ich hab dich auch vermisst.“ flüsterte Max zwischen zwei Küssen und löste eine seiner Hände von Francis', um über dessen Rücken zu streichen. „Und ich meine nicht nur im Bett. Ich kann mich an keine Stunde erinnern, in der ich nicht an dich gedacht habe. Ich habe sogar von dir geträumt.“  
  
Francis lächelte verträumt. Es schien ihm, als hätte er nur für diesen Moment gelebt; bei Max zu sein, ihn zu lieben, ihn zu halten, ihn zu besitzen, ihn nie wieder loszulassen. Immer und immer wieder küsste er ihn, flüsterte leise Koseworte und trank jeden Blick. Glück durchströmte ihn, er fühlte sich so vollkommen.  
Doch bald kam das Verlangen wieder und seine Küsse und Berührungen wurden fordernder. Er griff auf das Nachtschränkchen und holte Kondome und Gleitgel ins Bett.  
  
Max wurde überhäuft mit Küssen und Francis gurrte ihm Zärtlichkeiten zu. Schauer überliefen seine Haut und er verlor sich in seinen Empfindungen. Als sich Francis plötzlich kurz von ihm abwandte und ein Knistern erklang, wurde er aus dem Taumel gerissen. Fast irritiert sah er sich um und sah die Utensilien, die Francis bereitgelegt hatte. Lächelnd zog er Francis wieder zu sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge.  
  
„Francis...“ flüsterte er nur und knabberte leicht an dem Ohrläppchen seines Liebsten. Seine Hände strichen unterdessen über den schmalen Rücken und hielten kurz beim Po inne, bevor er so zart er konnte an den Innenseiten von Francis' Oberschenkeln entlang strich.  
Dieser stöhnte leicht. „Komm zu mir, Max.“ hauchte er fast unhörbar.  
Er nahm ein Kondom und öffnete die Verpackung. Sanft strich er es dem anderen über. Er zog Max in eine sitzende Position und holte die Tube Gleitcreme.  
„Warte mal.“ sagte Max und krallte sich die Kopfkissen. Nach einigem Hin- und Hergeschiebe, das Francis wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, saß er bequemer und nahm dem Jüngeren die Tube aus der Hand.  
„Stimmungskiller.“ knirschte Francis und Max lachte leise. Er hatte die Tube geöffnet und großzügig Gel auf seiner rechten Hand verteilt.  
„Ich bring dich schon wieder in Stimmung.“ versprach er und griff hinter Francis. Seine Hand fuhr zwischen dessen Pobacken und seine Lippen fanden die seines Gegenübers.  
Sanfte Finger massierten seine Rosette. Feuchte Lippen liebkosten ihn. Heiße und kalte Schauer liefen über seinen Rücken. Max' Finger drangen in ihn ein, erst einer, dann zwei, und er verging fast vor Lust. Seufzend atmete er gegen Max' Lippen. Ein gehauchtes „Jaaa“ entfuhr ihm.  
  
Bald ließ Max wieder von ihm ab und verteilte das restliche Gel auf seinem Glied. Dann hob er Francis leicht an, um sich in die richtige Stellung zu bringen. Francis schlang seine Arme um Max' Nacken und krallte sich in die Haut des anderen. Langsam ließ er sich, dirigiert von Max, wieder auf den Schoß sinken. Sie stöhnten gleichzeitig auf, als er in ihn eintauchte.  
Zuerst hielt Francis still, um sich an das Gefühl, Max in sich zu haben, zu gewöhnen. Dann begann er sich zu bewegen. Langsam, stetig, vorsichtig. Mit den Händen strich er über Max' Rücken, die Schultern, den Armen. Seine Lippen tasteten sich über das Gesicht seines Freundes und wurden von ihm zu einem heftigen Kuss herangezogen. Als der Kuss endete atmete Max heftiger als zuvor. Er starrte Francis fassungslos an und warf bei einem erneuten Eintauchen den Kopf in den Nacken.  
  
„Francis!“ brachte er kehlig heraus und seine Arme verkrampften sich um die Hüfte des Jüngeren.  
Dieser erhöhte das Tempo seiner Bewegungen. Auch er atmete heftig, keuchte. Er vertiefte sich in den blauen Augen seines Gegenübers, sein Atem streifte über dessen Haut.  
Max rang um Beherrschung. Der beschleunigte Rhythmus hatte ihn weiter getrieben, als er erwartet hätte.  
„Langsamer“ bat er schließlich mit gebrochener Stimme.  
Francis konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er konnte sich kaum zurückhalten, war fast verrückt vor Lust. Doch Max' Bitte ließ ihn kurz innehalten. Dann folgte er ihr und bewegte sich langsamer.  
Max hatte die Augen geschlossen. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte man ansehen, dass er jetzt etwas entspannter war.  
Erneut erhöhte Francis sein Tempo. Inzwischen ging sein Atem stoßweise. Max riss die Augen auf und sah ihn halb empört, halb amüsiert an. „Francis, ich ...“  
„Schhhh“ machte dieser und umarmte den Älteren noch heftiger. Sein Stöhnen verriet den Grad seiner Erregung. Flüchtig küsste er Max, bevor er den Kopf in den Nacken warf und leise den Namen seines Geliebten rief.  
  
Max hörte seinen Namen, zwischen seinem eigenen erstickten Atemholen und Francis' Aufstöhnen. So sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte, er steuerte geradewegs auf den Orgasmus zu. Schon wenige Momente nachdem Francis ihn gerufen hatte, schrie er dessen Namen heraus und bäumte sich unter ihm auf. Er ergoss sich in Francis Innerem und sank dann erschöpft auf die Kissen. Mühsam versuchte er regelmäßig Luft zu holen und keuchte immer wieder Francis Namen. Vielleicht waren es auch Koseworte, aber das konnte er nicht mehr sagen.  
  
Max kam und Francis richtete bewundernd seinen Blick auf ihn. Zuckend und bebend lag der Körper unter ihm und roch verführerisch nach Liebe. Francis konnte nicht widerstehen und beugte sich hinab, um Max den Hals und die Brust zu küssen. Er gab ihn frei und legte sich dann ganz auf ihn. Sein hartes Glied presste sich gegen seinen Geliebten.  
„Das hast du jetzt davon!“ meinte Max, als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Francis blieb jedoch zu seinem Erstaunen weiter still. Es schien, als wäre der Jüngere heute in Schweigen-und-Genießen-Laune. Max strich ihm kurz durch die Haare und griff mit der Hand zwischen sie, um Francis` Glied zu umfassen. So nah wie Francis dem Orgasmus gewesen war brauchte es nur wenige Streicheleinheiten durch Max' Hand bis er kam.  
  
Francis sah plötzlich Sterne vor seinen Augen. Ein Schrei entfuhr ihm und eine Woge der Lust nach der anderen schlug über ihm zusammen. Er ließ sich fallen und wurde von einem heftigen Orgasmus durchgeschüttelt. Schwer atmend und noch immer zitternd entspannte er sich und ließ sich auf Max sinken. Die Augen geschlossen kuschelte er sich an Max und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Max streichelte ihn zärtlich und rollte ihn dann kurz auf den Rücken. Francis wollte murmelnd protestieren, doch dann putzte ihn Max mit einem Taschentuch vom Nachtschränkchen ab. Er sah zu wie Max das Kondom verknotete und in ein weiteres Taschentuch knüllte. Dann wurde er wieder an den warmen Körper seines Geliebten gezogen und dieser legte die Decke über sie. Francis war, als hätte das seine letzten Kraftreserven gefordert. Total erschöpft schloss er die Augen und genoss die Nähe des an ihm liegenden Körpers. Irgendwann fühlte er, wie er an die Schwelle zwischen Schlaf und Wachsein driftete.  
Francis hatte sich wieder beruhigt und glitt von Max hinunter. Die Stille umhüllte sie. Erschöpft döste auch er ein.  
  
Francis erwachte, als er Lärm aus dem Hinterhof hörte. Erschreckt fuhr er hoch, realisierte jedoch bald, dass sich nur zwei Katzen stritten. Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden und der Radiowecker sagte ihm, dass es schon nach 11 war.  
Max blinzelte schläfrig, als Francis sich so abrupt bewegte.  
„Brauchst du ein Kissen?“ murmelte er und zog Francis wieder näher an sich.  
Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich hab doch dich, da brauch ich keins“, grinste er und gähnte herzhaft.  
Max enthielt sich jedes Kommentars und schmiegte sein Gesicht in Francis' Haare.  
Auch Francis kuschelte sich wieder an Max und seufzte zufrieden. Da fiel ihm etwas ein.  
  
„Du hast von mir geträumt?“ grinste er. „Wieder der Traum, indem ich von einer Brücke falle und mir das Bein breche?“  
Max wurde tiefrot und war froh, dass Francis das in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte.  
„Nein, ähm ... Du hast dir nichts gebrochen.“ meinte er verlegen.  
„Was dann?“ fragte Francis. Er sah seinem Freund ins Gesicht und stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hände, die verschränkt auf Max' Oberkörper lagen. Er war neugierig geworden.  
„Ähm, also... . Du bist halt der Kobold und wir sind im Wald... und müssen wir darüber reden? Sind doch nur Träume.“ wehrte Max sich gegen die Befragung.  
„Kobold? Wald? Träume sind der Spiegel der Seele, also bedeuten sie sehr wohl etwas. Also müssen wir auch darüber reden.“ lachte Francis.  
Max starrte verzweifelt an die Decke und gab dann aufseufzend nach.  
„Ich bin eben im Wald und du läufst vor mir weg. Ich fange dich ein und lasse dich nicht mehr los.“ versuchte er den Inhalt seiner Träume zu umschreiben.  
Francis bemerkte, dass Max ihm etwas verschwieg. Er stupste mit einem Finger an dessen Nase und verlangte feixend: „Da steckt noch mehr dahinter. Komm, erzähl es mir!“  
Max räusperte sich und nahm den Finger von seiner Nase weg. Nach Worten suchend, kaute er kurz auf seiner Unterlippe und beschloss dann eine andere Vorgehensweise.  
„Okay, ich fange dich und dann mache ich das...“ Er küsste Francis erst sanft und dann verlangender. Als er den Kuss beendet hatte, atmeten sie beide heftig. „Und dann das...“ Ohne auf die Decke über ihnen zu achten rollte er sich über Francis und küsste den schmaleren Mann erneut. „Kannst du dir vorstellen wie es weitergeht oder soll ich es ausführlich beschreiben?“ spöttelte er nach dem Ende des Kusses.  
  
Francis ließ sich verdutzt überrollen. Er sah in Max' lächelnde Augen und grinste ebenfalls.  
„Hmmm ...“ überlegte er. „Und was mach ich?“  
„Am Anfang hast du eigentlich nicht viel gemacht.“ gab Max zu. „Nachdem wir uns ein paar Mal getroffen hatten, wurde der Kobold dann ziemlich ‚laut‘.“ Max lächelte kurz bei der Erinnerung und wurde dann wieder ernst. „Nach unserem Streit gab es kein Fangen mehr und keine Balgereien auf der Waldlichtung. Du wurdest so dünn und hast nur noch leblos auf dem Waldboden gesessen.“ Wie um sich zu bestätigen, dass es Francis gut ging, schmiegte sich Max näher an dessen nackten Oberkörper. „Die Träume machten mir bewusst, dass ich dich nicht verlieren will. Aber es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich sie verstanden hatte.“  
Francis schluckte. So etwas hatte er nicht erwartet. Dann strich er mit der Hand über Max' Kopf.  
„Ich ... ich wusste nicht ...“ Er brach ab. Was sollte er dazu sagen?  
„So fühlte ich mich auch.“ hörte er dann seine eigene Stimme. „Ich saß nur noch da und ... habe versucht, mich abzulenken. Das Ergebnis davon ist, dass ich jedes Ausgrabungsgebiet im Tal der Könige kenne, dich aber noch schmerzlicher vermisste, als vorher schon. Und das Damon ständig zu dir ging, um Patty abzuholen, tat sein übriges.“  
Max lächelte bei Francis' Worten und kroch höher, um sein Gesicht an das Gesicht seines Freundes zu bringen.  
„Das ist jetzt vorbei.“ sagte er tröstend und rieb seine Nase an Francis' Wange, bevor er sie küsste. „Mein Kobold liegt jetzt neben mir, statt in meinen Träumen herum zu tollen.“  
  
Und zum Ende...  
  
Wenn wir uns hier nicht bewährt,  
Glaubt - und alles ist erklärt -,  
Dass ihr nur geschlummert habt,  
Als Ihr Euch dem Spiel hingabt.  
Gebt nun nicht dem Tadel Raum,  
Denn das Spiel war nur ein Traum  
und von dürftigem Gehalt:  
Drum verzeiht, wir bessern's bald.  
Wenn mit unverdientem Glück  
Wir entwischen der Kritik,  
Dann entfällt uns nicht der Mut,  
Und wir machen's baldigst gut,  
Sonst will Puck ein Windhund sein:  
Gute Nacht Euch insgeheim!  
Sind wir Freunde, in die Hände  
Klatscht mit Puck zum guten Ende.  
  
William Shakespeare  
"Ein Sommernachtstraum"  
Übersetzung: Rudolf Schaller


End file.
